Cielo Nocturno
by sabri-c
Summary: Luego de Amanecer, un nuevo conflicto surge entre los cullen... ¿podra el amor de Jacob y Renesmee seguir en pie?... Cielo Nocturno, Un amor inevitable."
1. prefacio

**Nada de esto me pertenece, ni los personajes que son de S.M., ni la historia que le corresponde a dicha creadora…**

**-Prefacio-**

**-PRIMERA PATE-**

**  
****Todos los problemas de los Vulturis fueron acabados. Pero un nuevo conflicto se le enfrenta a Jacob.****  
****Cuando Jacob se entera que Los Cullen lo alejarán de Renesmee por el bien de ella, no lo puede soportar.****  
****Intentará hacer todo lo que le haga falta para tenerla devuelta, y cuando piensa que está cerca de conseguirlo, un nuevo problema se le presenta.****  
****¿Podrá el amor de Jacob y Renesmee volver a renacer?**


	2. capitulo 1 la marcha

**Nada de esto me pertenece, ni los personajes que son de S.M., ni la historia que le corresponde a dicha creadora**

**Capitulo 1: La marcha**  
Todos estabamos celebrando la derrota de los Vulturis y yo estaba con Seth y Leah,haciendo de intermediario, ya que se estaban discutiendo como siempre, cuando vi los rostro de los Cullen. Estaban serios, algo que no me cuadraba,ya que todos estabamos felices y riendo.  
Me dirigi a donde estaban y los vi tensos.  
- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué estais tan serios? - Pregunte alarmadado por la expresion de sus rostros.  
Nadie me contesto, me estaba poniendo mas nervioso por cada segundo que pasaba. Miré a Bella y le dije:  
- Bella, ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué estais tan serios y tensos?  
No me contesto, lo unico que hizo fue mirarme a los ojos. Edward se puso a su lado y enredo sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo. Después de un largo rato de silencio y nerviosismo por mi parte, Carlisle camino lentamente hacia donde estabamos nosotros, se puso al de la pareja,levanto la cabeza y me miro.  
- Lo siento Jacob, pero nos vamos de Forks. Es lo mejor, creeme - Dijo con una voz tranquila y suave.  
Me quede helado en mi sitio, sin poder hablar ni moverme. ¿Por qué se iban? ¿Había ocurrido algo? ¿No habian acabado los problemas con los Vulturis? Al final consegui hablar y dije:  
- Yo voy con vosotros.  
Todos me miraron y vi como Rosalie entregar a Renesmee a Esme, y esta la cogia con mucho cariño. Luego se giro hacia mi enseñando los dientes y apretando los puños. Emmett y Alice la agarraron cada uno por un brazo para intentar calmarla. Edward fue el que hablo:  
- No Jacob, nos vamos nosotros tu debes y tienes que quedarte aquí.  
- Pero, ¿por qué? Charlie y los demas estan a salvo y los Vulturis fueron derrotados - No comprendia porque Edward me habia dicho esto, porque no me dejaba acompañarlos.  
Edward abrazaba a su esposa con fuerza y vi en la expresión de Bella dolor. Algo debio pasar y no me lo querian decir.  
- Escucha perro, nos vamos de Forks para proteger a Renesmee de los licántropos y en especial de ti. No queremos que se involucre con criaturas como tú - Me dijo la rubia con una mirada que podria matar hasta el vampiro mas fuerte del mundo.  
- ¿Qué estás diciendo? Ella no corre ningún peligro con nosotros. Yo la protegeré y la cuidaré para toda la vida. Además, creía que ya habiamos acabado con las diferencias. Y que eramos como una familia.  
- Ja ja, ¿como una familia dices? Jamás serías parte de mi familia, perrito - Dijo Rosalie cambiando la posición de su cuerpo, dispuesta atacar.  
Mi cuerpo empezó a temblar, quería calmarme, pero no podia. Jamás haria daño a Renesmee, siempre la cuidaria. De repente, empeze a sentirme mas calmado, al principio no sabia que era lo que me pasaba, pero entonces recorde que Jasper podia controlar las emociones de quienes le rodean.  
- Lo siento tio - dijo Emmett - pero creo que es lo mejor. Además no podemos permanecer por mucho tiempo en Forks.  
Mi cuerpo empezo a relajarse,pero aún tenia ganas de matar a la vampira rubia.  
- Lo siento, Jake. Siempre serás mi mejor amigo. Gracias por estar siempre cuando mas te encesitaba y por apoyarme en mis decisiones. Adios, Jacob.  
Bella me abrazo, cogio la mano de su esposo y se marcharon hacia los automóviles. Detrás de ellos fueron los demas y lo ultimo que vi fue a Renesmee en los brazos de Esme.  
¿Por qué no los detuve? ¿Por qué no me transforme y los seguí? Soy un idiota, no pude hacer nada para retenerlos.  
Me di cuenta de que mi cuerpo no reacionaba, ya no tenia sentido mi vida, mi existencia, sin Renesmee. Todo lo veia negro, era como estar en un agujero negro, donde no hay salida ni luz, solo oscuridad y soledad.  
Lo último que senti fue que a Seth y Leah, que estaban a mi lado hablándome, pero no los escuchaba. Solo queria que el agujero negro me tragase y no volver mas.

**Aca los links del STAFF de cielo nocturno ^_^ **

**FACEBOOK:**

**http : / / www . Factbook . com / home . php ? # / group . php ? gid = 56235107308 & ref = ts **

** (acuerdense de juntarlo asi pueden entrar bien)**

**STAFF:**

Marta Cinck de Cullen

Creadora, Escritora & STAFF

Luli Cullen

Escritora & STAFF

Astrid Caraballo

Escritora & STAFF


	3. capitulo 2 sufrimiento

**Nada de esto me pertenece, ni los personajes que son de S.M., ni la historia que le corresponde a dicha creadora**

**Sufrimiento**

Ya hace un mes que se fueron. Todos en el pueblo se preguntan sobre la extraña desaparición de los Cullen. Muchos creen que a Carlisle le dieron un trabajo en el hospital UCLA Medical Center, Los Angeles. Ya les parecía raro que un doctor tan excepcional estuviera perdiendo su tiempo en un pueblito como forks. Otros pensaban que una familia tan extravagante como ellos - en todos los sentidos - se había aburrido de este pueblo donde resaltaban entre todos y parecían bichos raros. El único que sabía la verdad era yo. Charlie pensaba que se habían ido de vacaciones a la isla Esme, mientras Bella se acostumbraba a su nuevo estado, el de vampira. Mi papa sospecha algo, pero no se atreve a preguntarme.  
No sé nada de ellos. No se han acercado a forks ni siquiera a kilómetros. Lo único que sé es que fui un idiota al no seguirlos, y permitir que me arrebatan a Renesmee. Todavía siento que está a mi lado. A veces me despierto pensando que todo eso es una pesadilla, la peor de las pesadillas, pero cuando llego a la casa de los Cullen, y me doy cuenta que la casa donde la vi nacer y crecer a la razón de mí existir, esta vacía, sin un alma. No sé porque Bella la alejo de mi,sabe que nunca le haría daño. A veces deseo que un agujero negro me trague y me haga olvidar todo y sobretodo las últimas palabras de bella: "Lo siento, Jake. Siempre serás mi mejor amigo. Gracias por estar siempre cuando más te necesitaba y por apoyarme en mis decisiones. Adiós, Jacob". Esa despedida fue mi perdición, dio a entender que nunca mas nos veríamos y sobretodo nunca volvería a ver a Renesmee, mi vida, mi razón de ser, por la que palpita día a día mi corazón y su recuerdo no permite que caiga, pero lo más importante: MI NESSIE.  
Todos los dia era como estar en el mismo infierno,no me concentraba en nada,soy un inútil. Lo único que deseaba en este mundo era estar con mi amor, mi Nessie, pero ya que era algo imposible, lo único que queria era estar solo.  
Mis amigos, mi manada sabían que lo mejor que podían hacer,era dejarme solo, pero había expeciones,como Seth y Leah,que no querian dejarme solo y siempre buscaban una excusa para sacarme de la casa. Me djireon que me vendrian a buscar a las 5 y ya faltaba menos de 5 minutos para que llegasen, asi que empeze a prepararme sin muchas ganas. Me puse unos pantalones vaqueros, una camiseta negra y unos playeros. Estaba terminando, cuando picaron a la puerta, asi que abri y allí estabas los 2, sonrientes como siempre.  
- Hola Jake, veo que ya esta listo. Verás lo bien que te lo pasas, nos vamos a divertir - Dijo Seth, con una sonrisa que podia a ver iluminado toda la casa.  
- Venga Jacob, vamonos ya. Y cambia esa cara, que no queremos que nos amargues el dia - Dijo Leah, en un tono de reproche.  
Cerre a puerta y me fui con ellos. Hací muy buen tiempo, seguro que todos estarian contentos, pero yo no, no podia olvidarme de aquel día, de lo que me dijeron de sus expresiones, y de Nessie.  
Mientras que caminabamos, Leah me miraba de reojo y su expresión era preocupada, sabia que estaba preocupada por mi, sabia que queria ayudarme, pero yo no queriadecirselo y no podia. Llegamos a la Playa y nos encontramos con los demas. Sam estaba con Emily y a su lado estaban Quil tenía en brazos a Clarie, Jared cogia de la mano a Kim, y el resto estaban comiendo o jugando a pelearse. Todos se veian muy felices,cuando me vieron me saludaron con la mano y yo hice lo mismo. Me aceque hasta donde estaban ellos - aunque no me apetecia para nada - y les salude.  
- Hola chicos y chicas, ¿cómo estais?  
Sam me miro y pero quien hablo fue Emily  
- Hola jacob, ¿qué tal estas? Te veo pálido y no tienes muy buen aspecto  
- Estoy bien, solo es que no he descansado bien, solo eso - le conteste para que no se preocupase. Ya tenía bastante con las sospechas de mi Charlie y con Leah y Seth, que no queria que nadie mas se preocupara por mi.  
- Ya estamos todos. ¡La fiesta puede comenzar! - dijo Quil, muy entusiasmado. Asi que como no me quedaba mas remedio, tuve que fingir que me lo pasaba bien. Aunque por dentro sufria, como una herida que no paraba de sangrar.

**ACA LES DEJO UN ADELANTO DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO:**

Me converti en humao y me acerqué a ellos, con los demas muy cerca de mi.  
- Hola ¿quienes son? ¿Y qué hacen aquí? - pregunté, con un rastro de amenaza en mi voz.  
- Hola, me llamo Marco y este es mi compañero Lucius - dijo el vampiro moreno - Y estamos buscando a los Cullen ¿sabes donde se encuentran?  
¿Qué es lo que querian de ellos? De lo que estaba seguro, es que no era nada bueno

**Aca los nombres del STAFF de cielo nocturno ^_^ **

**STAFF:**

Marta Cinck de Cullen

Creadora, Escritora & STAFF

Luli Cullen

Escritora & STAFF

Astrid Caraballo

Escritora & STAFF


	4. capitulo 3 el rastro

**Nada de esto me pertenece, ni los personajes que son de S.M., ni la historia que le corresponde a dicha creadora**

El rastro

Salí a patrullar con Seth, Leah, Quil y Paul, aunque no le veia el sentido, ya que los Cullen no estaban y no había ninguna clase de peligro. Incluso si ellos estuviesen, tampoco lo habría, ellos no son peligrosos. No podia creer que me conveciesen para esto, pensaban que me distrairia, y es todo lo contrario.  
-Venga Jake, dejale de dar vueltas a la cabeza, ellos ya no estan y no creo que vuelvan. Por favor, deja de pensar en ellos - Penso Paul.  
No me gustaba cuando estabamos tranformados, no teniamos ninguna clase de privacidad y en estos momentos es lo que mas deseaba, no queria que nadie escuchase ni supiese como me sentia.  
- Sera mejor que no oigas mis pensamientos ni veas mis imagenes, porque no pienso hacer lo que me digan - le dije, en un tono serio. Ya me estaba cansando, el no me entendia, nadie me entendia, no me podian comprender.  
Paul se estaba estaba cansando y estuvo a punto de atacarme, pero Quil se puso entre los dos, para que no nos pelearamos.  
- Tranquilos, no luchen. Paul, entiende que Jacob lo esta pasando mal, no se le va a pasar de un dia para otro,l leva tiempo. Y Jake, Paul solo esta preocupa por ti, no quiere verte asi, desanimado. A veces pareces mas muerto que vivo. Intenta animarte,¿vale?  
- Lo intentare, pero no te prometo nada - dije.  
- ¿Qué les parece si despues de patrullar vamos a una fiesta? - dijo Seth muy entusiasmado, como siempre.  
Asentí y seguimos de nuevo con la patrulla. Todo estaba en orden, cuando capté un olor, y pense por un momento que poddian ser los Cullen, asi que corrí siguiendo el rastro y los demas me suguieron. Pero en cuanto llegué al lugar, vi que no eran ellos, si no otros, debian ser nómadas, y decidí convertime en humano para preguntarles,con la esperanza de tener noticias de ellos. Eran dos hombres, uno era moreno con el pelo largo y vestia muy informal, el otro era rubio y llevaba el pelo corto, casi de punta y al igual que su compañero, tambien vestia informal.  
- Espera Jake, no lo hagas, podrían matarte. No sabes qué hacen aqui, ni quienes son - me pidio Leah  
- Tranquila, estaré bien. Ademas, están ustedes conmigo.  
Me converti en humao y me acerqué a ellos, con los demas muy cerca de mi.  
- Hola ¿quienes son? ¿Y qué hacen aquí? - pregunté, con un rastro de amenaza en mi voz.  
- Hola, me llamo Marco y este es mi compañero Lucius - dijo el vampiro moreno - Y estamos buscando a los Cullen ¿sabes donde se encuentran?  
¿Qué es lo que querian de ellos? De lo que estaba seguro, es que no era nada bueno  
- ¿Para qué quieren saber donde están? - le dije casi con un gruñido.  
Marco y Lucius se miraron,con complicidad, mientras que Quil y los demas estaban preparandose para atacar.  
- Nos enteramos de que tienen a una niña, medio vampira, medio humana y queriamos comprobarlo por nosotros mismos - djo Lucius con una sonrisa en los labios, y me di cuenta de lo que pretendian hace. No permitiria que atacasen a los Cullen y mucho menos a Nessie, no lo permitre.  
- Sera mejor que se marchen del pueblo, no quiero pelear contra ustedes.  
- Esta bien, nos hiremos - dijo Lucius, con una sonrisa que la verdad no me gustaba, es como si estuviese planeando algo.  
Los dos nómadas se marcharon y yo me tranforme en lobo y me reuni con los demas  
- Loco, que eres un loco. Podrian haberte matado, ¿sabes?-dijo Leah furiosa  
-Pero no me mataron, asi que tranqulizáte.  
Nos dirigiamos ya hacia casa, cuando olimos sangre, asi que nos dirigimos hacia el lugar del olor y vimos a turistas muertos. Esto era cosa de los chupasangres y no permitiriamos que matasen a mas personas. Asi que llamamos a los demas para que nos ayuden con su rastreo.  
Mientras que los esperabamos, seguíamos el olor de las saguijuelas para poder atraparlos en una emboscada. Me empezaba a desesperar cuando los vimos y justo en ese momento llego Sam y los demas. Les tendimos una emboscada y comenzó la lucha, eran muy buenos, tanto que no conseguiamos atraparles.  
La lucha parecia interminable, estaba a punto de atarpar a Marco, cuando el su compañero venía hacia mi y no me daba tiempo a esquivarle, entonces Leah se puso entre los dos y salío herida, asi que me lanze hacia Lucius y le ataque. Pero de repente salieron corriendo y no los pudimos atrapar.  
Nos fuimos y me llevé a Leah al hospital.  
-¿Qué tal estas?-le dije  
-Bien,aunque estuve mejor-dijo ella riendose y hizo una mueca de dolor.  
-Tranquila,te llevare al hospital para que te curen.  
La cogí en brazos, camine por el bosque hasta llegar a mi casa, pensando durante todo el camino que Leah estaba herida por mi culpa, si hubiese estado mas atento, no hubiese pasado esto.  
-Lo siento, Leah. Por mi culpa estas herida  
-No digas tonterias Jacob, no es culpa tuya. Podria haber pasado a cuaquiera - me dijo sonrindo y acariciando mi cara.  
Llegamos a mi casa, y me dirigi hacia mi auto, la coloque con mucho cuidado en el asiento del copiloto. Me sente y empeze a conducir hacia el hospital.

ADELANTO DEL PROXIMO CAP  
-la verdad no sé cómo explicarlo, pero no es el mejor momento para pensar en eso-respondí lo más tranquilo que pude, para que mi voz no reflejara la rabia que sentía. Como era capaz de preguntarme eso sabiendo la situación por la que estaba pasando a causa de la impronta.  
-umm…. jake lo siento es que a veces siento que tu y yo somos muy parecidos. Tu estas pasando en este momento lo mismo que yo pase con Sam, yo sé lo que se siente.-

**Aca los nombres del STAFF de cielo nocturno ^_^ **

**STAFF:**

Marta Cinck de Cullen

Creadora, Escritora & STAFF

Luli Cullen

Escritora & STAFF

Astrid Caraballo

Escritora & STAFF


	5. capitulo 4 leah

**Nada de esto me pertenece, ni los personajes que son de S.M., ni la historia que le corresponde a dicha creadora**

LEAH

Camino al hospital tanto Leah como yo íbamos callados y pensativos. Yo me preguntaba sobre la extraña aparición de estos vampiros que venían a buscar a mi Nessie, ¿serian los Vulturis capaces de seguir tras ella? No sabía que pensar. De repente Leah me observo con cara de preocupación.  
-Jake, ¿por qué crees que estos vampiros nómadas vienen a nuestras tierras en busca de….bueno tu sabes?- se quedo callada, apenada.  
-Leah la verdad no se cual es la razón, me parece tan extraño. Lo único que se me ocurre es que los vulturis a pesar de su decisión, seguirían tras su rastro y eso explicaría muy bien porque bella y edward decidieron llevarse a….- pronunciar su nombre sin demostrar el dolor q sentía por dentro era imposible- no confiaban en ellos y sabrían que tarde o temprano volverían- . Nunca aceptaría lo que me dijo la rubia creída -rosalie-, sabia que bella no alejaría a Renesmee de mi lado, porque creía que le podía hacer daño. Todo eso fue para que no los siguiera y me quedara aquí cuidando a Charlie y a las demás personas del pueblo junto a la manada.  
Me quede callado sin decir nada mientras en mi cabeza daban vueltas todas aquellas imágenes de la batalla, de la despedida de bella, las absurdas excusa de rosalie, la llegada de estos vampiros a forks, sabía que había algo en común en todas estas situaciones que no estaba viendo con claridad. De repente mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Leah.  
-jake promete que me vas a responder esta pregunta-  
-lo prometo- respondí, me causaba mucha curiosidad.  
-¿Cómo se siente todo esto de la impronta? Es que no comprendo es como un hechizo, bueno para mí es como un maldición todo lo que siempre he querido en este mundo lo he perdido a causa de ella- me quede en silencio por un rato.  
-la verdad no sé cómo explicarlo, pero no es el mejor momento para pensar en eso-respondí lo más tranquilo que pude, para que mi voz no reflejara la rabia que sentía. Como era capaz de preguntarme eso sabiendo la situación por la que estaba pasando a causa de la impronta.  
-umm…. jake lo siento es que a veces siento que tu y yo somos muy parecidos. Tu estas pasando en este momento lo mismo que yo pase con Sam, yo sé lo que se siente.-  
-tú no sabes nada, si ni siquiera has sentido el verdadero amor en una persona, ese permanente sentimiento de pasar día y noche junto a ella, sin poder separarte ni por un instante. T e la pasas pensando que toda persona nueva que conoces es tu impronta-. Dije estas palabras con tanta rabia que Leah empezó a llorar, no sabía qué hacer, ella no tenia por que sufrir por mi actual estado de estupidez permanente, ella no tenía la culpa de nada de lo que pasaba, por lo que me disculpe.  
-lo siento Leah, últimamente me estoy comportando como un verdadero idiota, de verdad perdóname, ni tú, ni sam, ni seth, ni nadie tienen la culpa de lo que me sucede-.  
-no te tienes que disculpar por nada jake, yo soy la tonta por preguntarte esto en tan mal momento. Y lloro porque todo lo que me dijiste es verdad, nunca nadie me había dicho las cosas tan directas como tú, y además me doy cuenta de todo lo que los he hecho sufrir obsesionada en un estúpido amor que nunca me va a pertenecer- Leah al decir estas palabras me hizo reflexionar.  
- Leah de verdad perdóname, de ahora en adelante no te tratare mal-  
-jake estas disculpado, en todo esto somos uno mismo, yo ya pase por esto, tu lo estas sufriendo en este momento. El uno al otro debemos apoyarnos, no lo olvides.- cambie el tema bruscamente quería olvidar todo aunque fuese por unos segundo.  
-esta bien Leah, ahora yo soy el que hace las preguntas ¿Qué escusa vas a decir en el hospital para explicar tu estado?- se quedo pensativa por unos segundos.  
-no te preocupes ya lo tengo-  
A los minutos llegamos al hospital, Leah entro por emergencia y yo me quede afuera esperando. Esa conversación con Leah hizo que cambiara por completo todo lo que pensaba sobre ella. A pasado por muchas situaciones dolorosas, y horita es que me estoy dando cuanta de todo lo que ha sufrido por Sam, siempre me quejaba por sus estúpidos pensamientos, pero ahora no, ahora yo soy el que fastidia a toda la manada. Siento un extraño sentimiento hacia ella pero no sé si es, compasión, o es confianza, o amor…. ¿Sera que me estoy enamorando de LEAH?....no lo creo.

ADELANTO

- ¿Bella Swan? – le pregunté  
- Jacob… sí soy Bella… - me dijo con cautela  
- ¿Cómo pudisteis? – le digo con un tono de enojado  
- Jacob… me tienes que entender… pero no tengo tiempo para esto…

**Aca los nombres del STAFF de cielo nocturno ^_^ **

**STAFF:**

Marta Cinck de Cullen

Creadora, Escritora & STAFF

Luli Cullen

Escritora & STAFF

Astrid Caraballo

Escritora & STAFF


	6. capitulo 5 una llamada inesperada

**Nada de esto me pertenece, ni los personajes que son de S.M., ni la historia que le corresponde a dicha creadora**

La llamada inesperada.

No pude dormir en toda la noche. Pensaba en Nessie, en Bella, en los chupasangres que venían en busca de Renesmee… y en Leah. Principalmente en Leah. Estaba empezando a darme cuenta que algo sentía por ella, no tan fuerte de lo que sentía por Nessie, pero que algo en ella, lo más mínimo que sea, me atraía, y no lo podía evitar. Pero sabía que mi corazón perteneció, pertenece y pertenecerá toda la vida a la única criatura que lo pudo hacer palpitar con todas sus fuerza, a Renesmee, a mi Nessie.  
A la mañana temprano Charlie me llamó. Preguntándome si había hablado con Bella o si tenía noticias de los Cullen. Le respondí:  
- Lamentablemente no se han comunicado conmigo, Charlie. Y no creo que lo vayan a hacer. Perdona.  
- No te preocupes Jake, gracias. Es que estoy un poco preocupado, hace un año se fueron y no hubo ninguna noticia…  
- Si, lo se, yo también lo estoy.  
- Cualquier noticia que tengas házmelo saber.  
- Vale, tú también.  
Ni bien terminé de hablar con Charlie, escuché que alguien llamaba a la puerta. Era Seth. Me preguntó si quería que lo acompañase a Port Angels a comprar unos libros y accedí, sin ganas. Me dijo:  
- No te preocupes si no quieres venir.  
- No Seth, te acompaño. ¿Y Leah? – Le pregunté sin pensar.  
- En casa, no tenía muchas ganas de ir hasta Port Angels. – seguramente se sentía incómoda por la conversación que tuvimos ayer.  
- Vale, busco unos zapatos y vamos.  
Antes de salir fui hacia mi habitación a buscarme unos zapatos y de repente el teléfono sonó – quien podía ser.  
- ¡Seth! ¡Atiende por mi! – le grité desde mi habitación.  
- ¡Vale!  
Desde arriba escuché a Seth hablar sin parar. ¿Quién podía ser para que Seth hable con ese entusiasmo? Como si fuera alguien que no lo veía desde hace tiempo… al menos que sean…  
Bajé corriendo las escaleras, lo más rápido posible. Le arrebaté el teléfono a Seth de las manos y escuché una vocecita suave que hablaba del otro lado… sí, era ella. Mi mejor amiga, a la persona que había amado en su tiempo, la madre de la criatura más hermosa de este planeta. Sí, era Bella.  
- ¿Bella Swan? – le preguntó  
- Jacob… sí soy Bella… - me dijo con cautela  
- ¿Cómo pudisteis? – le digo con un tono de enojado  
- Jacob… me tienes que entender… pero no tengo tiempo para esto… te llamo para avisarte que estamos bien… No te puedo hablar mucho tiempo porque Edward no sabe que te llamé, ni quiere que lo haga.  
- Ese chupasangre… nunca me cayó bien…  
- Hay Jacob, nunca cambias.  
- No, haha. Cuéntame ¿están bien? tu y Nessie…  
- Si, estamos bien. ¡Nessie está enorme! Habla todo el día, parece de cuatro años. ¡Y solo tiene uno!  
- Sí, debe estar hermosa.  
- Lo está. Dime Jacob, ¿cómo están todos por ahí, papá, Billy, Leah, Sam…?  
- Bien, bien.  
- Avísale a papá que estamos bien, para que no se preocupe.  
- Vale.  
- ¿Nada nuevo?  
No estaba muy seguro de decirle lo ocurrido con esos nómadas… pero tenía que advertirles.  
- Pasó algo muy extraño, Bella.  
- ¿Qué ocurrió? – me preguntó, asustada  
- Nos encontramos con unos nómadas chupasangres… venían a preguntarnos sobre ustedes… especialmente… Nessie… - mi voz se quebró  
- ¡¿Qu-qué?! ¿Y qué le dijeron?  
- No, nada, luchamos contra ellos, pero son muy poderosos, y huyeron. Leah salió lastimada.  
- Huy, y ¿ahora está bien?  
- Si, si, no te preocupes.  
- Gracias Jake. Intentaré advertirle a Edward de algún modo…  
- Sí, hazlo… y Bella…  
- ¿Qué pasa Jacob?  
- ¿No habrá alguna posibilidad de volver a vernos? Especialmente a Nessie…  
- Jacob… hemos hablado de este tema… y lo siento, pero no.  
- P-pero ¿por qué? Yo nunca lastimaría a Nessie…  
- Lo sabemos Jake, pero esto viene de otro lado… no lo comprenderás…  
- Sí lo haré, Bella, por favor, NECESITO verla.  
- No, Jacob perdona, pero no.  
- Bueno… pero por lo menos… ¿Le puedo hablar? Ponla al teléfono.  
- Jake…  
- ¿Qué? Ahora no me digas que ni siquiera le puedo decir "hola"  
- No es eso…  
- ¿Entonces?  
- Es que…  
- ¡¿QUÉ?! – le grite desaforadamente  
- No queremos que Renesmee se acuerda de…  
- ¡¿DE QUIEN?!  
- De ti…  
Empecé a temblar, nunca había temblado más en toda mi vida… hasta que me convertí. Salí corriendo hacia el bosque. Quería morirme. Matar a Bella, a Edward a todo el mundo y huir!! Estaba destrozado

**Aca los nombres del STAFF de cielo nocturno ^_^ **

**STAFF:**

Marta Cinck de Cullen

Creadora, Escritora & STAFF

Luli Cullen

Escritora & STAFF

Astrid Caraballo

Escritora & STAFF


	7. capitulo 6 confusion

**Nada de esto me pertenece, ni los personajes que son de S.M., ni la historia que le corresponde a dicha creadora**

CONFUSION

No se cuanto tiempo estuve corriendo en mi forma humana, debieron ser horas, no lo se. Solo se que empezó a llover pero no me importo, no podía parar, no quería pensar en lo que me había dicho Bella por teléfono. ¿Cómo me pudo hacer esto? A mí, a su mejor amigo, el que siempre estuvo a su lado cuando mas me necesitaba, quien la apoyo en todo momento.  
Estaba muy enfadado y aunque sabía que no podría matarles, aún quería. Tenía que alejarme los más posible de todos y en especial de la manada. No quería que se enterasen de lo que me pasaba y mucho menos que supiesen el porque de la marcha de los Cullen.  
Pero también había algo de lo que no dejaba de pensar, y era en Leah. No entendía muy bien el por que. ¿Qué eran estos sentimientos que tenía? Acaso yo podría estar enamorándome de… ¡NO! eso era imposible yo amaba, amo y amaré siempre a mi Nessie. ¿Entonces por qué no dejaba de pensar en ella? Mientras intentaba encontrar un significado a estos nuevos sentimientos, oí una voz familiar.  
-¡Para Jake! espérame por favor.  
¿Qué hacía aquí Leah?¿Cómo me pudo seguir sin darme cuenta?  
- ¿Por qué no me dejas solo? ¿Acaso no ves que no quiero hablar ni estar con nadie?  
-Eso es lo que tu crees, pero no es verdad. Necesitas a alguien con quien hablar y sabes que no quieres esta solo.  
-No digas tonterías… Así que márchate por favor.  
-¡NO!  
¿Por qué tenía que ser tan cabezota? ¿Acaso no entendía que lo mejor que podía hacer es dejarme solo?  
-¡Leah! márchate a casa. Aún no estas recuperada del todo de tus heridas y lo mejor es que tengas reposo  
-¡OH vamos! sabes tan bien como yo, que nos curamos rápidos, no me hace falta descansar. Escuchame un momento y si quieres después me voy.  
En su voz había dolor, tristeza así que la miré. Vi sus ojos tristes y no quería que se sintiera así por nada del mundo.  
-Esta bien, te escucho.  
Suspiré profundamente y esperé a que hablase.  
-Crees que lo mejor en estos momentos es estar solo y no es así, se como te sentís, se que hubo un momento en el cual querías matarlos y te diste cuenta que no era lo mejor. Quiero que sepas que todos estamos aquí para apoyarte y ayudarte siempre que nos necesites. Somos tus amigos y siempre lo seremos.  
Leah estaba mirando al suelo, era como si quería ocultarme algo, algo que no quería que supiese.  
-Gracias, Leah.  
Miró hacia arriba y me sonrió, así que le devolví la sonrisa. Era extraño, me sentía algo mas aliviado, estaba mejor. Como si su compañía fuese una cura para mi dolor, una luz en mi agujero negro, un ángel que me rescato de mi infierno interior.  
-Vengar te acompaño a tu casa.  
-No tienes porque hacerlo, Jacob  
-Lo se, pero quiero hacerlo. Si no es un inconveniente.  
-Para nada me encantaría.  
Caminamos por el bosque sin hablar, parecía que ella quería decirme algo pero no se atrevía.  
Mientras nos dirigíamos hacia su casa yo estaba dudando si decirle lo que me estaba ocurriendo o no. ¿Qué le podía decir? "Leah, no se que me ocurre contigo, pero creo que me estoy enamorando de ti" …Estoy seguro que si se lo digo, ella se reirá de mí o me contestaría que soy un idiota, y tendría razón. ¡SOY UN IDIOTA! Seguro que ella todavía estaba enamorada de Sam y si yo me estaba enamorando de ella, quedaría como un tonto. Jamás podría competir con Sam, el era mucho mas fuerte que yo .Incluso mejor líder.  
Llegamos hasta su casa y la acompañe a la puerta.  
-Leah, quería darte las gracias otra vez.  
-No me las tienes que dar, para eso somos amigos.  
Ella se acerco a mi y me abrazo, me quede helado… ¿qué significaba esto? sentí como su cuerpo me daba calor, era como si mi cuerpo fuese hielo (casi que parecía a un vampiro) y ese calor me aliviase. Así que le devolví el abrazo, debimos estar abrazados unos minutos y durante este tiempo no sentí dolor, sino paz y felicidad. Me debatí si decirle lo que sentía o no, y decidí que lo mejor era dejar las cosas como estaban.  
-Nos vemos mañana, que descanses.  
-Hasta mañana, Jake.  
Espere a que entrase a casa y me dirigí a la mía pensando en todo que me sucedió esta tarde.  
Desde que se habían marchado, lo único que sentía era un dolor muy fuerte en el pecho y ahora es como si ese dolor hubiese desaparecido. Como si el calor de Leah me hubiese devuelto fuerza, felicidad y sobre todo PAZ. Era un alivio poder volver a respirar, vivir, aunque se que jamás podría olvidar a esa criatura que amaba, sabía que algo en mi estaba cambiando.  
¿Quién iba a decirme que algún día llegaría a enamorarme de Leah? Si me lo hubiesen dicho, estaba seguro de que me reiría. ¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE ME ESTE PASANDO ESTO! debía ser cosa del destino para que llegara a estos extremos.  
Parecía que mi vida era sacada de una telenovela, estoy seguro que si se lo contase a alguien, diría que estoy loco.  
Llegué a mi casa, y no había nadie levantado así que supuse que mi papá ya estaba durmiendo. Me fui hasta mi habitación y puse música en mi reproductor, mientras me acostaba en mi cama y dejaba que estas emociones que sentía me envolviesen el la oscura noche.

**Aca los nombres del STAFF de cielo nocturno ^_^ **

**STAFF:**

Marta Cinck de Cullen

Creadora, Escritora & STAFF

Luli Cullen

Escritora & STAFF

Astrid Caraballo

Escritora & STAFF


	8. capitulo 7 decision

**Nada de esto me pertenece, ni los personajes que son de S.M., ni la historia que le corresponde a dicha creadora**

DECISION

Me levanté a las 11 AM. Con muy buen humor. Estuve pensando toda la noche sobre Leah, sobre nuestra "relación" como amigos. Sobre lo que sentía por ella, y lo que ella podría sentir por mi. No estaba muy convencido si ella era la persona indicada para mí. Siempre pensaba que Renesmee estaba dicha para vivir conmigo toda la eternidad, pero nunca supe hasta cuando eso podría hacerse realidad. Y también estaba Leah… siempre sentí algo por ella, el tema, es que nunca me había dado cuenta que ella era alguien… especial, esepsional… siempre me sentí atraído por ella. Pensaba que era una muy linda mujer, con rasgos muy bonitos, pero nunca pensé que la palabra que describía lo que sentí era… amor… ni estoy muy convencido que fuese esa la palabra…  
Pero igual decidí llamarla para ver si quería hacer algo, ir al cine, a la playa… no es un muy lindo día, así que decidí llamarla para invitarla al cine. Marqué su número en el teléfono y me atendió ella:  
- ¿Hola?  
- Hola Leah, soy Jacob  
- Hola Jake… ¿quieres hablar con Seth?  
- No, no.  
- OH…  
- Quiero invitarte a ir al cine  
- ¿Al cine? ¿Con migo? – me preguntó confusa  
- Sí… al menos que tu no quieras…  
- ¡Por supuesto que quiero! Espérame que le aviso a Seth…  
- ¡NO!  
- ¿Eh?  
- Quiero ir al cine… con vos no con Seth…  
- Ah. Bueno, como quieras.  
- ¿Quieres?  
- ¡Si obvio! ¿A qué hora?  
- ¿Te parece bien en una hora? Después podemos picar algo por ahí.  
- Claro, claro. ¿Me pasas a buscar?  
- P-por supuesto – tartamudeé  
- Vale, nos vemos – y colgó.  
Fue la hora más rápida de mi vida. Cuando la aguja marcó las doce, ya estaba parado en frente de su casa. Toqué timbre y apareció Seth.  
- ¡Seth! ¿Cómo andas? – le pregunte amistosamente. ¡No sabía que decirle!  
- Bien por suerte… así que saldrán con Leah al cine…  
- S-si… ¿Te molesta? Si quieres puedes venir…  
- No, no. Vayan ustedes – y me guiñó el ojo. Le respondí con el mismo gesto  
Y apareció Leah…  
Estaba hermosa. Llevaba puesto una musculosa blanca con una pollerita. El pelo lo llevaba suelto y tirado para los costados. Nunca la había visto tan linda, o quizás nunca me había fijado en ella tanto… no se. Pero estaba hermosa.  
- Leah… - me quedé boquiabierto. Seth ya me estaba a empezando a mirar mal.  
- ¿Vamos? – me preguntó con su vocecita tan preciosa  
- Si, si. Vamos. Adiós, Seth - y nos dirigimos hacia mi automóvil  
- Diviértanse – nos alentó Seth desde la casa. Y nos fuimos.  
El viaje hacia el cine fue un poco tenso. No se nos ocurrió ningún tema en especial para hablar. Estuvimos callados todo el viaje.  
Cuando llegamos al cine le pregunté que película desearía ver.  
- ¿Y? ¿Vistes alguna copada para ver?  
- Mmm, hay bastantes buenas… estaría bueno ver una de… amor – que coincidencia, pensé.  
- Dale, que te parece… "Amor a primera vista"  
- Vale.  
Y entramos a verla. Se trataba de una mujer y un hombre que se vieron en un baile y se enamoraron. Y luego de unos años se volvieron a reencontrar en un restaurante y decidieron cazarse. Nada nuevo.  
Luego del cine comimos algo en McDonald's y le pregunté si quería ir a caminar al bosque un rato… para hablar.  
- ¿Qué te pareció la película? – me preguntó  
- Estuvo buena… aunque no creo en el amor a primera vista.  
Soltó una risita.  
- ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunté con tono desafiador  
- Nada es que… vos más que nadie deberías creer en el amor a primera vista… con lo que te pasó con Renesmee…  
- Sí. Pero eso fue cosa de la lincatropía, no mía. Fue acción de la impronta. Yo nunca me enamoré por mi cuenta de Nessie… - le respondí. Aunque sabía que eso no era verdad.  
- Lo sé… pero tú saber que estás profundamente enamorado de ella… y que nadie la reemplazará nunca… por lo tanto deberías creer en el amor a primera vista. En cambio a mí nunca me pasó…  
- ¿Nunca te enamoraste?  
- Sí, si. De Sam… pero no a primera vista  
- Ah… de Sam… ¿y seguís enamorada?  
- Sí  
- Oh  
- Pero no de él. De otro  
- ¿Lo conosco?  
- Mmm… - se quedó pensativa – me parece que sí – mi corazón se desplomó, otra vez. ¡Estaba enamorada de otro chico! ¡Y ese no era yo!  
- Que afortunado… - respondí  
Soltó otra risita. Más suave aún.  
- ¿Por qué te ríes tanto? – le pregunté, confuso  
- De nada, de nada. Jaja. Es solo que… nada, nada. Cosas mías.  
Seguimos caminando por el bosque. Por unos minutos nadie tenía nada para preguntar, ni hablar. Estábamos callados, los dos.  
- ¿Te puedo preguntar algo? – empecé a hablar yo  
- Sí. ¿Qué pasa?  
- ¿Qué sentiste cuando Sam te dijo que estaba enamorado de tu prima… va, que se había imprimado de ella? – su cara se transformó  
- Lo que primero que sentí fue confusión, no entendía de lo que me estaba hablando. Después caí en la conclusión que no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, y me puse realmente triste. No lo podía creer.  
- ¿No te enfadaste con tu prima?  
- Al principio estuve un poco enojada. Pero después se me pasó. Sabía que no era su culpa.  
- Que triste  
- Sí. Lo sé.  
Caminamos un rato hasta que se largó a llover. Así que corrimos en forma humana – ninguno de los dos quería convertirse en lobo por el hecho de que después no tendríamos ropa - hasta mi automóvil para ver quien era el más rápido. Como siempre me ganó ella.  
Todo el viaje estuve preguntándome si confesarme mis sentimientos a Leah o no. Quería hacerlo para descargarme y saber qué era lo que ella sentía, pero al mismo tiempo no quería para no pasar papelones, y por que sabía que estaba enamorada de otro… pero ese… ¿podría ser yo? Tenía que decidir qué hacer antes de llegar a su casa.  
Cuando llegamos había parado de llover. Bajé para acompañarla hacia la puerta todavía no estaba decidido…. Pero tenía que hacerlo rápido, era solo cuestión de segundos…  
- Adiós Jake. La pasé muy bien este día – me dijo y me saludó con un gran abrazo.  
- Yo también. Hasta mañana – Le besé la mejilla y nos quedamos mirando a los ojos por unos segundos y entró a su casa.  
Estaba yendo hacia mi auto… cuando… me di la vuelta, volví a su puerta y toqué. ¡¿Qué estaba haciendo?! ¡¿Estaba loco?!  
Me abrió ella  
- ¡Jake! ¿Qué pasa?  
- Leah… necesito hablar con vos.

**Aca los nombres del STAFF de cielo nocturno ^_^ **

**STAFF:**

Marta Cinck de Cullen

Creadora, Escritora & STAFF

Luli Cullen

Escritora & STAFF

Astrid Caraballo

Escritora & STAFF


	9. capitulo 8 declaracion

**Nada de esto me pertenece, ni los personajes que son de S.M., ni la historia que le corresponde a dicha creadora**

DECLARACION

Sentí que era la persona más estúpida en todo el mundo, cómo podía creer que Leah sintiera lo mismo por mí. Leah se quedó mirándome esperando a que dijera algo pero me quede callado, no pude pronunciar una sola palabra. Me di la vuelta y me dirigí al carro. Leah se quedo en la puerta observando cómo me iba.  
No quería llegar a mi casa sabia que ya Seth o Leah habrían llamado y cuando llegará mi papá empezaría el interrogatorio. El único lugar seguro donde se me ocurrió ir fue la casa de los Cullen. Al llegar me di cuenta que fue la peor decisión que tome, todo lo que había olvidado aunque fuese por unos minutos a causa de Leah, volvió a mi memoria con más fuerza que antes, no aguanté. Salí corriendo y me transformé, corrí toda la noche, reflexione sobre Leah y tome una decisión.  
Corrí hasta el carro, busque mi ropa pero me acordé que estaba destrozada, no me importo me monte, arranque y fui a mi casa. Llegué, el destino estaba a mi favor, Billy estaba dormido, hubiera perdido mucho tiempo escuchándolo. Fui a mi cuarto agarré una camisa, unos Jean, me los puse lo más rápido que pude y fui directo a casa de Leah. No sabía que le iba a decir solo sabía que tenía que salir de la duda de una vez por toda. Al llegar toqué le timbre pero nadie me abrió, supuse que la razón seria que yo era el único loco en todo el pueblo que estaba despierto un domingo a las 6:30 A.M.  
Conocía muy bien la casa, entre por la puerta de atrás y fui directo al cuarto de Leah, al entrar noté lo bella que se encontraba, lo ciego que fui al no darme cuenta de que a mi lado tenia a una de las personas más bellas en el mundo, después de mi Nessie . Mientras la observaba se dio la vuelta. Me observó y saltó de una sobre mí, extendiendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. Me dio un abrazo tan fuerte que pensé por un momento que me estaba ahorcando.  
-Jake ¿dónde estabas?….me preocupé mucho anoche…..no pude dormir….llame a Billy y no sabía nada de ti- me sorprendió mucho el tono de preocupación en su voz. Esto hizo que me convenciera más aun que era ahora o nunca.  
-Leah no importa donde estuve anoche lo que importa es lo que te voy a decir horita….creo que pensarás que estoy un poco loco pero tengo que decírtelo…- me quede callado, las palabras no salían de mi boca.  
- Jake ¿que sucede? recuerda que puedes confiar en mí  
-bueno lo que te quería decir es que últimamente he sentido cosas extrañas…. ¿no sé si sabes a que me refiero?  
- No, Jake, deja el rodeo y dime de una vez, me estas matando  
- Es que desde el día que íbamos camino al hospital… me di cuenta que no eras la persona que yo pensaba que eras y bueno tu sabes lo demás- no podía continuar. Ella me observaba y eso me ponía peor.  
- Jacob dilo, confía en mí no se lo diré a nadie- soy un idiota, las palabras no salían de mi boca. Hasta que lo logre.  
- ¡LEAH ESTOY ENAMORADO DE TI! aunque suene loco o raro, pero es la verdad, anoche te lo quería decir pero no puede, hoy me decidí y aquí estoy declarándome. Sé que soy muy idiota no sé cómo se me ocurrió la idea de que podrías sentir lo mismo por mí, pero bueno dilo rápido y así no duele tanto- después de estas palabras todo se quedo en silencio, no podía voltear a ver su cara, me senté en la cama y puse mi cabeza entre mis manos. Tanto silencio me consumía por dentro, logré ver su cara y era de alegría pero a la vez de tristeza. Me paré corriendo para huir al bosque. Antes de llegar a la puerta ella me tomó por el brazo.  
- Jake por favor no te vayas, hablemos- me volví, me senté en el mismo lugar de antes y la observé. Ella se sentó a mi lado.  
- Como ya te dije Leah, dilo rápido, sin rodeo, ya sé que tu corazón le pertenece a otro, pero tenía que decírtelo…  
- Jake recuerdas que me preguntaste que si seguía enamorada de alguien y te dije que si…  
- S-si -dije  
- También recuerdas que me preguntaste que si lo conocías, y te dije que si, luego me reí y te dije que no me escucharas, que eran cosas mías  
- Aja- respondí. ¿Cuál era el punto al que quería llegar?  
- Bueno me reí porque esa persona… – se quedo callada. Solté una carcajada de los nervios. Fue lo peor que pude hacer, no la ayudaba en nada.  
- No te rías, por favor. También es duro decírtelo.  
- Dilo ya, dije  
- E-eres tú…

**Aca los nombres del STAFF de cielo nocturno ^_^ **

**STAFF:**

Marta Cinck de Cullen

Creadora, Escritora & STAFF

Luli Cullen

Escritora & STAFF

Astrid Caraballo

Escritora & STAFF


	10. capitulo 9 el beso

**Nada de esto me pertenece, ni los personajes que son de S.M., ni la historia que le corresponde a dicha creadora**

EL BESO

Al escuchar esas palabras, esas que solo sus labios podían pronunciar, que solo saldrían de su boca: - Eres tú -. Mi corazón intento seguir latiendo, su sonido era irregular, sentí como se paralizaba para luego abordar un latido mas fuerte. Empezó a zumbar con todas sus fuerzas, mi ser estaba concentrado en ese sonido, tanto que quizás debió ser la razón por el cual no podía emitir palabra alguna. En un intento de expresión ahogado solo conseguí pronuncia la monótona silaba  
- O-h-h…!–  
- ¿Eh?...- Me preguntaba Leah confundida mirándome fijamente.  
- Leah… mmm... Pronuncie su nombre, el cual era difícil pronunciar hoy mas que nunca.  
- ¿Si? –  
Mi decisión estaba tomada, así que no había justificación para rodeo alguno. No ahora que la tenia en frente y en el momento justo.  
- ¿Quisi-erasss ser-mi-no-viaa? – Tartamudeé.  
- Sii – me respondió sin pensarlo, aunque con su voz quebrada.  
Mi cara se iluminó profundamente, al punto en que ella notó mi emoción. Estaba feliz y me pareció irradiar esa alegría a todos los rincones del lugar donde nos encontrábamos. Quise entonces hacer solo una cosa, una que completaría mi felicidad y que quizás me demostraría que esto no era un sueño. Tenía su rostro cerca y me fui aproximando lentamente. Podía escuchar la melodía emanada por los latidos de su corazón los cuales se acompasaban con los míos. Los dos latían a la misma velocidad, sincronizados… perfectamente coordinados. Di otro paso en su dirección, lo único que podía hacer en ese momento era besarla.  
Una de mis toscas manos rodeo la parte posterior de su cuello mientras la otra se perdía en una curva de su cintura, curva que parecía ser mi perdición en ese momento. Atraje su cuerpo hacia a mi, su aroma era dulce, sentía su aliento cada vez mas cerca y en ese momento presione mis labios contra los suyos. Sentí dulzura en un instante pero luego ella respondió con una fuerza inexistente la cual yo consideraba notablemente placentera. Nunca nadie me había besado con tanta sinceridad en mi vida. Hizo que experimentara un sentimiento más profundo y noble por ella, algo que no había sentido hasta ahora. Ni siquiera aquella vez que Bella me besó ante la eminencia de perderme en la batalla con los neófitos y los chupasangres. Quizás influía el hecho de que aquel beso fue de suplica y no de amor puro.  
Sus labios se amoldaban a los míos con una nueva calidez. No tenia que ser cuidadoso con Leah... ni ella conmigo, y fue una gran ventaja ya que era un beso extraño, suave al tacto pero que imprimía una fuerza voraz quizás solo propia de nuestra especie. Nos dejamos caer sobre su cama lentamente. Me pareció notar que nuestra temperatura se elevó al punto de causarnos un sofocón a ambos. Seguimos en esta situación por un rato pero luego decidí parar. No me parecía correcto ir tan rápido a pesar de que ella nunca puso un obstáculo alguno. Me separe suavemente de su cuerpo y me senté en un extremo de la cama.  
Me detuve… pero me encontraba tan feliz. Por primera y única ve en este último año que ha pasado desde la partida de ella, de Nessie, me sentía verdaderamente feliz. "Satisfecho" seria un buen adjetivo para calificarme en estos momentos. Este beso definitivamente era lo que necesitaba para salir de ese orificio oscuro y hondo en donde me encontraba en este año, si… era lo que necesitaba para recuperarme de aquella perdida.  
- ¡Guauu! – Una voz masculina interrumpió mis pensamientos y no era mi conciencia la que hablaba. La voz venia del exterior de la habitación. Fije la mirada en la puerta para detallar quien se asomaba. Era Seth.  
- ¡Seth!, que demonios haces aquí en mi habitación? – Le grito Leah sonrojada por la interrupción de su hermano a veces tan inoportuno.  
- ¡Nada, nada… ya me voy, ya me voy… no interrumpo mas! – dijo con una voz charlatana y burlona al mismo tiempo que me guiñaba un ojo. Dio la vuelta y se perdió tan rápido, ni Leah ni yo tuvimos tiempo de emitir sonido alguno en su contra.  
- Ufff… a veces me provoca dejarlo sin pelaje…! – dijo Leah disgustada pero apenada conmigo.  
¿Qué tanto había visto u oído Seth?... no lo sabia, pero yo debía hacer algo para que sacara de la pena a mi… ¿novia?.... Sonaba extraño mencionar ese término con tanta seguridad. Aun no me lo creía pero al parecer no era el único incrédulo: Leah seguía inmóvil y con la sangre en la cabeza.  
- Bueno… ¡no fue tan malo! – le dije en tono burlón y causé que cambiara de actitud y me mirara con cierta acidez  
- Pero, reaccionó mejor de lo que pensaba. Si yo hubiese visto a una mi hermana besando a un hombre como tú me besaste a mi le hubiese cortado la cabeza a ese degenerado  
- Jaja ¿Cómo yo te besé a ti?  
- Sí  
- Me parece que tu me besaste a mi  
- ¿Entonces fui yo solo? Perfecto – me levanté ofendido  
- No, no – me agarró de la mano y me volvió a besar tiernamente  
- Así está mejor – le respondí, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y se sonrojó  
Nos quedamos sentados unos minutos en la cama, hasta que vi la hora que marcaba su reloj. ¡LAS 8 AM!  
- ¿Creo que debería irme, no? – le pregunté  
- Si, me parece que si- dijo - lamentablemente – cuchicheó  
Le di un beso en la puntilla de sus labios y me fui.  
- Nos vemos en un rato – le dije antes de irme  
- Si, vale. Hasta luego  
Baje las escaleras cuidadosamente y salí a afuera. Estaba mi coche aparcado. Me subí y conduje hacia mi casa. Llegue, subí silenciosamente las escaleras, fui hasta mi cuarto, mi cama, y me profundicé en mi sueño…

Me habré levantado como a las 11 AM, como siempre. Estaba feliz y confuso al mismo tiempo. No entendía lo que había pasado esta madrugada… entonces decidí llamar a Leah.  
- Hola Leah  
- Hola Jake. ¿Dormiste bien?  
- Como un oso, ¿y tu?  
- Jaja. También. ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?  
- Me parece que deberíamos informarles a la manada de nuestra… relación…  
- ¿Te parece?  
- Al menos que te avergüence salir conmigo… - le dije con un tono chistoso  
- ¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?  
- Perdona. ¿Entonces te apetece hacer un almuerzo con la mandada?  
- Vale. ¿En dónde?  
- ¿Qué te parece hacer un asado en mi casa? Los invito a comer. Es un buen día.  
- Vale, yo les aviso a la manda. Tú anda preparando el asado, que yo me encargo.  
- Vale. Nos vemos… te amo – me salió de repente, se lo tenía que decir. La amaba. Aunque no tanto como amada a Nessie – ningún amor se podía comparar con el de ella – la amaba  
Se quedó callada unos instantes, dudando.  
- Yo también – y colgó  
Bajé corriendo las escaleras y le avisé a Billy sobre el asado. Me preguntó a qué se debía y le dije que era una sorpresa. Que después se enteraría.  
Preparé todo el asado y en cuestión de dos horas empezó a caer la gente… primero llegó Sam con Emily. Luego Quil, que como siempre cargaba a Clarie, Luego Jared, Kim y toda la manada. También se presentó la familia de Leah y Charlie. Los únicos que faltaban eran Seth y Leah quienes llegaron un poco más tarde.  
Cuando llegaron saludé a Leah con un beso en la mejilla – no la iba a besar en frente a su hermano, aunque ya haya visto lo de anoche – y a Seth con la mano.  
Cuando todos habían llegado, nos sentamos en la mesa y nos pusimos a comer. Con Leah nos mirábamos cada tanto para ver cuando decíamos la noticia. Y al final del almuerzo, empecé a hablar. No sabía qué decir ni como se lo iban a tomar. Pero no me importó, mi amor por Leah era mucho más importante que la opinión de la manada…

**Aca los nombres del STAFF de cielo nocturno ^_^ **

**STAFF:**

Marta Cinck de Cullen

Creadora, Escritora & STAFF

Luli Cullen

Escritora & STAFF

Astrid Caraballo

Escritora & STAFF


	11. capitulo 10 enfrentamiento

**Nada de esto me pertenece, ni los personajes que son de S.M., ni la historia que le corresponde a dicha creadora**

ENFRENTAMIENTO

Respiré hondo y me paré al lado de la mesa, sin temor ni miedo a sus opiniones. Era mi elección si estar o no con Leah, y yo elegí que quería intentar mantener una relación con ella.  
- Por favor gente tengo algo que contarles, algo importante para mí… y para Leah…  
Todos quedaron en silencio, nadie dijo nada, nos miraban con cara sorprendida, excepto Seth, que sonreía. Parecía muy animado con la idea de que su hermana y yo fuésemos novios.  
- A ver Jacob, que es lo Leah y tú tienen que decirnos que es tan importante - dijo Sam con un tono serio, algo no estaba bien para él.  
-Lo que queremos deciros es muy importante para nosotros y nos gustaría su apoyo. Ya se que sonará extraño para ustedes y no se como afectará esto a la manada. No creo que afecte demasiado, pero tienen que enterarse…  
- ¿Tan malo es? – preguntó Quil, preocupado  
- No, jeje. Al contrario, es una muy buena noticia… pero puede sonar extraño, eso es lo que pasa…  
- Bueno, digánlo y no se preocupen, los apoyaremos sea lo que sea – Nos respondió Emily. Por la forma que miraba a Leah, algo suponía, y por lo que dijo, le parecía perfecta nuestra relación.  
- Sí dale – dijo Seth, estaba entusiasmadísimo.  
Respire hondo y dije - Leah y yo somos novios.  
Nadie dijo nada, se miraban unos a otros, sólo Seth y Emily se acercaron y nos felicitaron. Después de unos segundos, la gente empesó a caer en la realidad y en lo que pasaba y aplaudían y hacían ruidos. El único que se mantenió inmóvil fue Sam, hasta que logró hablar…  
- ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE HAS DICHO, JACOB? ¿¡CÓMO ES ESO DE QUE SON NOVIOS?! Jaja, debe ser una broma… muy buena Jake…  
Leah se apuró en responder - No Sam, no es ninguna broma. Estamos juntos y… ¡AMO A JAKE! - esa frase "AMO A JAKE" me tocó el corazón - y no hay nada que puedas hacer contra eso. No se lo que te sorprende…  
Le puse el brazo sobre la cintura y la atraje hacia mí, manteniéndola cerca, no quería que entre nosotros hubiese espacio.  
La cara de Sam expresaba furia y enojo… una mezcla de celos y confusión… empezó a temblar, pero lo pudo contener  
- Sam, tranquilísate... - le dijo Quil  
-¡NO! - le gritó, furioso. Y se dirigió hacia Leah - ¡LEAH, TE PROHIBO QUE SALGAS CON ÉL! ¡NO TE LO VOY A PERMITIR! ¿¿ME ENTENDISTES??  
Todos se quedaron asombrados, especialmente Emily. Estaba confundida… ¿Sam celoso por Leah?  
-Sam, no me puedes decir con quien debo salir y con quien no, y menos prohibir salir con Jacob… Tú elegiste a Emily y tuve que aceptarlo, ahora me gustaría que lo aceptases, nuestra relación terminó, Sam. Y eso hace mucho tiempo… así que ¡acéptalo!  
-¡JAMÁS!  
-Sam, Leah tiene razón, no le puedes decir con quién puede salir. YO TAMBIEN LA QUIERO Y NO VOY A DEJAR QUE NADA NI NADIE SE INTERPONGA ENTRE NOSOTROS...  
No entendía como Sam se oponía de esta forma, el no sentía nada por ella o eso era lo que creíamos… ¿o acaso Sam nunca había dejado de amar a Leah... o era otra razón por la que no quería que estuviese con ella?  
-Sam… ¿acaso no estarás celoso?  
-¿A QUÉ VIENE ESO? - aulló  
-Sólo digo. No es normal que te pongas de esta forma.  
Todos nos miraban, algunos cuchicheaban, y otros hacían apuestas. Sólo Emily estaba callada, parecía preocupada por algo. Estaba a punto de preguntarle, cuando Sam se transformó, nunca había visto una transformación tan rápida. Se lanzó hacía mi, y aparté a Leah para que no resultase herida. Vi como los demás querían entrar en acción, pero no lo permitiría.  
-¡NO! USTEDENSE QUEDENSE AQUÍ, YO ME OCUPO DE ESTO- les grite.  
Me transforme y me lancé hacia Sam… nos condujimos hacia el bosque, corriendonos. No fue hasta este momento, cuando supe el por qué de su comportamiento. Estaba celoso, pero no porque el la amase, sino porque no quería que hiciesen daño a Leah, la quería como a una hermana.  
_"Sam, ¿acaso crees que puedo hacerle daño?"_ pensé  
_"Sí y no lo voy a permitir, aunque tenga que herirte gravemente."__  
__"Lo siento Sam, pero no puedo. Si tengo que pelear por el amor que siento hacia Leah... lo haré. Aunque signifique enfrentarme a toda la manada, a ti y al mundo entero..."__  
_Todo ocurrió muy deprisa, la pelea era inevitable, violenta y peligrosa.  
Jamás había visto a Sam tan furioso, ni dispuesto hacer daño a alguien, ni cuando tuvimos que enfrentarnos a los neófitos. Él era mas fuerte que yo, seguramente me vencería, yo sería derrotado, pero no iba a rendirme tan fácilmente.  
Me tumbó de un golpe y consiguió atraparme así que me mordió, estaba mal herido, no era capaz de moverme ni de aullar. Automáticamente volví a mi forma humana.  
En ese momento, antes de que Sam me dejase mas heridas, los demás llegaron en donde nos encontrábamos. Estaban muy preocupados y en especial Leah. Sam huyó a través de los árboles y Quil y Paul fueron detrás de el.  
-Jake, ¿estás bien? Será mejor que vayas a un hospital a que te curen las heridas.  
-No te preocupes, estoy bien. No quiero ir al hospital, mejor vamos a mi casa y me curas las heridas.  
-Esta bien, como quieras.  
Me ayudó a ponerme en pie y puso mi brazo sobre su hombro, Seth se puso a mi otro lado e hizo lo mismo.  
Estaba preocupado por Sam, tenía un presentimiento, como si no volviéramos a ser amigos por mucho tiempo… deseaba con todas las fuerzas que me quedaran que Quil y Paul lo encontraran…

**Aca los nombres del STAFF de cielo nocturno ^_^ **

**STAFF:**

Marta Cinck de Cullen

Creadora, Escritora & STAFF

Luli Cullen

Escritora & STAFF

Astrid Caraballo

Escritora & STAFF


	12. capitulo 11 donde esta sam

**Nada de esto me pertenece, ni los personajes que son de S.M., ni la historia que le corresponde a dicha creadora**

DONDE ESTA SAM ¿?

Al llegar a casa me di cuenta de lo mal herido que estaba, tenía rasguños y mordiscos por todas partes. No me importó. Lo que más me dolía era la preocupación de mi novia, Leah y de la reacción que Sam tuvo al escuchar la noticia. Ninguno se hubiera imaginado tal reacción.  
- ¿Jake estás seguro que no quieres ir al hospital? - dijo Seth mientras observaba mis heridas en carne viva.  
- No Seth, lo único que quiero es hablar con Emily. Leah, se lo debemos, estoy seguro que ella sospechaba sobre nuestra relación y nos apoyó hasta antes de que se lo confirmáramos.  
- Muy bien Jake… - me dijo Leah, con tono de preocupación - hablaremos con ella después que te cures  
Los tres nos dirigimos a casa de Sam, en mi carro. Al llegar vimos a Emily sentada en una de las sillas de la cocina. Tocamos y al pasar Emily se paró entusiasmada. Al ver que éramos nosotros se volvió a sentar con cara de tristeza.  
- Hola Emily ¿Cómo estás? ¿Han sabido algo de Sam?- dijo Seth mientras se sentaba a su lado  
- Hola chicos, no. Paul y Quil lo siguen buscando pero es como si se hubiera ido al otro lado del mundo, donde el olfato y la mente de un licántropo no llega.  
- Emily, de verdad lo sentimos- dije mientras observaba a Leah. Estaba realmente preocupada por Sam, y por su prima.  
- Prima, te queríamos pedir perdón, nunca imaginamos que Sam se tomaría nuestra relación del modo que se lo tomó, solo queríamos que todos lo supieran… si hubiéramos sabido que reaccionaría así…- dijo Leah intentando con todas sus fuerzas no llorar.  
- No tienen porque disculparse, están enamorados, su deber era decírselo a la manada. Yo soy la que me disculpo por la actitud de Sam. Ustedes se merecen toda la felicidad y más después de todo lo que han pasado, ambos se complementan.  
- Quien lo diría mi hermana y mi mejor amigo, jaja ya era hora Jake -dijo seth, en tono bromista para alegrarnos a todos. Era algo que solía hacer siempre en este tipo de situaciones.  
Todos nos quedamos en silencio, no podía creer que no consiguiera alegrarnos, como siempre lo hacía. Pero mi mente estaba en otro lado. Pensaba en aquellos lugares del bosque donde podría estar Sam, pero era inútil. Todos eran lugares a los que ya Quil o Paul buscaron.  
- Leah, tienes que saber esto, le prometí que nunca te lo diría pero tengo que hacerlo -interrumpió Emily el pensamiento de todos- Antes de que Sam me conociera, el te amaba mucho. Todo cambió por lo de la impronta. Sam pasaba días y noches buscando la manera de que no te doliera tanto, ya la situación traía consigo mucho dolor pero este se multiplicaba al yo ser tu prima, eso es como una traición. Todos vimos lo que sufriste, y créeme el que más se preocupo por ti fue él. Después de todo esto, se hizo la promesa de que no permitiría que pasaras por todo eso otra vez. Por eso fue su reacción. Pero lo que no comprendo es el porqué, es mejor que estés con Jake que todos conocemos y sabemos que no te hará daño, a que estés con un desconocido, que no sabe tu secreto, y podría perjudicar a toda la manada…  
Mientras Emily decía estas palabras, Leah empezó a llorar. No soportaba verla así. La estreche contra mi pecho con mucha fuerza. Ella enrolló sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura. Cada lágrima que brotaba de sus ojos era como si me arrancaran una parte de mí.  
- Chicos, voy a buscarlo. Me siento inútil- dijo Seth. Luego salió por la puerta de atrás hacia el bosque.  
Leah se sentó en el puesto que había dejado libre Seth. Yo me quedé parado, observando como una decisión había separado a toda la manada. No entendía a Sam. Desde hace tiempo no había estado tan feliz. Parece que mi vida, desde que se fueron los Cullen, estaba destinada a ser sufrimiento y dolor, y que los pequeños momentos de felicidad, los que me hacían seguir adelante, se acababan al instante.  
- Creo saber dónde encontrarlo- dijo Leah entusiasmada mientras nos miraba- hay un antiguo lugar donde siempre íbamos cuando éramos pareja, él me dijo que nadie conocía ese lugar, y que cada vez que necesitaba pensar, iba para allá. Es un lugar muy apartado de Forks y de La Push, puede ser por eso que no lo pueden rastrear.  
- Perfecto, vamos- dije mientras me dirigía hacia la puerta.  
- Emily… nos vamos… estoy segura que lo encontraremos- aseguro Leah y le dio un fuerte abrazo.  
El trayecto fue largo – nos llevamos ropa por si nos convertíamos. Llegamos a un lugar donde se encontraba un viejo restaurante abandonado al lado de la carretera. En la parte de atrás se encontraba un río y luego empezaba el extenso bosque que cubría a Forks. Nos transformamos, cruzamos el río y nos dirigimos hacia el bosque corriendo. Sabía que Leah se encontraba muy triste, pero no sabía cuánto, por primera vez desde que la conocí, dejó que le ganara una carrera que le propuse para alegrarla un poco. Cuando nos acercábamos decidimos volver a nuestro estado humano para que no pudiera leer nuestros pensamientos y huyera.  
- Leah no me gusta verte así, por favor cambia esa cara -dije mientras caminábamos.  
- Jake, por favor dime que esta decisión que tomamos no fue un error. Parece que solo pensamos en nuestra felicidad y ahora la estamos pagando caro - dijo con tono de tristeza.  
- Para nada Leah, es la mejor decisión que podíamos tomar... por todo lo que pasamos los dos… y por lo que sentimos… Sam tiene que aceptarlo… no te preocupes, lo convenceremos - dije mientras le tomaba la mano.  
- Jake… te amo – esas palabras realmente me llegaron  
- Yo también Leah  
Ninguno se había acostumbrado a la realidad de que éramos novios, por ello al decir estas últimas palabras, no quedamos callados. Caminamos hasta llegar a un acantilado, de lejos se veía una silueta, era Sam. Leah tenía razón. Ahora había llegado el momento, teníamos que enfrentarlo.

**Aca los nombres del STAFF de cielo nocturno ^_^ **

**STAFF:**

Marta Cinck de Cullen

Creadora, Escritora & STAFF

Luli Cullen

Escritora & STAFF

Astrid Caraballo

Escritora & STAFF


	13. capitulo 12 sam

**Nada de esto me pertenece, ni los personajes que son de S.M., ni la historia que le corresponde a dicha creadora**

SAM

Caminamos cautelosamente hacia esa silueta. Para que no nos vea ni nos escuche, teníamos que ser muy silenciosos ya que el oído de los lincátropos estaba mucho más desarrollado que un oído de un humano, y principalmente el de él.  
Sam estaba sentado sobre una roca, de espalda a nosotros. Sin querer, me topé con un tronco y caí al suelo. Fue un golpe duro, y más las heridas, estaba realmente destrozado.  
Al caer, Sam escuchó el golpe y se dio vuelta. A la que primero vio fue a Leah y su cara se iluminó. Después la vio agacharse para levantarme y me vio a mi.  
Su rostro mostraba tristeza, enojo, celos, furia… pero como el adulto que es, se paró y vino hacia nosotros. Tenía que enfrentarnos, no podía vivir escapando.  
- Jacob… ¿estas bien?  
- Si Sam. Gracias por preguntar  
- Disculpa la mordidas y los mordiscos- dijo mientras me observaba con cara de dolor de arriba abajo.  
- No te preocupes ya se están terminando de curar, además no es la primera vez que salgo mal herido.  
Unos minutos nos quedamos allí parados mirándonos unos a otros. Sin nada que decir, aunque los tres sabíamos que había demasiadas cosas por las que iniciar, nadie quería empezar la conversación.  
- Tenemos que hablar, Sam – empezó Leah  
- ¿Sobre? – le respondió. En ese momento lo quería agarrar y estrangular, pero no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para otra pelea.  
- ¿Cómo "¿sobre?", Sam? Tú sabes perfectamente de lo que tenemos que hablar… - le dije con las únicas fuerzas que me quedaban.  
- ¿Para qué? Si sabes como va a terminar  
- ¿Cómo? – Le dijo Leah, desafiándolo  
- Voy a terminar matando a tu noviezucho. ¿Te gustaría tener que enterrarlo hoy?  
- Sam… ¿por qué eres así? ¿cómo puedes decir una cosa semejante?  
- Porque sí. Es mi forma de ser. Si te gusta bárbaro, sino, enfréntate a las consecuencias  
- ¿Y esas cuales son?  
Se quedó callado. En su rostro podía ver la tristeza y la rabia que le daba al discutir con Leah  
- Sam. ¿No podemos hablar seriamente? Sin violencia – le dije  
- No – me respondió, secamente  
- ¡Sam! ¡Madura un poco! Pensé que eras una persona adulta, alguien a la que se le podía confiar y hablar seriamente… pero me parece que me he confundido de persona… tú no eres así… si de verdad me quieres, habla con nosotros, Sam. Vamos, no seas terco – le ordenó Leah  
- ¿Y quién dijo que te quiero eh? Te habrán mentido cuando te lo dijeron – al oír esas palabras, lo quería matar. ¿Cómo la podía tratar así? ¿Después de todo lo que él le hizo, y después de haber arruinado el almuerzo con sus estupideces?  
En ese momento hice ademán de atacarlo, pero Leah me frenó. Tenía los ojos lagrimosos y estaba a punto de quebrar.  
- Déjalo Jake. No vale la pena. A cambiado mucho, ya no es el Sam que conocíamos – Empezó a llorar como si le hubiesen roto el corazón, y bueno, eso era lo que Sam le había hecho  
- Va-amoos – me dijo, sollozando  
No quería contradecirla, así que la obedecí.  
Empezamos a caminar de vuelta. Ella lloraba desconsoladamente. Con una mano le agarraba la cintura.  
Cuando habíamos caminado aproximadamente unos minutos me di cuenta que no me podía ir sin decirle nada… así que le dije a Leah que me espere sentada, que ahora volvía. Me dirigí hacia Sam y le dije sin miedo a lo que podía pasar:  
- Realmente, no puedo creer lo que le has dicho Sam. Pensé que eras una persona más consiente…como le pudiste haber dicho eso a Leah… ella te quiere mucho… y lo sabes. Y tú también la quieres. Eres de lo peor, no mereces ser querido por nadie. Realmente no sé como pensé que eras uno de mis mejores amigos…  
- ¡BASTA! – me interrumpió con un grito - ¿Por qué vinieron hasta aquí? Díganme. Se pudieron haber quedado en sus casas. Pero no. Tenían que venir a hacerme enojar. Así que ¿qué es lo que quieren de mi?  
- Hablar - dijo Leah. Había parado de llorar y estaba al lado de Sam. Le agarró la mano – queremos hablar contigo. Por favor, escúchanos.  
- Bien. Pero no me convencerán de volver.  
- Tienes que volver, y no es por nosotros, es por Emily, no sabes todo lo que está sufriendo en estos momentos. Ella al igual que todos, no logramos entender por qué tomaste esa actitud al enterarte de…. - sabia que no debía pronunciar esas palabras si no quería volver a casa con nuevos rasguños - a demás Quil, Paul y Seth te están buscando como locos por el bosque cerca de Forks.  
- ¿Y eso a mí qué me importa? Ustedes querían hablar conmigo, aquí me tienen. Si eso era lo que querían decirme me voy y esta vez sí que no van a consegui encontrarme.-  
-Si eso es lo que sientes por Quil, Paul, Seth y principalmente Emily, adelante, vete - le dije retándolo. Leah me dio un pisotón  
- No, no te vayas, de verdad necesitamos hablar contigo - dijo mientras me miraba con cara de rabia.  
- Muy bien - dije con resignación. Su mirada dijo más que mil palabras.  
-Sam queremos saber cuáles son tus razones para no aceptar nuestra relación. Jake es uno de tus mejores amigos y no comprendo por qué te molesta. Nuestra relación…  
- Corrección era uno de sus mejores amigos. Ni siquiera la palabra amigo se puede utilizar en un ser como él - interrumpí. Leah me volvió a dar otro pisotón con más fuerza aún. Esa era la señal que debía quedarme callado.  
- A demás – continuó Leah - él no va a perjudicar a la manada, y mucho menos el secreto que guardamos desde hace mucho años, el forma parte del mismo.  
- La manada, la manada, la manada, eso es lo único que repiten, entiende en estos momentos la manada está bien, lo que importa en todo esta situación eres tú. ¿O acaso no te has puesto a pensar lo que sucederá cuando los Cullen regresen? - sentí como si me hubieran clavado un puñal por la espalda, cuando pronuncio la palabra CULLEN. No podía creerlo, lo único que me había hecho olvidar, aunque fuese por un solo día, a esta familia, y en especial a una niña, fue Leah. Ahora comprendo por qué quiero y necesito estar con ella.  
- Si lo he pensado…..y créeme que también sé lo que sucederá si vuelven con Renesmee, pero no puedo pasar mi vida separada del amor por miedo a sufrir. Debo enfrentarme a este tipo de situaciones, y dirás que soy una idiota al tropezarme con la misma piedra dos veces, pero sabes no me importa. Yo estoy consciente de que cuando estos regresen a Forks yo tendré que separarme de Jake, no es culpa de nadie y menos de él, eso forma parte de lo que somos.-estas palabras me rompieron el corazón. Me hizo caer en cuenta de lo egoísta que estaba siendo, a Leah la quería demasiado, pero una de las razones más importantes por la que la deseaba con todas mis fuerzas a mi lado, era que con ella todo el dolor desaparecía, pero nunca pensé en lo que ella sufriría.  
- Si eso es lo quieres, allá tu. Yo solo cumplo con avisar. Por lo que veo, yo ya no tengo nada que ver con esto, por lo que me retiro.- dijo Sam al escuchar estas palabras. Se transformó, y se adentró en el bosque. De inmediato Leah y yo nos transformamos.  
_"Sam por favor, no te vayas te lo suplicamos. No lo hagas por nosotros hazlo por Emily está sufriendo mucho"_ pensamos los dos juntos  
_"Déjenme en paz ¿quieren? ¿Ni siquiera en mi mente puedo estar solo?"_ después de estas palabras no supimos mas nada de él. Leah y yo nos dirigimos al carro. En todo el trayecto, leah estuvo pensando en todo lo que paso cuando termino con Sam. Todo sufrimiento, y hasta la más mínima gota que derramo de sus ojos por él, la recordó. Esto me hizo tomar una decisión. Llegamos al río, al cruzarlo, volvimos a nuestro estado humano, no era muy común ver dos grandes lobos cerca de la carretera, y menos ver cómo se transforman en humanos.  
- Leah, Sam tiene razón. No quiero que vuelvas a sufrir de esa manera - le dije después que nos vestimos y entramos al coche.  
- Lo siento. En situaciones como estas no controlo mis pensamientos  
- No te disculpes, está bien. Lo que está mal es lo que te estoy haciendo. No voy a dejar que sufras más. Si prefieres terminamos en este momento y seguimos siendo amigos como siempre  
- No jake, no te preocupes por mí  
- Sí que me preocupo, Leah, soy tu novio y no puedo creer lo egoísta que soy  
- Jake tú no tienes la culpa de nada. No me pasará nada, nosotros estaremos unidos hasta que el destino lo decida. Te quiero, pase lo que pase nunca lo olvides  
- Yo también, Leah – y llegamos a la casa de Emily, teníamos que avisarle lo sucedido

**Aca los nombres del STAFF de cielo nocturno ^_^ **

**STAFF:**

Marta Cinck de Cullen

Creadora, Escritora & STAFF

Luli Cullen

Escritora & STAFF

Astrid Caraballo

Escritora & STAFF


	14. capitulo 13 emily

**Nada de esto me pertenece, ni los personajes que son de S.M., ni la historia que le corresponde a dicha creadora**

EMILY

Llegamos a la casa de Emily. Tocamos timbre y muy entusiasmada nos abrió la puerta, rápidamente. Tenía los ojos llorosos, como si hubiera estado llorando por mucho tiempo – y la entendía.  
Cuando nos vio sin Sam se desilusionó mucho, pero nos dejó pasar. Nos sentamos en los mismos sillones que nos habíamos sentado antes y nos ofreció algo para tomar.  
- No, gracias – le respondimos  
Por unos instantes el silencio invadió la habitación. Estábamos muy apenados y no sabíamos como explicarle lo sucedido – ya que tampoco entendimos mucho lo que pasó en el bosque.  
- ¿No lo encontraron? – nos preguntó sin levantar la vista  
- Técnicamente lo encontramos, en el lugar que Leah había dicho – al oír estas palabras me miró, emocionada pero al mismo tiempo confundida.  
- ¿Cómo que técnicamente lo encontraron?  
- Osea… lo vimos y estuvimos con él – respondió Leah  
- ¿Entonces por qué no está con ustedes? No comprendo  
- Ni nosotros – le respondí  
Nos quedamos callados con Leah por unos segundos, mirándonos.  
- Alguien me podría explicar qué es lo que está ocurriendo – saltó Emily, confundida - No comprendo nada de lo que dicen. Perdonen por mi impaciencia pero ¿cómo es eso de que encontraron "técnicamente" a Sam pero no está con ustedes?  
- No, Emily, no te disculpes. Nosotros debemos ser los que nos tendríamos que disculpar… todo esto ocurrió sólo por nuestra culpa… - dijo Leah  
- Leah. ¡LA FUGA DE SAM NO ES SU CULPA! ¡ENTENDELO! Merecen ser felices, es Sam el que actuó mal en frente a esta situación, pero ahora NECESITO saber donde se encuentra y en dónde lo vieron y tengo que saber la explicación de por qué no esta con ustedes. Por favor. Necesito que me expliquen… – y se largó a llorar.  
Leah se sentó a su lado y yo comencé a hablar.  
- Lo que pasó fue lo siguiente: Cuando llegamos al acantilado, fuimos hacia donde estaba Sam y sin querer me tropecé. Ahí Sam nos vio y se dirigió hacia nosotros. Le dijimos que teníamos que hablar y él preguntaba sobre qué tema debíamos hablar y se hacía el que no entendía. Hasta que se desquitó y le dijo a Leah que no la quería. Al oír esas palabras lo quería matar, pero no tenía las fuerzas suficientes, así que nos fuimos pero volvimos porque no podíamos quedar así, principalmente yo no podía permitir que le diga que no la quería a Leah, cuando la verdad era que sí la quiere, y mucho. Entonces….  
- Pero ¿¡Cómo te pudo haber dicho eso, Leah!? No lo comprendo. Ese no es el Sam que conozco – m interrumpió Leah.  
- Sí. Lo se. Yo le dije lo mismo. No comprendía… pero si eso es lo que siente… aunque no me quiera… yo lo sigo queriendo..  
- No, Leah. Él te quiere mucho… dijo lo que dijo porque estaba enojado… - le dije para consolarla.  
- Si, Leah, Jake tiene razón. Él te quiere mucho. Siempre me lo dice…  
- Gracias, chichos..  
- Bueno, Jake, continúa. – me dijo Emily.  
- Cuando le dijo eso a Leah, nos fuimos, pero me di cuenta que no me podía ir sin decirle nada de lo que pensaba, entonces volvimos y le rogamos que nos escuche y cedió. Nos explicó que no le agradaba para nada nuestra relación ya que no quería que Leah sea lastimada cuando… regresen los Cullen...  
- Ah. Entiendo ahora por qué estaba enojado…  
- Sí, pero yo ya lo sabía eso cuando Jake me preguntó si quería ser la novia… y estoy preparada para cuando lleguen los Cullen…  
- Pero chicos. ¿No se han puesto a pensar que también el que puede salir lastimado es Jake?  
- ¿Cómo? – salté rapidamente  
- Ustedes dos saben perfectamente que Leah no se ha imprimado de nadie…  
- Si… ¿y? – preguntó Leah. Yo ya sabía lo que nos iba a decir  
- Bueno – continúo Emily - ¿qué pasaría si Leah viera a algun chico y se imprime con él? El que saldría lastimado sería Jake… pero el temor a la imprimación no los tiene que asustar… deben hacer lo que piensen que es mejor, y cuando llegue el momento de que alguno deba sufrir, esperemos que no pase, podrán seguir adelante. Eso es lo que no entiende Sam…  
- Tienes razón. Pero preferiría yo sufrir que Jake, asique procuraré no ver a ningun chico nuevo… jaja  
- Sí, yo ya había pensado eso… y realmente no me importa. Lo único que quiero es que Leah sea feliz…  
- Sí, lo sé chicos. Por eso debemos encontrar a Sam… - dijo Emily – contínua Jake. ¿Qué pasó luego?  
- Cuando Sam nos dijo lo de los Cullen, Leah se mostró indiferente y le dijo que si ella decidía estar conmigo, era su problema. Entonces Sam se enojó más aún, y vimos que era imposible hablar con él. Por lo tanto lo único que queríamos era que vuelva contigo. Cuando le dijimos lo mal que la estabas pasando, y de todo que lo buscaron Paul, Quil y Seth, lo único que nos respondió fue: "Y a mi que me importa". Entonces al oír esas palabras llegamos a la conclusión que era inútil seguir hablando con él. Por lo tanto decidimos irnos, resignados.  
- No lo puedo creer, chicos, lo que me están contando.  
- Ni nosotros… - dijimos con Leah al mismo tiempo  
Nos quedamos callados unos minutos hasta que Emily dijo:  
- Perdonen chicos, pero me tengo que ir  
- ¿A dónde? – le respondimos los dos al mismo tiempo  
- A buscarlo. No puedo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada  
- No, Emily. No se puede ir al bosque a esta hora de la noche. Y menos tú sola. Por favor piénsalo mejor. – le rogó Leah  
- Tienes razón – nos aliviamos – iré mañana  
- No, Emily…  
- Por favor Leah. Entiéndeme DEBO ir a buscarlo  
- Esta bien – le respondió – mañana nos llamas y te acompañaremos  
- Pero…  
- Sin peros – le ordené como a una nena – harás lo acordado. No puedes andar por el bosque tu sola a ninguna hora, ni de día ni de noche. Te acompañaremos quieras o no.  
- … bien – nos respondió, dudando – y nos fuimos a mi automóvil  
El viaje fue silencioso, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a hablar.  
Cuando llegué a la casa de Leah, me bajé para acompañarla y nos despedimos.  
- Mañana cuando nos despertamos vamos directamente a la casa de Leah. Te paso a buscar – le dije  
- Vale. Hasta mañana  
Le di un tierno beso en la puntilla de sus labios y me fui.  
Cuando llegué a mi casa eran las ¡11 PM! Habíamos estado toda la tarde y la noche buscando a Sam. Estaba reventado. No sabía qué me podía esperar el día siguiente. Sam nos había dicho que no lo íbamos a poder encontrar más… esa frase me había asustado…. Deseaba poder encontrarlo aunque estaba realmente muy enojado con él y la única razón por la que lo quería encontrar era por Emily.

**Aca los nombres del STAFF de cielo nocturno ^_^ **

**STAFF:**

Marta Cinck de Cullen

Creadora, Escritora & STAFF

Luli Cullen

Escritora & STAFF

Astrid Caraballo

Escritora & STAFF


	15. capitulo 14 yo el nuevo lider

**Nada de esto me pertenece, ni los personajes que son de S.M., ni la historia que le corresponde a dicha creadora**

YO EL NUEVO LIDER¿?

Toda la noche estuve pensando en Sam, Emily y Leah. Tuve sueños muy confusos y extraños…. También aparecía Renesmee… y los Cullen… y también los nómadas que habían venido a buscar a los Cullen… por suerte me desperté.  
A la mañana siguiente me levanté muy tarde. ¡A la 1 PM! Me cambié apresuradamente y cuando estaba bajando las escaleras, sonó el teléfono. Lo atendí, era Seth.  
- Jake. ¿cómo estas?  
- Bien… ¿y Leah?  
- Bien… yo también estoy bien por si querías saber – me dijo, refunfuñando  
- Uhi, perdona Seth. Es que estoy muy preocupado por Emily… y por Leah… ¿Dónde está?  
- En su habitación, durmiendo.  
- Despiértala. Voy para allá  
- No, no. Cuando vienes despiértala tú.  
- ¿Por qué?  
- Porque la última vez que la desperté se enojo tanto que me revoleó uno de sus zapatos con taco alto y casi me lo da en el ojo. Y decidí nunca más despertarla…  
- Hay, Seth. Está bien voy para ahí.  
Corté y fui corriendo hacia mi auto.  
Cuando llegué a la casa de los Clearwater entré por la parte trasera, no podía perder tiempo tocando timbre.  
- ¡Hola, Jake! – me dijo la madre de Leah al entrar, estaba sorprendida.  
- Hola, Sue. ¿Puedo pasar?  
- Sí pasa tranquilo  
- Gracias – y subí apresuradamente hacia la habitación de Leah. Entré y se estaba cambiando. Por suerte no le vi nada. Si hubiera sido lo contrario no me podría convertir más en lobo, ya que no podía escuchar que la había visto.  
- ¡AAAAAHHHH! - gritó  
- Perdón. Perdón. Perdón. ¡¡PERDON!! – rogué y salí de la habitación.  
Luego de unos minutos me abrió la puerta, furiosa.  
- Perdona, Leah. Pensé que estabas durmiendo… Seth me dijo…  
- Ah, hola, ¡Jake! Creí que eras Seth. – ¿no le molestaba que casi la había visto… desnuda? – no pasa nada, pasa. Ahora me termino de cambiar.  
Se puso unos zapatos. Agarró una mochila y puso más ropa – por si nos convertíamos – y nos fuimos a casa de Emily.  
En el auto Leah comenzó a hablar.  
- Jake, estuve pensando… sobre la imprimación… sobre la tuya… y la futura mía…  
- Si… yo también  
- Y he estado preocupada. Yo no se nada sobre la imprimación y no quiero lastimarte… tengo miedo, Jake. No se si podré soportarla…  
- Leah. No te preocupes, mi amor. Yo tampoco sé que haré cuando los Cullen regresen, si es que van a regresar, aunque lo dude mucho… y no sé cual será mi reacción frente a Nessie… y tampoco te quiero lastimar… pero ahora lo mejor que podemos hacer es estar juntos, y no dejar de ser novios por una tonta imprimación… los dos sabemos las consecuencias y si las aceptamos podemos estar juntos…  
- Sí. Tienes razón. Te amo Jake  
- Yo también, mi lobita.  
Y nos quedamos callados el resto del viaje.  
Cuando llegamos a casa de Emily eran las 2.30 PM. Tocamos el timbre pero nadie nos atendía. Por lo que entramos por la parte trasera.  
Al entrar recorrimos toda la casa, y no vimos a nadie. ¿Se habrá ido a buscar a Sam ella sola?  
- Leah. ¿Qué hacemos?  
- Tenemos que ir a buscarla. Ya mismo. No puede andar por el bosque sola, sin nadie que la proteja.  
- Vale. Llamemos a Seth para que se quede en la casa por si aparece…  
- Vale.  
Marqué rápidamente el número de Seth y me atendió él por suerte.  
- Seth. Soy Jacob. Estamos en la casa de Emily. Pero se ha ido. No está. Seguro que se fue al bosque a buscar a Sam.  
- ¿Enserio? Vamos a buscarla…  
- No. Tú ven aquí y quédate por si Emily regresa. Si regresar transfórmate y avísanos. Pero ven rápido. Nosotros nos vamos a buscarla. Tú ven aquí y QUEDATE, NO TE VAYAS. ¿Me entendiste?  
- Sí, si. Siempre me dejan con la parte aburrida. Adiós.  
- Adiós.  
Cuando corté nos dirigimos al bosque y nos transformamos. Dejamos ropa en un árbol y nos fuimos en busca de Emily.  
Nos dividimos por zonas para buscarla. La buscamos por todas partes desde lo más cercano a Forks hasta lo más lejos. Pero nada.  
Estuvimos como una hora y media recorriendo todos lo perímetros del bosque, pero nada. Ni un rastro de Emily ni de Sam. Se habían esfumado.  
"Leah, ¿me escuchas?"  
"Sí, Jake"  
"¿Dónde estás?"  
"Detrás de ti" me di la vuelta y ahí estaba  
"Oye, la has encontrado"  
"No, y tú"  
"No. Deberíamos…"  
"¿Jake, Leah me escuuuchaaaan?" Era Seth  
"Si Seth. ¿Qué ocurre" pensé  
"Vengan rápido"  
"Vale. Vamos"  
Fuimos corriendo a la casa de Emily. Estábamos realmente lejos, y nos sorprendía que el pensamiento de Seth nos llegase.  
Cuando llegamos, nos convertimos, nos pusimos la ropa y entramos a la casa  
- ¿Emily? – dijimos al mismo tiempo  
- No, chicos, no está – nos dijo Seth  
- ¿Y por qué nos hiciste volver?  
- Miren – y nos mostró una nota. Ésta decía:  
"Queridos Jake y Leah… no adivinarán lo que me pasó. Cuando se fueron alguien tocó timbre. Pensé que eran ustedes, pero al abrir me encontré con… ¡Sam! me dijo todo lo que pasó y le dije que estaba enojada con él pero al mismo tiempo muy contenta. Me dijo que no se quería quedar más en Forks, por lo tanto nos vamos, chicos. Perdónennos pero es lo mejor para Sam. Gracias por todo, chicos. Los voy a extrañar. Planeo convencerlo para volver… cuando pueda intentaré comunicarme con ustedes, si es que Sam me deja. Él no sabe que les escribí esta nota, pero lo tenía que hacer. ¡Los quiero mucho chicos!  
Emily"  
- No lo puedo creer – fue lo único que me salió  
- Ni yo, pero pensemos el lado positivo: Están juntos – dijo Seth  
- Si, tienes razón Seth. Lo único que falta es avisarle a la manada – dijo Leah  
- Ya mismo – ordené – Digámosle de juntarnos aquí, de inmediato.  
- Vale – dijo Leah  
Llamamos a la manada y todos vinieron lo antes posible. Cuando llegaron empecé a hablar:  
- Tenemos algo que informarles chicos  
- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Quil – ¿encontraron a Sam?  
- Sí  
- ¿Y dónde está?  
- Se rehusó a volver, y hoy encontramos esta nota – dijo Leah y se las leyó  
Cuando terminó de leerla se quedaron perplejos.  
- Entonces… ¿nunca volverán? – preguntó Paul  
- Por ahora no… lamentablemente… - respondí  
- ¡Deberíamos votar para un nuevo líder! – gritó Quil  
- ¡Yo voto por Jacob! – dijo Seth  
- ¡Y yo! – alentó Paul  
- ¡Si Jacob! – gritaron todos  
- Bueno. Perfecto. Jacob es nuestro nuevo líder - dijo Leah  
¿Qué había ocurrido? ¿Yo, líder? ¿Dirigir la manada? ¿Qué?  
Me quedé callado. Lo único que pude decir fue:  
- ¿Qué?  
- Tú eres nuestro nuevo líder, Jake. – me alentó Seth  
- Pero…  
- Sin peros – me retó Leah  
- Sin peros, claro que no, pero como, no se como….ahh!!!- dije. Nunca quise ser el macho alfa. ¿Qué tenia que hacer? ¿Cómo tenia que hacerlo? Lo único que se es que no se nada.  
- ¿No me digas que te vas a acobardar? Buen líder el que nos encontramos. Un lobito cobarde - dijo Leah en tono de burla.  
- Leah esto no es ninguna broma, yo no soy, ni seré el líder de esta manada. Así que vayan buscando candidatos para la próxima reunión el martes. No falten - dije esto mientras me dirigía a la puerta.  
- Jake todos queremos que tú seas nuestro líder. Tú eres nuestro candidato, así que si quieres votación, la hacemos horita y celebramos.- dijo Seth. Me quedé petrificado en la puerta. Quería matarlo.  
- Enserio chicos no voy a hacer su líder…entiéndanlo  
- Jake, ahora eres el nuevo líder, no te preocupes yo estaré a tu lado, todos te vamos a apoyar, mi lobito cobarde - dijo leah con una tono de manipulación.  
- Es verdad Jake, todos te apoyaremos, es algo difícil pero tu eres el único de nosotros que puede lograrlo, a demás es tu destino, lo llevas en la sangre, tu siempre debiste ser el líder - dijo Paul.  
- Vamos jake - dijo Quil  
-EL NUEVO MACHO ALFA, JACOB BLACK Y SU PRIMERA DAMA LEAH CLEARWATER - bromeo, Seth.  
-Jajaja, ¿bueno Jake que decides? - dijo Leah. Me quedé callado.  
- Esta bien chicos yo seré su nuevo líder - dije con resignación – pero no les prometo nada.  
Al decir esta palabra todos se alborotaron. Y comenzó la fiesta.

**Aca los nombres del STAFF de cielo nocturno ^_^ **

**STAFF:**

Marta Cinck de Cullen

Creadora, Escritora & STAFF

Luli Cullen

Escritora & STAFF

Astrid Caraballo

Escritora & STAFF


	16. capitulo 15 rumbo a un nuevo pueblo

**Nada de esto me pertenece, ni los personajes que son de S.M., ni la historia que le corresponde a dicha creadora**

RUMBO A UN NUEVO PUEBLO

**RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN****  
**  
- Otra vez… ¡No! Por favor. No otra vez, papi. Ya estoy cansada de esto  
- Perdona Ness, pero debemos mudarnos, ya haz crecido mucho desde los último cuatro meses… y la gente ya empieza a dudar sobre ti…  
- Pero papi…  
- Sin peros corazón. Ya está decidido. Mañana a la mañana nos vamos.  
- ¿Y se puede saber a dónde? – pregunté, resignada  
- A Ottawa, la capital de Canadá. Principalmente al Río Ottawa. Allí irás a una pequeña escuela que queda cerca.  
- ¿Y a qué grado iré? Porque honestamente ya estoy mareada, papá. Y cansada de esto.  
- Te entiendo, princesa, pero debemos hacerlo. Irás a 4° grado.  
- ¿Pero cómo? Sí recién estaba por empezar tercero…?  
- Lo sé, hermosa, pero aparentas de diez años ya… creces muy rápido.  
- Entonces esto significa que debo aprender todo lo que supuestamente aprendí en tercero…  
- No, corazón. Creces rápido físicamente pero más rápido de inteligencia… así que no tendrás que aprender nada.  
- Pero eso no es lo que más me importa, papá… No quiero tener nuevos compañeros, nuevas profesoras. No quiero. Quiero poder ser una persona normal, como todos los humanos. No quiero vivir mudándome por todo el continente…  
- Y no lo harás, bebé. Cuando aparentes de 17-18 años, ya no crecerás más y podrás vivir normal…  
- ¡¿Normal?!  
- No normal como los humanos, Si no como nosotros.  
- Pero papá…  
- Basta de peros bebita. Esto es lo que sos y no lo puedes cambiar. Ahora duerme, que mañana temprano nos vamos – me besó la frente y se fue.  
Estaba muy enojada. No con mi papá – él no tenía la culpa de mi forma de ser –si no con migo misma. Estaba cansada de vivir mudándome y cambiando de colegios, amigos, etc. Hace tres años que estoy yendo de acá para allá. Como seis veces ya me mudé, desde que nací. Como deseo nunca haberme ido de ese lugar llamado Forks, el lugar donde nací y viví mi primer mes. No recuerdo mucho de ese pueblo, pero vi muchas fotos y me contaron muchas cosas sobre ahí. Como que vive mi abuelito Charlie, que fue el lugar donde mi mamá Bella y mi papá Edward se conocieron. También me contaron que cuando nací una banda – como le digo yo – de vampiros malos vinieron a verme y me querían matar… pero gracias a mi mamita y a sus otros amigos vampiros no me hicieron nada. Tantas cosas me contaron de aquel lugar… aunque siempre presiento que algo me estaban ocultando… algo que yo quería y apreciaba mucho. No se, siempre que les digo lo que pienso intentan evadirlo y mi segunda mamá, Rosalie, siempre me dice: "No pienses en cosas feas Nessie, que te va a hacer mal" y yo le digo "Pero no es feo lo que pienso, Rose" y ella me responde: "Créeme, es feo" y en ese momento bella le echa una mirada amenazadora y Emmet y papá se ríen. Nunca entiendo por qué esa reacción, por eso ya nunca les hablo sobre ese tema… pero siempre pienso en esa "cosa" que me están ocultando mi familia…

A la mañana siguiente me despertó mi mamá  
- Renesmee… Renesmee… - siempre me costaba despertarme – despiértate… nos tenemos que ir  
- ¿Qué hora es?  
- Las 7 AM corazón.  
- ¿¡QUE!? ¿Por qué tan temprano, mami?  
- Porque tenemos dos horas a Ottawa, y hoy es tu primer dia del colegio  
- ¿Tengo que ir?  
- Sabes perfectamente que tienes que ir, querida. Así que alístate y nos vamos. Te estaremos esperando.  
- Bien  
Cuando salió mi madre, entró Alice. Todas las mañanas venía a mi habitación a alistarme. Amaba que me vista y que me peine. Siempre la consideré como a una amiga, cuando a Rosalie la consideraba como mi segunda madre.  
- Hola criatura – esa era la forma en que me apodaba, cuando los demás excepto mi madre y Alice, me llamaban Nessie. Nunca entendí el por qué de ese apodo.  
- Hola alice – le dije semi-dormida  
- ¿Cansada?  
- ¿Qué te parece?  
- Jeje. Levántate para alistarte, recuerda que es tu primer día del colegio… y la primera impresión es la más importante  
- ¿Tengo que ir al colegio? ¿No puedes convencer a mamá para que no me deje ir este año?  
- Ya lo he hecho, criatura, pero no me hace caso. Sabes perfectamente que si fuera por mí, Jasper y Emmet no irías al colegio… pero cuando hicimos la votación para decidir si ibas o no, Rose, Esme, Carlile, tu madre y tu padre, votaron para que vayas… y bueno la mayoría gana, así que ven que te preparo.  
Tenía razón. Cada vez que nos cambiamos de ciudad, hacemos una votación para decidir si tengo que asistir al colegio o no. Como siempre mamá, Esme y Rose dicen que debo ir al colegio, y Alice, Emmet y yo decimos que no debería. Los demás, papá, Jasper y Carlile van rotando, pero siempre queda para que vaya. Y me la tengo que vancar.  
Alice me puso una musculosa color violeta con una pollera blanca y en los pies unas sandalias. El pelo siempre lo tenía suelto y con rizos – me decían que eran de mi abuelito Charlie.  
Cuando Alice terminó de alistarme, fui hacia abajo. Allí me esperaba toda mi familia con el desayuno. Era muy gracioso verlos sentados en la mesa y ser yo la única que comía, me sentía como una reina, y lo amaba.  
Al bajar, me hacía la ofendida. Ya sabían que odiaba mudarme de ciudad cada tres-cuatro meses (eso dependía de cómo crecía) pero debía hacerlo.  
- Buen día princesa – me saludó mi papá  
- Jm… ¿buen día?  
- No empecemos Ness… - me dijo Emmet  
- ¿Qué quieres tomar, bebita? – me preguntó Rosalie. Ella siempre estaba atenta para que no me falte nada, ni de comer, ni de beber, ni material.  
- Nada.  
- ¿Cómo que nada princesa? Tienes que tomar algo – me ordenó mi madre  
- No quiero tomar nada y esa es mi ultima palabra – y me dirigí hacia el auto de mi padre.  
Los demás me siguieron. No estaban sorprendidos ya que siempre era igual al mudarnos. Cuando mi madre y mi padre se subieron, arrancamos, rumbo a un nuevo pueblo.

**Aca los nombres del STAFF de cielo nocturno ^_^ **

**STAFF:**

Marta Cinck de Cullen

Creadora, Escritora & STAFF

Luli Cullen

Escritora & STAFF

Astrid Caraballo

Escritora & STAFF


	17. capitulo 16 la nueva casa

**Nada de esto me pertenece, ni los personajes que son de S.M., ni la historia que le corresponde a dicha creadora**

LA NUEVA CASA

Todo el trayecto hasta Ottawa estuve durmiendo, estaba demasiado cansada. Además no quería escuchar a mi papa o a Carlisle diciéndome qué debía hacer al llegar al colegio, cómo debía comportarme, qué le debía decir a mis nuevos compañeros, etc. Creo que tienen una falla de memoria, ¿no se acuerdan que me han repetido lo mismo durante las 6 o siete veces que nos hemos mudado?  
Llegamos a una casa blanca de tres pisos, con ventanas muy grandes. Estaba apartada del pueblo, como siempre muy cerca del bosque para poder irnos de caza. Solo tenía cerca una pequeña casa, que según me dijo Alice, sus dueños nunca venían, así que estaba desocupada. Atrás se encontraba un río. Al principio pensé que estaba soñando. Pero cuando Alice me confirmo que esa era nuestra nueva casa me quedé boquiabierta. No había visto casa tan bella en mi corta vida. Mientras observaba, Emmet me lanzó una maleta.  
- Ehhy… piensa rápido - dijo mientras la maleta volaba por los aires hacia mí. La atrape con un poco de dificultad.  
- Emmet…. puedes lastimar a la niña… cuantas veces te lo tengo que repetir - dijo Rosalie regañándolo.  
- Esa niña es más fuerte que todos nosotros juntos, no te preocupes corazón  
- Emmet, Rosalie, no empiecen, no queremos llamar la atención desde el primer día - dijo Esme. Fueron las últimas palabras que escuché, mientras entraba por la puerta de nuestra nueva y espectacular casa.  
Al entrar lo primero que se veía era la gran sala, donde ya se encontraban nuestros muebles, no sé cómo no me di cuenta antes de que estos no se encontraban en la antigua casa. Después la cocina, al verla, las tripas me sonaron pero no me importó estaba demasiado sorprendida con todo. Subí las escaleras, pero cuando estaba casi a punto de llegar al segundo piso, me interrumpió Jasper.  
- ¿Chiquilla a donde te diriges? Vas a llegar tarde al cole - dijo mientras observaba a Bella a su lado.  
- Cierto hija, no creas que se nos olvidó. Vamos - dijo mami mientras me cargaba escaleras abajo.  
- Pero mamá, no quiero ir. Quiero conocer la casa, a demás si muy pronto me voy a tener que ir a otra escuela, que importa que vaya un día más o un día menos - dije intentando convencerla. De verdad quería quedarme en la casa, era fascinante.  
- Alice, Jasper ¿pueden llevar a Resnesmee al colegio mientras nosotros resolvemos algunos problemas?  
- Está bien, Bella. Después me cuentan. Recuerda cuanto antes el escudo de la casa - mama por seguridad, en todas las casas a las que nos mudábamos le ponía un escudo protector. Me encantaba el poder de mamá porque así mi padre no podía leer mis pensamientos.  
- Gracias alice, ahora mismo lo ago - dijo Bella.  
- Denada. Jasper, por favor tráeme mi bolso.  
- No quiero ir al colegio, mamá. – me planteé seria  
- Renesmee, ya hablamos de este tema…  
- Pero ustedes no van a ir hoy – como era un día soleado, no podían salir, pero desafortunadamente, yo sí.  
- ¿Y?  
- Yo tampoco tengo que ir si ustedes no van…  
- Renesmee. Vas a ir al colegio quieras o no. Así que basta de reproches  
- Bien – le respondí, enojada  
Cuando nos subimos al auto. Alice sacó de su bolso un sanguchito.  
- Toma criaturita. Por estar de refunfuñona no comiste. Debes tener mucha hambre - en ese instante mi estomago sonó.  
- Creo que el estomago respondió - dijo jasper bromeando.  
Me devoré el sándwich, no sabía si era el hambre o que estaba muy bueno, pero fuese lo que fuese rápidamente pasó a mejor vida.  
El día en el cole fue igual que todos los anteriores primeros días, algunos profesores me presentaron a la clase otros simplemente me dieron la bienvenida y me asignaron un puesto. Al principio me daba mucha pena presentarme a mis nuevos compañeros, ya a estas alturas, era una costumbre. Solo quería que el día terminara para ir a la casa, y conocerla por completo, me mataba la curiosidad de verla. En clases de castellano, uno de mis compañeros se acerco a mi lado y me dijo.  
- Hola mi nombre es Jake. ¿Cómo te llamas? - jake por qué ese nombre se me hacia tan conocido. Tenía un presentimiento pero no estaba segura.  
- mi… Nombre es... Renesmee. Todos me dicen… Nessie- le respondí pausadamente. Estaba pensando. Ese nombre me había hecho recordar algo pero no sabía que era. No le di importancia y le pregunté.  
- ¿Cuántos años tienes? - le dije.  
- 10 ¿Y tú? - me respondió.  
- Eh… 3… - respondí. Qué había dicho, el peor error de mi vida. - perdón 10 igual, estoy un poco dormida - respondí para remediar. En ese momento sonó el timbre y llegó el profesor. Menos mal, fui salvada por la campana. Cuando llegó la hora de salida en el estacionamiento, me esperaba mi mama, recostada de la puerta del Ferrari que le había regalado Edward. No le podía decir mami, porque la gente pensaba que era mi hermana… junto con mi padre y mis tíos – quienes iban a la secundaria – y éramos hijos adoptivos de mis abuelitos Carlile y Esme.  
- Mi vida, ¿Cómo la pasaste? - me dijo Bella entusiasmada, mientras me daba un beso en el cachete. Me queda callada mientras nos montábamos en el carro y mami lo encendía.  
- Bien aunque me sucedió algo muy extraño… - me quede callada. No sabía si debía decírselo.  
- ¿Qué paso hija? - dijo mientras nos alejábamos del colegio.  
- Conocí a un chico… llamado Jake… - al decir ese nombre, mami se puso tensa. No sabía qué había dicho. Pero su actitud me respondió una pregunta que traía desde hace muchos años. Mi familia me estaba ocultando algo que tenia que ver con un Jake pero no estaba segura qué podría ser.  
- Aja hija que paso con Jake. ¿Era guapo? - dijo con tono sobreactuado, nunca había sido buena para ocultar sus emociones. Se notaba que quería cambiar el tema, pero esta vez no lo lograría.  
- No mami, no es eso, es que cuando me dijo su nombre, sentí como si una parte de mi, que no sentía desde hace tiempo, hubiese despertado - mami se tensó aun mas. Apretó sus manos con tanta fuerzas alrededor del volante que pensé que lo rompería.  
- Mami ¿sucede algo?  
- No nada hija ¿por qué?- odiaba cuando pensaba que no me daba cuenta de las cosas.  
- No, por nada mami - le respondí un poco enfadada.  
Todo el trayecto hacia la casa fue largo y muy silencioso. Al llegar me bajé del carro volando, deseaba seguir el recorrido que llevaba antes de irme al cole. Quería ir como rayo, pero debía controlarme y entrar caminando como persona normal. Al entrar dejé mi bolso lanzado en el mueble y subí corriendo. Nuevamente cuando estaba llegando al segundo piso me interrumpieron y me devolvieron al primer piso. Esta vez fue Edward con la excusa de que no debía dejar mis cosas tiradas por allí. Estaba empezando a sospechar que algo me ocultaban pero que podía ser, una nueva cama, waoo que sorpresa.  
- Papi, ¿por qué no me dejan ver el piso de arriba? - Edward observaba a Bella como si la estuviera escuchando. Me di cuenta que a mami se le había olvidado poner el escudo, este no permitía que utilizáramos nuestros poderes dentro de la casa. Por lo que toqué el brazo Edward y me miró de inmediato. Su cara de preocupación no me sorprendió, era la misma que mi mama tenía en el carro cuando le dije lo de Jake. Bella ya le había dicho.  
- Muy pronto lo sabrás, princesa - dijo por salir del paso - todos reunión familiar urgente esta noche.  
Después de eso se puso a jugar conmigo. La curiosidad de lo que había en el piso de arriba me estaba matando así que le pregunte.  
- ¿Papi que es lo que me ocultan? Quiero conocer la casa.  
- Hija, no te ocultamos nada, además ya la conociste  
- Pero la quiero conocer completa  
- ¿Quieres ir a conocer el pueblo? - cambió de tema bruscamente.  
- Sí, está bien. Con una promesa, después me dejas ver la casa completa - dije en un intento de convencerlo.  
- No te prometo nada-dijo mientras me cargaba sobre sus hombros. Nos montamos en el carro y nos fuimos. El pueblo era pequeño, las calles eran muy estrechas solo tenían un canal para cada sentido y a cada lado se encontraban tiendas. Era aburrido, hasta que en una parte había un cartel que decía: "cuidado lobos en el camino". No me llamó la atención que hubieran lobos en el pueblo , sino que al leer y pronunciar en mi mente la palabra lobo, ese extraña parte de mi volvió a despertar. Estaba empezando a entender todo esto. Ahora tenía dos pistas, para recordar eso que olvidé y al parecer era muy importante para mí. Llegamos a casa. Estaba exhausta, así que me fui a dormir. No sabía exactamente a donde me dirigía, por lo que pregunté.

- Abuelito ¿a dónde voy a dormir hoy?-  
- Ven hija, yo te llevo- respondió Carlisle, cariñosamente.  
Me llevo a una recamara que se encontraba en la parte de atrás de la casa en el primer piso. Me quité la ropa, me puse un short y una camisa toda desteñida, en eso llego Alice y me regaño por ponerme esa pijama. Lo único que quería era dormir por lo que dejé que me pusiera cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera al momento y me acosté. No sé en cuento tiempo me dormí. Al rato me desperté de golpe, no sabía qué pasaba. Salí de la habitación para tomar un poco de agua, y escuché. Se supone que debía estar dormida, por eso todos hablaban sin problema. Mientras me dirigía de nuevo al cuarto, ya que me sentía mal espiando a mi familia, escuché a Edward decir:  
- Tenemos que apresurarnos con la sorpresa de Nessie…  
¿Sorpresa? ¿Cuál? ¿Dónde? Una parte de mí, me decía que me quede… y la otra que me vaya… pero decidí irme y que fuese tal y como decían, una sorpresa.

**Aca los nombres del STAFF de cielo nocturno ^_^ **

**STAFF:**

Marta Cinck de Cullen

Creadora, Escritora & STAFF

Luli Cullen

Escritora & STAFF

Astrid Caraballo

Escritora & STAFF


	18. capitulo 17 la sorpresa

**Nada de esto me pertenece, ni los personajes que son de S.M., ni la historia que le corresponde a dicha creadora**

LA SORPRESA

A la mañana siguiente Alice vino a despertarme  
- Criaturita… despiértate. Tienes que ir al colegio  
- Cinco minutos más… por favor…  
- Ni cinco ni dos ni un minuto más. Te tienes que levantar y alistar.  
- ¿Qué hora es?  
- Las 8.15 AM  
- ¡Es re temprano!  
- No. No lo es. A las 9 debes estar en el colegio… aparte… te tenemos una sorpresita… - al oír estas palabras salté de la cama y me dirigí hacia la puerta. – a dónde crees que vas chiquita… debes alistarte primero… ven que te cambio.  
- ¿Cuál es la sorpresa? Por favor, necesito saberlo… ¿me mostrarán la parte de arriba de la casa?

Alice me ignoró  
- ¡Por favoooooooor! ¡Decime cuál es la sorpresa! – le rogué  
- No, criatura. Cuando llegue el momento la verás.  
Alice me dio unos vaqueros medios apretados y una remera color verde con un estampado. En los pies me puso unas zapatillas Nike blancas. El pelo me lo ató con una cola alta.  
- Ya estás. Puedes ir.  
No fui corriendo porque no quería parecer ansiosa. Pero por dentro me estaba muriendo, necesitaba saber cual era la sorpresa que me estaban ocultando…  
Cuando llegué al comedor estaban todos sentados alrededor de la mesa. No había nada nuevo. Solo estaba mi plato de comida y mi familia… ¿me habrá mentido Alice para que me despierte?  
- Buen día loca – me saludó Emmet  
- Buen… día – saludé y me senté a comer. Estaba desilusionada, Alice me había mentido sólo para que me despierte.  
- ¿Cómo has dormido? – me preguntó Edward  
- Bien – le respondí, cortada. Mi cara no estaba nada contenta…  
- ¿Por qué ese humor, corazón? – me cuestionó Esme  
- Por nada… - le respondí. Cuando vi a Alice en el comedor dije – es que odio que me mientan…  
- ¿Quién te ha mentido? – preguntó mi madre  
- Alice – la acusé  
- ¿Yo? – se hacía la inocente  
- Sí.  
- ¿Qué le hiciste? – la interrogó Rosalie, le clavó la mirada, amenazadora.  
- Me dijo que aquí me esperaba una sorpresa… pero sólo lo hizo para que me despierte. Maldita vampira mentirosa.  
Al decir eso, todos se miraron sonrientes… no entendía qué significaba esas miradas…  
- No debes mentir más Alice – le dijo Jasper, y soltó una risita  
- Nunca te dije que AQUÍ te esperaba la sorpresa…  
- ¿Entonces en dónde?  
Se quedaron callados. Como no entendía, me quedé ofendida.  
- Terminé – anuncié  
- Perfecto. Vamos. – dijo mi papá  
Me subí a la Ferrari de mi madre. Pero como siempre mi padre conducía y Alice, Jasper, Emmet y Rosalie iban en el porche amarillo de Alice.  
En el auto esperaba que mi padre me diga la verdad.  
- Papi. ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?  
- Sí. ¿Qué sucede princesa?  
- ¿Por qué Alice me dijo que iba a tener una sorpresa, y después cuando les dije que me había mentido todos se empezaron a reír?  
- Porque tendrás una sorpresa, corazón. Alice nunca te ha mentido  
- ¿Enserio?  
- Si – mi cara se iluminó  
- ¿Y tiene algo que ver con el piso de arriba de la casa?  
- Ajá – me respondió  
- ¿Y se puede saber cual es? – le rogué  
- Nop  
- Por favoooooooor, papi  
- No corazón  
- ¿Mami?  
- Espera y lo sabrás  
- ¿Cuándo?  
- Después del colegio te prometo que te diremos la sorpresa  
- Pero falta mucho…  
- Sin peros – me retó mi padre – ahora baja de la camioneta, porque llegarás tarde a clases.  
Ya habíamos llegado. No era muy lejos la escuela de nuestra casa, eso era lo mejor de el nuevo hogar, porque en la otra casa, teníamos como 45 minutos, ahora solo 5.  
Ni bien entré a la clase, mi nuevo amigo, Jake, me volvió a hablar  
- Hola Ren… digo Nessie  
- Hola Jake. ¿Cómo andas?  
- Bien ¿y tu?  
- Bien por suerte  
- Y, cuéntame ¿te gusta Ottawa?  
- Si… es muy… pintoresco – fue lo único que podía decir  
- Si, de verdad lo es.  
Tocó el timbre y cada uno se sentó en su pupitre.  
El día fue eterno. Todos los compañeros fueron muy amigables conmigo. Me hice amiga de, bueno, Jake, una chica llamada Celeste y otra llamada Carla. Eran hermanas, gemelas. Todos fueron muy amigables.  
Cuando tocó el timbre para irnos, salí disparada de la clase. Alice me esperaba en su Porche amarillo. Era muy raro que Alice me venga a buscar al colegio… pero bueno, no cuestioné en absoluto. Estaba esperando la sorpresa que me esperaba en casa…  
- ¿Cómo te fue en el colegio? – me preguntó con un tono amistoso  
- Bien, por suerte  
- ¿Sigues enojada conmigo, criaturita?  
- No. Ya se me pasó. Papá me dijo que no me habías mentido, que ahora iba a tener una sorpresa, así que ya no estoy más enojada – y le sonreí.  
- ¿Y cuál piensas que será la sorpresa?  
- No lo sé. Pero quiero saberlo pronto.  
Cuando llegamos a la casa, me tiré del auto y entré corriendo hacia la casa. Estaba ansiosa quería saber ya cual era la sorpresa.  
- Renesmee… - me llamó una voz desde el living. Era mi padre – ven aquí…  
Fui corriendo hacia el living. Ni bien entré, mis ojos no podían creer lo que veían…

**Aca los nombres del STAFF de cielo nocturno ^_^ **

**STAFF:**

Marta Cinck de Cullen

Creadora, Escritora & STAFF

Luli Cullen

Escritora & STAFF

Astrid Caraballo

Escritora & STAFF


	19. capitulo 18 sorprendida

**Nada de esto me pertenece, ni los personajes que son de S.M., ni la historia que le corresponde a dicha creadora**

SORPRENDIDA.

Me quedé parada un rato, sin pronunciar ninguna palabra, ni hacer ningun movimiento. Sorprendida. No creía lo que estaba viendo. Nunca imagine que lo volvería a ver. A la primera casa que nos mudamos, él iba muy seguido a visitarnos y nos volvimos grandes amigos. Pero luego nos fuimos muy lejos, y perdimos el contacto. Pero aquí está de nuevo.  
Alto, apuesto, hermoso, grandioso. Como siempre. Lo quería mucho. Era mi mejor amigo, te toda la vida.  
- ¿Nessie estas bien? Parece que se quedó petrificada - decía Alice, mientras pasaba su mano de marfil delante de mis ojos.  
- Eso es solo la sorpresa, estoy seguro que se imaginó todo menos esto - dijo Emmet.  
Pasé corriendo al lado de mi mama, y salté sobré él. Sabía que no era el mejor saludo que se le debía dar a una persona, pero no me importaba lo extrañaba mucho. Se me olvidó lo fuerte que podía ser, y salté tan duro que caímos directo en el piso. Eso tampoco me importó, mi primera reacción fue reírme mucho, luego le dije.  
- ¡NAHUEL! ¿como estas? No sabes cuánto te extrañe - le dije en tono de felicidad  
- Bien ¿y tu Nessie? ¿Cómo la estas pasando con todas estas mudanzas?  
- Algún día me acostumbraré… pero dime ¿Cómo nos encontraste?-  
- Estaba en un día de campo, cazando y sentí un olor peculiar. Vine directo hasta aquí y me di cuenta que ese olor era muy familiar pero no sabía de quien era. Una noche sentí movimiento en la casa y me encontré con Carlisle. No lo podía creer. Pensé que era un sueño. Él me dijo que se mudarían para acá, y que me preparó un cuarto en el piso de arriba, por eso no te dejaban subir me parece… Jeje para darte la sorpresa. Todos sabíamos que te pondrías muy feliz  
Mire a mi alrededor. Todos eran cómplices de esta magnífica sorpresa. Todos me miraban de manera extraña. Creo que nunca me habían visto tan feliz.  
- Gracias a todos, por eso es que los quiero tanto - dije casi llorando.  
- No hay de que nessie, ahora si puedes ver el piso de arriba, ve con Nahuel, y así hablan. Tu nueva habitación es la del medio - dijo Alice. Sabía algo que yo no. Más tarde le preguntaría ahora lo que importaba era que tenia a mi mejor amigo a mi lado, y ahora nada lo separaría, o al menos eso esperaba.  
Subimos por las escaleras, jugando a ver quien llegaba más rápido, como siempre gane yo. El piso de arriba era espectacular, tenía 6 habitaciones, había una que sobraba. Todas eran hermosas, como el resto de la casa, cada una tenía algo en especial. Mi habitación era grande, la más grande de todas, una gran cama redonda estaba en todo el medio, en una pequeña tarima. Tenía una gran puerta blanca, detrás de esta había un gran armario, sabía que este le fascinaría a Alice. En el fondo había un gran ventanal, con cortinas blancas. El cuarto todavía estaba todavía vacio, mis cosas no las habían traído aun.  
El piso de arriba, que me causaba tanta curiosidad, no me importaba ahora, el amigo que pensé que jamás volvería a ver estaba a mi lado, igual de sorprendido por el espectáculo de casa a la que nos habíamos mudado.  
- Esta es la mejor de las casas a las que hemos ido - dije mientras me lanzaba de espaldas sobre mi cama.  
- Tienes toda la razón - dijo Nahuel, acostándose a mi lado.  
- Pero bueno ahora la casa no importa, dime ¿Qué has hecho mientras no he estado a tu lado? Recuerda que éramos inseparables antes de que nos fuéramos - dije mientras me inclinaba de lado para verle la cara  
-Me hice amigo de unos vampiros que se la pasaban viajando por todo el mundo, fui con ellos hasta Alaska, y nos topamos con unos vampiros que nos ayudaron cuando la batalla con los Vulturis, no te debes acordar de eso estabas muy chiquita. Pero un día no volvieron más, y empecé, yo solo a viajar por el mundo. Fue muy divertido, pase por París, España, Italia, y otros lugares de Europa que no recuerdo. También fui a América del sur, pasé por Argentina, Chile y Venezuela. Y estaba preparándome para ir a África, tenía muchos planes para allí, cuando vine para acá - mi cara en ese momento debió ser de tanta tristeza, que me dijo - pero no te preocupes ya no voy a ir.  
- Genial que hayas viajado por tantas partes. Por lo que veo no me has extrañado para nada…  
- No Nessie, como puedes decir eso, a cada lugar que llegaba deseaba con todo mi corazón que es ese momento estuvieras a mi lado. Sos mi hermana segunda, Ness..  
- Yo igual, me aburrí mucho, aunque eso es difícil con papa y Emmet, bajo el mismo techo, pero no era lo mismo.-  
- Bueno dejemos el sentimentalismos, y empecemos la lucha - dijo esto mientras agarraba una de las almohadas de la cama. Rápidamente yo estiré mi mano agarré una y le di un almohadazo.  
Al rato, después de tanto reírnos, y de haber roto dos almohadas, subió Esme.  
- Nahuel, sabes que siempre eres bienvenido a esta casa, pero llegó la hora de que nessie duerma, mañana tiene colegio. Y tú también.  
- Está bien, nessie nos vemos mañana - dijo mientras se despedía de Esme con un beso en el cachete.  
- ¿Irás al colegio? ¿De veras? – le pregunté  
- Sí, pero a la secundaria. – cierto, Nahuel parecía de 18 años… yo solo de 10…  
- Promete que me pasarás a buscar por el colegio mañana - le dije.  
- E iremos al bosque – me confirmó  
- ¡Dale! Te espero  
- Duerme bien, Ness…  
- Igualmente…  
Me acosté en mi cama. Estaba súper feliz, nunca había estado así .A mi cabeza venían todos los recuerdos bonitos y divertidos que había pasado junto a él. Mientras estaba sumergida en mis recuerdos entro alice y me interrumpió.  
- Criaturita ¿lista para acostarse?  
- Si alice, perdón por acusarte de haberme mentido-le dije poniendo cara de arrepentimiento.  
- Sigues con eso querida.., ya te disculpaste conmigo. Y yo ya te perdoné. Ahora lo importante. ¿Cómo te fue con Nau? – así es como le dice Alice a Nahuel.  
- No me acordaba lo divertido que era, y lo tanto que me hacia reír. No ha cambiado en nada. Me dijo que ha viajado por varias partes del mundo-  
- Mmmm está bien, ¿y no te dijo nada importante?  
- Que sepa no, ¿Por qué hay algo importante de lo que tengo que enterarme?-  
-no para nada, es que le noté una actitud extraña-  
- Alice dímelo, ¿Qué vistes? ¿Se va a ir y no lo voy a volver a ver?-  
- Para nada, más bien vas a pasar mucho más tiempo con él. Más del que tú misma planeas. Bueno o al menos eso creo, recuerda que no puedo verlos en mis predicciones...  
- Cierto. Bueno no importa, confió en ti - le dije mientras ponía la cabeza en la almohada. Y ella me arropaba.  
- Hasta mañana - dijo mami Rosalie desde la puerta, al lado se encontraban Jasper, y Emmet.  
- Chau chiquilla guerrera de almohadas, que duermas bien que sueñes conmigo - dijo emmet  
- Chau Nessie, hasta mañana - dijo jasper.  
Me quede dormida al instante, llevaba tiempo que no me cansaba tanto. Esa noche soñé, que cuando Nahuel y yo estábamos más unidos que nunca, mi familia me daba la noticia de que debíamos mudarnos, y esta vez no podría verlo nunca más. Me paré de golpe, este sueño representaba el miedo que tenia, en mi subconsciente, sentía que esto ya había sucedido anteriormente, no le di importancia. Seguí durmiendo hasta la mañana siguiente.

**Aca los nombres del STAFF de cielo nocturno ^_^ **

**STAFF:**

Marta Cinck de Cullen

Creadora, Escritora & STAFF

Luli Cullen

Escritora & STAFF

Astrid Caraballo

Escritora & STAFF


	20. capitulo 19 nuevo look

**Nada de esto me pertenece, ni los personajes que son de S.M., ni la historia que le corresponde a dicha creadora**

NUEVO "LOOK"

Estaba soñando con Nahuel. Íbamos paseando por la playa… y de repente….  
- Renesmee. Levántate preciosa…  
- ¡Salí! ¡Quiero dormir! ¡Vete! ¡Interrumpiste mi sueño! – le gruñí al que me vino a despertar. Todas las mañanas era la misma reacción, le gritaba y le insultaba a quien me venía a despertar.  
La otra persona, quien yo no sabía quien era me dijo - ¿Así tratas a tu mejor amigo? ¿Te parece bien tratarme así? ¿Quieres que me vaya? Si así lo deseas… - ¿Nahuel? ¡No! ¿Por qué lo traté así?  
Le agarré la mano y le rogué – ¡No! Perdóname. No quería decirte eso… es que…  
- No te preocupes chiquilla…  
- No me digas chiquilla – odiaba que me llamen así, especialmente él. Ya no era mas una niña…  
- Perdona, RENESMEE  
- No. Nessie  
- Bien. NESSIE, alístate y te llevo al colegio  
- Vale.  
Cuando se fue. Alice entró a la habitación.  
- Buen día criaturita. ¿Lista para ir al colegio? Es un día hermoso. – abrió las ventanas y el sol radiante iluminó toda la habitación. La piel de Alice brillaba con una hermosura incomprensible. Amaba verlos brillar a la luz del sol.  
- Si. Hermoso. Amo los días lindos – estos días eran los más felices para mí, ya que al mis padres ser vampiros, no íbamos a muchos lugares con sol y con días hermosos. Rara vez habían, pero esos días los disfrutaba mucho.  
- Alice…  
- ¿Si criatura?  
- ¿Me puedes poner algo… lindo?  
- ¿Insinúas que te visto feo?  
- No, no es eso… me vistes muy bonito Alice… pero…  
- Ahh… comprendí. No te preocupes, te verás hermosa. – amaba a Alice. Siempre me entendía cuando le hablaba.  
Me puso una pollera cortita de Jean, con una musculosa rosa. En los pies unas sandalias arregladas con un poquito de brillitos también rosa. Y por primera vez me puso un leve maquillaje. En el cabello me puso unas hebillitas y me puso una crema que hacían que mis rizos se vean espectaculares. Cuando me vi en el espejo estaba hermosa, me encantaba.  
- Gracias Alice. Sos la mejor.  
- Para eso estoy… pero veremos como reacciona tu padre…  
- Si no le gusta, te juro que le…  
- Nessie, buen día. – me saludó Rose – ¡te vez hermosa!  
- Gracias – respondimos Alice y yo al mismo tiempo.  
- Ven a desayunar, Ness – me dijo Rosalie y fuimos.  
Al bajar, Nahuel me esperaba en la mesa junto a todos los demás. Se quedaron perplejos al verme como Alice me había producido. Estaban contentos, excepto mi padre. Su cara se transformó de golpe al verme bajar como me veía.  
Cuando me acerqué a la mesa mi padre se levantó y fue a hablar con Alice. Escuché perfectamente lo que decían:  
- ¿Cómo te atreves a vestir a mi hija así? ¿Estas loca?  
- Ella me pidió Edward. Aparte ya tiene 10 años  
- Corrección. Tiene 3 años  
- Para cuando te conviene tiene 3 y para cuando te conviene 10, verdad? Para que la pobre criatura vaya al colegio tiene 10 años, pero para vestirla y arreglarla tiene 3. Todo para tu conveniencia Edward. No es así. Déjala que se vista como quiera.  
- Pero no puedo dejarla salir así. Todos la van a mirar… y no quiero que sea el centro de atención de todos. ¿Me entiendes?  
- Sí. Pero tú no entiendes. ¿Por qué crees que ella quiso vestirse así?  
- Porque… no se  
- ¡POR NAHUEL, EDWARD!  
- ¡¡¿¿QUÉ??!! – al escuchar lo que Alice le dijo gritó, y todos nos dimos vuelta. – Nada – nos dijo y se dirigió a Alice – que no se repita.  
Que testarudo que era mi padre. Demasiado sobre protector. Si no fuera por mi madre estaría atada a una soga y me consolaría todo el tiempo. A veces se pasa con su sobre-protectoría.  
Al sentarme a la mesa, Nahuel estaba al lado mío, comiendo también. Cuando se sentó mi padre, nos miraba sin agrado. Y me hizo una señal diciendo "Mas tarde hablamos". Odiaba esa frase.  
- Estas hermosa, Nessie – me susurró Nahuel en el oído. Por la cara de mi padre supuse que lo había escuchado. Pero no me importaba.  
- Gracias, Nahuel.  
Terminamos de comer y nos dirigimos hacia el auto de mi padre. Nahuel me llevaba ya que mi familia no podía ir por como estaba el día.  
- ¿Cómo dormiste Nessie? – me preguntó en el auto.  
- Bien, por suerte. ¿Y tu?  
- También  
- ¿Sabes con quién soñé?  
- ¿Con quién?  
- Contigo.  
- ¿Y qué soñaste?  
- Que… estabas por un tiempo con nosotros pero luego… te ibas… otra vez. Sabes, algo. Odio eso. De veras.  
- No te preocupes Nessie, estaré contigo el tiempo suficiente.- ¿a qué se refería con "el tiempo suficiente"? Cuando le estaba por preguntar, habíamos llegado al colegio.  
- Hasta luego Nessie. Nos vemos a la tarde.  
- Chau Nahuel. ¿me vendrás a buscar?  
- Si, y te prometo que iremos al bosque, si quieres.  
- ¡Obvio que quiero!  
- ¡Hasta la tarde!  
Al llegar a la sala, estaba esperando que Jake me reciba. Con su sonrisa contagiosas y su buen humor. Pero no estaba.  
- ¡Nessie! – me saludó Clara – estas re linda  
- Gracias, Clari.  
- Si. Tienes razón – dijo su hermana – me gusta tu nuevo "Look".  
- Gracias tweens – así las llamaba a las dos  
- ¿Y se puede saber a que se debe este cambio? – insinuó Celes  
- Mmmm - ¿Qué hacía, les decía o no?  
- Dale, cuéntanos  
- Bueno… ayer llegó un… primo mío. Y… bueno, debía lucir bien  
- ¿Cuántos años tiene?  
- Emmm… 17  
- Ahhhh… es mayor – se río Clara – jaja  
- No me carguen – me sonrojé – Cambiando te tema… ¿Saben dónde está Jake? Porque no lo he visto…  
- Está muy enfermo… – me respondió.  
- Huy pobre. ¿Está en el hospital?  
- No. Está en su casa. No, está en su casa, pero no es tan grave… - me respondió su hermana, Clara.  
- Qué lastima.  
- ¿A la tarde quieres ir a visitarlo? – me preguntó Celes. No sabía qué responderle… quería mucho a Jake, pero hoy iba a ir al bosque…  
- No puedo hoy… ¿que tal mañana?  
- Vale, mañana iremos – me respondieron las dos al mismo tiempo.  
Tocó el timbre y comenzó la clase. El colegio fue eterno, principalmente porque Jake no se encontraba. En el almuerzo me senté con Clara y Celeste y unas chicas más a quienes ignoraba el nombre. No fueron muy amigables conmigo, y me veían con cara rara. Me parece que no le gustó mi vestimenta ni mi nuevo "Look".

**Aca los nombres del STAFF de cielo nocturno ^_^ **

**STAFF:**

Marta Cinck de Cullen

Creadora, Escritora & STAFF

Luli Cullen

Escritora & STAFF

Astrid Caraballo

Escritora & STAFF


	21. capitulo 20 el sobre protector habla

**Nada de esto me pertenece, ni los personajes que son de S.M., ni la historia que le corresponde a dicha creadora**

EL SOBRE PROTECTOR HABLA

Al terminar el colegio, Nahuel me estaba esperando en el auto de mi padre, para llevarme al bosque.  
- Hola Nessie  
- ¡Hola! – le saludé y me subí al auto - ¿vamos al bosque?  
- Emmmmmm  
- ¿Qué?  
- No se si podremos ir...  
- ¡Me lo prometiste!  
- Si… pero… recibí una llamada...  
- ¿¡DE QUIEN!?  
- Tu… padre. Me dijo que quería que vayamos directamente hasta tu casa… y después vería si nos dejaría ir al bosque.  
- P-pero…  
- Perdona Nessie. Pero tu papá ordena.  
- Arggggg – gruñí. Estaba enojadísima. Tenía tantas ganas de ir al bosque, pero el sobre protector de mi padre me lo prohibía. No lo podía creer. A veces era insoportable. Y no me gustaba para nada esas actitudes sobre protectoras.  
Cuando llegué a mi casa. Mi papá estaba en el sillón, sentado con los brazos cruzados y nos veía intensamente. Le pasé por al lado, sin saludarlo y subí directamente hacia mi cuarto estaba enojadísima. Y no quería hablar con nadie. Entré y cerré la puerta con llave.  
- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! – grité con todas mis fuerzas. Necesitaba desahogarme. Tenía ganas de matar a todo el mundo. Principalmente a EDWARD. Nunca me dejaba hacer nada.  
Alguien tocó la puerta.  
- ¡¿QUIÉN ES?!  
- Renesmee… soy tu padre. ¿podemos hablar?  
- ¡NO! ¡VETE!  
- Renesmee, abre la puerta. Tienes 3 segundos.  
- ¿O sino qué?  
- La tiro abajo y chau puerta.  
- Arggggg  
- Tres… dos… uno… - y abrí la puerta  
- ¿Qué quieres? ¿Regañarme por subir a mi cuarto?  
- No  
- ¿Entonces?  
- Quiero hablar contigo.  
- Pues yo no.  
- Quieras o no. Hablaremos. Ahora mismo. Y después consideraré si dejarte ir al bosque.  
- ¿Por qué no quieres que vaya? No comprendo. ¿Qué es lo que te sucede?  
- Nada… es solo que quiero hablar contigo.  
- ¿Sobre qué?  
- Sobre tus cambios… tu nueva actitud…  
- Yo no siento ningún cambio…  
- Mira como estas vestida. ¡Pareces de 15 años Ness!  
- Y bueno… crezco rápido. Como tú siempre me dices.  
- Sí. Ness. Pero tienes 3 años solamente.  
- ¿Entonces por qué tengo que ir al colegio?  
- Porque no pareces de tres. Parece más grande.  
- Entonces…  
- Basta Nessie. Lo único que quiero es una explicación a todos estos cambios. ¿Es por Nahuel? – ¿qué le podía responder?  
- No  
- No me mientas preciosa…  
- Bueno. Sí. Es por Nahuel. ¿Y qué?  
- ¿Te gusta?  
- …. Si. Ya está. Gracias eh. Me haces sentir re bien ahora – le dije irónicamente.  
- Pero Nessie…  
- ¿Qué? Ahora qué me dirás. ¿Querías saber la verdad? Bueno ya te la dije. Ahora déjame ir al bosque con él. ¿Puedes?  
- Todavía no.  
- ¿Por qué papá? Por favor. De veras que quiero ir al bosque. Nunca fui todavía…  
- Si quieres te llevo mañana – Uhi ¿cómo podía ser tan terco?  
- P-pero…  
- ¿Qué pasa Nessie? ¿Querías ir al bosque? Mañana te llevo. ¿Cuál es el problema? – sabía perfectamente cual era el problema. ¿por qué me la hacía tan difícil?  
- No Quero ir con vos papá. ¡QUIERO IR CON NAHUEL! – no hubo sorpresa alguna en su rostro. Por lo tanto supuse que ya sabía que iba a reaccionar de esa manera.  
- Nessie… ¿estás enamorada de Nahuel? – cuando me preguntó esto, estaba confusa. No sabía la respuesta. ¿estaba enamorada de él?  
- No lo sé papá. Lo único que quiero es ir al bosque con él. Nada más.  
- Esta bien Nessie. Te dejaré ir al bosque. Pero nada más.  
- Bien. - ¿a qué se refería con nada más?  
- Pero Ness, recuerda. Es mucho mayor que vos.  
- Aparenta de 17 papá.  
- Exacto. Por eso lo digo.  
- Pero en unos años…  
- Nessie. Basta.  
- Pero papá. No dije nada…  
- Está bien. Haré como si nunca hallas dicho lo último. Ahora ve con Nahuel y dile que tienen permiso para ir al bosque. Antes de que me arrepienta.  
- Gracias papi – lo abrasé y fui corriendo hacia abajo.  
- ¡Nahuel!  
- ¿Si Nessie?  
- Vamos. Papá nos dejó ir.  
- ¿A dónde van? – saltó Rosalie  
- Al bosque. Nahuel me llevará – le respondí.  
- Bien. Pero vuelvan temprano. No se tarden mucho. Recuerda que tienes que hacer los deberes…  
- Rose. Déjalos. – le dijo Emmet.  
- Tú no te metas.  
- No me digas que no me meta porque…  
Mientras que discutían aprovechamos y nos fuimos. Estaba tan contenta que Nahuel me lleve al bosque, que no lo podía disimular.  
- ¿Carrera? – le propuse  
- Dale.  
Y fuimos corriendo hacia el bosque.

**Aca los nombres del STAFF de cielo nocturno ^_^ **

**STAFF:**

Marta Cinck de Cullen

Creadora, Escritora & STAFF

Luli Cullen

Escritora & STAFF

Astrid Caraballo

Escritora & STAFF


	22. capitulo 21 el nuevo miembro

**Nada de esto me pertenece, ni los personajes que son de S.M., ni la historia que le corresponde a dicha creadora**

EL NUEVO MIEMBRO

Corrimos, hasta llegar a la parte más lejana del bosque. Mientras más lejos, mejor. Apostaría, que mi papa estaría siguiéndonos, al menos así tendremos un rato a solas.  
- TE GANE - me dijo mientras se paraba frente una gran roca que se encontraba a un lado, junto a un conjunto de árboles.  
- Eso es lo que tú crees, te deje ganar-  
- Acepta que esta vez te gané - me dijo  
- Porque tengo falda, viste  
- Ecusas. Hasta yo podría correr con falda.  
- Seeee. No recordaba lo tonto que podías llegar hacer-  
- ¿Yo tonto? con que así son las cosas- dijo mientras se inclinaba levemente hacia mí. Perdió el equilibrio y cayó. Los dos terminamos en el suelo, el cayó sobre mí, al instante se quito y se puso a mi lado. Los dos nos quedamos riéndonos un rato.  
- Tienes razón soy un tonto - repuso entre las carcajadas.  
Nos quedamos observando el hermoso cielo. Recordé la conversación con mi papá, en este momento tenía a unos centímetros de mi cuerpo, a mi mejor amigo, que aunque no estoy segura creo que me empieza a gustar. Mi padre nunca aceptaría que yo tuviese algo con Nahuel, eso me lo confirmó hoy. Tendría que pensar muy bien las cosas antes de decidir algo.  
- ¿Nessie qué te sucede? ¿Es por Edward cierto? - dijo mientras me miraba fijamente a los ojos. Parecía como si me hubiese leído la mente.  
- Si Nahuel, no sé qué le sucede se está tomando muy mal todo esto de que hayas regresado. Lo peor es que no tiene razón alguna para estar así, antes también nos las pasábamos juntos, pero ahora es como si algo hubiese cambiado - yo sabía muy bien lo que había cambiado, pero quería saber si él lo sabía.  
- Nessie no te pongas mal por eso, Edward solo quiere lo mejor para ti. Además, si ahora vamos a vivir juntos tendremos mucho más tiempo para estar juntos y salir al bosque…  
-¿VIVIR JUNTOS?- le interrumpí. Me pare de un salto.- ¿DONDE VAMOS A VIVIR JUNTOS?-  
-UPSSS….acabo de cometer un gran error, ahora sí que Edward, Bella, Carlisle y Alice me van degollar - dijo mientras observaba el piso.  
-¿Cómo?... ¿Qué ME ESTOY PERDIENDO? ¿De que no me he enterado? - no entendía nada, estaba realmente confundida.  
- Por favor nessie, olvida lo que te acabo de decir, si no quieres que tu mejor amigo muera - dijo con cara de dolor.  
-¿Cómo que lo olvide?... esto es una súper noticia, no es nada fácil de olvidar - no me iba a dejar con la intriga de que era lo que estaba sucediendo.  
-POR FAVOR, NESSIE - dijo mientras se arrodillaba a mis pies.  
- No Nahuel, no me pidas que lo olvide… ya dijiste el principio, ahora termina  
- Tienes razón, no puedo ocultarte esto. Pero solo te pido una cosa… - se quedó mirándome esperando a que le hiciera una seña de afirmación. Asentí con la cabeza - promete que no le vas a decir nada a tu familia que te enteraste de esto. Tú vas hacer como si no supieras nada. ¿De acuerdo?  
- Afirmativo - le dije mientras me sentaba.  
- Es una larga historia, pero el punto es que puede ser que me quede en tu casa viviendo un tiempo… Pero por favor, olvídalo en este instante, tú no sabes nada…  
- ¿Pero ya es seguro? O ¿siguen decidiendo? - deseaba que me dijera que era seguro, pero no me quería ilusionar. Por lo que esperé pacientemente su respuesta.  
- Es casi seguro, pero no me han dicho nada todavía. Ahora olvida todo que te dije.  
- ¿Y te quedarás PARA SIEMPRE?  
- Bueno… no se si para siempre…  
- Claro. En la próxima mudanza seguro que te irás…  
- O en la otra…  
- Sí. Por favor. Quédate con migo – deseaba con todas mis ansias que se quede a vivir con nosotros para siempre… - Nahuel…  
- ¿Si Ness?  
- ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?  
- Si… claro – le iba a preguntar qué me consideraba a mí… cuando llegó Alice.  
- Ness… viene alice – me dijo Nahuel. Estaba tan impactada, que no escuché los pasos corriendo hacia nosotros. Estábamos sentados, uno al frente del otro, pero con lo sorprendida que me encontraba, no noté el momento en el que me incliné hacia él. En ese momento llegó, vio mientras me paré bruscamente del suelo. Ya tenía suficiente con tener que escuchar a mi papa preguntándome si me gustaba Nahuel, pero cuando viera en la mente de Alice, que nuestras caras se encontraban muy cerca una de la otra, nunca me creería al decirle que no estábamos haciendo nada, lo que terminaría en una prohibición de por vida, que no me permitiría ver a Nahuel, no se mudaría a la casa y todo saldría mal. Por lo que tomé esa rápida decisión, se que de todos modos, sospecharía algo, pero no sería lo mismo.  
- Hola Alice - dije con voz nerviosa.  
- Hola Nahuel, hola criaturita – dijo mientras nos observaba. Sospechaba algo - ¿Por qué se fueron tan lejos?  
- No quería que papa me siguiera – solté de repente - y bueno como imagine que lo haría, pensé que sería la mejor manera para estar aunque fuese por un momento a solas con Nahuel - yo y mi bocota. Le acababa de dar a Alice, mas pruebas para sospechar de Nahuel y yo. Y además más información para mi papá, quien debe estar esperándonos impaciente en la puerta de la casa, fuera del escudo, para aprovechar y leerle mi mente, mientras nos vamos acercando.  
- Mmmm. .. Bueno Nessie tenemos que irnos. Bella me mandó a buscarte, tenemos que hablar contigo - le lanzó una mirada a Nahuel, quien se puso feliz. Eso significaba que me iban a dar la noticia de que Nahuel se iba a quedar en la casa. Tenía que empezar a ensayar mi cara de sorpresa y felicidad, no podían darse cuenta que ya lo sabía.  
- Nahuel, tu también ven con nosotros, la conversación también te incumbe a ti - dijo Alice. Había acertado. Alice notó mi cara de felicidad al escuchar eso, pero estoy segura que pensó que era porque no quería separarme de él.

Fuimos corriendo, al llegar, como yo lo predije, se encontraba Edward en la puerta esperándonos. Al vernos, nos abrió la puerta y pasamos. Todos estaban reunidos en la sala.  
- Hola tíos, y abuelitos - dije mientras me sentaba en el mueble. Nahuel me seguía y se sentó a mi lado.  
- Hola Nahuel, hola Nessie- dijo Carlisle. Mama se acercó y nos dio un beso a ambos en el cachete.  
- Nessie tenemos que hablar contigo - dijo Carlisle.  
- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Algo malo? – me hice la que no sabía lo que ocurría.  
- Mmmm… depende de qué punto de vista lo mires… – comentó mi padre, fuera de lugar. Todos lo miraron con cara de que no debía haber dicho eso. El único que se río fue Emmet, como siempre.  
- Edward… no empieces – le retó Esme – es una noticia buena, querida  
- ¡Por favor! ¡Díganme!  
- ¡Nahuel se quedará a vivir con nosotros, por un largo tiempo. Será el nuevo miembro de la familia! - no tuve que actuar, de verdad, me sentía muy feliz de que Nahuel se quedara en la casa. Me fascinaba esa idea, pensé que se seria por días pero, como me dijo Alice, sería como un nuevo miembro de los Cullen, mi familia, aunque era obvio que para siempre no se iba a quedar.  
- ¿Enserio?  
- Si princesa – repuso mi padre  
- ¡Que feliz que estoy! De veras. Gracias. Los quiero mucho – y le di un abrazo muy fuerte a Nahuel, quien se encontraba al lado mío.  
- ¡Nahuel! ¡Bienvenido a la familia! – lo invitó Emmet – ¡Brindemos! – y todos se empezaron a reír.  
Comimos, festejamos y luego me fui a dormir. Mañana sería Viernes, eso significa, que pasado mañana ¡iríamos a cazar! Estaba muy entusiasmada, cazar era mi pasatiempo favorito, y hacerlo con Nahuel era mucho más divertido.  
Esa noche la pasé muy mal. No podía dejar de pensar. Al fin, cuando me quedé dormida, llego de nuevo ese sueño, pero esta vez no me preocupo, sabía que no era real, y que nunca sucedería. Mañana después del colegio, se quedaría por siempre a mi lado, o eso era lo que yo creía… o quería creer.

**Aca los nombres del STAFF de cielo nocturno ^_^ **

**STAFF:**

Marta Cinck de Cullen

Creadora, Escritora & STAFF

Luli Cullen

Escritora & STAFF

Astrid Caraballo

Escritora & STAFF


	23. capitulo 22 señor meadwod

**Nada de esto me pertenece, ni los personajes que son de S.M., ni la historia que le corresponde a dicha creadora**

SEÑOR MEADOW

La noche fue intensa y no pude dormirme muy bien. Por lo tanto a la mañana Esme me vino a despertar. Era la que más paciencia me tenía, y sabía como tratarme.  
Lo primero que hizo al entrar, no fue llamarme por mi nombre o abrirme las cortinas como todos lo hacían – odiaba que me abran las cortinas. Lo que hizo fue ponerme mi música favorita, la que componía mi padre. Después se acercó a mi y me empezó a acariciar la espalda. Amaba que lo hagan.  
- Renesmee… es hora, mi vida.  
- Ya voy. Cinco minutos por favor…  
- Bueno. Cinco solos.  
Se fue y me estiré en toda la cama. Me desperecé y entró Alice.  
- Criaturita. ¡Estas despierta! ¡Que milagro!  
- Ja-ja. Que graciosa. Me despertó Esme, por si no lo sabías.  
- Claro que lo sabía, sino estarías gritando y quejándote.  
Le hice una mueca de burla y agregó.  
- ¿Te acuerdas lo que me dijo tu padre ayer? ¿Sobre la vestimenta?  
- Sí. Lo sé. Pero…  
- Sin peros criaturita. Perdona, pero tu padre es quien ordena.  
- Ufa. – intenté protestar, pero no tenía sentido.  
- Aparte está lloviendo, y no puedes ir en pollerita. Hace frío.  
- Bien…  
Me puso un Jean y una remera manga larga colorada. Y en los pies unas zapatillas All Star.  
- ¿Qué quieres que te haga en el pelo?  
- Emm… ¿un rodete?  
- Vale. ¿Quieres que te lo haga Rose?  
- ¡¡Dale!!  
Amaba los rodetes, principalmente los que me hacía Rose, era la que mejor me peinaba, sin ofender a Alice.  
- Aquí estoy – apareció Rosalie - ¿quieres que te peine, Ness?  
- ¡¡Dale!!  
- Las dejo solas – dijo Alice y se fue.  
- ¿Qué quieres que te haga?  
- Un rodete.  
- Sabía que querías eso.  
Me peinó y quedé hermosa, luego bajé, desayunamos (Nahuel y yo) y nos fuimos todos al colegio, ya que era un día nublado. En el auto íbamos mi padre, mi madre y Nahuel.  
- ¿Mañana iremos a cazar, papi?  
- Claro princesa. Como todos los sábados – amaba estos días porque me encantaba cazar. Mi especialidad eran los jaguares.  
- ¿A dónde iremos? ¿Al bosque que queda al lado de casa?  
- Por supuesto que no, Ness. Iremos a otro que queda un poco más apartado. Es mejor y hay mejores animales…  
- Mmmm, que rico.  
Llegamos al colegio, me despedí de mis padres y de Nahuel.  
- Papi. Puede ser que hoy vaya a visitar a un compañero, está muy enfermo.  
- ¿Cómo se llama? – saltó Nahuel de repente. Su cara cambió.  
- Jake.  
- Mmmm… ¿Quieres que te lleve a su casa?  
- No. La llevaré yo – le respondió mi padre, bruscamente.  
- No, papi. Iré con mis amigas, Clara y Celeste. No se preocupen.  
- ¿Irán caminando? – preguntó Bella  
- Sí. Su casa queda a unas cuadras nomás.  
- Bien. Pero llámame.  
- Bueno, dale.  
- Adiós bebé. Cuídate.  
Cerré la puerta y fui a clases.  
- ¡Hola Ness! – me saludaron las Twins.  
- Hola chicas ¿cómo andan?  
- Bien. ¿Vos? ¿Cómo va con tu primo? – me preguntó Celeste y las dos se rieron.  
- Que graciosas que están, eh. – les dije, ofendida.  
- No, te enojes Ness… - me dijo Clara  
- No me enojo…  
- Bueno  
- ¿Hoy iremos a visitar a Jake?  
- Si, si. Después del colegio, para darle los deberes… ¿Te dejaron tus… padres?  
- S…si. ¿Llamaron a Jake para avisarle?  
- Sí. Nos dijo que le parecía perfecto… ¿sabes que tiene un hermano? – me preguntó Celes.  
- ¿Enserio? ¿Cómo se llama?  
- Mauricio  
- ¿Qué edad tiene?  
- 15. También está enfermo.  
- Uhi, que mal.  
- Si. Pero está peor. Jake solo está descompuesto. Su hermano tiene mucha fiebre y no se siete nada bien.  
- Pobre… ¿Va a este colegio también?  
- Iba a este. Pero ayer nos enteramos que se fue.  
- ¡¿JAKE TAMBIEN?!  
- No, no… solo el hermano…  
- Uhi, que suerte…  
- Mmmm… como reaccionaste… - insinuó Celeste  
- No inventes – reproché  
- No invento… jaja  
Por suerte, tocó el timbre.  
No pude prestar mucha atención a las clases. Pensaba en Jake, en Nahuel, en esta tarde, en ayer en el bosque, en muchas cosas. Me di cuenta que mis notas bajaban – no había hecho una tarea que supuestamente debería haberla hecho – si mis padres se enteraban me reprenderían. Por eso procuré no contarles nada y enfocarme más en los deberes… aunque me costaría estando Nahuel en casa.  
Al final del día, fuimos con Clara y Celeste caminando hacia la casa de Jake. Le llevábamos la tarea y unos chocolates para que se ponga mejor.  
La casa era pequeña comparada a la mía, pero era pintoresca y bastante formidable.  
Tocamos timbre y nos atendió la madre de Jake.  
- Hola Clara, Celeste… - a las Twins ya las conocía de otros años, pero a mí no.  
- Renesmee. Un gusto. Pero me puedes decir Nessie.  
- Me llamo Estela Meadow. – nunca supe el apellido de Jake hasta este momento… Jake Medow. Sonaba lindo. – una gusto. Pasen chicas.  
Nos invitó a pasar. La entrada daba a la sala de estar, y luego había unas escaleras que se dirigían supuestamente a los cuartos, y después en el piso de abajo estaba la cocina. El padre de Jake se encontraba en la sala de estar, estaba mirando tele visión.  
- Hola Celeste, Clara… ¿quién eres? – me preguntó el padre. Me miraba fijamente y con cara extraña… me asusté, creí que sospechaba algo, pero era muy extraño que sospeche…  
- Renesmee… pero me puedes decir Nessie.  
- Me llamo Carlos Meadow. ¿Eres nueva en el colegio? – seguía mirándome con cara suspicaz, estaba aterrada.  
- Sí, si.  
- ¿Y de qué familia vienes?  
- Cullen… mi abu… padre adoptivo es el doctor Carlile Cullen… no se si se ubican…  
- Sí. Lo ubico… ¿cuándo se mudaron para acá?  
- El lunes  
- Lunes, eh… mira vos… - se quedó pensativo  
- ¿Y de dónde vienen?  
- De… - ¿debía decirles de donde venía, por ahora nadie me había preguntado…? Y mi papá me había dicho que nunca diera información de mi vida pasada…– De… Forks – mentí. Fue lo único que se me vino a la mente.  
- ¿Forks, eh?  
- Si, si…  
- Muy bien… un… gusto… Renesmee.  
- Igualmente. – me sentía intimidada por aquel hombre…  
- Chicas, si quieren suban. Jake se encuentra en el piso de arriba. Primer cuarto a la derecha… Carla, Celes, ustedes lo conocen – nos dijo su madre.  
- Gracias – respondieron las Twins  
- Gracias – respondí.  
Cuando subimos Carlos y Estela Meadow se fueron a la cocina y empezaron a hablar, no pude escuchar su conversación, pero apostaría que estaban hablando de mí. Algo sospechaba. Yo también. Algo no me cerraba

**Aca los nombres del STAFF de cielo nocturno ^_^ **

**STAFF:**

Marta Cinck de Cullen

Creadora, Escritora & STAFF

Luli Cullen

Escritora & STAFF

Astrid Caraballo

Escritora & STAFF

hola chikas... espero les este gustando la historia tanto cmoo ami me esta gustando subirla...

espero que las que la siguen puedan dejarme sus comentarios ya que son esas pequeñas cosas las que me aientan a segir subiendola... pido perdon por no haber subido los ultimos dias pero pasa que estoy muy ocupada con la facultad... igualmente para recompensar los dias que no subi, subire capitulos sabado y domingo...

nos leemos... besos... Sà*


	24. capitulo 23 mauricio

**Nada de esto me pertenece, ni los personajes que son de S.M., ni la historia que le corresponde a dicha creadora**

MAURICIO

La escalera de la casa de los Meadow era realmente empinada y larga. En las paredes había muchos cuadros y pinturas variadas, con hermosos paisajes y fotos de lugares a donde habían viajado. No le di mucha importancia. Intentaba escuchar lo que el padre de Jake le decía a su esposa. Pero no logré escuchar nada de lo que decía. Era frustrante.  
En la parte de arriba de la casa se encontraba un gran pasillo con cuatro puertas, dos a la derecha y dos a la izquierda. Por lo que nos dijo Estela Meadow, la primera puerta a la derecha era la de Jake.  
Antes de tocar la puerta para entrar a la habitación de Jake apareció su hermano. Era muy alto, tenía el cuerpo realmente marcado y definitivamente no parecía de quince años. Estaba con un short y sin remera, me resultó extraño ya que afuera hacía demasiado frío. El pelo lo tenía atado a una cola. Se parecía mucho a su hermano pero por el cuerpo y el cabello eran totalmente diferente.  
- Hola Celestina… Clariña… - saludó a las Twins.  
- ¿Cómo andas Morice? – le preguntó Celeste - ¿te sientes mejor?  
- Si por suerte ¿y ustedes, qué hacen aca?  
- Vinimos a dejarle los deberes a Jake.  
Mauricio giró su cabeza y me miró  
- ¡Oh! No te había visto. Me llamo Mauricio. Soy el hermano mayor de Jake – me saludó y extendió su mano. Hice lo mismo. Al tocarla estaba demasiada caliente. Esa temperatura, ese aspecto, todo, me hacía recordar a algo… pero no sabía bien quien era.  
- Me llamo Renesmee… pero me puedes decir Nessie…  
- Un gusto… Nessie… - se me quedó mirando como lo hizo su padre. Esta familia era peculiar, y extraña… pero se me hacía muy familiar. - ¡Oh! ¿Eres la famosa Nessie?  
- ¿Famosa? - ¿se habrá dado cuenta de mi secreto?  
- ¡Sí! Jake habla de ti todo el tiempo – que alivio, había pensado que se había dado cuenta que no era totalmente humana…  
- Jaja, ¿enserio?  
- Sí. ¡Cuidadito, eh! – y me guiño un ojo  
- Jaja – fue lo único que pude decir  
- Un placer conocerte – al decir eso, se dirigió hacia abajo.  
- Mmmm, Nessie… - me dijo Celeste, y me guiño un ojo.  
- ¿Qué? – le respondí. Odiaba que me fastidiaran con esas cosas.  
- Hay. Siempre te enojas, nada. – dijo secamente y tocó la puerta.  
- ¡Pasen! – gritó Jake desde la habitación y pasamos.  
La primera en entrar fue Celeste, yo pase detrás de Clara. El cuarto era grande pero sencillo. Tenía una cama, unos cuantos estantes colgados en las paredes, (uno de los ellos tenía muchos muñecos de colección) closet, y una mesa donde se encontraba una computadora y una consola de Nintendo. Me llamó mucho la atención que había un gran afiche al entrar en la habitación que decía: "RESTRINGIDO EL PASO A TODO AQUEL QUE NO SEA HUMANO". Mi primera reacción fue dar un paso fuera de la habitación. Que torpe fui.  
- Jajaja nadie había reaccionado como tu al leer, esa es una broma con mi hermano…. - mi cara debió haber sido un dilema, si me dijo eso- no te preocupes pasa, ¿al menos de que no seas humana y seas algún tipo de animal extraño?  
- No ja… ja, para nada, lo que pasa es que me impresionó… - dije para remediar mi error  
- Si, bueno me imagino que no es común que cada vez que entres a un cuarto diga eso… jeje - dijo en tono de burla - y bueno ¿Me trajeron las cosas que les pedí?  
- Si jake….tuto tuto - respondió Celeste. Por algún extraño motivo que no comprendía se encontraba súper feliz  
- ¿Cómo está el cole? ¿Han mandado mucha tarea? - pregunto Jake intentando hacer un poco de conversación.  
- No tanta, lo normal- respondió Clara  
- Jake me fascina tu habitación - le dije para cambiar el tema. Estaba harta de que todas las conversaciones fueran sobre el cole.  
- Gracias nessie, y bueno disculpen el desorden-  
Empezamos a hablar y nos reímos hasta terminar todos en el baño. No podía creer que tuviéramos tantas cosas en común. Al rato, a las Twins las vinieron a buscar y la mamá de jake subió a avisarles.  
- Chicas las vinieron a buscar-  
- Vale, ya bajamos, chau Jake, chau nessie - dijeron mientras nos daban un beso en el cachete. En ese momento la mamá de Jake me observaba de forma muy extraña como si fuera algún bicho raro. Se fue detrás de las twins  
- Que rara esta mi mama, no viste como te observaba, quien sabe que cosas estará pensando… - dijo Jake pensativo  
- No sé, la verdad que no le note nada extraño, pero si tu lo dices - dije para no entrar en el tema. Si me había dado cuenta de lo extraña que se comportaba, era como si sospechara algo. En ese instante sonó mi celular, era Nahuel. Le atendí.  
- Hola Nahuel ¿como estas?-  
- _Bien nessie, mira estoy en la puerta de la casa de tu amigo Jake. Baja y así vamos un rato de paseo al bosque.-__  
_- Ok ya voy- tranque el teléfono. Jake me observaba con cara de tristeza.  
- Jake tengo que irme. ¿Nos vemos mañana en el cole?  
- ¿Te tienes que ir ya? - dijo poniéndome ojos manipuladores.  
- Si mi……primo ya está abajo-  
- Bueno si es así, nos vemos el lunes - dijo con tristeza  
-Perfecto, chau - dije mientras me despedía de él. Salí, al pasar por el cuarto de Mauricio lo observé sentado en la cama. Percibí un extraño olor, pero no le di importancia. Corrí escaleras abajo, quería irme cuanto antes con Nahuel. Me despedí de los padres de Jake, quienes se encontraban hablando en la cocina, y al verme voltearon bruscamente.  
- Chau, que te vaya bien camino a tu casa - dijo Estela.  
- Chau… gracias.-  
Cerré la puerta y fue corriendo hacia donde estaba Nahuel. Le salté en la espalda y juntos nos montamos en el coche de mi padre.  
- Hola ¿Qué haces aquí no me venía a buscar Alice?-  
- ¿No quieres que este aquí? ¿Por qué si es quieres me vuelvo y esperas a Alice?  
- ¡No! ¿Qué dices? Más bien, estoy súper feliz-  
- Muy bien. Esa era la respuesta que esperaba escuchar.-  
- ¿Vamos al bosque?- le pregunte con entusiasmo.  
- Sí, primero pasamos por la casa dejando el carro, le avisamos a Bella o a Alice que no nos van a decir nada y vamos - dijo. Tenía razón a ellas no les importaría donde estaba mientras estuviera con él, le tenían mucha confianza, igual que Emmet, abuelito, Esme y Jasper. Pero Rose y Edward dirían que no y se pondrían regañones.  
Llegamos a la casa, por suerte todos habían salido excepto Esme, quien se había quedado limpiando la casa. Ésta solo nos dijo que no estuviéramos hasta tan tarde en el bosque. Nos fuimos. Pasamos gran rato jugando a lucha de pulgares, haciendo carreras a ver quién era más rápido y hablando. Nuestra conversación fue de pura amistad, ninguno de los dos quería sacar el tema de sentimientos, ni nada por el estilo. No queríamos arruinar el momento. Nos quedamos lanzados en el suelo viendo a las aves volar. Aunque la estaba pasando de las mil maravillas, estaba deseosa de regresar a casa. Me moría por comentarle a Edward y a Bella lo que me pasó en la casa de Jake. Sabía que algo extraño sucedía, no era normal la forma en la que me miraban, ni menos las extrañas conversaciones. Pero había algo más raro aun MAURICIO, su extraña fiebre, que me hizo recordar demasiado a algo pero no lograba recordar. Cada vez me convencía más de que había algo muy especial para mí, que por alguna razón que desconozco, lo olvidé y la vida me está dando las pistas para descubrir qué es.  
- Nahuel vamos a casa- le dije.  
- Vale, vamos-  
Cuando llegamos, ya todos habían vuelto. Perfecto era el momento para decírselo a mis papas. Los llamé a un lado y empecé.

**Aca los nombres del STAFF de cielo nocturno ^_^ **

**STAFF:**

Marta Cinck de Cullen

Creadora, Escritora & STAFF

Luli Cullen

Escritora & STAFF

Astrid Caraballo

Escritora & STAFF


	25. capitulo 24 otra mudanza

**Nada de esto me pertenece, ni los personajes que son de S.M., ni la historia que le corresponde a dicha creadora**

OTRA MUDANZA¿?

Edward y bella se acercaron hacia donde me encontraba. Venían agarrados de la mano, y con cara de curiosidad. Me pareció buena idea también contarle al abuelo. Él sabía mucho acerca de todas estas cosas mitológicas, de pequeña siempre me contaba historias y capaz y tenia mas respuestas que Edward y Bella.  
- Princesita. ¿Cómo la pasaste en la casa de Jake? – preguntó Edward  
- Bien por suerte pero… - dudé en decirles en un momento, pero sabía que era lo correcto.  
- ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre, pequeña? – me preguntó mami  
- Los llame por que quería contarles algo extraño que me paso hoy en la casa de Jake… y me parece que ustedes deberían saberlo… - dije, estaba pensando cómo debía empezar. Todos me miraron esperando que siguiera.  
- ¿No me digas que Nahuel te hizo algo? - dijo Edward con tono fuerte - si te hizo algo te juro que… - mi mama lo agarro por el brazo para que no fuera directo a donde Nahuel y lo matara.  
- Vampiro peleón quédate tranquilo… ya hemos hablado de eso antes… deja que la niña hable… - lo tranquilizo – cuéntanos Renesmee...  
- Si, Nessie, sigue con lo que tienes que decirnos- dijo abue.  
- Sí, sí. Papa quédate tranquilo no tiene que ver Nahuel… tiene que ver con mi amigo JAKE - al pronunciar su nombre, el ambiente se tensó. Todos se quedaron como estatuas, pensativos.  
- Hoy cuando fui a su casa… primero sus papas me vieron extraño…como si supieran mi secreto… o mejor dicho nuestro secreto….- dije entrecortadamente.  
- ¿Qué familia es Ness? – me preguntó el abuelito  
- La de Jake.  
- Sí, pero cómo es su apellido…  
- Ahh. Meadow. Jake Meadow  
- Meadow… - se quedó pensativo el abuelito.  
- ¿Saben que somos vampiros? – preguntó Bella.  
- No estoy segura. Me empezaron a hacer muchas preguntas de donde venia, cuál era mi familia. Y después se quedaron hablando en la cocina sobre mi… era frustrante porque no podía oír lo que decían… el padre… Carlos Meadow… fue muy intimidante conmigo…  
- Mmmm… bueno aquí no existe ningún clan de vampiros que yo conozca- dijo Carlisle, como si estuviese pensando en voz alta - ¿y notaste alguna otra cosa?-  
- No. Pero dos cosas me llamaron mucho la atención… una fue su hermano Mauricio, estaba supuestamente enfermo, tenía fiebre, pero al verlo no se notaba en mal estado, al contrario… pero al darle la mano… estaba muy caliente, como si tuviera fiebre de 50 grados… cosa que es imposible en un humano, además tenía un cuerpo muy desarrollado no parecía un muchacho de 15 años y el pelo largo… saben, me hace acordar a algo… pero no sé bien que es… - esto último no debí haberlo dicho.  
Al ver sus caras era como si cada palabra que dijera encajara en algún pensamiento que estuvieran teniendo en ese momento.  
- ¿Qué otra cosa te llamó la atención, Ness? – preguntó papá.  
- La otra cosa que me pareció extraña… más bien, me asustó… era que al entrar en el cuarto de jake… había un gran afiche pegado a la puerta que decía "RESTRINGIDO EL PASO A TODO AQUEL QUE NO SEA HUMANO" en grande, como torpe que fui, retrocedí inmediatamente… luego el me dijo que no era nada, solo una broma que tenia con su hermano…  
- Ahh está bien….no te preocupes nessie eso no debe ser nada, de todos modos gracias por decirnos - dijo Carlisle. No podía creer que pensara que yo me creería el cuanto de que no pasaba nada y que me iba a quedar tranquila. Ahora más que nunca quería saber la verdad.  
- Bueno, me voy para arriba a hablar con Nahuel - dije actuando, para que creyeran.  
Apenas sintieron que tranqué la puerta del cuarto, empezaron a hablar. Esa era mi trampa, se fueron a la cocina y yo baje rápido y me quede detrás de una pared que daba a ella, me quedé como una estatua, como bien lo solía hacer un vampiro.  
- ¿Qué crees que esté pasando? - preguntó papá preocupado.  
- Edward la verdad no se que esté sucediendo, se que nessie no nos mentiría acerca de esto, por eso hay que empezar a averiguar cuanto antes  
- Carlisle, Edward yo estuve durante la transformación de… - no pude escuchar bien, porque Bella bajo el tono de la voz – cuando Edward me dejó… - esa historia la sabía perfectamente, me la habrán contado como diez veces mas o menos, y me encantaba escucharla… pero lo que estaba diciendo mi madre no lo sabía… yo presentía que algo me ocultaban - el día que le sucedió – continuó mi madre - él tenia muchísima fiebre, y se sentía mal. Yo al principio pensé que era una simple gripe. Pasé una semana sin verlo y su padre no me dejaba hablar con él. Después cuando ya había pasado todo empezó a cambiar mucho, cada vez que lo veía, iba creciendo más y más, y como dice nessie, su cuerpo se desarrolló de tal manera que no parecía un chico de su edad.  
- ¿Será que se esta desarrollando frente a nosotros una de nuestras teorías? Bueno no nuestras sino la que dijo J… - no pude escuchar. Era como si ese nombre estuviera prohibido entre mi familia.  
- Puede ser, ¿pero tan rápido?, no llevamos tanto tiempo aquí… además en otras partes no nos ha sucedido nada parecido…  
- Tienes razón pero recuerda que dijo que tenían como esa parte dentro de sí dormida mientras no hubiera peligro… - ¿peligro? ¿de qué estaban hablando? ¡no entendía nada!- pero al sentirlo se despierta y comienza todo… - ¿a qué se referían con que comienza todo…?  
- Y al ser nessie amiga de jake... - dijo bella. ¿Qué? ¿Ahora yo era la culpable de este acontecimiento?  
- Todo encaja muy bien… eso es malo… si eso es cierto tendremos que mudarnos cuanto antes… - dijo Carlisle – aunque… eso no le va a gustar para nada a nessie.  
A penas escuche mudanza, subí directo a mi cuarto no quería saber más nada. No quería mudarme más. Creo que fue una mala idea decirles. Toda la curiosidad que sentía antes, por descubrir qué era lo que estaba sucediendo, desapareció de inmediato. No quería saber más nada de jake, ni del colegio, ni de nada. Solo quería aunque me parece extraño, estar con Nahuel y que me dé una abraso. Me dirigí a su cuarto. Era la última puerta en el corredor. Entre corriendo, casi llorando y me lance sobre él, se encontraba sentado en la esquina de la cama. Su reacción fue la de abrazarme al instante, no pronuncio una sola palabra. Una lagrima rodó por mi mejilla. Nahuel la atajo con mucha delicadeza antes de que llegara a mi boca. Me preguntó qué sucedía. No me salían las palabras hasta que le dije.  
- Creo que vamos a tener que mudarnos otra vez.- y me largué a llorar.  
- Nessie… por favor. Quédate tranquila, no pasa nada… ¿quién te dijo eso?  
- Lo escuché.  
- ¿De dónde?  
- De la conversación que están dando mi familia abajo…  
- ¿Andas espiando entre puertas?  
- No pero… - tenía razón. No tendría que haber espiado. – tienes razón…  
- Por ahora no dejes dicha la última palabra, Ness… espera a que ellos te lo digan… y si es verdad… veremos qué hacer…  
- Tienes razón, Nahuel.  
- Ahora duérmete princesa… mañana va a ser un día duro.  
Al decir estas palabras, me dormí en sus brazos. Deseaba dormirme y no volver a despertar… jamás.

**Aca los nombres del STAFF de cielo nocturno ^_^ **

**STAFF:**

Marta Cinck de Cullen

Creadora, Escritora & STAFF

Luli Cullen

Escritora & STAFF

Astrid Caraballo

Escritora & STAFF

milllll perdones por no haber podido sunir pero estube muy ocupada con ciertas cosas...

tomense aunque sea dos minutos y sigan dejando rewiew que me alientan a seguir subiendo ^^

gracias =)


	26. capitulo 25 el bosque

**Nada de esto me pertenece, ni los personajes que son de S.M., ni la historia que le corresponde a dicha creadora**

EL BOSQUE

Durante toda la noche estuve estresada, triste, abatida, apenada, entristecida… aunque dormí profundamente los sueños que me abatieron no eran nada placenteros. Soñé que nos mudábamos otra vez, que Nahuel se iba… y que me encontraba con una persona que no logré ver su cara ni saber su nombre, eso me estresó mucho más.  
Al día siguiente me levanté en la cama de Nahuel, a mi lado se encontraba él durmiendo profundamente, me fui corriendo a mi cuarto sabía que no sería nada agradable que cuando me fueran a despertar no me encontraran. Llegué y me acosté, cuando estaba a punto de quedarme dormida, llegó Esme y me despertó.  
- Hola Nessie…  
- Hola Esme…. - dije mientras me sentaba  
- ¿Cómo te has levantado hoy, hermosa?  
- Realmente… entusiasmada.  
- ¿Por qué? Si se puede saber.  
- ¡Iremos al bosque a cazar hoy, cierto? Es sábado  
- Bueno…  
- ¡¿Qué pasa?! – le grité – lo siente – me retracté  
- Los demás… salieron.  
- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¿A dónde?  
- Emmm… Debían resolver unas cuantas cosas  
- Pero… me lo prometieron. Papá me dijo que hoy iríamos a un bosque que para cazar que estaba más apartado. Y que pasaríamos el día allí… - estaba enojadísima. ¡Me lo habían prometido!  
- Lo siento Nessie… pero es algo urgente… - ¿estarían planeando la mudanza?  
- ¿Algo grave?  
- No, no, no te preocupes por eso…  
- Pero…  
- ¿Qué pasa pimpollo?  
- ¿Hoy que voy a hacer? Es sábado…  
- Teníamos planeado que salgas con Nahuel.  
- ¿A dónde?  
- A donde quieran. Yo los llevó y después me voy con los demás. Luego los pasaré a buscar.  
- ¿Y por qué no vamos con el auto de papá?  
- Porque tu padre quería que yo los vigilase…  
- Ah. Entiendo.  
- Bueno. Entonces cámbiate y los llevo.  
- Okay.  
Me levanté. Agarre del closet lo primero que encontré. Unos Jeans sueltos con una remera blanca con un estampado. Más tarde Alice me regañaría pero en estos momentos nada importaba. Se esta planeando una nueva mudanza a mis espaldas. Tenía que disfrutar el tiempo que nos queda aquí. Bajé a la cocina observando todo, quería tener recuerdo de todo lo que estuviese en ella. Al llegar abajo, se encontraban Esme y Nahuel. Me senté en la silla al lado de Nahuel y empecé a comer el tazón de leche con cereal que me habían preparado. Al terminar nos fuimos al auto. Seguía observando todo. No me quería olvidar de ninguna pieza de esta maravillosa casa. Tenía miedo que ni siquiera pudiese volver a verla… jamás.  
- ¿Nessie que te sucede, porque observas todo como si mas nunca lo fueras a ver? – me preguntó Esme. ¿Cómo sabía? ¿también tenía el don de papá de leer mentes?  
- No me sucede nada, es que es un día muy bonito - fue lo primero que se me ocurrió decir. El día afuera era horrible, estaba nublado.  
- Bueno si tú lo dices…  
Nahuel le hizo a Esme una mirada que después le contaría. Pero yo no quería que le contara. ¿Por qué todo el mundo tenía que saber mi vida?  
- Y bueno… ¿a dónde quieres ir Nessie? – me preguntó Nahuel.  
- A dónde quieras… ¿cuáles son nuestras opciones? – no me importaba el lugar, lo único que quería era disfrutar este último posible día.  
- El bosque…  
- Mmm, no. Otra vez al bosque, no…  
- No me refería a este bosque… - mi cara se iluminó – escuché que tu padre te prometió llevarte al bosque que pasa el valle… ¿quieres ir?  
- ¡¿De veras?!  
- Si tu quieres  
- Bueno entonces qué esperamos – dijo Esme y ésta le guiño un ojo a Nahuel.  
Nos dirigimos al auto de Esme y nos llevó hacia el bosque.  
Nos dejó allí y se fue.  
El lugar era hermoso. El mejor bosque que había visto hasta ese momento. Tenía muchos árboles con hojas de color verde, amarillas, marrones. Una mezcla de colores preciosos. Me fascinaba.  
- Este es el mejor bosque que vi en mi vida – le dije a Nahuel  
- Sí. El mío también. Es hermoso  
Caminamos un rato más. En un momento me agarró la mano y caminamos por el bosque agarrados de la mano. Era el mejor momento que había vivido en mi corta vida.  
- ¿Qué quieres hacer Nessie?  
- Mmmm. ¿Cuáles son mis opciones?  
- Pelea, carrera, trepadas, búsqueda, cazar…  
- Déjame pensar…  
- ¿Tienes una mejor idea?  
- Sí  
- ¿Se puede saber cuál es?  
- Hablar  
- ¿Hablar?  
- Si. Charlar. Sobre tu vida, la mía. Sobre tu familia… sobre nosotros…  
- ¿Nosotros?  
Le iba a preguntar si me consideraba más que a una hermana. Pero sabía que la respuesta iba a ser que no. Así que saqué otro tema.  
- Nunca me has dicho Nahuel…  
- ¿Qué cosa princesa?  
- Tu estadía con nosotros… ¿cuánto durará? ¿te irás en la próxima mudanza? Porque si es así… presiento que será dentro de muy poco, sabes. Como te dije ayer… me parece que nos mudaremos, Nahuel. Y todo por mi culpa. Y no te quiero perder… - lo abracé y unas lágrimas cayeron levemente por mi mejilla y rozaron la mano de Nahuel.  
- Nessie… por favor, no llores corazón.  
- Pero no me quiero mudar. Y menos que tú te vallas.  
- Primero y principal Nessie. No te vas a mudar.  
- ¿Y como estas tan seguro?  
- Te lo puedo asegurar Nessie.  
- Pero si es obvio Nahuel. ¿Por qué crees que hoy no están? ¿Cuál piensas que es la razón de que se hayan ido a "resolver unos asuntos"? están planeando la mudanza.  
- Nessie… Nessie… tus padres nunca te harían eso querida. Aparte ¿no te pusiste a pensar que quizás están "resolviendo unos asuntos" para que no se tengan que mudar?  
- Puede ser…  
- Segundo Nessie, yo me quedaré bastante tiempo. Supongo que dos mudanzas más…  
- ¡¿Un año?! ¡Qué bueno!  
- Sí Nessie. Supongo que me quedaré un año. Al menos que…  
- ¿Qué?  
- Nada Nessie  
Odiaba que me digan "nada Nessie". Algo me ocultaba. Y tenía que saberlo.  
- ¿Qué me ocultas Nahuel?  
- Nada, nada.  
- No te creo.  
- Nessie… hay algo que no te he dicho…  
- ¿Tiene que ver con nosotros?  
- ¿Nosotros?  
- Sí…  
- No, no. Va, depende a que te refieres con "nosotros".  
- Nahuel. ¿Tú como me consideras a mí?  
- ¿Cómo?  
- ¿Qué soy yo en tu vida?  
- Tu eres la hermanita que nunca tuve mi chiquilla. Mi mejor amiga.  
- Ah… ¿y nada más, cierto?  
- Nessie… soy muy grande para vos…  
- Pero si esperamos unos años…  
- Tu padre no me lo permitiría Ness  
- Pero dejando de lado a mi padre…  
- Nessie… hay algo que no te he dicho. Que creo que es muy importante… pero…  
- ¿Qué es Nahuel?  
- Nessie yo tengo… - en ese momento algo nos saltó. ¡Era un jaguar! Lo agarré y lo empujé. Juntos lo cazamos y lo comimos… pero Nahuel se olvidó lo que me iba a decir y me quedé con la curiosidad.  
- Buena atrapada Ness.  
- Gracias.  
- Creo que deberíamos volver.  
- ¿Llamamos a Esme?  
- ¿Te pareció que quedaba lejos?  
- No… ¿estas pensando lo mismo que yo?  
- Este bosque da al otro.  
- Perfecto.  
- En sus marcas…  
- Listos…  
- ¡YA! – gritamos los dos y nos fuimos corriendo.  
Gané yo como siempre que tenía la ropa adecuada.  
- ¡Te gané! – alardeé.  
- Ja ja.  
Entramos a la casa y había muchos murmullos. Fuimos a la cocina y no podía creer lo que veía ante mis ojos.

**Aca los nombres del STAFF de cielo nocturno ^_^ **

**STAFF:**

Marta Cinck de Cullen

Creadora, Escritora & STAFF

Luli Cullen

Escritora & STAFF

Astrid Caraballo

Escritora & STAFF

tomense aunque sea dos minutos y sigan dejando rewiew que me alientan a seguir subiendo ^^

gracias =)


	27. capitulo 26 mi segunda madre

**Nada de esto me pertenece, ni los personajes que son de S.M., ni la historia que le corresponde a dicha creadora**

MI SEGUNDA MADRE.

Entramos a la casa y había muchos murmullos. Fuimos a la cocina y no podía creer lo que veía ante mis ojos. No podía entender la causa de lo que veía. Todos se voltearon y nos miraron a Nahuel y a mí. Nahuel no parecía sorprendido, pero mi cara expresaba sorpresa y confusión.  
- Nessie… que sorpresa verte aquí… a los dos… tan temprano – dijo Emmet mirando a Nahuel.  
- ¿Temprano? Son las siete…  
- Sí… pero… no nos avisaron nada…  
No respondí. Los miraba esperando una explicación.  
- Renesmee… ven. Vamos al piso de arriba – me dijo Rosalie  
- No.  
- Nessie… dale. Anda con Rose – me pidió Jasper.  
- He dicho que no.  
- Nessie. No lo voy a volver a decir. Vete con tu tía al piso de arriba. – me ordenó mi padre. Estaba serio.  
- ¿Pero por qué siempre me hacen esto? ¡ES INJUSTO! – les grité y me fui corriendo hacia mi cuatro. Cerré la puerta de un portazo, me tiré a la cama, y comencé a llorar. No podía creer que siempre me hagan lo mismo, que nunca me cuenten nada, que me oculten cosas. Ya me había cansado de que me traten como una pequeña.  
- Ness… corazón. ¿Puedo pasar? Soy Rose.  
- ¡No! ¡Quédate afuera! ¡No quiero hablar con nadie!  
- Pero Nessie vamos. Ábreme.  
- ¡NOOOO!  
- ¿Quieres que la tire abajo?  
- Haz lo que quieras no me importa. – dije entre sollozos.  
- Nessie… por favor no llores. Te explicaré… todo… lo que pueda. Por favor ábreme porque la romperé y no tendrás más privacidad. – "Todo lo que pueda" no era suficiente.  
- Te he dicho que hagas lo que quieras. ¿O no me escuchaste?  
- Bien. Tú lo pediste. Tres… dos… - se escuchó que algo se había roto en mi habitación – uno – y Rosalie ya estaba en mi cuarto, con la puerta rota – te dije, Ness… perdona, pero tenía que entrar.  
Paró la puerta y la apoyó contra la pared, para que parezca que estaba cerrada. Se acercó hacia donde yo me encontraba, se sentó en la cama y me acarició el pelo. Bruscamente le saqué la mano de un golpazo.  
- ¡Renesmee! ¡No me vuelvas a hacer eso! ¿Me entendiste?  
- Tu no me mandas.  
No pudo decir nada, yo tenía razón, aunque estuve mal en haberle pegado.  
- Nessie… intento ser amable con tigo. ¿Podemos hablar?  
- No  
- ¿Por qué Nessie? ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre corazón?  
No respondí.  
- Nessie. Por favor. Hablemos.  
Me levanté, la miré y le dije:  
- ¿De que va a servir? Decime. Si me mentiras. Como siempre.  
- Nessie… nosotros nunca… - la interrumpí  
- No digas que nunca porque me estarías mintiendo. ¡OTRA VEZ!  
- Nessie… por favor. Tienes que entendernos.  
- ¿Entenderlos? ¡Por favor! ¿Por qué no me entienden a mi? Siempre son ustedes los que están acertados y las "victimas"  
- No digas eso. ¿Crees que nos gusta mentirte Ness?  
- Sí.  
- Pues no es así.  
- ¿Entonces por qué lo hacen? Es ridículo  
- Por tu bien – cuando me dijo esto, la quería matar. Me paré y le dije casi gritando.  
- ¡¿POR MI BIEN?! ¿De qué me estas hablando? Lo único que me hacen es hacerme sufrir, ¿no entienden eso?  
- Pero…  
- Déjame. Estoy hablando yo.  
Asintió con la cabeza. Yo estaba sacada, enojada, harta. Podrida de que me vivan mintiendo. Y se lo dije.  
- Ustedes no me entienden a mí. ¿Les gustaría vivir sin conocer la verdad? ¿Qué les oculten cosas constantemente? Ustedes nunca me dicen nada, cuando les pregunto algo o me miran con cara o me mienten, o intentar sacar otro tema. Viven ocultándome cosas y mintiéndome todo el tiempo. Nunca me ponen al tanto de lo que vamos a hacer o de lo que harán. Me alejan de lo que más quiero. Lo único que quieren que haga, lo único que hago en mi vida, es ir al colegio y mudarnos. Ya se que el tema de la mudanza no lo pueden controlar. ¿Pero ocultarme cosas? ¿Mentirme? ¿Les parece bien hacerme esto? ¿No entienden que yo sufro cada vez que pienso que no me quieren decir algo? Siempre me apartan ustedes, como si yo no fuera parte de su familia… y ya me cansé. Me tratan como una bebé, todo el tiempo controlando de lo que hago, de lo que haré, etc. O cambian su actitud o… ¡me voy a vivir con el abuelito Charlie!, no se. Pero ASÍ no quiero vivir. Ni siquiera tienen una explicación. Lo único que quieren es evitar problemas al contarme la verdad, pero no están evitando problemas, al contrario, los están creando. Si siguen así, algún día voy a estar sinceramente harta de vivir así que me voy a terminar escapando. Y esos son verdaderos problemas.  
Cuando terminé de ahogarme Rosalie se quedó mirándome, sorprendida.  
- Nessie… no se lo que decirte. Realmente me siento mal por lo que estas diciendo… sinceramente lo siento Ness… les diré esto a tus padres… y veremos que hacer.  
Me quedé callada. Estaba agotada.  
- Ness… puede ser que a veces te apartamos, y que no te decimos algunas cosas. Pero créeme, todo lo que hacemos es por tu bien.  
- No voy a hacer ese discurso otra ves Rosalie. Pero lo que hacen no me hace nada bien a mí. Al contrario.  
- Lo sé Ness… pero nosotros no somos las criaturas más peligrosas que hay allá afuera…  
- ¿Hay más criaturas aparte de nosotros?  
- Sí Ness. Y son más peligrosas todavía… por lo menos para nuestra especie… y particularmente para la tuya.  
- ¿Y cuáles son?  
Rosalie se quedó callada y miró para un costado.  
- Claro. Eso tampoco me lo quieren decir.  
- No es que no queramos Ness… bueno una es que no todos los vampiros se alimentan de sangre de animal… ¿sabes?  
- Sí. Me lo han mencionado una ve z….  
- Bueno Nessie, tememos que como tú eres una especie no vista habitualmente, que quieran abusar de ti Nessie.  
- Pero… no lo harán… yo sé defenderme.  
- Lo sabemos, pero son más peligrosas de lo que piensas, Ness…  
- ¿Cómo esos Vulturis que vinieron en mi nacimiento a… matarme?  
- Sí, preciosa. Hay muchos como ellos.  
- Oh…  
- Sí, Ness… por eso algunas cosas te las ocultamos… pero no te preocupes corazón, algún día te enterarás de lo que tienes que enterarte…  
- ¿Pero cuando?  
- No se Nessie… eso no está en mi dedición.  
- Gracias Rose. Tú siempre me haces sentir bien – la abrasé y le di un tierno beso en la mejilla.  
- De nada Ness. Y perdona. ¿Quieres algo para comer?  
- No… ya comí un Jaguar.  
- Mmmm, me haces tentar.  
- Ja.  
- ¿Qué quieres hacer Ness… aparte de ir abajo a escuchar la conversación?  
- Dormir…  
- Bueno. Te dejo entonces.- me dijo y me dio un beso en la mejilla.  
Cuando se iba algo vino a mi mente.  
- Rose…  
- ¿Qué pasa mi amor?  
Pensaba preguntarle de por que ellos estaban allá abajo… pero decidí hacerlo mañana. Estaba agotada.  
- Nada, nada.  
- Muy bien, dulce. Duérmete.  
- Adiós Rose.  
Se fue, me puse el pijama y me dormí. No me desperté hasta la mañana siguiente. Y no tuve ningún sueño raro. Todo lo que tenía adentro lo había descargado, gracias a Rosalie, mi segunda madre.

**Aca los nombres del STAFF de cielo nocturno ^_^ **

**STAFF:**

Marta Cinck de Cullen

Creadora, Escritora & STAFF

Luli Cullen

Escritora & STAFF

Astrid Caraballo

Escritora & STAFF

tomense aunque sea dos minutos y sigan dejando rewiew que me alientan a seguir subiendo ^^

gracias =)


	28. capitulo 27 mama y papa

**Nada de esto me pertenece, ni los personajes que son de S.M., ni la historia que le corresponde a dicha creadora**

MAMA Y PAPA

A la mañana siguiente me vino a despertar mi madre y mi padre. Seguro que Rosalie ya les había ido con el cuento. Ya le habría contado todo lo que le dije y ahora ellos venían a "resolver" las cosas. Pero estaba segurísima que nada se iba a resolver, al contrario, me seguirían ocultando las cosas. Nada de lo que haga los iba a hacer cambiar de opinión y eso lo tenía en claro hace mucho tiempo. Por eso nunca reprochaba, siempre me había quedado callada hasta ayer cuando me desahogué con Rosalie, pero seguía enojada, no se me iba a ir así de fácil…  
- Renesmee cariño… - me llamó mi madre  
- Mi vida… es hora de levantarse – aclamó mi padre  
Agarré la sábana y me tapé la cara.  
- Ness, te tienes que levantar. Son las doce del mediodía cariño, te hemos dejado dormir un poco más hoy… pero ya es tarde – confesó mi padre.  
- ¡No me quiero levantar!  
- Aparte tenemos que hablar contigo Renesmee… - agregó Bella  
- ¡No quiero hablar! ¡Lárguense!  
- Ness. Te damos cinco minutos para que te levantes y te alistes, luego bajarás y hablaremos. Estamos aca los tres solos, por ende hablaremos como familia. Quieras o no. – me ordenó mi padre con seriedad, odiaba cuando me obligaba a hacer cosas que yo no estaba de acuerdo.  
- ¿Dónde se fueron los demás?  
- Después te explicaremos  
- Cuanto que me mentirán como siempre – susurré en voz baja, hicieron como que no me escucharon pero podría apostar que oyeron cada palabra que salía de mi boca.  
- Cinco minutos – dijo Bella, y se fueron  
Me levanté refunfuñando. ODIABA que me obliguen a hacer cosas, que me manden. En realidad estaba enojadísima por todo. Por lo de ayer, por lo de hoy, por lo de toda mi vida. Pero lo tenía que enfrentar y hablar con ellos. Por lo tanto me alisté y bajé.  
Abajo me esperaban Bella y Edward, sentados en la mesa. Me senté y empecé a comer mis tostadas y mi leche chocolateada.  
Por un momento el silencio invadió la habitación. No levanté la mirada para ver a mis padres, pero ellos me miraban todo el tiempo, esperando a que module alguna palabra.  
Edward rompió el silencio.  
- Nessie… ¿nos tienes que decir algo?  
- ¿Yo? Me parece que ustedes me tienen que decir algo a mí…  
- ¿Qué quieres que te digamos Nessie?  
- ¿QUÉ QUIERO QUE ME DIGAN?  
- Si, Nessie. Dinos.  
- Quiero que me expliquen TODO.  
- ¿Todo?  
- Sí, TODO  
- Nessie… te explicaremos lo que podamos. Tú sabes que esto es un tema delicado.  
- Sí. Lo sé.  
- Entonces tendrás que entendernos.  
- Bueno. Empiecen diciéndome dónde se fueron los demás.  
- Carlile, Emmet y Jasper se fueron a cazar. Tenían hambre y no podían aguantar hasta que vayamos todos. – dijo papá  
- Rosalie, Esme y Alice se fueron a chequear unas cosas de la casa. Fueron a comprar unos muebles que nos hacían falta. – dijo mamá  
- ¿Y Nahuel?  
- No sabemos. Nos dijo que se tenía que ir a arreglar unas cosas y luego volvía.  
Los miré dudando de lo que mi padre me decía.  
- Es verdad Nessie, no te mentiríamos con eso…  
- Bueno. ¿Y haber, me pueden explicar lo de ayer?  
- ¿De por qué los Meadow estaban aquí, con nosotros?  
- Sí. ¿Por qué Estela, Carlos y Mauricio estaban hablando, va discutiendo con ustedes? ¿Y por qué me mintieron?  
- Nessie… este tema es mucho más delicado que cualquier otra cosa que te hemos dicho.  
- Claro. Otra vez me ocultarán la verdad.  
- No. Te diremos lo que podamos.  
- Entonces…  
- Nessie… mira. Ellos saben nuestro secreto  
- ¿¡Qué somos vampiros!?  
- Sí. Y por eso fue la actitud que demostraron cuando fuiste a la casa de ellos. Te tomaban como una criatura extrañan. No comprendían por qué tenias nuestro olor pero tu corazón latían… y por eso te miraban de mala forma… tenían miedo que le hagas algo a Jake o a cualquier otro…  
- ¿Y como lo saben?  
Se quedaron callados.  
- ¿También son vampiros?  
- No, no lo son.  
- ¿Y cómo un humano puede saber sobre la existencia de los vampiros?  
- No son humanos, Ness.  
- ¿No son humanos ni vampiros? ¿Entonces qué son?  
- No te lo podemos decir por ahora, Nessie… por tu bien…  
- Pero…  
- Lo siento Nessie… pero no.  
- Está bien. ¿Pero algún día me enteraré de toda la verdad?  
- Cuando llegue el momento lo sabrás – dijo papá.  
- Y no creo que falte mucho – aclaró mama.  
- Bien. ¿entonces eso justifica lo que tenía el hermano de Jake, Mauricio?  
- Sí, Nessie.  
- Bueno. Espero que no me mientan más… y que algún día me digan TODA la verdad.  
- Te la diremos cuando pensemos que tengas la edad suficiente.  
- Está bien. Los entiendo. Lo único que quieren es protegernos – una sonrisa les iluminó el rostro – los amo – les dije y les di un fuerte abrazo.  
- Nosotros también Nessie.  
- Y te tenemos una sorpresa – dijo mamá  
Mis ojos se abrieron  
- ¿Te acuerdas que te prometimos llevarte al bosque?  
- Si…  
- Bueno. ¿Quieres ir?  
- ¡Sí! Claro. Pero ya lo conocí, igualmente.  
- Ajá. Con Nahuel…  
- Si, si.  
- Pero no has conocido TODO sobre ese bosque.  
- ¿No?  
- No, no. Hoy iremos, ¿quieres?  
- POR SUPUESTO  
- Excelente. Vamos.  
Nos subimos al carro de mi padre. Estaba emocionadísima. Quería conocer TODO con respecto a ese bosque. Esta charla fue la mejor que tuve con ellos. Y ya me sentía más aliviada, por lo menos conocía parte de la historia que me ocultaban: existe otra especie aparte de la nuestra, y la familia de Jake era parte de ellos…

**Aca los nombres del STAFF de cielo nocturno ^_^ **

**STAFF:**

Marta Cinck de Cullen

Creadora, Escritora & STAFF

Luli Cullen

Escritora & STAFF

Astrid Caraballo

Escritora & STAFF


	29. capitulo 28 nomadas

**Nada de esto me pertenece, ni los personajes que son de S.M., ni la historia que le corresponde a dicha creadora**

NOMADAS.

Llegamos al bosque, y estaban Carlisle, Emmet y Jasper, era muy lindo todo el bosque, en verdad aun no conocía todo de el, Edward tenia razón, faltaba mucho que conocer y en verdad valía la pena  
Estaba muy feliz, porque me hallan dicho algo de la verdad, y podía esperar un poco mas, pero lo que me daba muchísima curiosidad es donde estaría Nahuel?  
Ya se el era mi mejor amigo, o aun mas, va eso consideraba yo pero acaso se habría ido algún lugar en especial?. Pensé en el todo el tiempo, mientras estábamos en el bosque, Edward y Bella, me miraban con preocupación  
- Que pasa ness? - Me preguntó Edward  
- Nada, me da curiosidad donde esta Nahuel, ¿volverá pronto?  
- Si, quédate tranquila Ness, él no te va abandonar…  
¿QUÉ?, como me iba a decir eso, a mi la verdad no se me había ocurrido eso, y me asustaron mas, pero si el me decía que volvería, tendría que confiar en que así seria.  
- ¿Seguro que no? ¿Porque no esta aquí? ¿ Llegara pronto?  
- Ness no lose, tenia cosas importantes que hacer, lo bueno es que llegara, me lo dijo antes de que se vaya, deja de preocuparte por él y diviértete en el bosque. Para eso te trajimos aca, no para que andes cuestionando sobre Nahuel. Ahora ven, hagamos algo. ¿Quieres jugar peleas, carreras, quieres cazar? ¿Qué quieres hacer preciosa? Hoy es tu día y solo te prestaremos atención a ti.  
Tenía razón, no debía cuestionarme y estar todo el tiempo pensando en Nahuel, pero nada me complacía, no entendía porque no estaba aquí. No me había dicho nada, y eso me hacía dudar. Pero lo mejor que podía hacer era divertirme, y el tiempo pasará más rápido.  
- Esta bien, esperaré, pero si en unos días no aparece, no haré mas que caer en una depresión. Lo extraño demasiado y ustedes lo saben. Es como un… hermano para mí y lo quiero mucho - Les lancé una mirada a los cinco, pero solo vi sinceridad, sabia que algo me ocultaban, pero en verdad ellos decían la verdad acerca de Nahuel, el volvería y esperaba que sea pronto  
- Te reto a cazar un jaguar Ness. El primero que lo caza se lo queda… no vale compartir - me retó Emmet, emocionado. Siempre compitiendo, le encantada competir contra nosotros, especialmente contra mí. Se emocionaba al verme cazar, decía que era demasiado tierna cazando o algo así, yo nunca me vi y no tenia tiempo para pedirle a alguien que me grabe, había cosas mas importantes.  
- Vale.  
- Preparados…  
- Listos…  
- ¡YA! – gritó papá  
Y Edward, Emmet y yo fuimos a buscar nuestro bendito jaguar. Mamá y Carlisle se quedaron mirándonos. Salimos disparados, corríamos a velocidades nunca vistas. Los más rápidos éramos papá y yo. Él me ganaba por un poquito, pero yo sabía que algún día le iba a ganar una carrera. Por supuesto heredé sus capacidades de correr de él, y la fuerza de mamá.  
Emmet y Edward fueron derecho, yo en un momento doblé para que no me sigan el paso. Yo era la mejor rastreadora de los tres, aunque por supuesto no tenía el don de rastrea, era la que siempre ganaba en estos juegos. Emmet todavía me carga diciendo que tengo un poder fallido de rastreo, y yo lo respondo que el tiene un poder fallido de fuerza, es la única manera que puedo cargarlo.  
En un momento escuché a alguien gritando "RENESMEE". No era la voz ni de mi madre ni de Carlile. Era otra voz familiar. Me puse a pensar y sí. Era la voz de él. Me volví y lo vi, ahí siguiéndome. Pare de correr y fui directamente hacia sus brazos.  
- ¡NAAAAHUEEELLLL!  
- ¡Nessie! – me abrazó tan fuerte que me levantó.  
- ¿Por qué te fuiste?  
- Tuve que resolver unos asuntos, Ness.  
Lo miré con cara de ofendida.  
- Lo siento, Ness, tardé demasiado, pero aquí estoy.  
- Sí, por suerte.  
Le tenía que contar y preguntar muchas cosas, pero ese no era el momento adecuado, aunque si era el lugar perfecto, en ese momento estaba cazando un jaguar, y no me podía desconcentrar, aparte tampoco quería pelearme con Nahuel, ya que era obvio que no me iba a querer contar la verdadera historia.  
- Después me vas a tener que contar todo, eh. Y no te voy a aceptar ningún tipo de excusa.  
- Luego hablaremos bien, Ness…  
- Bien. ¿Me ayudas a cazar un jaguar?  
- ¡Claro! ¿Estás compitiendo contra Emmet.  
- Sí y mi padre.  
- Perfecto. No te preocupes. Les ganaremos.  
Me guiño el ojo y nos pusimos en marcha.  
Nos recorrimos casi todo el perímetro de lo que conocíamos del bosque pero no encontramos ningún rastro de jaguar. En una de esas nos topamos con Emmet y Edward.  
- ¡Nahuel! – saludó papá.  
- ¡Qué bueno que llegaste! No sabes lo mucho que te extrañaron por aca… - me burló Emmet, como siempre. Nunca me iba a esperar una actitud madura que venga por su parte.  
Nahuel me miró y me guño un ojo. En ese mimento me sonrojé.  
- Bueno, bueno. ¿Pudieron encontrar algo?  
- No. No hay rastros, puede ser que no sea el día adecuado. Hace un poco de frío…  
- Sí puede ser…  
- ¿Volvemos? – sugirió Nahuel  
Emmet y yo nos miramos.  
- Me parece que es la mejor idea – agregó Edward.  
- Si, supongo… - respondimos Emmet y yo al mismo tiempo y volvimos con Bella y Carlile.  
- ¿Y? ¿Quién ganó? – preguntó Carlile.  
- Nadie, suponemos que por el clima se han ocultado.  
- Sí, es la mejor explicación – dijo mi madre  
De repente escuchamos unos ruidos. Todos se volvieron. Mi padre le hizo una seña a mi madre para que saque el escudo, quizá podía leer algo. Mi madre obedeció y la cara de Edward mostraba preocupación. Le hizo una seña a Nahuel para que me llevase a casa.  
- Vamos Ness. – dijo Nahuel  
- P-pero…  
- Renesmee. Vete con Nahuel – me ordenó mi padre. – es peligroso.  
- Bien. – le respondí resignada.  
Al instante aparecieron unos vampiros… suponía que eran nómadas por como vestían… aunque en verdad era raro, que estén ahí, donde estábamos nosotros, que nos ocultábamos en lugares lejanos del Pueblo. Me quedé mirándolos y ellos me miraban a mí.  
Eran dos hombres, uno era moreno con el pelo largo y vestia muy informal, el otro era rubio y llevaba el pelo corto, casi de punta y al igual que su compañero, también vestia informal.  
- Hola, me llamo Marco y este es mi compañero Lucius - dijo el vampiro moreno a mi padre.  
Nahuel en ese momento me tironeó del brazo. No cedí quería escuchar lo que decían.  
- Nessie, nos tenemos que ir, no me hagas hacerlo por la fuerza – me susurró Nahuel al oído.  
- Bien. Vamos.  
Cuando nos empezamos a ir, el rubio agregó:  
-¿Ustedes son los Cullen, verdad?  
¿Nos conocían? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué? No entendía nada. Intenté seguir escuchando la conversación pero corrimos tan rápido que no pude. Por un instante se me cruzó por la mente volver, pero mi padre me había dicho que había criaturas que me querían hacer daño, por lo tanto le obedecí. Lo único que querían era cuidarme.

**Aca los nombres del STAFF de cielo nocturno ^_^ **

**STAFF:**

Marta Cinck de Cullen

Creadora, Escritora & STAFF

Luli Cullen

Escritora & STAFF

Astrid Caraballo

Escritora & STAFF

como esta semana por ciertos problemas que tube casi no pude subir hoy subi varios capitulos para recompensarlos ^^

espero les gusten y sigan dejando rewiew que me alientan a seguir subiendo la historia =)

por otro lado prometo que cuando pueda voy a volver a subir regularmente... pero en esta epoca defacultad tengo millones de cosas que estudiar y mil laminas por hacer...

pero prometo prometo volver al ritmo regular del principio...

besos...

Sà*

gracias =)


	30. capitulo 29 debo aprender a escuchar

**Nada de esto me pertenece, ni los personajes que son de S.M., ni la historia que le corresponde a dicha creadora**

DEBO APRENDER A ESCUCHAR

Cuando nos fuimos con Nahuel no pude escuchar la conversación que tuvieron Edward, Carlile, Bella y Emmet con los nómadas. Era frustrante ya que ellos sabían quienes éramos pero nosotros no. Por lo menos yo no los conocía, y me parece que mis padres tampoco por la cara que pusieron. Era muy extraño todo, y también el por qué de la reacción de mi padre. ¿Por qué habrá querido que me vaya tan rápido? ¿Qué habría leído en sus mentes? Aunque siempre fue un sobre-protector, nunca lo vi tan asustado. Algo que escuchó en sus pensamientos lo había alterado y eso no me gustaba, por eso no volví a escuchar su conversación. Sabía que algo me iban a decir luego, y de lo contrario les armaría la escena de antes. Tenía todo planeado, y de ESTO sí me iba a enterar.  
También iba a utilizar este tiempo que teníamos con Nahuel para empezar el interrogatorio. Le iba a preguntar todo lo que había hecho desde que se fue hasta que volvió. No se la iba a hacer fácil. Quiera o no me tendría que decir todo lo que le pregunte, me lo había prometido y no me podía ocultar nada, porque tarde o temprano me iba a enterar.  
En un momento le hice una seña a Nahuel para parar. Teníamos que hablar y ese era el momento indicado para hacerlo. El bosque era el mejor lugar para charlar.  
- ¿Quieres caminar?  
- Sí.  
Se quedó mirándome, no entendía muy bien el por qué.  
- ¿Se puede saber la razón? A ti te gusta correr…  
- Sí. Se puede.  
- Entonces…  
- Tú sabes perfectamente por qué quiero caminar  
- Mmmm, no lo sé, lamentablemente.  
- Nahuel, sabes perfectamente que hay algo pendiente entre nosotros  
Me miro sorprendido  
- ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas, Ness?  
- Quiero respuestas, Nahuel.  
- ¿Sobre qué pequeña?  
- Tu sabes…  
- No lo sé…  
- Bueno te lo diré si prometes decirme la verdad…  
- Dime  
- ¿Lo prometes?  
Asintió con la cabeza, se notaba que no estaba muy seguro de poder decirme la verdad… pero igual le dije.  
- ¿Que hiciste todo el tiempo que no estuviste? ¿A dónde te fuiste?  
No me respondió.  
- Nahuel… ¿a dónde te fuiste?  
- Ness… no se si ahora es el momento para hablar de este tema, mañana o pasado te lo diré…  
¿Que?, ¿Quién se creía? Ya se, lo re quiero, pero no me puede tratar así, yo confió en el y se supone que él debería confiar en mí.  
- Nahuel, ¿cómo me puedes hacer esto? ¿no confías en mí?  
- Por supuesto que confío Nessie… sos mi mejor amiga…  
- ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué no me lo quieres decir?  
- No es que no te lo quiero decir…  
- ¿Entonces…?  
- El tema es que este no es el lugar apropiado.  
- ¡Sí que es el lugar apropiado!  
- Bueno no es el momento apropiado…  
- Mira, si no me lo dices hoy no te hablare mas  
Me costo decir eso, sabia que era mentira, o imposible, pero en fin si no me decía nada, no le hablaría nunca más.  
- ¿Me estas amenazando, Ness?  
Lo mire, sabia que yo nunca le haría eso, pero no me quedaba otra opción  
- Si piensas que eso es amenazar, entonces sí. Te estoy amenazando. Si no me dices ahora mismo a dónde te fuiste ayer, no te hablaré… NUNCA más.  
- Renesmee, no me puedes hacer esto.  
- Mira como te lo hago. ¿Me lo vas a decir SI o NO?  
- Por caprichosa, ahora no te digo nada.  
- Perfecto – le dije ofendida  
No lo podía creer, tenia que ir por el bosque con alguien que no me diría nada, y no le podía hablar, eso era frustrante, después de dos minutos, no aguanté más.  
Frené y lo miré a los ojos.  
- Nahuel, ¿sabes que me desepsionas?  
- ¿Por qué Nessie? No me digas eso…  
- Pensaba que eras otra persona… confiaba en que eras el único que me diría la verdad, pero me acabo de dar cuenta que me confundí, y eso me hace sentir muy mal.  
- Ness, no es que no te quiera decírtelo… estoy esperando el momento para hacerlo.  
- ¿ESTÁS ESPERANDO EL MOMENTO? Me causa mucha gracia eso, sabes. Porque todos me dicen lo mismo, y sé perfectamente que nunca será el momento. Decime ahora, Nahuel, porque sino te quedaras solo en el bosque, y desapareceré y no me verás nunca más.  
Me miro con tristeza.  
- Nessie… no.  
Estaba tan enojada, que empecé a correr.  
Corrí lo mas rápido que pude, creo que jamás alcancé tal velocidad. Deseaba perderme en el bosque y que nadie me encuentre nunca.  
Sentí alguien atrás, y tropéese  
- Nessie… ¿estás bien? – me preguntó Nahuel y me extendió la mano.  
- Sí, sí. Gracias, eh. – le respondí con un tono seco. No le acepté su mano – puedo sola.  
- Perdona Nessie… no te quería hacer caer…  
- No te preocupes… es solo UNA cosa más… con todo lo que me hiciste, esto no es NADA.  
- Nessie, no me hagas eso… por favor…  
- Tú no me hagas esto. Yo no te estoy haciendo nada. Tú me estas lastimando, mintiendo y ocultando cosas, y eso no me gusta nada.  
- Nessie… está bien… te diré todo lo que quieras  
Una sonrisa malévola se iluminó en mi rostro. Pero no quería parecer entusiasmada.  
- Empieza. – le dije, secamente.  
- Esta bien… te diré lo que pueda.., por favor no te vallas, no se porque me haces esto, sabes que no puedo decirte nada, y me haces sentir peor de lo que me siento… pero te lo diré  
- Empieza te he dicho.  
- Bien… pero no me trates así – esperó una respuesta pero lo único que hice fue cruzarme de brazos. – prométeme que no te enojaras. Espera hasta que termine de hablar y no pienses nada malo. Nada pasará.. por ahora.  
- Vale. Pero empieza porque no tenemos todo el día.  
- Esta bien… lo que pasó fue que me fui a ver a alguien…  
- ¿A dónde?  
- … a África…  
- ¿ÁFRICA? ¡Yo sabía!  
- ¿Qué sabías, Ness?  
No podía soportarlo entonces me fui corriendo, otra vez.  
Él me siguió pero no pudo alcanzarme. Corrí a tal velocidad que no pudo hacer nada. Estaba tan enojada, que no me importaba en absolutamente nada ni nadie. Quería desaparecer. Pero aunque no estaba segura de a donde me dirigía, llegué hasta mi casa.  
Nahuel llegó dos segundos después y me agarró del brazo antes de que entrase a casa.  
- ¡Me dijiste que no te iba a enojar, Nessie!  
No le respondí.  
- ¿Me puedes explicar qué es lo que te sucede?  
- ¡No me puedes hacer esto!  
- Pero Nessie… ¿qué te hice?  
- ¡Te fuiste a África!  
- Sí, Nessie, me fui a África, a visitar a alguien, Ness.. nada más.  
- ¡Por eso! ¡Significa que te irás allí! ¡Y volviste aquí para despedirte!  
- Nessie… no me iré a ningún lado por ahora.  
- ¿Entonces por qué fuiste para allí?  
- Porque tenía planeado encontrarme con esa persona allí hace mucho tiempo, y no la podía dejar plantada.  
- OH…. Lo hubieras dicho.  
- ¡Intenté! Pero tú te fuiste corriendo.  
- Sí… perdona….  
- ¿Ves Nessie? A veces es mejor decir las cosas en otros momentos. Tu te lo tomas todo muy mal, Nessie. Por eso es difícil decirte algunas cosas…  
- Tienes razón… perdona… te prometo que nunca más reaccionaré así…  
- Espero que cumplas esa promesa…  
- Lo haré – le dije mirando hacia abajo  
- Dame un abrazo Nessie.  
Me sonrió y le abrasé.  
- Te quiero Nahuel.  
- Yo también pequeñita.  
- ¿Entramos?  
- Dale.

**Aca los nombres del STAFF de cielo nocturno ^_^ **

**STAFF:**

Marta Cinck de Cullen

Creadora, Escritora & STAFF

Luli Cullen

Escritora & STAFF

Astrid Caraballo

Escritora & STAFF

**holiiii... yo aca otra ves... mil perdones por no haber podido subir capitulos pero estube super ocupada con entregas de la facultad y los parciales... ensima la materia que me llevo a final no la puedo rendir hasta agosto porque con el tema de gripe porcina cerraron la facultad por la muerte de una profesora y xq hay varios chikos infectados... yo por suerte estoy bien y espero no contagiarme =/... ensima que yo queria salir a bailar el sabado por mi cumpleaños (que es el domingo-por si quieren saludarme- =P) y no puedo porque cierran los boliches... es muy feo que te arruinen el cumpleaños por una pandemia asi x3... pero buen lo tendre que festejar "tardio"... les dejo este capitulo y les voy a dejar dos mas... asi no las hago esperar mucho...**

**les agradezco los R/R posta que mil gracias por aunque sea tomarse dos minutos para escribirme algo xD...**

**me despido besos...**

**Sà***


	31. capitulo 30 remodelacion y regalos

**Nada de esto me pertenece, ni los personajes que son de S.M., ni la historia que le corresponde a dicha creadora**

**aca les dejo el 2o capitulo que les prometi...**

**besos.. disfrutenlo ^^**

REMODELACIONES Y REGALOS.

Cuando entramos a la casa, se escuchaban voces que por venían del living. Voces de, por supuesto, Rosalie, Alice y Esme. Ellas estaban siempre hablando, principalmente Alice y Rosalie.  
Cuando fuimos para allí, estaba todo cambiado. Había nuevos muebles, más lindos por supuesto, y las paredes estaban pintadas de un tono marrón clarito. Mucho más lindo del blanco anterior. Las chicas habían hecho un estupendo trabajo, y lo mejor de todo era que eso significaba que nos quedaríamos allí por más tiempo, porque sino no hubiesen comprado los muebles.  
Había tres nuevo sillones, los tres de un color marrón claro, hermosos. En el medio había una mesita ratona circular. También compraron un plasma nuevo era súper fino y la pantalla era enorme, estaba realmente lindo. Me encantaba el trabajo que habían realizado mis tías y mi abuelita. Pero estaba ansiosa por ir a mi cuarto, supuse que también lo habían remodelado, o eso esperaba... no estaba muy segura igual, pero por las dudad también guardaba mis esperanzas de que Alice me haya comprado algo de ropa... siempre que iba de shopping, sea al lugar que sea, siempre me compraba algo. Desde una miserable remerita, a un ropero entero. Por lo tanto, algo iba a recibir, o eso esperaba.  
- ¡Criaturita! – me saludó Alice con un fuerte abrazo - ¿Cómo estás, preciosa?  
- Mmm, supongo que debería decir que bien… ¿verdad?  
- Jaja. Si, se supone que deberías decir que bien… luego me cuentas que fue lo que pasó, ¿vale? Porque ahora te tengo que mostrar unas cosas….  
- Mmm, ¿Qué serán? – insinuó Rosalie  
- No lo se… - le respondí, aunque era obvio que era.  
- ¿Te ha gustado como remodelamos la casa? – me preguntó Esme  
- ¡Sí! Me encanta.  
- Y esto es solo una parte nomás… - dijo Rose  
- Je, je. Estoy ansiosa por ver toda la casa…  
- Bueno, bueno. No adelantemos detalles… - la retó Alice a Rosalie.  
- Jaja. – me reí  
- Vamos Nessie. Que te muestro la sorpresa…  
- ¿A dónde vamos, Alice?  
- A tu habitación  
- ¿Allí está la sorpresa?  
- Ajá – lo sabía, también habían remodelado mi habitación. Y estaba contentísima.  
Llegamos a la puerta de mi habitación, la cual ya no era blanca lisa, tenia unas rosas, mis favoritas, por doquier, entramos, y todo había cambiado. Y no estaba soñando, la alfombra era de un rosa chicle, tenia un Plasma muy lindo, por supuesto también rosa, y perfecto para mi, cortinas rosas claritas también. El enorme armario, estaba pintado de fucsia, y al abrirlo pusieron más espejos en las puertas, también vi mas ropa, mucha más ropa, remeras, vestido, shorts, zapatillas, etc. Pero lo mejor fue que toda la habitación estaba llena de bolsas, de todo tipo, distintas marcas. No lo podía creer, sabia que Alice, era de hacer ese tipo de cosas, le encantaba, pero esta vez, me había sorprendido, y eso lo hacia todo mejor.  
- Hay Alice, me, ¡me encanta!  
- Hay criaturita, eso intente, que te guste muchísimo  
- Si, pero esta todo tan hermoso… muchas gracias – le dije y le di un enorme abrazo  
- Nos alegra mucho que te haya gustado Nessie – dijo Rose que entraba a la habitación.  
- Gracias a ti también – le dije y la abrasé también a ella.  
- De nada Ness… y todavía hay mas... - ¿Como mas? donde creí haber visto todo… esperaba más… ¡me encantaba!  
- ¿Mas? ¿Enserio Alice?  
- Emmmmmm si, pero no terminado, hay mas que terminar - dijo Rose  
- Ven, síguenos.  
Fuimos hasta mi baño. También estaba todo decorado con tonos rozados. ¡Me encantaba esa gama! Y ellas sabían perfectamente qué era lo que me gustaba.  
- ¡Está todo tan hermoso! Gracias tías.  
- Denada criaturita. Esto lo hacemos por vos. Porque te lo mereces. Porque sos la mejor sobrina que tuvimos y porque te amamos Renesmee. – las abrasé a las dos bien fuerte y les di un beso en cada mejilla. Estaba realmente contenta con el regalo.  
- Gracias. Las amo tías.  
- Bueno, ahora nos falta terminar unas cosas a nosotras… en la cocina y eso… si quieres ve con Nahuel, todavía falta para que cenes… también falta que vuelvan tus padres…  
- Oh, sí. ¿Les ha contado Nahuel…?  
- Sí, sí. Ya nos hemos enterado… - dijo Rose  
- ¿Y cuándo volverán?  
- Supongo que dentro de poco. Esme se fue con ellos para ver si se encontraban bien.  
- Oh. Espero que así sea…  
- Sí, criaturita, no te preocupes… ahora ve con Nahuel a divertirte un poco.  
- Vale, voy a su cuarto.  
- ¡NO! – gritó Alice  
Me quedé mirándola, asustada.  
- Él ira al tuyo, Ness – aclaró Rose.  
- ¿Por qué?  
- Emmmmmm… Es que… bueno, está todo desordenado, porque… bueno, peleó con Emmet, el otro día, y bueno. Tú sabes… - Era cierto sentí unos ruidos… pero algo dudaba  
- Ok… - les respondí desconfiando - después las veo, me voy a mi cuarto  
Fui a mi cuarto y me tiré a ver tele, mi nuevo plasma era genial, pero luego me cansé, y me puse a leer, un libro que encontré en una de las bolsas de Alice, se llamaba "Romeo y Julieta " de Shakespear. Lo sentía conocido a ese cuento… y lo empecé a leer. Estaba entretenido… hasta que tocaron la puerta.  
- Soy yo, Nahuel  
- Si pasa  
Entró a mi habitación.  
- Guau… está…  
- ¿Hermosa?  
- Diría… pintoresca… mucho rosa, ¿verdad?  
- Si jiji. ¿No quedó espectacular?  
- Si, jeje, por supuesto que para una mujer…  
- OBVIO  
- Y mira todas las bolsas…  
- Alice  
- Sí lo supuse  
- Jaja, es una ídola  
- Sí… lo sé… y bueno, Ness, ¿qué quieres hacer? tienes 3 horas antes de la cena, osea juegos de mesa, pulseadas, carreras, te leo un libro, abrimos los regalos de Alice… jajá - se hecho a reír  
- Cierto, solo abrí uno, este libro… y faltan muchos…  
- Sí quieres te ayudo… aunque mucho de estás cosas no conozco…  
- ¡Sí dale! Tu abre uno y yo otro, y así sucesivamente…  
- Dañe  
Primero abrí uno que venia en un paquete azul marino, adentro tenia una agendita telefónica, que por cierto venia con todos los números que yo habría puesto, como me conocía Alice.  
- Muy bonito. Ahora es mi turno.  
Observe a Nahuel, el suyo estaba envuelto en un paquete violeta, y era un anillo de oro y plata, deslumbrante, me quede atónita  
- Guau – fue lo único que pude pronunciar.  
- Toma. – me lo entregó y me lo puse – te queda hermoso  
- Si… Alice es genial. – no podía apartar la vista de aquel deslumbrante anillo.  
- Ahora te toca uno a ti.  
Agarre otro regalo, esta vez, con envoltorio amarillo, lo abrí despacio, pero luego lo rompí, con todas las ganas. Era un collar de diamantes, demasiado lindo… también me lo puse.  
- Hermoso – me dijo Nahuel – pero es mejor que lo guardes, es para otras ocasiones… ¿no lo querrás perder cierto?  
- No, no. Tienes razón. Lo guardaré. – y lo puse donde yo tenía todas mis jollas.  
- Ahora me toca a mi – dijo Nahuel, pero cuando estaba por agarrar uno, otro llamó mi atención, era bien grande, y era una caja.  
- Espera… que quiero abrir este…  
Lo abrí. Era un vestido blanco, hermoso. Seguro que me quedaba perfecto. Era obvio que me lo había comprado para alguna fiesta… pero el tema es que no conocía ninguna próxima… por ahora. Pero no le di mucha importancia.  
- Muy lindo, Ness.  
- Sí, la verdad… ahora tú.  
Agarró una bolsa que había. Estaba segura que era una cartera ya que la bolsa decía "Prada".  
La agarró y la abrió lentamente. Luego, me mostró una carterita re linda. Perfecta para mí. Blanca, también, pero con muchos detalles, justo lo que queria hace rato. Era perfecta para el vestidito.  
- Me encanta… bueno solo faltan dos ¿los abrimos juntos?  
- Dale tu tira de allá, y yo de aca  
Tire, y el tiro pero adentro había otro regalo y una cartita que decía :  
_"Cuando tengas una fiesta o un cumpleaños, regala eso, veras que gustara. Pero no vale abrir antes"__  
_Esas cosas me gustaban, que te den sorpresas, para otra persona que aun no sabes quien es, aunque era muy curioso saber qué era lo que contenía.  
Abrimos el segundo, era una camperita blanca, muy bonita.  
- Listo Ness, viste fue divertido  
- Si, pero es todo blanco, para fiestas, cumpleaños, Alice debe haber visto que alguien va a hacer una fiesta, jajaja, y no me cuenta pero ella siempre me prepara.  
Me miro, asustado  
- ¿Qué ocurre? – le pregunté  
- No creo que haya una fiesta próxima… jeje, por hay quiso que tengas mas cosas blancas, ¿dime tienes muchas?  
- Si, no se no importa, ¿que hacemos?  
- Ness, pasó una hora, si quieres vamos al parque, pronto cenaremos  
- Bueno, vamos a jugar carrera, al parque  
Jugamos una hora y media. Sí que paso rápido, pero lo veía tan grande, tan diferente a mi, a veces sentía que él ya no estaba para estas cosas, pero no podía saberlo si no le preguntaba.  
- A cenar Nessie. Vino Rosalie  
- Ahí vamos, le dijo Nahuel  
- ¿Habrán vuelto Edward y esos? – le pregunté a Nahuel  
- No se… pero igual vamos.  
- Dale.  
Cuando estábamos yendo decidí preguntarle a Nahuel sobre lo que estuve pensando estos últimos minutos.  
- Nahuel, ¿tu crees que estas cosas, las carreras, siguen siendo para vos?  
- Ness, cómo preguntas eso, todos aman las carreras, además tenga la edad que tenga, siempre jugare contigo…  
- Sí, pero es bueno saberlo…  
Fuimos a comer, estaba Rosalie y Alice acompañándonos. No había señal de mi padre ni de mi madre ni de nadie.  
- ¿Y los demás? ¿No han vuelto?  
Las dos se miraron  
- Todavía no, Ness… pero debes comer. Mira te preparé estas pastas… ¿te gustan?  
- Sí… sí… pero estoy preocupada…  
- No deberías Nessie. Ahora come que mañana tienes escuela.  
- Sí lo se.  
Me comí todo mi plato y luego me fui a dormir. Aunque estaba preocupada, sabía que nada les pasaría. Después de todo había sido un lindo dia, lleno de sorpresas, espero que el de mañana también sean así…

**Aca los nombres del STAFF de cielo nocturno ^_^ **

**STAFF:**

Marta Cinck de Cullen

Creadora, Escritora & STAFF

Luli Cullen

Escritora & STAFF

Astrid Caraballo

Escritora & STAFF


	32. capitulo 31 la accidentada

**Nada de esto me pertenece, ni los personajes que son de S.M., ni la historia que le corresponde a dicha creadora**

**y aca el tercer capi como prometi... (dsp lean abajo... gracias) (=**

LA ACCIDENTADA

Me fui acostar, tenia mucho sueño, por lo tanto dormí de maravilla, aunque un poco preocupada me quedé por mis padres.  
Pero a la mañana, Alice vino a despertarme  
- Criaturita, ya es hora de despertarse..  
- ¡No! Por favor…  
- Te dejé dormir cinco minutos más que lo normal, así que a prepararse  
- No tengo ganas de ir al colegio, tía.  
- Lo sé, criatura…  
- Saca la ropa y después me la pongo…  
- Mira, ayer a la noche vine y te seleccioné este Jean nuevo. Es muy hermoso, con esta remerita verde manzana, ¿te gusta? Es nueva también y me encantó el estampado que tiene aquí… te la puedes poner con la camperita blanca que te compré, es muy bonita también y va muy bien combinado, mira. ¿Y t gustan estas nuevas botas blancas? Están buenas… no se… ah, y no me has dicho qué te parecieron los regalos…  
- Sí esta muy bonito lo que me elegiste… y los regalos me encantaron. Los abrí ayer con Nahuel… - Que bueno que te hayan gustado…  
- Sí, y ¿sabes qué fue lo que me llamó la atención?  
- ¿Qué criaturita?  
- Que muchas cosas que me compraste son para cumpleaños… fiestas… ¿hay alguna próxima?  
- Emmmmmm…. No…. Por ahora…  
Dudó mucho al decirme eso, pero no le di mucha importancia, sabía que tarde o temprano me lo diría…  
- Bueno, ahora vístete y baja a desayunar…  
- Sí  
Antes de que se vaya, algo surgió en mi cabeza.  
- ¿Han vuelto mamá y papá?  
Se dio vuelta y me miró con una sonrisa  
- Si, criatura, están abajo, esperándome.  
- ¡Que bueno! – salté de la cama y volví a caer en ella. Alice se rió- ¿me dirán la verdad esta vez sobre lo de ayer?  
- No lo se… vístete y después te enterarás…  
- Sí. tienes razón. Mejor me visto rápido.  
Me lanzó un beso y se fue.  
Me levante y me puse lo que Alice me había seleccionado, tenia razon me quedaba hermoso, ella siempre sabía lo que me favorecía.  
Bajé rápido las escaleras con esperanza de encontrar a mis padres y de que me cuenten todo. Y al bajar, allí estaban todos, sentados alrededor de la mesa.  
- ¡Hola! – los saludé  
- Hola princesita – me saludó mi padre y me dio un beso en la mejilla.  
- Los extrañé – le dije y los abrasé.  
- Nena de papá – me cargó como siempre Emmet  
- Siempre tienes algo para comentar, ¿cierto?  
- Ja ja – se río  
- ¿Qué quieres tomar Nessie? – me preguntó Esme  
- Cereal está bien. Gracias  
Me senté al lado de Nahuel y empecé a comer el cereal. Tenía planeado empezar el interrogatorio en el auto, allí había mucha gente.  
Cuando terminé, nos dirigimos al auto. En la camioneta de mamá íbamos los de siempre, Bella, Edward, Nahuel y yo.  
- ¿Tenes sueño Renesmee? – me preguntó mi papá al entrar al auto, ya que me había acostado contra la puerta.  
- Si un poco, pero ya se ira.  
El silencio nos invadió por un momento, y sabía que no iba a haber tiempo suficiente para que me cuenten todos los detalles, por lo tanto decidí sacar otro tema, luego me enteraría bien de lo sucedido.  
- Entonces no estará Jake en el colegio… ¿verdad?  
- Lamentablemente no mi cielo – respondió papá.  
- ¿Pero por qué? No comprendo  
Se quedaron callados  
- Odio el silencio. ¿Por qué no me responden?  
- Nessie… mira… la decisión fue tomada por ellos…  
- ¿Pero fue por mi culpa?  
- No Renesmee… ¿cómo puedes pensar eso? – me preguntó mi madre  
- Y bueno… parece – dije silenciosamente para un costado  
- Nessie. No vuelvas a decir eso. Que te quede claro – me advirtió mi padre.  
- Bien. ¿Pero eso no significa que no lo pueda ver, verdad?  
Se quedaron otra vez callados.  
- ¡Papá! ¡Mamá! ¿Por qué me hacen esto?  
- Nessie… era eso o mudarnos…  
- P-pero… ¿PORQUÉ?  
- Basta de peros Renesmee – me retó mi padre  
- Arggggg… me hacen la vida imposible ustedes.  
- No somos nosotros, Renesmee. Es una decisión que tomamos los adultos.  
- ¿Y él lo sabe?  
- Supongo que se lo han dicho.  
- ¿Y está de acuerdo?  
- No sabemos. No hemos tenido más contacto con ellos.  
- Arggggg – gruñí. – odio mi vida. – al decir esto me bajé del auto y cerré la puerta de un portazo, ya habíamos llegado al colegio, y ya había empezado mal. Este no iba a ser un buen día. Por suerte estaban las gemelas que siempre me levantaban el ánimo. No se que podía hacer sin ellas.  
Cuando entré al salón no vi, por supuesto a Jake, pero tampoco a ninguna de las gemelas. Estaba aterrada ¿qué haría sin ellas? Por lo tanto decidí preguntarle a Marcos, un chico que me había hablado de vez en cuando  
- Hola Marcos  
- Hola Renesmee, ¿como andas?  
- Por favor, decime Nessie.  
- Claro, perdona  
- No, no pasa nada. – le dije sonriendo, aunque por dentro no tenía sonrisa alguna – oye, ¿sabes dónde se encuentran las gemelas?  
- ¿No sabes lo que le pasó a una de ellas?  
- No, ¿qué le paso? dime que nada malo.  
- Una de ellas…  
- ¿Quién?  
- No se… me parece que Clara…  
- ¿Qué le pasó? – estaba asustadísima.  
- Se accidentó  
- ¿Cuándo? ¿Con qué?  
- Ayer. Estaban andando con la bicicleta cerca del río, y de repente una de ellas se cae. No se que más pasó, no tuve mucho contacto, lo único que me contaron que eso.  
- ¿Ahora está bien? ¿Dónde está? ¿En su casa o en el hospital?  
- No se. Me parece que ya está en su casa.  
- Uhi. Debo ir a visitarla lo antes posible.  
- Sí.  
- ¿Y Celeste se encuentra bien?  
- Si, si. Pero no quiso venir porque no les gusta separarse.  
- Uhi, que pena. Pobres…  
-Sí… ¿y oye, sabes algo de Jake?  
- Emmm… si… pero no quiero hablar de ese tema…  
- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó? - ¿Qué no se daba cuenta? ¡Le había dicho que no quería hablar de ese tema!  
- Se fue a una que queda más lejos. En la reserva.  
- Oh, que pena.  
- Sí. Lo se. – le respondí secamente y tocó la campana y todos nos sentamos. Teníamos un examen de matemáticas. Yo ya sabía todo, no necesité estudiar, pero los otros parecían preocupados.  
En el recreo llamé a mi padre y le pregunté si después del colegio me podía llevar a la casa de las Twins y me dijo que sí. Así que después del colegio mi padre me esperó en la puerta y me llevó a la casa de ellas.  
En el auto tuvimos una conversación corta por lo sucedido a la mañana.  
- ¿Qué le pasó a Celeste?  
- Clara. Y se cayó con la bicicleta en el río, me parece, no se. Me acabo de enterar.  
- Uhi, pobre  
- Sí lo se.  
Tenía muchas ganas de ir a visitarlas. Mucho no entendía el por qué. Supuse que porque me preocupaba su estado… pero por otra razón también… tenía mis ilusiones de que exista la posibilidad que mi amigo, Jake, esté allí con ellas… porque digan lo que digan mis padres, no me separarán de mi mejor amigo en este pueblo. Y menos no me separarán de Jake, aunque fuese lo último que haga…

**Aca los nombres del STAFF de cielo nocturno ^_^ **

**STAFF:**

Marta Cinck de Cullen

Creadora, Escritora & STAFF

Luli Cullen

Escritora & STAFF

Astrid Caraballo

Escritora & STAFF

chicassssssss... a partir de hoy y hasta el domingo no voy a poder subir capitulos... cro que ya el lunes o a mas tardar el miercoles voy a estar subiendo al menos dos capitulos para compensarlas por la cantidad que dias que las deje sin continuacion de historia... y se lo desesperante que es, capas estar esperando un capitulo y que no llege... porque yo tambien soy lectora y me pone frenetica tener que esperar los capitulos... esta bien yo soy una persona muy ansiosa... pero me pone ansiosa igual jajajajaj

espero que tengan un lindo fin de semana

las quiero y gracias por seguir la historia y dejarme r/r que me hacen muy feliz y posta que cada uno me alienta a seguir subiendola y ponerle ganas y sacar tiempo de donde no lo tengo para subir capitulos...

gracias...

besos...

Sà*


	33. capitulo 32 encuentros y confesiones

**Nada de esto me pertenece, ni los personajes que son de S.M., ni la historia que le corresponde a dicha creadora**

ENCUENTROS Y CONFESIONES.

Cuando me encontré frente a la casa. Estaba ilusionada que me encontraría con mi mejor amigo, Jake al cual mis padres me habían prohibido entrar. Pero en el momento que estaba por entrar a la casa, llegaron mis padres. Bella y Edward. No me dejaron ir a la casa de las twins, parece que mi madre y mi padre se complotaran para que me leyeran mi mente cada vez que pienso en Jake. El era mi mejor amigo y sabia perfectamente que nada me iba a separar de el. Así que espere al otro día, esta vez, tenia un plan  
La mañana siguiente Esme me vino a despertar…  
- Corazón, ya es hora de levantarse,  
- Cinco minutos mas abuelita, por favor  
- ¡Pero solo cinco! - Me dijo  
A los pocos segundos sentí que alguien entro…  
- Criaturita, ya anda levantándote es hora, yo te preparo la ropa…  
Me imagine que era imposible seguir pidiendo minutos de más, y me levante. Me cambie con la remerita verde manzana y una pollerita blanca. Es los pies llevaba unas sandalias blancas y Rosalie me peino con una colita que combinaba con la remera.  
Baje, y desayune con Nahuel que estaba en casa. Los demás nos miraban alrededor nuestro como siempre.  
Cuando ya era hora de irnos, subí al auto de papa y nos fuimos al Cole. Durante el viaje seguía pensado mi plan, no quería que sospecharan pero fue inútil…  
- Que te pasa cariño? - Pregunto mi mama, - has estado muy callada  
Me quede sin contentar unos segundos y mientras miraba a mi padre, tenia muchísimo miedo que estuviera leyendo mi mente.  
- ¿Que te sucede mi niña? - Pregunto papa. En ese momento, solté la bocanada de aire  
- Nada, papa es que tengo un poco de sueño nada más…  
- Sueño? Pregunto Nahuel si dormiste un montón…  
- Es que no dormí bien - dije rápidamente .Y todos se quedaron callados.  
Gracias al cielo habíamos llegado al colegio así que salí rápido del auto y me dirigí a clases.  
Entre al aula y hoy tampoco las twins habían ido. Así que me senté al lado de marcos otra vez, ya que ellas no estaban y tampoco Jake a quien extrañaba mucho.  
- ¡Hola marcos! - Salude,  
- Hola Renesmee,  
- Por favor dime Nessie,  
- Oh, cierto, Nessie, ¿como has estado?  
-Muy bien, ¿has habido algo de Clara?  
-No, no todavía, hoy tenía intenciones de llamarla…  
Tenia ganas de contarle que yo quería ir, pero eso arruinaría mi plan.  
- Creo que yo también la voy a llamar, estoy muy preocupada por ella.  
La mañana transcurrió normal, aburrida ya que muchas de las cosas que estudio ya las había estudiado anteriormente.  
Antes de la última clase, puse manos a la obra mi plan. Falte a mi clase y le dije a Marcos que iría a la enfermería, eso dejaría tranquilo a papa por unos minutos hasta que decida ir hasta allí, pero mientras el pensaba que yo estaba allí, me escape directo a la casa de Clara y Celeste. Sabía que era ahora o nunca.  
Corrí y corrí lo más fuerte que jamás había alcanzado, hasta llegar allí.  
Toque el timbre y fue celeste quien me recibió  
- ¡Nessie! ¿Que haces aquí? ¿No fuiste al Cole?  
- Es que mis pa… mis hermanos no podían traerme a la tarde, y como estaba tan preocupaba me dejaron faltar. Estaba muy preocupada por Clara  
- Eres tan considerada Nessie, no debías preocuparte tanto. Pasa, tenemos compañía  
Y ese momento se cumplió lo que deseaba, allí estaba el, mi mejor amigo. Corrí a sus brazos y lo abracé profundamente. Él hizo lo mismo.  
- ¡Nessie! Te he extrañado tanto…  
- ¡Jake! Yo también…  
- ¡No puedo creer lo que nos hayan hecho nuestros padres!  
- Yo tampoco… por eso me escapé. No querían que viniera…  
- Es muy injusto…  
- Sí… pero, ¿Como has estado? ¡El cole ya no es lo mismo sin vos!  
- Si nessie es verdad, yo te he extrañado mucho, ¡que bueno que vayas venido!  
En ese instante, me di vuelta y vi a clara. Estaba toda encellada. Le di un abrazo.  
- Clari, como estas? Cuéntame que te ha pasado - pregunte- como te caíste?  
- Estaba andando en bici cerca del lago y cuando me caí de la bici caí dentro del él - pero no te preocupes ya estoy mucho mejor, seguramente mañana regrese al cole.  
Oh no, pensé, si vuelve al cole, ya no podré ver a Jake.  
- ¿Pero no es muy pronto? – proteste  
- Creo que no, igual tengo que preguntarle a mis padres que opinan.  
- Yo creo que unos días más no te vendrían mal  
- Si, no se.. jaja  
Y así estuvimos una hora charlando y riendo, me sentía muy feliz hasta que de pronto  
Tock tock  
- Es Edward Nessie-, me dijo Celeste desde abajo  
Y en ese momento todo se vino abajo, no me di cuenta de la hora y sabia que esta era mi sentencia de castigo por toda la eternidad.  
- Vámonos ya, Nessie yo creo que te había dicho algo- podía sentir esa nota de enojo en su voz.  
Me despedí de Clara y de Jake a quien le di un fuerte abrazo y le dije:  
- Eres mi mejor amigo nadie me separara de ti  
- Nada ni nadie - me dijo el – te iré a buscar. No te preocupes – me susurró tan silenciosamente en el oído que ni Edward lo escuchó  
Baje salude a Celeste y subí al auto de mi padre. Sabia lo que se me venia ahora. En el auto estaban Nahuel y Bella  
- Espera a que lleguemos a casa - dijo mi padre - ¿como te atreves de hacernos algo así? Solo toma en cuenta que soy inmortal, un mortal hubiese muerto de un paro cardiaco, ¿no sabes que hay peligros por todos lado? ¿Acaso no te he contado yo?  
- Edward, espera que lleguemos a casa, - dijo mi madre tratando de calmarlo  
Nahuel me miro y no dijo ni una palabra.  
Llegamos a mi casa y estaba toda la familia en la sala de estar.  
Me hicieron sentarme y le dijeron a Nahuel que salga, era conversación de familia, todos parecían estar enojados.  
- Renesmee - me dijo mi madre - estoy muy decepcionada de ti, no sabia que podías hacernos esto  
- ¿Hacerles que? - Conteste yo  
- No le contestes a tu madre, criatura - me previno Alice,  
- ¿Es que no lo entienden verdad?  
Nadie me contesto  
- Lo hice ¿y saben por que? Jake es mi mejor amigo y quiero que me expliquen por que no puedo acercarme a el. Estoy harta que me restingan a un montón de cosas. ¡Quiero saberlo! - exigí  
- Sabes que todavía no puedo contarte toda la verdad - me dijo mi padre  
- Entonces seguiré haciendo esto una y otra vez  
- Espera, Nessie - dijo mi abuelito - escucha a tu padre  
- ¡No! - dije - no escuchare a nadie que me mienta y me saque a mi mejor amigo que me hace feliz.  
- ¿Sabes que todo esto puede terminar en mudanza? - Dijo mi padre  
Y cuando escuche esa palabra no podía creer que llegaran hasta tanto. Estaba harta. Lo único que pude decir fue:  
- ¡NO! ¡NO ME PUEDEN HACER ESO!  
- Lo haremos si no te comportas.  
- ¡AAAARRRGGGGG! ¡LOS ODIO COMO A NADIE EN EL MUNDO! ¡SON LO PEOR QUE ME PASÓ EN LA VIDA! – al decirles esas palabras sus rostros cambiaron. Los había matado.  
Y me fui llorando a mi habitación.

**Aca los nombres del STAFF de cielo nocturno ^_^ **

**STAFF:**

Marta Cinck de Cullen

Creadora, Escritora & STAFF

Luli Cullen

Escritora & STAFF

Astrid Caraballo

Escritora & STAFF


	34. capitulo 33 enojados

**Nada de esto me pertenece, ni los personajes que son de S.M., ni la historia que le corresponde a dicha creadora**

ENOJADOS.

Me fui corriendo hacia mi habitación y la cerré con un portazo que lo habrán escuchado hasta los vecinos que ni siquiera teníamos. Estaba indignadísima con mi vida y con mi familia, y ellos lo sabían porque no me vinieron a buscar hasta la mañana siguiente, que de hecho, vino Carlisle (algo muy anormal, que nunca había sucedido antiguamente, era el único que nunca me había venido a despertar, todavía). Pensé que venía a proveerme un discurso de lo sucedido ayer, pero fue todo lo contrario.  
– Renesmee – me dijo mientras me destapó y me abría las cortinas. Un sol abrumador entró por allí, y la piel de mi abuelito se ilumino profundamente. Amaba verlos así y hubiese deseado que me pasase lo mismo – levántate.  
En ese instante me volví a arropar y no respondí, haciendo de cuenta que estaba enojadísima, lo cual lo estaba.  
– Renesmee. Tenes que ir al colegio. Levántate y vístete. Te doy quince minutos. Si no bajas en ese tiempo, me enojaré y verás las consecuencias. – me decretó duramente y luego se retiró.  
Cuando me dijo esto me quede perpleja, pero no respondí. Era muy chocante, primero, el hecho que justamente Carlisle me viniera a despertar, y segundo que me tratase de ese modo. Estaba enmarañada y no vislumbraba. Pero por las dudas le hice caso, aunque estuviese realmente agriada.  
Abajo en el comedor se encontraba tan solo Nahuel, comiendo. No había nadie alrededor como todas las mañanas, acompañándonos en el desayuno. Tampoco estaba mi pote de cereal o mis tostadas ni mi chocolateada. Nada. Solo la comida de Nahuel.  
- Hola Nahuel.  
- Hola Nessie.  
- ¿Y los demás?  
- No se  
- ¿Se fueron?  
- No se.  
- ¿Cómo que no sabes?  
- No lo se. Cuando bajé, no había nadie.  
- Pero lo Vi a Carlisle. Me vino a despertar ÉL.  
- Lo se.  
- Entonces… ¿c-…?  
- ¿Eh?  
- Nada, nada. Oye,¿ y mi desayuno?  
- No está.  
- Sé que no está, Nahuel. ¿qué es lo que te sucede?  
- Nada, Ness.  
- Bueno no parece.  
- Debes ir a hacértelo vos misma tu desayuno.  
- ¿Yo?  
- Sí.  
- Pero…  
No respondió.  
- Perfecto. – dije irónicamente.  
No lo podía creer. ¿Prepararme yo misma mi propio desayuno? ¿Desde cuando? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? No lo comprendía. Nunca en la vida me había hecho algo yo de comer, ni siquiera un diminuto sándwich. Era insólito, y eso me irritó demasiado. ¿Cómo se atrevían a hacerme esto? ¿Qué había hecho mal yo? ¿Acaso no era yo la que debería estar agraviada?  
Fui a la cocina para preparar algo de desayunar y tampoco había nadie. Ni siquiera Carlisle al cual ya lo había visto anteriormente. Decidí hacerme lo más neto que vi. Unos cereales que me costaron hallarlos y la leche, la cual venía en dos recipientes. No sabía cual era la correcta, por lo tanto agarré un vaso y las probé. La que tenía un envase blanco y rojo era desagradable; la que tenía el envase verde y blanco era más gustosa que la anterior pero tampoco me gustó demasiado, por lo tanto las dejé a las dos y agarré solo los cereales; no sabía cómo hacían la leche para que esté sabrosa, estaba confundida e indignadísima, eso me estresaba.  
- ¿Nahuel, sabes cómo hacer la leche para que esté rica? Porque están las dos feas… y ahora tengo que comer el cereal solo…  
- ¿Qué? ¿no sabes hacerte la leche?  
- No. no sé que ingrediente le ponen para que sepa bien.  
- ¡AZUCAR, Nessie!  
- ¿Azúcar?  
- Sí. ¿sabes lo que es, no?  
- Si... Pero nunca se me ocurrió. ¿me ayudas?  
- Hay, Nessie, nessie. Quédate aquí que ahora te lo preparo.  
- Gracias  
En un instante se fue y volvió rapidísimo con mi cereal con leche.  
- Toma  
- ¡Muchas gracias!  
Empecé a desayunar cuando vi bajar a Alice y a Jasper. Me miraron sin mueca alguna y se fueron al living, sin decirme ninguna palabra. Era completamente extraño, y más si venía de Alice, que siempre estaba sonriente.  
- ¿Les sucede algo? – le pregunté a Nahuel  
- Deben estar enojados.  
- ¿Enojados?  
- Bueno, enojados no. Desilusionados, apenados, decepcionados.  
- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué les he hecho yo?  
- Bueno Nessie… tu sabes lo que ocurrió ayer mejor que yo, me parece.  
- ¿Por lo de ayer? ¡Yo debería estar enfadada con ellos! Y te digo que lo estoy, y mucho más por ESTO.  
- Nessie, ellos también tienen sus razones…  
- ¿Cuáles? ¿Qué me escapé a lo de las Twins por el solo hecho de que las quería visitar porque Celeste se encontraba mal?  
- Los dos sabemos perfectamente que esa no era la razón del cual tú querías ir a ver a las Twins, Nessie. Y ellos también saben cual era la verdadera razón.  
- ¿Cc-c-omo te atreves a decirme eso, NAHUEL?  
- Igual esa no es la razón por la que están decepcionados, Nessie.  
- ¿Entonces cuál es?  
- Lo que le has dicho al final de la conversación. Que los odiabas y que eran lo peor que te había pasado en la vida. ¿Te pareció que se lo iban a tomar bien a eso?  
- Oh. Tienes razón… pero…  
- No tenes nada que te ayude a justificarlo, Ness. Fuiste muy dura, y les rompiste el corazón.  
No le respondí. Sabía que había estado mal.  
- Renesmee – me dijo una voz que la reconocí al instante que apareció por la puerta que daba al living – vamos – me ordenó mi padre.  
Aunque no había terminado mi cereal, no le quise contradecir, el ambiente ya estaba demasiado frío como para ponerle más conflictos en él.  
Lo que me sorprendió de Edward, fue que me llamo RENESMEE. Muy pocas veces desde que tengo sentido de la memoria me llamó con ese nombre de esa manera; o me lo decía con amor, o con enojo, pero esta vez fue con algo muy diferente, el cual no lo podía explicar.  
Me dirigí al auto. Allí estaba solo mi padre, ya que ellos no iban a ir al colegio, hoy. Pero por no se cual motivo, no me llevó Nahuel. Quizá tenían sospecha que después me iría con él, pero no me importé demasiado en el momento. Lo único que hice fue obedecerlos.  
Me subí al vehículo. Nahuel hizo lo mismo.  
El viaje fui taciturno y abrumador. Mi padre no demostró ninguna clase de intranquilidad hacia mi. No me inquietó. Ya me lo esperaba.

**Aca los nombres del STAFF de cielo nocturno ^_^ **

**STAFF:**

Marta Cinck de Cullen

Creadora, Escritora & STAFF

Luli Cullen

Escritora & STAFF

Astrid Caraballo

Escritora & STAFF


	35. capitulo 34 aprendiendo

**Nada de esto me pertenece, ni los personajes que son de S.M., ni la historia que le corresponde a dicha creadora**

APRENDIENDO

Me sentía realmente frustrada, había sido cruel, pero acaso ¿que podría decirles?, que me perdonaran, no creo que lo hiciesen y todavía me sentía herida como para yo sentirme culpable aunque en verdad debería de estarlo  
Llegamos a la escuela y Edward ni me miro, Nahuel me indico que bajara, ya que yo me había quedado plasmada mirándolo  
Al bajar agarre a Nahuel y me lo lleve a un costado de la entrada  
Dime que algún dia me perdonaran  
- Si, Renesmee seguro que lo harán, pero no si tu no pones de tu parte  
Es que nose que hacer  
- Solo trata de mejorar, de demostrarles que lo que dijiste es mentira, que te arrepientes de haberlo dicho  
- Bueno, vos me vas a seguir hablando?  
- Claro, pero me parece muy triste lo que les has dicho, pensé que jamás dirías eso.  
Me aleje haber si las twins estaban, y no, por lo visto me habían hecho caso, de todas maneras, a Jake ya no lo podría ver mas, porque verlo significaba mas ignorancia, cosa que era medio difícil.  
Fui a la clase de matemática, de lengua y sociales totalmente pensativa. Me llamaron la atención dos veces, por no prestar atención y cuando terminaron las horas fui a encontrarme con Nahuel  
- Nahuel . Le grite, porque estaba lejos  
- Renesmee mira tendremos que volver caminando sabes.  
- ¿Porque?  
- Edward me dijo solo eso, que tenían que hacer otras cosas  
¿Como que otras cosas?. Cada vez me daba mas cuenta de que les había hecho mucho pero mucho daño, como había podido hacerles eso a ellos, que me cuidan y me quieren tanto, todo por Jake, yo lo quiero muchísimo, y fue duro que no me lo dejaran ver, pero la verdad, me porte muy mal.  
En todo el camino, no me anime a preguntarle nada más a Nahuel, sabia que el no me podía ayudar en mucho y que aunque me quería no me hablaba con afecto, pero por los menos me hablaba, de eso siempre le estaría agradecida.  
Cuando llegamos ya era bastante tarde, ya que fuimos todo el viaje caminando. En la casa había un vació inexplicable, estaban todos, pero era como si fuesen fantasmas en una casa abandonada, y yo fuese una invasora, fue un sentimiento terrible, no podía creer como por un poco de rebeldía le había hecho esto a mi familia. Nahuel tenia toda la razon del mundo. Yo no era así, ellos no me criaron de esa forma, pero por no decirme la verdad, cambié mucho, y eso sí fue su culpa, pero yo exagere todo.  
Rosalie y Carlisle no perdían la vista del plasma el cual se encontraba encendido, pero era como si estuviese apagado; Alice estaba sentada en el diván al lado de Rosalie, leyendo una revista de moda, pero sus ojos ni se movían; Emmet estaba leyendo unos comics, por los cuales ni siquiera mostraba gracia alguna; Jasper trataba de calmar la situación, pero todo estaba tan opaco, que ni él podía sentirse bien; Edward y Bella miraban al piso, como si estuviesen arrepentidos, afligidos, entristecidos, e indignados al mismo tiempo; por ultimo Esme estaba en el jardín regando las plantas, las cuales debían estar ahogadas.  
El único que tenia vida era Nahuel, pero parecía que iba explotar en cualquier momento. Lo peor de todo este silencio era que yo era la culpable. Yo lo había empezado con esta incoherencia, pero por desgracia no sabia como terminar con él.  
¿Acaso tenia que escapar para no hacerlos sufrir mas con mi presencia? Estaba indecisa, confundida, perdida en este laberinto de sentimientos. No quería hacer nada incorrecto que rompiera este último lazo que nos quedaba en la familia, por ende, decidí preguntarle a Nahuel qué era lo correcto, antes de cometer otro error.  
- Nahuel  
- ¿Que pasa Renesmee?  
- Ven a la cocina. Tengo que hablar con vos.  
Fuimos a la cocina y me senté en un banquete que había allí, mientras Nahuel se servía algo de tomar.  
- ¿Quieres algo?  
- No, gracias.  
Se sirvió un vaso de agua y se sentó en la otra banqueta que se encontraba frente a la mía.  
- ¿Qué sucede Nessie?  
- Necesito preguntarte algo  
- Dime  
- Promete que no te lo tomarás mal.  
- Dime  
- ¿Crees que si me escapo, estarán mejor?  
- ¿Lo dices enserio?  
- Claro, se que no parece buena idea, pero quedarme tampoco lo es , yo también sufro ¿sabes?, me ignoran como si fuese la peor persona del mundo, estuve mal, pero soy su pariente, no pueden tratarme así. Yo también tengo sentimientos y ellos en este momento me los están hiriendo. Sé que yo también se los herí, por eso quizá si yo no estuviese ellos estarían mejor. Antes de que yo naciera… ellos estaban perfectos… y al venir al mundo… casi mato a mi madre y ahora arruino sus vidas. Por eso creo que el escaparme es la mejor decisión. Pero antes de cometer otro error quiero estar segura de lo que voy a hacer…  
- Me parece que estas equivocada Nessie.  
- Pero... tú no entiendes...  
- No, Ness. Sí entiendo. Sí tu te escapas, lo único que lograrías sería un mayor agujero en esta familia. Les romperías el corazón en trozos y no descansarían hasta encontrarte. Tu no comprendes nada, Nessie. Ellos te AMAN. Lo único que ahora están muy abatidos y decepcionados por lo que les hiciste... dales amor Nessie. Anda y abraza a tu familia. Vamos. No pienses cosas absurdas. Actúa y no te quedes parada especulando planes estúpidos como escaparte, Nessie. Pensé que eras más inteligente que eso. No puedes pensar de esa forma. Sabes cuales son las consecuencias de esos actos, así que no cometas un nuevo error.  
- Si, tienes razon, ya iré a darles un abrazo y no me podrán despegar  
En ese momento entró Rosalie a la cocina. La abrase con todas mis fuerzas.  
- Ness, ¿que pasa?  
- Es mentira, todo lo que dije es mentira, LOS AMO, y son lo mejor que tengo en la vida, nada mas que a veces no los entiendo, pero por favor perdóname.  
- Ness, claro que te perdono, pero tienes que cambiar muchas cosas, ¿sabes?, te malcriamos mucho, y eso fue malo, ya que así hay muchas cosas que no sabes hacer, necesitas crecer, por eso tienes estas rebeldías, aunque esta vez de verdad te pasaste, mira yo todas los días te daré una clase de cosas que debes y no hacer. Creo que tus padres te perdonaran aunque a ellos les dolió mas que a todos.  
- Los entiendo, y los esperare, pero necesitaba a alguien Rose, me sentía muy sola  
- Lo se Ness. Por eso vine aquí. Escuché toda su conversación.  
- Ups.  
- Sí y fue muy duro lo que dijiste.  
- Los demás me escucharon.  
- No creo. Porque ni se movieron.  
- ¿Y Alice no me va hablar?  
- No lo se, en verdad no lo se, ella cree que fuiste muy dura, pero también quiere perdonarte, es mas ya fue a comprarte ropa, porque como todavía no se hizo su nuevo placar, no le entra más a ella.  
- Bueno, esta bien, ¿y me tengo que preparar también mi cena yo sola?  
- Sí. Te deje los ingredientes y la receta en ese estante. – y me indicó uno que estaba al lado de la ventana.  
Fui allí y había fideos, queso rallado, manteca, y una jarra con agua, y claro la receta, la cual decía con la letra hermosa de Rose :  
_"Ponga el agua de la jarra a hervir, cuando salgan burbujitas es que ya se esta hirviendo, meter los fideos.__  
__Con sumo cuidado adentro de la cacerola y cuando vea que van para arriba, sáquelos. Póngalos en un colador__  
__Mézclelos con manteca. Páselos a un plato, agréguele queso rallado, y listo.__  
__Comida hecha!"_  
Hice todo eso, y aunque suene raro salio muy rico.  
En verdad estaba muy contenta, no podía creer, que todo marche mejor, aunque falta mucho mas, unos cuantos días mas, diría yo, y me los tenia bien merecidos.  
Se me ocurrió ir a mi habitación para elegir ropa para todos estos días, ya que Alice no lo haría, y Rose solo me elegía la de gimnasia.  
Haber eran 5 días de clases, y uno de gimnasia, osea tenia que elegir 4 atuendos. Elegí uno que era una remera verde esmeralda y un Jean liso, una camisita con una frutilla en el medio y unos shorts azul marino, un vestidito turquesa, y una remera marrón con un pescador. No seria al estilo de Alice, pero seria el mió, total no me venia mal empezar a elegirme la ropa yo sola, por los menos momentáneamente.  
Luego me fui a dormir.

**Aca los nombres del STAFF de cielo nocturno ^_^ **

**STAFF:**

Marta Cinck de Cullen

Creadora, Escritora & STAFF

Luli Cullen

Escritora & STAFF

Astrid Caraballo

Escritora & STAFF


	36. capitulo 35 la situacion mejora

**Nada de esto me pertenece, ni los personajes que son de S.M., ni la historia que le corresponde a dicha creadora**

LA SITUACION MEJORA

Me despertó una mano que me estaba haciendo mimos en la espalda. Supuse que era Rosalie que me veía a despertar para ir al colegio. Pero al voltear no pude creer lo que veía: ¡A Alice!  
Me sonrío y me dijo con su dulce y amorosa voz:  
- Es hora de despertarse criaturita.  
En ese momento me abalancé hacia ella y la abrasé con todas mis fuerzas.  
- ¡Alice!  
- Mi amor, me estás apretando.  
- Oh. Disculpa – la solté – por favor, dime que me perdonas por todo lo que hice y dije. Te juro que no era mi intención tan solo que… nose estaba realmente enojada con todo lo que me prohibían hacer y se me escapó, pero te juro que no los odio. LOS AMO. Son lo mejor que me pasó en la vida. Si no fuera por ustedes yo no estaría aquí. ¡Por favor perdóname! – y la volví a abrazar, más suave.  
- Hay criatura. ¿cómo no perdonarte? Yo también te amo. Y sé que lo que dijiste no lo sentías, pero de verdad que me partió el corazón. Al escuchar esas palabras lo único que quería era morirme. Enserio criatura. Promete que no lo dirás nunca más.  
- Te lo prometo tiíta. NUNCA EN LA VIDA, digo EXISTENCIA  
- Así se habla. Bueno he visto que has sacado tu ropa para estos cinco días… que, ¿no quieres que te vista más yo?  
- ¡NO! no era eso… es que pensé que ibas a estar enojada por mucho más tiempo… entonces tenía que estar resguardada…  
- Lo se. Porque las he escuchado hablar a ti y a Rosalie. Y sabes, me puse realmente contenta. Iba a venir antes, pero quería esperar hasta la mañana. Y además… te he comprado unos regalitos.  
-¿Enserio? No debías…  
- Ya se… pero ayer no podíamos salir… así que hice unas compras por Internet…  
- ¡Hay sos mucho!  
- Ahora cámbiate que tenes que ir al colegio. A la tarde abriremos los regalos.  
- Tienes razón. ¿sabes si papá, mamá y los demás siguen enojados?  
- No te sabría decir. Lo único que se que a Jasper ya se le pasó… supongo que también a Emmet, a Carlisle y a Esme… pero tus padres siguen heridos criatura. Debes darles un poco más de tiempo.  
- Tienes razón, tía.  
- Bueno ahora cámbiate con la ropa que elegiste ayer. Hiciste una muy buena elección. ¡Habrás heredado mis dones!  
- Jiji. Ahora me cambio y bajo. ¿debo prepararme yo el desayuno, cierto?  
- Hoy, no. ya te lo preparó Esme. Hiciste un buen trabajo ayer con los fideos. Merecías un premio.  
- Ah, cierto. Jaja, gracias. Es muy complicado cocinar.  
- Y eso que solo cocinaste fideos. Lo más simple que hay.  
- ¿De veras?  
- Ajá. Pero no te preocupes, te enseñaremos. Fue todo nuestra culpa, por malcriarte tanto, y nos dimos cuenta ¡cuando no te pudiste preparar tu desayuno! Te estábamos escuchando y ¡no lo podíamos creer! ¡no sabías prepararte la leche con el cereal!  
- Es que primero, no sabía cual de las dos leches era la correcta, y después ¡las dos eran horribles! ¡no entendía nada!  
- ¡Es que les faltaba AZUCAR criaturita!  
- ¿Y yo cómo iba a saberlo? Nunca me lo dijeron…  
- Tienes razón por eso hoy te lo preparó Esme, pero mañana te enseñaremos a preparártelo tú.  
- Me parece perfecto  
- Ahora vestite y cámbiate rápido. Se nos hizo tarde.  
- Bien. Ahorita bajo.  
Me puse muy contenta, solo me faltaban Edward y Bella, la verdad en su lugar yo no se que hubiese hecho, los entendía, pero los extrañaba, los celos de Edward, su protección, la presencia de Bella, sin ellos me sentía muy vacía. Pero por los menos contaba con mis tíos y abuelos. El solo hecho de tener a Alice, Rose, Jasper, Emmet, Esme y Carlisle, me ponía re feliz.  
Ahí fue cuando me puse a pensar en como se encontrarían las twins, ¿estaría mejor clara?, ¿irían hoy a la escuela?  
Me apresure a bajar antes de que los hiciese sentir mal, o cometiese cualquier error.  
En la mesa estaban todos menos Edward y Bella, estaban haciendo OTRAS COSAS, como odiaba esas dos palabras.  
Me miraron pero no dijeron ninguna palabra, solo me vieron comer. Yo tampoco quise decir nada por temor a cometer otro estúpido error.  
Nahuel estaba sentado donde siempre y tampoco mutó palabra alguna. Solo Rose me dijo: "Buen día" y Alice me guiñó el ojo.  
Tome rápido el desayuno porque se me hacía tarde luego me fui.  
Alice nos llevo a la escuela en su Porche con Jasper y Nahuel. Rose y Emmet iban en su camioneta aparte, pero no sabía nada de mis padres. Tampoco quise preguntar.  
Al llegar al colegio vi a Clara y a Celeste, y me alegré muchísimo de verlas ya que aunque no tendría mas oportunidades de ver a Jake, verlas a ellas en un momento así me alegraba la vida, además hace mucho que solo estaba con Marcos, y no teníamos muchas cosas en común, lamentablemente.  
- Hola twins tanto tiempo, no saben cuanto las extrañe – las abrasé. Clara seguía con su yeso y sus muletas.  
- Nosotras también – me dijo Celeste  
- Por suerte me puse mejor rápido. – dijo Clara  
- Si, ya era hora. – y le sonreí. Ella hizo lo mismo  
Sonó el timbre, la emoción nos hizo olvidar la campana  
Ese dia fue genial, todas las clases nos la pasamos hablando de muchas cosas y entre ellas estaba Jake.  
En clase de Biología me animé a preguntarle a Celeste  
- ¿Tienen noticias de Jake?  
- Sí. Ayer vino a casa, otra vez. Pero parecía preocupado por vos. – me dijo Clara.  
- Sí, te extraña mucho – agregó Celeste  
- Yo también…  
- Que lastima que no se puedan ver, ¿verdad? – impuso Clara  
- Sí. Lo se… cada dia me acuerdo de él, pero es mejor que sea así  
- ¿Te regañaron mucho por lo del otro día?  
- Sí… por eso… es mejor que no nos veamos… aunque me duela con todo mi corazón.  
- Bueno si vos lo decís  
Terminaron las horas, y al toque nos vino a buscar Emmet en el Jeep, raro nunca lo hacia, pero bueno me encantaba ese Jeep.  
- ¿Chiquita, como andas? – en ese instante lo abrasé.  
- Bien, Emmet, ¿vos me perdonaste?  
- Si chiquita, me dolió mucho, ¿sabes?, ¿pero como no perdonarte?, igual no lo hagas mas ni en broma. – en ese momento se largó a reír de una manera escalofriante.  
- ¿Sabes si mis padres siguen enojados?  
- No te sabría decir, Ness.  
- Oh. Que malo…  
- Pero no te preocupes, tarde o temprano se les va a pasar.  
- Eso espero.  
Al llegar, estaban todos menos mi madre ni mi padre.  
- ¿Y ahora a donde se fueron mis padres? – le pregunté a Rose  
- No se. No volvieron de la escuela.  
- Arggggg.  
- No te enojes, Ness. Eso lo empeorará.  
- Tienes razón.  
En aquel instante bajó Alice.  
- Criatura. ¿Cómo te fue en el colegio?  
- Bien por suerte. Estaban las Twins.  
- ¡Que bueno! ¿Quieres abrir los regalos que te compré?  
- ¡Dale!  
Subimos a mi habitación y había cinco bolsas.  
- ¡Guau! Te zarpaste  
- No fue mucho, pero algo es algo. ¿Verdad?  
- Gracias.  
Empezamos a abrirlos. Un regalo era unas zapatillas Nike súper copadas. Me encantaban. Otro era una mochila para el colegio nueva. Se cruzaba y era de color Jean y rosa. Hermosa. Otro era un conjunto de una remera con una pollerita, hermosa, que combinaba con las zapatillas. Otro era una pulsera de oro blanco, hermosa  
- Para fiestas – me dijo Alice. Me quedé mirándola, pensativa.  
Y el último era unas pantuflas con peluche rosas. Hermosas.  
- ¡Gracias Alice!  
- Denada.  
- Me voy a bañar y bajo a comer. ¿Dale?  
- Dale  
Se había hecho re tarde, por eso me bañe, me puse mi pijama, las nuevas pantuflas y bajé a la cocina. Una nueva comida me esperaba.  
En la mesa, había un cartel con una receta como el dia anterior, era justo, esta vez era arroz con salsa, y la letra de Jasper:  
_Agarra la jarra de agua y vierte en la cacerola, luego pon la bolsita de arroz__  
__la cebolla (ya esta cortada, no queríamos que llores) luego abre la lata de salsa__  
__y ponla en un boul, córtala bien y agrégasela al arroz. Si quieres ponle queso rallado._  
Esta vez no salio tan rico, digamos que hice un enchastre, pero por los menos lo intente, al final Esme cocinó. Y yo limpie todo el lío.  
Luego de comer me senté en el sofá del living y me puse a leer el cuento llamado "Romeo y Julieta " de Shakespear, que Alice me había comprado hace mucho tiempo pero lo había dejado olvidado, cada vez me gustaba más.  
Más tarde, alguien toco la puerta, me levanté y fui a abrir… casi me desmayo. Eran mis padres.

**Aca los nombres del STAFF de cielo nocturno ^_^ **

**STAFF:**

Marta Cinck de Cullen

Creadora, Escritora & STAFF

Luli Cullen

Escritora & STAFF

Astrid Caraballo

Escritora & STAFF


	37. capitulo 36 perdonenme

**Nada de esto me pertenece, ni los personajes que son de S.M., ni la historia que le corresponde a dicha creadora**

PERDONENME

No lo podía creer. Estaban ahí, en frente mío. No supe que hacer, lo único que pude hacer fue ir y abrazarlos.  
- Papi, Mami, por favor, díganme que me perdonaran, yo los AMO con todo mi corazon se todo lo que hicieron por mi, y no se merecían que les diga todo lo que les dije, fue muy cruel, y no lo haré nunca mas, desde ahora seré una chica educada, por favor perdónenme. – me despegué de ellos y me puse a llorar. No lo pude evitar.  
Edward me miro muy serio, y mi mami me volvió a abrazar.  
- Renesmee me has puesto muy triste, pero no te puedo ver así. Tus disculpas son sinceras y las acepto mi amor. Te perdono pero prométeme que nunca más nos tratarás así.  
- No se los prometo. ¡SE LOS JURO!  
Mi madre me soltó. Puse mi vista en mi padre  
- ¿Tu me perdonas?  
Su seriedad no cambió.  
- Por favor, papi…  
No respondió.  
- Esta bien… te daré tu tiempo… – en ese instante una lágrima cayó por mi mejilla y exploté. Empecé a llorar y como no quería que me vieran de ese modo me fui corriendo hacia mi habitación y me tiré a mi cama. Había ganado a mi madre, pero sin mi padre no podía vivir.  
- Renesmee – dijo alguien desde la puerta  
- ¿Quién es?  
- Bella. ¿puedo pasar?  
- Sí. pasa. – se sentó al lado mío. Me empezó a acariciar mi cabello.  
- Perdona, mami. – empecé devuelta – lo siento, yo no queria, no tendría que haberlo dicho pero lo dije, fui muy cruel y lo siento tanto, se todo lo que has hecho por mi y yo tan solo te hago sufrir, ¿me perdonaras?  
- Renesmee no te pongas así, ya te perdone, claro, ¿como no hacerlo?, yo te AMO, y no me arrepiento de haber hecho todo lo que hice por vos, mi niña nada mas que me pusiste muy mal ¿entiendes?  
- Si tienes roda la razon, fui muy agresiva, YO TE AGRADEZCO TODO LO QUE HACES POR MI, y siento haberte herido tanto.  
- Bueno Renesmee yo ya te perdone y estoy muy contenta por los cambios que has hecho como tenes clases de educación y que te estés empezando a preparar para cuando seas mas grande con cosas como hacer la comida y prepararte la ropa sola, aunque a Alice le encanta elegírtela, y estoy muy orgullosa de ti sigue así Renesmee es un buen avance.  
De repente me acorde de mi Papi no entendía por qué aun no pensaba perdonarme.  
- Mami y ¿sabes si Papi me perdonara? yo creo que esta muy enojado  
- Si, es que el se lo tomo muy mal tienes que entenderlo, sabes como es, no lo culpo pero él te cuida tanto… eso era lo único que queria hacer, por eso no te dejaba ver a Jake… y al tratarlo de ese modo lo hirió muchísimo.  
- Lo se… ¿Y cuanto tardara?  
Me imaginaba meses sin su palabra, sin sus celos, sin su protección, no seria lo mismo.  
- Quédate tranquila en menos de unos días se le pasara, anda saber si antes. Por el aspecto de su sonrisa, faltaba poco ¡eso me dio muchísima emoción!  
- Me alegro tanto de que me hallas perdonado Mami. No se cómo hiciste, porque en verdad te herí, fui muy egoísta, no era yo misma, o si lo era no me reconocí, esperare a que papi me perdone y seré una buena niña.  
- Te creo preciosa. Bueno báñate y luego baja a cenar. Esta vez no tendrás que cocinar tu.  
- ¡Que bueno! Jiji. Ahora me baño y bajo.  
Me bañe y fui casi volando a la mesa, y no fue gracioso porque me tropecé en el camino, y si no fuese por Rose, terminaría mal, últimamente no media las consecuencias de nada. Bajé con la esperanza de que mi padre se encontrara en la mesa… pero no fue así. Estaban todos menos él, hasta mi madre que me sonreía. Un dia mas sin él en la mesa, y todos mirándome, espero que esta cena fuese mas alegre.  
- ¿Él no comerá con nosotros? – les pregunté mientras me sentaba en la mesa.  
- No. se fue de caza – me respondió Jasper.  
¿Qué se había ido solo? Era muy extraño, él no era de hacer esas cosas  
- Se fue solo?  
- Sí, lo necesitaba, pero pronto volverá  
- Chicos ya están los Espaguetis con salsa, hice las que le gustan a cada uno. – nos dijo Esme a Nahuel y a mi. Que buena que era, al hacerme mi salsa favorita.  
Los fideos estuvieron riquísimos, hubo uno que otro chiste en la mesa, pero no era como antes, las cosas no se recuperan tan rápido, y eso lo tendría que asimilar.  
Me estaba por retirar de la mesa, ya que tenia mucho sueño y había sido un dia largo y lleno de cosas.  
Pero Nahuel se metió en mi camino, últimamente no pensaba ni hablaba mucho con él, ya que ahora lo más importante era mi familia, y él aun no formaba del todo parte de ella.  
- Ness  
- ¿Qué sucede?  
- Tienes un minuto  
- Si  
- Queria avisarte, para que no te lleves sorpresas, que mañana no voy a la escuela, porque tengo unos tramites que hacer.  
- Bueno, gracias por preocuparte  
- Denada, y si puedes avisa porque falto, aunque yo llamaré.  
- Esta bien, que duermas bien  
-Igualmente  
Se fue bien firme sin mirarme. ¿Que tramites tendría que hacer? Como serian? ¿ ¿Con que estarían relacionados?  
En mi cabeza se armo un cuestionario gigante pero decidí dejar eso para otro momento, eran sus problemas y no de mi incumbencia, de todas maneras yo tenia otras cosas.  
Me fui a la habitación rápido, y vi un conjunto apilado en mi sillón y una nota que decía :  
_"Criaturita me fui con Edward, para ver como estaba, aquí te dejo la ropa si?__  
__Tranquila veras que mañana te alegraré el dia. Te tengo una sorpresa__  
__Cariños Alice"__  
_Tenia tanto sueño que apenas dejé la nota en el escritorio, caí en la cama y no desperté hasta que alguien toco la puerta.  
- ¿Puedo pasar? – dijo una voz que la reconocí al instante. Era Edward, tenia una voz bien seria, pero lo único que me importaba era que había venido a verme, espero que me perdonase hoy.  
- Si, ¡por supuesto!  
Se abrió la puerta lentamente hasta que quedo contra la pared haciendo un ruido estrepitoso.  
- Renesmee necesito hablar con vos  
- Si si si, antes que nada queria decirte que me perdones, que se que te afecto muchísimo lo que te dije y fui una egoísta, cruel, otra persona, ni siquiera se quien fui, no era yo, voy a cambiar, ya lo estoy haciendo, lo estarás notando o no nose.  
- Si Ness, lo note y me alegro muchísimo, te perdono. YO TE ADORO y no podría vivir sin vos nada mas que me puso muy triste lo que nos dijiste no lo podía creer.  
Lo abrasé sin esperar que hablase mas, extrañaba mucho sus abrazos y no podía estar un minuto mas sin ellos  
- Bueno Ness vamos que te tengo que llevar a la escuela y aun no desayunas y estas en pijama.  
Si era cierto definitivamente la emoción me saco tiempo el cual VALIO LA PENA.  
- Ya voy, ya voy, me tengo que preparar el desayuno?  
- No Ness sino no llegamos ahora cámbiate y baja rápido. Te espero abajo.  
Se fue , y yo me empeze a cambiar volando sin mirar siquiera lo que me había dado Alice, si se enteraba esto me iba a costar y no precisamente poco. Agarre la mochila baje rápido desayunamos y corrimos al auto  
El viaje fue re divertido, fuimos con música, y al llegar a la escuela me dijo que a la vuelta, cuando me iba a buscar Alice me tenia una sorpresa y le mencione que ya me lo había mencionado en una cartita.  
Lo despedí con la mano y me adentré hacia la escuela donde estaban Las twins impacientes, ya que esta vez había llegado tarde.

**Aca los nombres del STAFF de cielo nocturno ^_^ **

**STAFF:**

Marta Cinck de Cullen

Creadora, Escritora & STAFF

Luli Cullen

Escritora & STAFF

Astrid Caraballo

Escritora & STAFF


	38. capitulo 37 sospechas y confusiones

**Nada de esto me pertenece, ni los personajes que son de S.M., ni la historia que le corresponde a dicha creadora**

SOSPECHAS Y CONFUSIONES

Ness nos preocupaste. Llegas tarde. ¿Qué ocurrió? – Me dijo Clara muy rápido, ella odiaba llegar tarde a clase, y claro yo también pero hoy no había nada mas importante de lo recientemente ocurrido.  
- Si lo siento, tuve inconvenientes pero aquí estoy.  
- Por suerte. No sé que haríamos sin ti. – agregó Celeste. Siempre tan alegre, no se hacía problemas por nada.  
- ¿Vamos a clases? Toco el timbre hace tres minutos. Vamos a llegar tarde a clases ahora. – dijo apurada Clara, como siempre.  
- Como quieras apuradita – la burló Celes, y nos empezamos a reír.  
En la clase de lengua me la pase sonriendo con la mente vacía por lo que pude responder todo lo que la señorita Pencey me decía, era la mejor profesora de la escuela, la amaba y ella a mi. Aunque su preferida era, obviamente Clara. Se la pasaba estudiando todo el tiempo, al contrario de su hermana Celeste quien era medio baga pero le iba excelente en gimnasia. Eran opuestas, por ello me encantaban. Yo estaba en el medio.  
En una de las preguntas me empeze a reír ya que decía, ¿Creen ustedes que existen criaturas mitológicas? la señorita me miro y me dijo  
- Que pasa Renesmee, ¿acaso tienes un centauro de mascota?  
Estuve a punto de decirle que eso no, pero si una familia de vampiros.  
- No, no. Me reía porque me imagine qué pasaría si existiesen… esas u… otras criaturas, ¿no? ¿estaría bueno?  
- ¿Cómo vampiros?  
Me quedé estupefacta. ¿Sabía mi secreto?  
En ese momento se empezó a reír. Que alivio. Para disimular hice lo mismo.  
- Jaja. No creo que existan…  
- No lo se, me interesa mucho ese tema si quieres puedes hacer una investigación, ¿aunque estaría bueno que todos lo hagan no?  
No tuve que ni pensar, ya sabia que todos me iban a mirar con cara de asesinos, pero yo solo pensaba qué tan difícil puede ser contar tu vida y no pare de reírme, esta vez con justificación.  
- Creo que sería un poco difícil… ¿no? Hacer un trabajo de seres que ni siquiera… existen  
- Si, tienes razón. Bueno lo dejaremos.  
Al salir del salón de Lengua para el recreo vi a Nahuel hablando con la Directora. Era muy raro ya que la directora general se encontraba en la primaria y había una para la secundaria particularmente, y los casos más específicos irían con la que estaba en la primaria…. ¿Habría hecho algo mal Nahuel? , el dia anterior había faltado y al parecer hoy pretendía irse antes, no dude mas y fui hacia el.  
- Hola Nahuel ¿como andas?  
- ¡Ness! – me miró sorprendido – ¿que haces aquí?  
- Recreo ¿y vos que haces en dirección?  
- Nada. Unos asuntos personales.  
- ¿Personales?  
- Sí. Anda con tus amigas Ness, después hablamos.  
¿Cómo me podía responder así? ¿Asuntos personales? ¿En quién se había transformado?  
- Esta bien – le dije secamente.  
- Ah. Y hoy no vuelvo con ustedes. Me retiro antes.  
- ¿Por qué?  
Me miró sin responderme. Decidí no molestarlo mas. Estaba harta de SUS TRAMITES PERSONALES.  
- Bueno suerte en lo que tengas que hacer  
Me fui sin escuchar lo que decía, que en realidad no debería se nada importante  
Me adelante hacia las Twins que me habían estado esperando a poca distancia de dirección.  
Luego de todas las clases espere en la puerta a ver con quien me iría hoy, vinieron Edward y Bella, claro si Alice estaba preparando su sorpresa, se habría retirado antes, como Nahuel.  
- Hola Renesmee ¿como andas? Me dijeron los dos.  
- Bien, bien ¿y ustedes?  
- Bien, en casa Alice te espera con algo que hicieron con Rose y Esme.  
- ¡Que Bueno!  
No sabia que decir solo podría hablar cuando lo vea  
Llegamos y Alice nos abrió la puerta sin parar de dar pequeños saltitos, de esos que solo dan los gnomos por lo bajitos que son.  
- ¡¡¡Criaturilla!!!  
- ¡Alice!, ¿como andas?  
- Re contenta y vos lo estarás mas cuando veas tu sorpresa.  
- Bueno  
Me llevo hacia al parque y casi me desmayo por lo que vi. Una casita mas o menos de mi tamaño, toda decorada a mi estilo toda rosa, con tazas de porcelana, libros, ropa, sofás, un plasma enorme, escritorio, ropero, peluches. Perfecto para invitaba amigas y hacer una Pijamada. Esta vez Alice se paso era como regalarme una mini casa solo para mi, no se como se lo podría agradecer.  
- Hay Alice me encanta, nose como agradecerte, es GENIAL!  
- De ninguna manera lo hicimos para que lo disfrutes, me alegro de que te halla gustado.  
En verdad no lo podía creer, me imaginaba ropa como otras veces, pero esto era demasiado, nose si me lo merecía, pero me resultaba raro, algo había que yo no sabia, o no, pero yo lo presentía.  
- ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta Alice?  
- Si criaturita  
- ¿Por qué Nahuel falto ayer y hoy se retiro antes?  
- Mira resulta que últimamente esta haciendo tramites y faltara otros días mas, todavía no se bien por qué, pero es algo importante, espera a que el te cuenta, veras que pronto lo hará.  
- Bueno lo esperare  
Justo llego Nahuel con papeles en la mano y hablando por teléfono, en eso me metí en la casita y cerré la puerta, porque no me había visto y seguro venia a caminar por el parque.  
Como lo había pensado lo vi por la ventana caminando por el jardín hablando de lo mas amistoso con alguien. De vuelta preferí no escuchar más. Agarre un mp4 que estaba en el escritorio y me puse a escuchar la música que aparentemente me la había bajado Alice, nada de música deprimente, ALEGRIA PURA.  
Después de como una hora de escuchar música, alguien toco la puerta.  
- Pase.  
- Ness soy yo – dijo Nahuel antes de entrar. ¿No se sentía capaz de abrir la puerta?, cierto que el era muy respetuoso.  
- Bueno pasa.  
Abrió la puerta tan lentamente, y hasta en un momento pareció que la iba a volver a cerrar  
- ¿Vas a entrar? ¿O no?  
- Si , si.  
Entró y se sentó en un sofá.  
- Veras Ness hay algo que te tengo que decir y no puedo esperar mas  
Lo mire confundida, ¿Había llegado el momento que había dicho Alice? ¿ Tan pronto?  
- ¿Que?, ¿se trata de tus faltas, las veces que te vas antes y eso?  
- Si, mira siento no habértelo dicho antes, nose que me paso, no tendría que haber esperado tanto tiempo, tus padres me dijeron que me apurase, pero simplemente no sabia como te lo ibas a tomar.  
No podía esperar mas, yo sabia que algo me ocultaban y él principalmente.  
- Siempre supe que me ocultaban algo.  
- Lo se Nessie. Sé que no te gusta que no te digamos la verdad… pero a veces no se como decírtelo… ¿Te acuerdas lo que te conté que me había ido a…?  
- Si. Si.  
- Bueno, tiene algo que ver con eso – mis ojos se abrieron. – ¿Me prometes que no vas a reaccionar cómo antes?  
Me acerque a él me, senté al lado para que entienda que no reaccionaría mal. Me miró y por lo visto se estaba preparando.

**Aca los nombres del STAFF de cielo nocturno ^_^ **

**STAFF:**

Marta Cinck de Cullen

Creadora, Escritora & STAFF

Luli Cullen

Escritora & STAFF

Astrid Caraballo

Escritora & STAFF


	39. capitulo 38 la confecion de Nahuel

**Nada de esto me pertenece, ni los personajes que son de S.M., ni la historia que le corresponde a dicha creadora**

CONFESION DE NAHUEL

- Nessie – comenzó  
- Nahuel  
- Yo se que tu has tenido algunas sospechas en relación a lo que estuve haciendo todos estos días…  
- Si.  
-Bueno… pues, lo que estuve haciendo son unos tramites porque dentro de un tiempo…  
- ¡¿TE IRAS?!  
- Por ahora no, Ness.  
- ¿Por ahora? ¿Entonces eso significa que sí te iras?  
- Pero no te preocupes por eso en este momento Ness, ese es un detalle extra… hay otra cosa más importante y vendrá antes de irme…  
- ¿Hay más?  
- Sí, Ness.  
- Entonces decime.  
- Bueno, Ness… – dudó por un instante – ¿prefieres que te lo diga o que te lo muestre?  
- ¿Cómo mostrar?  
- Sí. Mostrar. Puedo mostrártelo parte de esto ahora… y la otra parte más tarde, si tenemos suerte también hoy.  
- Entonces dale.  
- Ven.  
Salimos de mi nueva casa para pijamadas y nos dirigimos a la casa. Allí estaban todos mirándonos, sabían lo que estaba sucediendo porque, obviamente, ellos ya se habían enterado hace bastante, y como siempre, yo era la última a quien le contaban esto y a último momento. Pero no me podía quejar más. No quería más conflictos.  
Subimos por las escaleras y nos dirigimos a la habitación de Nahuel. En ese momento me acordé que tal vez, cuando me habían remodelado la habitación, a él también se la estuviesen remodelando y por eso Rosalie y Alice no me habían dejado ir a su habitación… quizá algo pasaba con su cuarto… eso significa que hace un montón lo sabían. Que injusto.  
Entramos al despacho de Nahuel y estaba todo cambiado. Estaba pintado todo de blanco, y tenía una cama doble, cosa que antes había solo una cama simple. También tenía un plasma y el placard estaba agrandado. ¿Acaso Alice pensaba comprarle ropa también a Nahuel? Era muy extraño, aunque de Alice, se puede esperar todo.  
Nahuel se sentó en la cama mirando para la pared derecha y yo me encontraba en la ventana, mirando a su espalda. Parecía como que no quería mírame a la cara. Esperé a que él prosiga. No tenía mucho que hacer aunque tenía muchas dudas y preguntas para hacerle. Principalmente el por qué de estos cambios y por qué me los habían ocultado. ¿Acaso tenía algo que ver con lo trámites que estaba haciendo? Nada me cerraba. En ese instante comenzó a hablar.  
- Nessie – se dio vuelta y me miró  
- Nahuel – me acerqué a él y me senté en un sofá que estaba allí.  
- ¿Qué te parece?  
- Muy lindo. Han hecho un buen trabajo remodelando. Tu sabes, Alice hace maravillas… ¿pero para esto eran los trámites?  
- Sí… pero, no.  
- No comprendo, Nahuel. Sé claro por favor.  
- Bueno Nessie. Iré al grano. Este cambio que hicimos con Rosalie y con Alice fue porque hoy… – frenó. Su celular sonó. Me miró como preguntándome si podía atender.  
- Atiende – le dije, principalmente porque me daba curiosidad quién era… aunque también quería que me diga rápido de que se trataba todo este misterio.  
- Gracias Ness – y se fue al baño a hablar. Cerró la puerta. Como no me quería perder de nada así que me apoyé a la vista del baño y escuché todo lo que decían.  
- ¿Hola? – dijo Nahuel. Estaba preparada para escuchar todo lo que decía y si podía lo que la persona de atrás decía. Mis oídos vampíricos estaban atentos.  
-_ ¡Nahuel!_ – dijo una voz femenina del otro lado – _¿Cómo andas?__  
_- Bien ¿y tu?  
-_ Bien por suerte.._  
- Perfecto.  
- _¿Y ya le dijiste a la niña? _  
- No. Y se llama Renesmee.  
- _Oh, ciero. ¿Pero por qué no le has dicho Nahuel? ¿No estás seguro de esto?__  
_- No es eso… es que… estos son momentos difíciles para ella… no se lo puedo decir de golpe. – susurraba Nahuel. Pero no pude evitar escucharlo, aunque él no quisiese.  
- _Nahuel, ya lo pospusimos por millones de problemas que tuvieron, uno mas solo hará la cosa peor, díselo y listo, veras que te entenderá y si no se tomara su tiempo.__  
__- Pero… tu no entiendes…__  
_- _No, Nahuel. No entiendo. Porque tu no me explicas. ¿Qué es lo malo que nosotros estemos…?_ – no pude escuchar lo que decía ya que desde abajo hacían mucho ruido.  
- Es como una hermanita para mí. Me importan muchos sus sentimientos.  
- _¡Nahuel díselo! Te entenderá. Lo sé.__  
_- ¿Cómo lo sabes?  
- _Porque conozco a las niñas de esa edad. Son todas iguales. Ahora lo único que te pido es que le digas la verdad a la pobre._  
- Esta bien. Le diré en cuanto pueda.  
- _¡Ahora!_  
- Y bueno, si no me hubieses llamado ya lo hubiera sabido.  
- _Esta bien, Nahuel. Lo único que te pido es que se lo digas antes de que llegue. – ¿a qué se refería con que antes de que llegue? ¿acaso alguien iba a venir? ¿qué? ¿cómo? ¿cuándo? ¡No entendía nada! Estaba alterada y a punto de gritar. Me tuve que controlar.__  
_- Intentaré. Adios.  
Y cortó.  
Volví rápido al sofá como si nunca me hubiese movido y miré para la ventana.  
- Ness. Perdona. Tuve unos trámites.  
- Oh. Sí. Te entiendo.  
- Bueno.  
- ¿Tienen algo que ver con lo que me estabas por decir?  
- Sí.  
- ¿Quién era?  
- Nessie.  
- Uhi, Nahuel, dale. No empecemos devuelta. Ve al grano y punto. Estas dando muchas vueltas a algo simple. Dale decime. Te voy a entender. Si tardas mucho significa que no estas de acuerdo en contarme así que apúrate antes de que me enoje.  
- Bueno, bueno. Alto. Ahí va. Es que me es difícil…  
Lo miré. No le respondí.  
- Te lo diré de una. La persona que me llamó se llama Rosalinda. Es a quien yo fui a visitar a África. Estuvimos de novios por dos años, después de que te conociese. Es semi-vampira como nosotros, igualita. La conocí cuando fui a Europa. Es muy amable. Y bueno vendrá aquí mañana supongo. Nos quedaremos por un tiempo y bueno. Seguramente en un futuro nos casaremos…  
¡¡¿¿QUEEEEEEEEE?!! ¡NO LO PODIA CREEER!

**Aca los nombres del STAFF de cielo nocturno ^_^ **

**STAFF:**

Marta Cinck de Cullen

Creadora, Escritora & STAFF

Luli Cullen

Escritora & STAFF

Astrid Caraballo

Escritora & STAFF


	40. capitulo 39 confrontando la cituacion

**Nada de esto me pertenece, ni los personajes que son de S.M., ni la historia que le corresponde a dicha creadora**

CONFRONTANDO LA SITUACION

¿Qué? ¿Me estaba diciendo todo esto en este momento? Ahora que yo recién me recomponía de lo sucedido con mi familia. ¿Acaso pretendía que caiga en una depresión? y claro la novia le decía "dile a la niña de una vez…lo suspendimos muchas veces." Y blabla. ¿Cuantas veces lo habrían suspendido? ¿Y yo qué tenía que ver con que lo hayan suspendido? Su casamiento, su problema. ¿Qué me metían a mí? Y ahora tendría que convivir con ésta… ¿Iba a venir mañana?, ¿u hoy?, ¿Como la iba a recibir yo? No creo que con un abrazo, no podía, simplemente no creo que me saliese, estaba muy confundida. Me había imaginado que Nahuel hacia tramites relacionados con alguna chica o algo de ese estilo pero TODO ESTO me sobrepasaba, e iba a necesitar tiempo para entenderlo. ¿Por qué me lo habrá dicho tan tarde y de golpe? Quizás si me lo hubiese dicho antes y de a poco… yo ya estaría preparada. Nahuel hizo mal en no decírmelo posteriormente, aunque pobre como estaba yo, él solo me queria proteger, y yo tenia que tratar de que su novia crea que yo la había aceptado, por los menos hasta que la acepte de verdad.  
- Ness… Ness… Ness… ¿estás bien?  
- ¿QUE?  
No lo había escuchado mientras me llamaba, estaba muy concentrada  
- ¿Y que piensas?  
- Te felicito… supongo – murmuré  
Fue lo único que me salió. No sabia que decirle, no le podía decir todo bien estoy re contenta, se notaba que no era así.  
- Vendrá mañana…  
- Hmm… bueno, haré lo posible para que ella se sienta bien, pero estoy muy confundida y me llevara un tiempo asumirlo de verdad, quédate tranquilo que ella no lo notará… por ahora…  
- Ness no quiero que ocultes tus sentimientos por Rosalinda – en ese momento me empecé a reír  
- ¿qué es lo gracioso, Nessie?  
- Nada, nada… es solo que… jajajajaja  
- ¿QUÉ?  
- Bueno es el nombre, ROSALINDA , es muy gracioso.  
- Bueno, no hablemos. RENESMEE  
- Hay, Nahuel, era solo un chiste. Esta bien. Enójate. Pero después no me digas que "estoy con cara larga" y todo eso.  
- Esta bien, Ness. Perdóname. Y lo que te quería decir es que no ocultes tus sentimientos hacia ella, sean buenos o malos, yo la amo pero por ella no voy hacer que vos mientas, si no puedes aceptarla díselo ella, entenderá, y tratará de que eso cambie, de lo contrario si piensa que vos la aceptaste va a creer que todo esta bien y tardara mucho que la aceptes de verdad  
- Es que Nahuel yo no voy a poder ni recibirla, son mis únicas dos opciones, o me quedo encerrada en mi habitación cuando este a la vista o hago que me cae re bien y con el tiempo la aceptare, yo se que solo necesito unos días o semanas.  
La palabra semanas no le había gustado mucho, sabia que no queria elegir la segunda opción, pero no le quedaba otra, sabia que el me diría que la segunda opción, lo presentía.  
- Esta bien la segunda opción, pero dime que podrás aceptarla, que al final todo será puro.  
No podía decirle eso, no es que la odiase ni nada por el estilo, no la conocía y no sabia como era, cuando la conociese seguro todo cambiaria.  
- Vas a ver que podré, no te preocupes.  
- Llegara mañana a la tarde , me dijo que si vos querías venia mañana y supuestamente tu quieres  
- Esta bien, vamos a cenar.  
Nadie nos había llamado pero no queria estar en esa habitación un minuto mas, cenaría y me iría a dormir, mañana seria otro dia y las cosas estarían mas claras.  
Baje las escaleras rápido y fui a la cocina donde Esme estaba preparando unas pastas, últimamente nos hacia pastas sin parar, cosa que me encantaba.  
- Ven Ness ayúdame a poner la mesa  
- Claro  
Después de poner la mesa, me fui a sentar en mi silla de siempre, espero que a ella no le guste, porque se la tendría que ceder.  
La cena trascurrió tan lenta que hubiese dicho que la comida estaba helada, pero obviamente me la comí apenas me la sirvió.  
Al terminar todos me miraron  
- ¿Ness necesitas algo? - Me dijo mi mama.  
No, nada mas irme a dormir.  
Me fui hacia la cama prácticamente volando, me arrope, y quede pensativa, esa noche no dormí mucho, solo oía a todos moverse, en sus distintas tareas, y escuchaba perfectamente a Nahuel, hablando por teléfono. Decidí pensar en otras cosas, en las Twins, en Jake, en la escuela y al final me quede dormida.  
- Ness a despertar criatura  
- Alice  
- Hoy te prepare un vestido especial  
- ¿Por que?  
- Ness creí que sabias que hoy viene Rosalinda y tienes que estar para la ocasión  
- Pero no me quiero poner eso  
- Criatura…  
- Alice. No me quiero poner algo especial SOLO porque viene la comprometida de Nahuel – le dije con tono de burla  
- Esta bien. Pero no lo hagas por ella. Hacelo por mí – me puso cara de perrito  
- Bien. ¿Y tengo que ir así a la escuela?  
- Si Criatura.  
- ¿Pero no venía Rosanoseque?  
- ROSALINDA  
- ¿Sabes que me hace mucha gracia ese nombre?  
- Criatura…  
- Es que es verdad. Aparte se parece a Rosalie, ¿viste?  
- Uhi Nessie. Basta  
- Esta bien. ¿entonces tengo que ir a la escuela?  
- Sí. Rosalinda llegara para la tarde con suerte  
- Espero que no tenga suerte entones – murmuré  
- ¡Nessie!  
- Perdón, perdón.  
- Ahora cámbiate y baja a desayunar, pequeño demonio  
- Bien  
No dije nada mas, aunque hubiese querido decirle muchas más. Cada vez trataba de pensar en Nahuel y en que por ahí ella me cayera bien.  
Desayune rápido y fui con Edward y Bella que me llevaban a la escuela. Por supuesto Nahuel no pensaba ir a la escuela, seguía durmiendo tranquilamente.  
En el auto Edward y Bella no paraban de mirarme intrigados  
- Ness viste que hoy viene la prometida de Nahuel queríamos saber si que pensabas de eso?  
- ¿Que pienso?  
- Si  
- Pienso que haré lo posible para que ella se sienta bien  
- Esta bien pero vos como te sentís?  
No le podía mentir  
- Confundida, Nahuel me sorprendió, no mucho, pero bastante, todavía lo estoy asimilando  
- Bueno tomate tu tiempo corazon  
- Lo haré. – murmuré  
Llegamos al colegio y por suerte llegué temprano. Las Twins no habían llegado todavía y me puse a hablar con Marcos.  
- ¡Marcos!  
- Nessie  
- Aprendiste eh! A decirme Nessie.  
- Sí! Jaja. Pero por qué te dicen así?  
- Sinceramente no tengo ni idea  
- Que cómica que sos, Ness.  
- Me lo dicen mucho tiempo  
En ese momento llegaron las Twins y tocó la campana. El día transcurrió tranquilo y afortunadamente rápido. Estaba ansiosa por conocer a la comprometida de Nahuel y no podía esperar más. Aunque mucho no me agradaba la idea que viniese a casa y menos que se casara con Nahuel. Con solo pensarlo me repugnaba.  
Al terminar el cole me fui con Emmet y Rose en el Jean  
- ¿Ya está la intrusa en casa? – les pregunté. Emmet se empezó a reír.  
- Buena Nessie. "La intrusa". Me gustó.  
- ¡Emmet! ¿Cómo le vas a enseñar esas cosas a la niña? Por favor – le retó a Emmet – y tú Ness, no puedes decir esas cosas. ¿Cómo la intrusa?  
- Es que me causa gracia su nombre, sabes, se parece al tuyo. ROSALINDA  
- ¡Tiene razón! – gritó Emmet  
- Cállense  
- ¿Y bueno, se encuentra en casa la… perdón… ROSA? Jajá.  
- Sí. ya está allí y espero que la recibas correctamente.  
- UFA  
- Renesmee  
- Perdón, perdón. INTENTARÉ hacer lo posible.  
Llegamos. Estaba preparada. Esta chica no sabía con quien se había metido. Mi plan comenzaba y no me iba a pasar por encima.

**Aca los nombres del STAFF de cielo nocturno ^_^ **

**STAFF:**

Marta Cinck de Cullen

Creadora, Escritora & STAFF

Luli Cullen

Escritora & STAFF

Astrid Caraballo

Escritora & STAFF


	41. capitulo 40 la intrusa

**Nada de esto me pertenece, ni los personajes que son de S.M., ni la historia que le corresponde a dicha creadora**

LA INTRUSA

Ingresamos a la casa. Estaba preparada para confrontar a esta nueva chica, la que venía a invadir nuestro hogar.  
Cuando entramos, escuchamos muchas voces cuchicheando, logré localizar una voz que no se me hacía familiar. Era dulce, tierna, aguda, pacífica y suave. Era hermosa y eso me hacía enojar.  
Nos fuimos hasta el living y estaban todos: Mamá, papá, Nahuel, Alice, Jasper, Esme, Carlile… y ella.  
Se encontraba sentada en el sillón que estaba en frente mí, mirando para el otro lado.  
- ¡Hola Nessie! – me dijo Nahuel – te presento a Rosalinda  
La intrusa se levantó de su asiento y se dio vuelva. La miré. Era hermosa, joven, hermosa, con el pelo negro largo y enrulado que caía suavemente por sus hombros y la tez pálida. Sus ojos dorados-cafés expresaban felicidad. Y su sonrisa rojiza que iluminaba su rostro era realmente bella. Ahora sabía por qué Nahuel se había enamorado de ella. Pero eso no evitaba que la odiase.  
- Hola Nessie – me saludó la intrusa  
- Hola… Rosalinda – y le extendí la mano. Ella hizo lo mismo  
- Me han hablado mucho de ti, ¿sabes? En especial Nahuel. Eres mucho más hermosa de lo que me han contado.  
- Gracias. De ti no me han contado mucho.  
Sí que me habían hablado de ella el dia anterior a que viniese, pero bueno no hacia falta entrar en detalles, de todas maneras ella sabia todo. O al menos eso creo.  
- Jaja. – se río  
- Sí… que gracioso – le dije irónicamente. Me miró, confundida.  
- Y cuéntame un poco de vos, Ness – me dijo  
Haber que le podía contar.  
- Me gusta leer, estar con mis amigas, ir al bosque, me encanta el color rosa, las cosas que me dan Alice, Rose y Esme.  
- Sí… vi la hermosa casita que te hicieron, siempre quise tener una cuando era chiquita, el rosa era mi color favorito pero con el tiempo mi gusto fue cambiando.  
Se notaba estaba vestida de varios colores, pero el rosa no estaba incluido, mas bien excluido  
Se nota que Alice se dio cuenta de que yo no sabia que decir y nos invito a una salida de chicas a la tarde para que todas nos conozcamos mejor.  
- Claro que iré como perdérmelo – anunció ella, era entusiasta y abierta a sugerencias.  
- Yo también, no tengo nada mejor que hacer – imploró Rose  
- Las acompañaré – dijo mamá  
- Y yo chicas la verdad hoy me quedare cocinando una rica cena para todos, vallan ustedes – Que raro Esme nunca se perdía las salidas de Alice, seguro estaba preparando algo realmente bonito.  
- ¿Y vos Ness que nos dices?. Me pregunto Alice poniendo cara de perrito mojado  
- Que no me lo perdería por nada del mundo. – En verdad tenia ganas de saber mas sobre la intrusa.  
- Bueno en una hora salimos, Mientras Ness por que no le muestras a Rosalinda las cosas que te gustan mas.  
- Si ahi voy  
Alice y Rose se fueron, calculo y yo encamine a Rosalinda a mis lugares favoritos:  
* El bosque  
* Mi casita, aunque calculaba que ya la había visto  
* La fuente del parque, amaba esa fuente.  
* El salón que había por si algún dia queríamos una mascota  
* Y por ultimo el salón de juegos, hay era tan divertido  
- Me encantaron todos estos lugares, a propósito ¿cuando tendrás una mascota? – me preguntó la intrusa  
- No lo se, aun no he pensado cual quiero.  
- A bueno si veo una que me guste te avisare  
- Supongo que un perro. Pero no se cual.  
- Perros, eh… que lindos... ¿Y de todos estos lugares cual te gusta mas? - Me dijo al parecer emocionada por saber la respuesta  
- Todos pero el bosque es mi favorito, es tan calido, en el sentido de que lo siento tan puro.  
Y era verdad desde que llegue me encanto, e incluso al principio no me queria despegar de el, pero no íbamos tan seguido como me hubiese gustado, a veces mis papas decían que no era tan seguro como parecía y tenían razon.  
- ¿Y el tuyo? – le pregunté. En verdad seria importante saberlo, siempre servían de algo ese tipo de datos.  
- La fuente, adoro las fuentes, meterme en ellas, estar en el borde, comer al lado de ellas, desde chicas siempre me han gustado, y esta es tan grande y acogedora, ¿algún dia iremos? – me pregunto la intrusa con tanta dulzura que ni se me ocurrió negarme.  
- Desde luego, vamos cada semana, a veces mas.  
- Hay me alegro tanto, desde ya te agradezco mucho por hacerme este recorrido, ¿no estas ansiosa por lo de hoy?  
- ¿Que la salida?  
- Si, si, me gusta mucho salir y pensar que las conoceré mas me alegra mucho, apropósito ¿no se nos esta haciendo tarde?  
Era cierto, por lo visto era puntual yo lo era pero a veces me quedaba entretenida y me olvidaba de la hora.  
- Huy si como se nos paso el tiempo  
- Además me tengo que cambiar, estuve con esta ropa todo el viaje, me tengo que ir nos vemos luego.  
Salio casi volando hasta la casa, en cambio yo fue lentamente pensando que al final me había caído bastante bien, por los menos por ahora.  
- Criatura, ¿no te has cambiado?  
- Hay lo siento Alice, es que me quede pensando  
- Bueno pero ya casi salimos, apúrate.  
- Si, eh ¿sabes que me ha caído bastante bien la intrusa?  
- Me alegro, veras que pronto te caerá mejor, pero ahora ve a cambiarte ya te prepare la ropa.  
- Bueno.  
No pude terminar de hablar que ya se había ido. Corrí a mi habitación lo mas rápido que pude, y encontré en la cama un vestido azul que era precioso. Me lo puse y fui hacia abajo, haber si todas estaban preparadas.  
Y si lo estaban y muy bien.  
Alice estaba vestida con una camisa a cuadros y una pollera, Rose con un vestido turquesa, Bella con unos vaqueros y una remera violeta, y Rosalinda con una remera multicolor larga y un pescador.  
- Están todas re lindas. – No pude evitar decirlo, esta vez estaban mejor que nunca.  
- Vos también Ness. – me dijo Rosa  
- Bueno bueno, vamos que se nos hace tarde, además la casa tiene que quedar vacía para que Esme este concentrada. – dijo mami  
- ¿Y los demás adonde se Irán? – les pregunté  
- A jugar al Baisball.  
- Hay que divertido.  
- ¿Quieres ir con ellos? – me preguntó Alice  
- ¡NO! Quiero ir con ustedes.  
- Hay que bueno  
- Sí.  
No quise preguntar por qué Esme se quería quedar sola, esta vez prefería verlo, además algo me decía que si preguntaba metería la pata.  
Alice nos indico que subamos al Porsch, y ahi me di cuenta que el auto de Carlisle no estaba. Trate de entender que por ahi había tenido algo que hacer, y puse el cinturón.  
Nos subimos y Alice manejaba. Bella fue en el copiloto y la intrusa, yo y Rose fuimos atrás.  
- Bueno chicas, ¿que tipo de música quieren pop, rock o tango? – preguntó Bella.  
- Pop. – canté yo, me encantaba el pop  
- Rock – dijo Rose, creo que no era que le gustase tanto pero a ella siempre le gustaba cambiar.  
- Tango. – impuso Alice que últimamente se le había dado por ese estilo  
- Como quieran. – dijo Rosalinda  
- Entonces tango – Asignó Alice emocionada y Rose y yo pusimos mala cara. No es que no me gustase pero hubiese preferido otra cosa.  
El camino fue largo a pesar de que Alice iba volando y al llegar vi un centro comercial casi del tamaño de una mansión.  
- ¡¡¡Llegamos!!! ¿y que les parece? – preguntó Alice que estaba tan emocionada  
- ¡Perfecto! – dijimos todas al mismo tiempo  
Bajamos y Alice se fue rápido adentro, se nota que no pudo aguantar las ganas de comprar.  
- ¿Siempre es así? – nos pregunto Rosalinda, la cual se estaba riendo.  
- Si. Respondimos Rose y yo  
Al entrar vimos de todo, pero de TODO, y por primera vez, era imposible no querer comprar, cada una ya se había ido a un sitio distinto, excepto Rosalinda que se quedó a mi lado.  
- ¿A donde vamos?, hay tanto que ver. – No pude evitar reírme, estaba segura que si Alice la escuchaba haría lo mismo  
- ¿Que ver?, que comprar querrás decir.  
- ¿Enserio?  
- Sí. Nosotras no vemos. ¡Compramos! Así que si te gusta algo agarrarlo y luego Rose vendrá con la tarjeta y lo pagará.  
- Hay gracias, la verdad no pensaba comprarme nada aunque me gustaría. –dijo con aire tímido  
- Bueno no esperes mas ve a donde quieras, que después nos vemos.  
Todas fuimos por todos lados y al volver Rose tenia 10 bolsas, Rosalinda 2, Alice 20 y alguien atrás que le llevaba otras 20. Bella 5 y yo 12.  
- Chicas no estuvo genial, no saben todo lo que compre. – dijo Alice  
- ¿Que? – le pregunté  
- Emmmmmm muchas cosas, después verán  
Como que veremos, ¿donde las veríamos?  
- Yo me compre un montón de maquillaje que me encantó – dijo Rose  
- Y yo dos prendas de colores. – advirtió Rosalinda  
- Yo algunas cositas para la casa – dijo mi mamá, como siempre, le encantaba decorar con Esme.  
- ¿Y vos Ness? – me preguntó la intrusa  
- Peluches, CDS, ropa, etc.  
- Bueno me alegro mucho, vamos volviendo ¿o quieren ver algo mas? – Nos pregunto Alice  
- Suficiente por hoy. – Dijimos todas y nos fuimos..  
En el camino Alice puso Pop, y Rock. Y hasta nos pusimos a cantar.  
Y al llegar y entrar a la cochera ya estaban todos los autos.

**Aca los nombres del STAFF de cielo nocturno ^_^ **

**STAFF:**

Marta Cinck de Cullen

Creadora, Escritora & STAFF

Luli Cullen

Escritora & STAFF

Astrid Caraballo

Escritora & STAFF


	42. capitulo 41 rosalinda

**Nada de esto me pertenece, ni los personajes que son de S.M., ni la historia que le corresponde a dicha creadora**

ROSALINDA

Entramos a la casa y vimos que afuera todo estaba decorado, todo el parque lleno de mesas hermosas, con sillas blancas y adornadas con otros colores claritos. Todo era una belleza. Estaba todo lleno de comida, que se veía extremadamente deliciosa, eran como manjares. ¿Por qué habrían hecho todo esto? ¿Para que? ¿Para quién? ¿Acaso había una fiesta de la que yo no sabia? - Alice ¿qué es todo esto?  
- Criatura hay mucho que hacer después hablamos  
- Pero…  
- Vamos, criaturita. No te puedo explicar ahora, ¿si? No te enojes.  
- Bien.  
Decidí interrogar a todos, alguien me iba a tener que decir qué estaba pasando, yo no entendía nada, osea sabia que era una fiesta, ¿Pero de que? ¿Para que?  
Rosalinda tenia la misma cara que debía tener yo, no hallaba nada, estaba sorprendía, y seguro que esperaba una respuesta.  
La vi ir hacia Alice y decirle  
- ¿Alice que es todo esto?  
- Preparativos, puedes ir con Ness al bosque un rato, ella me va a interrogar todo el tiempo si no le digo que estamos haciendo.  
- Y yo, también quiero saber.  
- Por favor Rosalinda llévala, y después vuelvan, tarden aunque sea dos horas.  
- Bueno, recién vengo y ya me echan – dijo rezongando y vino hacia mí.  
- Ness ¿qué te parece si vamos al bosque? me parece que aquí no podemos ser útiles en nada.  
- Tienes razón, siempre me tratan así.  
- Hay, no es eso… el tema es que no quieren… molestarte.  
Definitivamente ella no estaba diciendo la verdad, simplemente que no podía decirme que no podíamos ayudar porque no querían que sepamos lo que preparaban, porque con nuestra ayuda, hubiesen terminado antes.  
- Dale vamos  
En el camino estuvimos muy calladas, pero este momento tenia que servir de algo, encima que hacían una fiesta sin dejar que ayude, no me iba a quedar silenciosa aquí con Rosalinda donde seguro me enteraría de algunas cosas.  
- ¿Te puedo preguntar algo? – empecé a hablar  
- Claro  
- ¿Cómo naciste tú? Bueno, sos como Nahuel y yo, ¿verdad? Semi-vampiro y semi-humano…  
- Bueno, mi padre era un vampiro llamado Eric. Un día vio a mi madre humana, Angélica, paseando por Roma y se enamoró profundamente de ella. Se conocieron dos días después en una fiesta, mi madre tenía 16 años y mi padre parecía de 18. Mi padre nunca le dijo la verdad, y se tuvo que contener a no beberle la sangre, pues era un vampiro que se alimentaba en humanos. Entonces un día estuvieron y mi madre quedó embarazada. Cuando nací ella sobrevivió, pero perdió tanta sangre que mi padre no se pudo contener y bueno… lo hizo. Se sintió tan culpable que decidió concurrir a los Vulturis y los hizo enojar de tal modo que lo mataron. Yo fui criada por una pareja de vampiros vegetarianos en Roma, y siempre los consideré como mis padres, y bueno, pasaron 207 años y aquí estoy.  
- ¿Tienes 207 años?  
- Sí.  
- Guau, que historia.  
- Sí. pero la tuya es mucho más interesante. No puedo creer como tu padre se contuvo con tu madre.  
- Si yo tampoco lo entiendo…  
Seguimos caminando un rato más en silencio y seguí queriendo averiguar cosas sobre ella  
- No quiero parecer pesada… ¿pero puedo hacerte otra pregunta?  
- Por supuesto Nessie.  
- Mira queria saber como es que se conocieron vos y Nahuel.  
- Hay que buena pregunta, mira todo fue en una de sus vueltas por el mundo, el vino a Roma, y nos encontramos en una tienda de chocolate, nos vimos y todo fue tan puro, nos enamoramos a primera vista, desde ahi vivimos juntos 6 meses, pero luego él me dijo que tenia que seguir y que me llamaría siempre y volvería pronto, yo claro le creí, y bueno todo fue así : Me mudé a África. Nahuel me llamaba siempre, teníamos conversaciones como de dos horas, y teníamos planeado que me iba a venir a visitar algún día, hasta que un dia me contó que los había encontrado a ustedes, y que se puso muy contento, y lo invitaron a vivir con ellos, yo me alegre mucho, y me dijo que trataría de visitarme pero que queria estar con vos ya que hace mucho que no te veía y eras como su hermana menor. Yo le dije que lo extrañaría pero que no tenia ningún problema pero con el tiempo me impacienté, él viajo una vez y me dijo que me habían invitado a mi también, al principio me pareció que quedaba mal que yo fuese, pero luego logro convencerme y acepte, pero cada dia me impacientaba mas porque el me decía que tenia que contarte a vos de nuestra relación, y que no se animaba, y bueno no sabes lo contenta que me puse cuando me aviso que estabas enterada y que al otro dia podía venir.  
No podía explicar como me sentí con todo eso, era muy tierno, los entendía perfectamente a los dos, y que lo que yo había pensado de ella no era correcto, creo que yo también hubiese estado impaciente si no veía a mi novio por tanto tiempo.  
- ¿Que linda historia no? – la alenté  
- Si lo es, pero aun no tiene un final concreto – dudó un poco al decirme eso.  
- ¿Por que?  
- ¿Cómo va a tener un final concreto un noviazgo así tan tierno en el que los novios ni siquiera se han comprometido?  
Nose si la entendía, va me tendría que poner en su lugar, pero por ahi no se comprometían aun porque no habían podido, ¿acaso el ni le había hablado del tema?  
- ¿Pero Nahuel no te ha dicho nada de comprometerse?  
- No, yo se que él quiere porque una que otra vez lo mencionó, pero aun no me lo ha demostrado y temo que eso no pase.  
- No tienes que decir eso, vas a ver que pasara tan pronto que cuando quieras pensarlo, te lo preguntara oficialmente y todo.  
- ¿Vos lo decís?  
- ¡Claro! Nahuel te quiere mucho, y seguro que se muere por comprometerse con vos YA. Cuando menos te lo esperes, pasará.  
Aun no entendía como todo me salio así como así, pero era lo que pensaba, lo que sentía que tenia que decirle.  
- Hay gracias Ness, por decirme todo esto, por hacerme sentir mejor, por sacarme mis dudas, en verdad nose como pude dudar de él tienes toda la razon.  
Me dio un gran abrazo.  
- ¿Bueno ya podemos ir a ver que nos ocultan?.  
- Claro que si, y aunque no pudiésemos no aguanto mas.  
Nos encaminamos hacia la casa lo mas rápido que pudimos y cuando llegamos era prácticamente de noche.  
Ambas creo que no podíamos creer lo que veíamos : La casa estaba rodeada de luces hermosas, llenas de lindas plantas que con la noche se distinguían, había algunos autos, y se escuchaban jóvenes, adultos y chicos cuchicheando. Parecía todo maravilloso.  
Tocamos la puerta y nos abrió Emmet.  
- Bienvenidas  
Entramos y era todo perfecto, lleno de luces al igual que afuera, guirnaldas plateadas y doradas, almohaditas en todos los sillones, afuera todo se veía como si fuese una película.  
Mesas enormes, con muchas velas, muchísimas sillas las comodísimas. Muchos invitados a los cuales no conocía, pero al parecer mis padres sí.  
- No lo puedo creer. Dijimos las dos al mismo tiempo  
Alice vino hacia nosotras corriendo  
- Chicas vallan cada una a su habitación y pónganse lo que hay en su cama y rápido.  
- ¿Para que? – le peguntamos  
- Rápido dije.  
Ambas subimos corriendo y luego fui a mi habitación  
En la cama había un vestidito blanco bellísimo, con unos zapatitos igualmente bellos.  
Era seguro para la fiesta, pero no seria cualquier fiesta, no en todas uno se viste de blanco, y todos los invitados lo estaban. ¿Que pasaría ? Baje rápido para enterarme, y ahi estaba Rosalinda deslumbrante, esperando al parecer indicaciones de Alice para entrar.  
Tenía el pelo hermoso como siempre, y un vestidito blanco que caía hasta sus rodillas. En los pies, unos tacos blancos altos.  
- Rosalinda estas… hermosa.  
- Hay gracias Ness, todavía no entiendo que es todo esto pero parece genial  
- Yo tampoco YA quiero saber  
- Chicas ya pueden entrar Rosalinda entra primero y atrás Ness.  
Hicimos todo tal cual nos dijo Alice. Rosalinda entro lentamente mientras todos no le sacaban los ojos de encima, hasta llegar a la mesa principal donde estaba Nahuel con mi familia y donde iría yo.  
Estaba todo tan lindo… y tan extraño. Esperé a que algo ocurriese…

**Aca los nombres del STAFF de cielo nocturno ^_^ **

**STAFF:**

Marta Cinck de Cullen

Creadora, Escritora & STAFF

Luli Cullen

Escritora & STAFF

Astrid Caraballo

Escritora & STAFF


	43. capitulo 42 compromiso

**Nada de esto me pertenece, ni los personajes que son de S.M., ni la historia que le corresponde a dicha creadora**

COMPROMISO.

Me senté donde me dijo Rose, y me puse a observar a Nahuel y a Rosalinda.  
- Rosalinda hace mucho que espero esto, y hoy tengo la posibilidad de hacer uno de mis sueños realidad y espero que el tuyo también  
- De qué hablas mi amor?  
- Rosalinda – dijo lentamente. Le entregó una rosa blanca. Se agachó, agarró su mano. Sacó una cajita. Adentro de esta había un anillo plateado con un diamante en el medio. Hermoso – Rosalinda. ¿deseas comprometerte conmigo?  
Hay no lo podía creer, mas bien algo si, parecía una fiesta de ese estilo, y ahora todo tenia sentido, lo feliz que debía de estar ella y él.  
- Claro que acepto, con todo lo que espere esta ocasión. Te amo Nahuel  
- Te amo Rosa.  
Y se besaron apasionadamente.  
El beso fue largo y apasionante. Estaba tan feliz por ellos y al parecer ellos también.  
- ¡Hay Nahuel! Cuanto tiempo estuve esperando esto  
- Te amo Rosa  
- ¡Te amo Nau!  
Se abrazaron y fuimos todo a saludarlos.  
Se hizo una fila para abrasarlos y felicitarlos.  
Cuando llegó mi turno, primero abrasé a Nahuel  
- Felicitaciones  
- Gracias Nessie. Gracias de veras, por tomarte tan bien esto, nunca pensé que reaccionarías de este modo.  
- De nada, Nau. Todo esto lo hago porque te quiero, hermanote.  
- Gracias.  
Después fui hacia Rosalinda y la abrasé.  
- Te dije.  
- Hay, si Ness, tenías razón, cuando menos me lo esperé ocurrió. Gracias.  
- No, gracias a ti.  
- A ti, Ness.  
Cuando terminaron de abrasarlos y felicitarlos, comenzó la fiesta.  
Pusieron música y empezamos a bailar. Había cantidad de gente que no conocíamos. Debían ser parientes de Nahuel y de Rosalinda.  
Bailamos cantidad de tiempo y luego pararon la música para hacer una pausa para que nosotros comamos.  
Nos sirvieron un lomo con una salsa especial y unas papas al horno, riquísimas. La especialidad de Esme.  
Rosalinda, Nahuel, los hermanos de Nahuel, y yo, éramos los únicos que comíamos, los demás eran vampiros familiares de Rosa y Nahuel. Se sentaban y nos miraban comer.  
En la mesa principal estábamos mi familia, Nahuel, Rosalinda, una señora a quien yo no conocía y yo.  
Nos sentamos y empezamos a comer y charlar.  
En ese momento la señora que no conocía me miró y me sonrió.  
- Estas enorme – me dijo  
Yo no la conocía, nunca la había visto. Pero aparentemente ella sí.  
Miré a mi padre para que me diera una respuesta  
- Es la tía de Nahuel, Ness,  
- Oh – dije – escuché bastante sobre vos.  
- Y yo sobre vos Nessie. Estas tan grande… la última vez que te vi eras una bebita… ahora sos casi una señorita – me sonrojé  
- Gracias… pero yo no te recuerdo…  
- No, eras muy pequeña, pero me acuerdo que apoyaste tu mano sobre mi frente y me transmitiste un montón de cosas. Fue asombroso.  
- Sí. Cuando era muy chiquita, solía hacer esas cosas. Ahora no lo hago mucho. No me gusta transmitir mis pensamientos de ese modo. Prefiero decirlos y parecer "normal"  
- Te entiendo…  
Después de comer seguimos bailando toda la noche. Hicimos un pequeño interludio para el postre, y mostraron algunos videos de Nahuel y Rosalinda. Fue una noche realmente divertida y emocionante. La pasamos bomba y bailamos toda la noche.  
Aproximadamente a las 4am se empezaba a retirar la gente. Era viernes, entonces no me preocupaba ya que al otro día no tenía que ir al colegio. Estaba contentísima por Nahuel y por Rosa.  
Se fueron todos aproximadamente a las 4.30am. y nos quedamos nosotros once solos en el salón. Felices por pasar esta hermosísima noche con Nahuel y Rosalinda.

Rosa, se dirigió hasta donde estaba Esme, Alice, Rose y Bella y les dijo:

- Muchas gracias, chicas. De veras. Hicieron todo esto… y no lo puedo creer. ¡Apenas me conocen! E hicieron que pasase el mejor día de toda mi existencia. Me hospedaron en esta hermosísima mansión, me llevaron de compras, fui al bosque y me hicieron esta hermosa fiesta. ¡Y todo en el primer día de verlas! Realmente es un honor haber conocido a ustedes chicas. Gracias. Es lo único que pude decir. En estos 207 años que he vivido, ustedes fueron las que más se preocuparon por mi. Gracias.  
- Por nada, Rosalinda. Todo esto lo hicimos porque queremos que tú y Nahuel sean felices, ¿sabes? – dio Alice  
- Gracias. Estoy más que feliz. No lo puedo explicar. Lo que más esperaba en este mundo era que Nahuel me pidiera compromiso.. y esto… es un orgullo. Gracias.  
Le dieron un abrazo y luego, vino hacia mi.  
- Renesmee… que te puedo decir…  
- ¡Rosa! – le di un abrazo enorme – estoy tan feliz por ustedes  
- Hay Nessie. Gracias de veras. Cuando hablé con Nahuel antes de vernos, me había dicho que te tenga paciencia, que iba a ser difícil que te caiga bien… pero ahora… nose… siento que ya somos como hermanitas…  
- Sí. yo también. Pensaba que no iba a poder acostumbrarme a vos… pero ahora… sos como la hermana que nunca tuve. Estoy tan feliz por ustedes. No sabes lo feliz que estoy.  
- Yo también nessie…  
En ese instante se acercó Nahuel  
- ¿Están hablando de mí?  
- ¡No! – lo cargamos las dos – no sos el centro.  
- Jajaja. Que graciosas.  
- Estábamos hablando de nosotras – dijo Rosa  
- ¿La apruebas, Nessie? – me preguntó Nahuel  
- Mmmm – los cargué – ¡OBVIO!  
Nos abrasamos.  
- Bueno, me parece que te tienes que ir a dormir, ¿verdad NEssie? – dijo Rose. Aguafiestas.  
- Pero Rose…  
- Sin peros Nessie.  
- Mañana no hay colegio  
- Pero ya es tarde. Aparte los tenemos que dejar solos…  
- Bueno – le dije y me fui rezongando.  
Subí a la habitación, me puse el pijama, y entré en la cama. En ese momento ingresó Alice.  
- Nessie  
- Alice.  
- ¿Te gustó la fiesta?  
- Sí. Estoy tan contenta por Nahuel y Rosalinda…  
- Me alegro  
- ¿Pero por qué me tienen que mandar a dormir?  
- Todos nos vamos a dormir… - la miré – bueno, es un decir… Nahuel y Rosa se van a dormir.  
- Pero…  
- Sin peros. Mañana los podrás ayudar a abrir los regalos.  
- ¿De veras?  
- Sí.  
- Bueno. Entonces me dormiré rápido.  
- Así se habla. Bueno ahora me voy. Duérmete que mañana será un gran día.  
- Buenas noches, tía.  
- Buenas noches mi amor. Dormí bien.  
Me dio un beso en la frente y luego se fue.  
Me quedé dormida al segundo que se retiró. Estaba agotada.

**Aca los nombres del STAFF de cielo nocturno ^_^ **

**STAFF:**

Marta Cinck de Cullen

Creadora, Escritora & STAFF

Luli Cullen

Escritora & STAFF

Astrid Caraballo

Escritora & STAFF


	44. capitulo 43 juego de cartas

**Nada de esto me pertenece, ni los personajes que son de S.M., ni la historia que le corresponde a dicha creadora**

JUEGO DE CARTAS

A la mañana siguiente alguien me vino a despertar. Me hablaba pero no escuchaba lo que me decía… seguro que se dio cuenta porque frenó.  
- Ness… ¿estás despierta? – dijo una voz  
Me di vuelta y la vi. Era Rosalinda.  
-Lo siento es que estaba soñando con...  
-¿Que soñabas?  
-No importa, ya me olvidé. – y me volví a tapar.  
-Ness… te tienes que despertar… vamos.  
No le respondí.  
-Nessie! ¿Te has vuelto a dormir?  
Me sacudió y me destapó.  
-¡Basta! – grité. Se asustó y se fue para atrás.  
-Perdona Nessie es que…  
-No, perdóname a mí… es que me cuesta despertarme.  
-No te preocupes, ya me lo habían advertido antes de que viniera…  
-¿Qué hora es?  
-Las 11am  
-¡Es muy temprano! ¡Quiero dormir!  
-Bueno… si prefieres dormir antes de abrir los regalos…  
-¿Qué regalos?  
-¿No querías ayudarme a abrir mis regalos de compromiso?  
-¡Hay cierto!  
-Me lo ha dicho Alice… pero si no quieres…  
-No, no. ¡Sí que quiero!  
-Perfecto. Entonces cámbiate y baja que desayunamos y luego los abrimos.  
-Esta bien. Pero espérame por favor.  
-Por supuesto.  
Se fue y me levanté. Estaba agotada, había dormido solamente seis horas. No aguantaba más. Pero por nada del mundo me pediría abrir los regalos con Rosalinda. Estaba entusiasmadísima por saber qué les han regalado a la pareja…  
En el sillón tenía una prenda que me había puesto Alice: una remerita violeta y un pescador blanco con unas sandalias blancas. Me lo puse y bajé a desayunar.  
Abajo se encontraba toda la familia "desayunando".  
-Buen día Ness. – me saludaron.  
-Buen día.  
Me senté en mi silla, suerte que a Rosa no le había gustado esa, porque si no tendría que pelear por la mía y empecé a desayunar.  
Rosa se sentó al lado de Nahuel, y él al lado mío.  
-¿Estas cansada Nessie? – me preguntó Nahuel  
-Un poco…  
-Hubieras seguido durmiendo…  
-¡¡¿¿Estas loco??!! ¿Y perderme de abrir los regalos con ustedes?  
-Hay, Nessie. Sos única.  
-Sí. ya me lo dijeron.  
-Jajaja.  
-Gracias por dejarme abrirlos con ustedes no saben lo alegre que estoy  
-Como no íbamos a dejarte?, acaso nos crees capaces? – dijeron Rosalinda y Nahuel al mismo tiempo  
- No, pero quizás querían hacerlo solos  
- No claro que no siempre es lindo tener tu compañía  
- Terminados, Ness quieres ir ahora a abrir los regalos?  
- Claro que si!  
Fuimos a la sala de juegos donde habían puesto todos los regalos, que por cierto eran muchísimos, nose como abriríamos todos.  
Había envoltorios de todo tipo desde los mas extravagantes y raros hasta los simples y feos.  
- Bueno a la carga, vamos a ver quien abre mas regalos. Dijo en broma Nahuel  
- No vamos uno por uno así los 3 vemos bien el regalo  
Estuve de acuerdo, al fin de cuenta si no todo era una competencia, y no veías los regalos.  
Agarre uno que me llamo la atención era muy chiquito y estaba segura que ahi no entraban mas que hojas y no muy grandes que digamos. Lo abrí rápido por la curiosidad y me di cuenta de que era una carta, la leí con atención

_Queridos Nahuel y Rosalinda__  
__Quiero que sepan que siento mucho no haber ido a su boda__  
__Si quieren no me vengan a visitar mas, fue triste no haber ido, lo siento._

- Que es eso Nessie?. Me pregunto Rosalinda que estaba sacando un juego de te de porcelana de una hermosa caja  
_-Una carta la cual no dice de quien proviene  
Se la di y la empezó a leer, por lo visto no había reconocido la letra, y algo me decía que la letra no queria ser reconocida.  
- Nahuel mira esto.  
Nahuel la leyó rápido y nos miro  
- Fíjense si hay envoltorios como este, algo me dice que esta carta no esta sola.  
Los 3 nos pusimos a buscar. Hasta que Rosalinda encontró un paquete igual, lo abrió y nos lo mostró.

_Bueno soy yo de vuelta, ya que no los podré ver aunque sea quiero que juguemos a un juego. Tienen que adivinar quien soy, les daré unas pistas, pero cuando se acaben no tendrán mas y les quedara la duda. No creo que pase eso_

La carta no decía nada mas así que buscamos de vuelta y Nahuel encontró la otra:

_Pista 1 : Me conocen y creo que tienen ganas de verme, no seré la primer opción que tendrán en cuenta eso creo_.

Los 3 nos miramos muy sorprendidos, esto era algo raro, pero divertido al fin de cuentas  
- ¿Que creen que es mejor seguir abriéndolas o tirarlas?  
- Seguir viéndolas, así sabemos de quien es, necesitamos enterarnos – dijo Rosalinda y tenia toda la razon.  
- Bueno búscala Ness – respondió Nahuel  
La encontré al toque y la abrí

_Pista 2 : Sabia que no iban a adivinar en la primera acaso no tienen ganas de verme? Yo si y no se imaginan cuanto_.

Seguimos buscando cartas y leyéndolas por un largo rato. Era muy divertido y tenía una idea de quién podría ser…  
- Termino – dijo Nahuel  
- ¿Como sabes que termino? – les pregunté. No había más cartas  
- Lo sé, Ness.  
- Que mal… era tan interesante…  
Los dos me miraron y me sonrieron  
- ¿Que pasa?  
- Ness, Nahuel y yo queríamos hacerte un juego para que te diviertas. Las cartas las hemos creado nosotros. Queríamos hacerte una bromita de buen gusto.  
No lo podía creer, habían hecho todo esto para que yo me divirtiese, y al final me dirían, que era todo una broma, se pensaban que no me habían interesado las carta…  
- Porque hicieron esto?  
- Ya te dijimos para que te diviertas.  
Bueno tratare de borrar esto de mi mente, solo fue un mal inicio no deberían haber hecho esto.  
- ¿Saben que un momento me imagine de quien eran las cartas?  
- No ¿a quien te imaginases? – me preguntó Nahuel  
- A Zafrina, no saben lo que la extraño  
- Hay Ness pronto la veras, ¿te habías esperanzado en que sea ella?  
- Si yo pensé que quizás bueno ella viniese a la boda pero no, y entonces se me ocurrió que había mandado un regalo  
Rompí a llorar en verdad la extrañaba, y que no sea ella, me hacia sentir tan mal  
- Hay ness no llores, la veras lo mas pronto posible – me consoló Nahuel y Linda  
- ¿Enserio?  
- Si claro que si ahora sigamos abriendo los regalos chicas. – nos dijo Nahuel mientras Rosalinda me frotaba las lagrimas.  
Tenia razon nos iba a tomar un buen rato abrirlos todos pero al final pudimos, los que mas me gustaron fueron un rompecabezas artesanal de Paris que era realmente hermoso, un cuadro que tenia un Crepúsculo, Un collar para Rosalinda y otro para Nahuel, que eran simbólicos, y Un CD que aunque era solo filmaciones de todos los invitados incluida yo, y era muy simple era muy tierno.  
- Estuvo re divertido – me dijeron ambos  
- Si, gracias por dejar que los ayude.

**Aca los nombres del STAFF de cielo nocturno ^_^ **

**STAFF:**

Marta Cinck de Cullen

Creadora, Escritora & STAFF

Luli Cullen

Escritora & STAFF

Astrid Caraballo

Escritora & STAFF


	45. capitulo 44 jakelina

**Nada de esto me pertenece, ni los personajes que son de S.M., ni la historia que le corresponde a dicha creadora**

JAKELINA

Me fui a la casita de afuera, con todo esto de que iba a ver a Zafrina pronto, me acorde de que yo queria tener una mascota y creo que era el momento necesitaba una compañía mas.  
Así que iba a poner mi plan en marcha, total ya tenia su propia habitación.  
Fui a la habitación de Alice  
- ¡Alice!  
- Hola criaturita. ¿Cómo andas?  
- Bien. ¿y tu?  
- De maravilla. ¿Has abierto los regalos?  
- ¡Sí! y me tendieron un juego, escribieron unas cartas como para que me crea que la haya escrito otra persona…  
- ¿Enserio?  
- Sí, y sabes, me di cuenta que extraño bastante a una persona.  
Sus ojos se abrieron y su rostro mostraba preocupación y parecía un poco asustada.  
- ¿Qué sucede, tía, dije algo malo?  
- Mi amor… ¿a quién extrañas?  
- A Zafrina – su cara cambió estaba más relajada - ¿por?  
- Nada, mi amor. Me había asustado.  
- ¿Por qué?  
- No importa ya.  
Decidí no darle más importancia, quería ir al grano.  
- Bueno Alice, quería preguntarte algo  
- ¿Qué sucede criatura?  
- Quiero…  
- ¿Qué cosa mi amor?  
- Nunca se los he dicho, así que por favor no me cargues…  
- Por supuesto, mi amor… ¿qué es lo que quieres?  
- Una mascota  
Me miro con gesto de aprobación y de duda, eso siempre me confundía  
- ¿Una mascota?  
- Sí.  
- Bueno… ¿para cuando lo quieres?  
- Ahora  
- ¿Ya?  
- Si hoy mismo  
- Hay no lo se debo consultarlo, yo no tengo problema, pero debe ser una mascota que le guste a todos  
- ¿Como cual?  
- Nose habrá que hacer una votación, haber que mascota quiere cada uno no? Hay perros, gatos, ratones, pájaros, etc. Hay muchas clases y muchas especies.  
- Estoy de acuerdo pero ¿si la que gana no me gusta que hago?  
- Nos pondremos de acuerdo no te preocupes… ganarás – me susurró.  
Algo que amaba de Alice es que era justa y le buscaba lo positivo a las cosas  
- ¿Bueno le avisamos a los demás?  
- Dale, mientras, pensá qué mascota quieres proponer… recuerda que hay muchos…  
- Bueno, tú ve a buscarlos…  
- Vale.  
Si era verdad después de todo, ¿como tener una mascota si no sabia cual? era medio raro, ¿verdad?.  
Veamos los gatos en verdad no me gustaban mucho creo que yo necesitaba algo que este conmigo mas, que juegue, nose que sea guardián, una rata no, es muy chiquita y asquerosa, pájaros, no me gusta tenerlos encerrados, hámster me daría mucha pena si se mueren y conejos no son muy amistosos, creo que lo que necesito es algo así como… ¡un perro!  
Un lindo perrito que jugase conmigo, que esté siempre a mi lado… ¿macho o hembra? Veamos… los machos son más guardianes, y dicen que más juguetones… pero las hembras son más prolijas y combinaría con mi rosa, aparte pueden tener más perritos… debería analizarlo cuidadosamente ese detalle…  
Alice venia rápido por el vestíbulo que en un momento pensé que me iba a chocar.  
- Criaturita ya están todos abajo listos para votar  
- Vamos.  
- Has decidido la mascota  
- Sí, yo ya elegí que tipo de mascota quiero ¿y tu?  
- También  
- Bueno vamos abajo  
Fuimos rápido para abajo y vi a todos sentados en el living, dispuestos a debatir  
- Bueno, el propósito de esta reunión es que queremos proponerles algo con Nessie, una idea que se le ocurrió a ella esta mañana.  
Todos nos miraron  
- Bueno – proseguí – lo que quiero tener aquí para nosotros, para que nos acompañe es una….  
- ¡MASCOTA! – gritamos las dos alegremente.  
- ¿Una mascota? – preguntó Rosalie  
- Sí. ¿No les agrada?  
- Me encanta la idea – aclamó Emmet – buena chicas, me gusta.  
- Bueno, cada uno tiene que votar por la mascota que prefiere, ¿si? – dijo Alice  
- Y si no queremos tener mascota – dijo Rose  
- No votarás.  
- ¿Y puedo votar para no tener ninguna?  
- ¡Rose! Que mala – le dije  
- Es que no me gustan…  
- Pero…  
- Bueno con tal de que no sea un perro – murmuró  
- ¿Qué es lo malo de los perros?  
- Nada, Renesmee – respondió mamá y le lanzó una mirada amenazante a Rosalie.  
- Bueno ahora votemos – dije entusiasta.  
- Si. – dijeron todos al unísono excepto Rose que miró para el otro lado, no sabía qué era lo que tenía en contra de las mascotas  
- ¿Quién empieza? – pregunté.  
- Yo – dijo Alice.  
- Dale  
- Bueno me gustaría un animal que no sea muy sucio… estuve pensando en un pajarillo, calmo y que cante… estaría bueno.  
- Sigues tu, Emmet – dije  
- Yo estuve pensando en un animal de pelea, como un rotwailer. – aclamó Emmet.  
- ¿Entonces votas para perro? – le pregunté  
- Exacto.  
- Bueno, yo no quiero ninguna mascota, como sabrán – impuso Rosalie.  
- A mi me gustaría un gato – dijo Rosalinda – pero como prefieran, ¡amo los animales! ¡Son tan tiernos!.  
- Un caballo. - asignó Nahuel  
- ¿Caballo? – le preguntó Jasper  
- Sí. ¿no estaría bueno?  
- Sería medio complicado… a mi me gustaría una tortuga.  
- Hablando de complicados… - le reprochó Jasper.  
- A mí me gustaría un conejillo – dijo Esme  
- A mí un perro también – dijo Carlisle  
- Mami, papi, les falta a ustedes.  
- A mi me gustaría también un perrito – imploró mamá  
- Y a mi un pajarillo también.  
- Bueno empecemos con la votación – dijo Alice - ¿Quiénes quieren conejillo? – Esme levantó la mano - ¿Caballo? – Nahuel solo levantó la mano - ¿Gato? – solo Rosalinda - ¿Pajarillo? – votó Edward y ella - ¿y perro? – votamos Emmet, mamá, Carlisle y yo.  
- ¡Entonces perro quedará! – aclamé.  
- ¿Y cuál será?  
- ¡Un Yorkie. Por favor!  
- Esta bien, Ness. Te consediremos un Yorkie – me ofreció papá.  
- ¡Gracias!  
- ¿Bueno hoy mismo vas con Alice y los compran si?  
- Claro a que hora vamos? – dijimos Alice y yo re contra emocionadas  
- Después de almorzar – ordenó papá  
- Preferimos un perro que almorzar saben? – dijo Alice  
- Bueno pero vuelvan pronto  
Eso iba a ser difícil seguro que en la veterinaria había muchísimas cosas que comprarles a mi hermosa perrita. No tardaríamos poco.  
Nos subimos al Porsch y Alice subió la velocidad así íbamos hacia al sitio mas cercano, por suerte a pocos Km. había una veterinaria, la cual era re grande y tenia perros de todo tipo, casi todos hermosos.  
Compramos una Yorkie hembra marrón hermosa, y además de eso muchos accesorios que no teníamos en su habitación, y además a veces por ahi ni dormía ahi, yo pensaba tenerlo conmigo.  
Le compramos:  
* Cama re cómoda, rosa y plateada  
* Hueso para que muerda  
* Mucha ropa para que no tenga frío cuando Alice lo decore y le haga colitas por todo el cuerpo, por supuesto, rosa y plateada  
* Shampoo y crema enjuague  
* Comida opcional.  
Y en un momento estuvimos hasta por comprarle un novio, pero no lo hicimos, quizás mas adelante, primero tendría que estar con su familia, y después formar una ella, algo que no sabíamos todavía era el nombre.  
- ¿Qué nombre le pondremos Nessie?  
- Déjame pensar…  
Pensé mas o menos como cinco minutos, hasta que el nombre vino de repente:  
- JAKE... - me quede pensando  
- ¡Criatura! Jake es para macho - dijo sobresaltada.  
- Entonces... ¡JAKELINA!  
- Pero...  
- ¿Que pasa?  
- Nada, me gusta. Queda. JAKELINA

**Aca los nombres del STAFF de cielo nocturno ^_^ **

**STAFF:**

Marta Cinck de Cullen

Creadora, Escritora & STAFF

Luli Cullen

Escritora & STAFF

Astrid Caraballo

Escritora & STAFF


	46. capitulo 45 una gran sorpresa inesperada

**Nada de esto me pertenece, ni los personajes que son de S.M., ni la historia que le corresponde a dicha creadora**

UNA GRAN SORPRESA INESPERADA

Nos subimos al porsch de Alice, las dos andábamos súper contentas, yo llevaba a la perrita en mis brazos, era simplemente encantadora, mientras Alice manejaba e iba cantando, yo iba jugando con Jakelina, en ese momento me puse a pensar como iban a recibir a la perrita.  
- Tía - le dije a Alice.  
- Dime criaturita…  
- ¿Cómo crees que van a recibir a la perrita?  
- Yo presiento que muy bien. Es muy linda y tierna, de seguro les va a encantar  
- ¿A todos?  
- Sí ¿por qué lo preguntas?  
- Bueno, pues es que Rose, tu viste que no le gustan los perros y quizá no le agrade de mucho.  
- Mmmm… eso no lo se, pero ya veremos, dale tiempo  
- ¿Pero por qué se comporta así? Si son tan adorables, no les veo nada de malo, ¿a caso le pasó algo en el pasado? – en ese momento Alice se puso tensa, sabia que no me quería decir algo, y era sobre Rosalie y su extraño odio a los perros.  
- No lo se Nessie, simplemente NO le gustan.  
Cuando me di cuenta, ya habíamos llegado a la casa, la decoración ya no estaba. Cuando entramos olía muy rico, seguramente Esme estaba preparando el almuerzo. Todos estaban reunidos en la cocina, haciéndole compañía a Esme, se escuchaban muchas voces y también risas, en ese momento deje a la perrita en el suelo, el hambre me podía mas, pero creo que no era la única que estaba hambrienta, Jakelina también salio directo a la cocina y empezó a pararse en dos patas hacia la estufa, en ese momento las carcajadas se hicieron mas fuertes, seguramente la perrita les había caído re bien, eso me encanto.  
Todos estaban muy contentos con Jakelina, les había encantado, mas a Bella y a Alice.  
- Esta preciosa - había dicho Bella apenas la vio – me encantan los perros.  
- Si… esta… linda… - dijo Emmet - lo único que no podré luchar contra ella… ¿o si? – dijo con cara de picaron  
- ¡No! – le grité – la vas a lastimar… apenas tiene unos meses…  
- ¿Cuántos? – me pregunté Esme  
- ¿Cuántos Alice? – le pregunté  
- Unos siete meses…  
- Ah, no es taaan pequeña… - dijo Emmet  
- ¡No te atrevas a tocarla! – imploré  
Se empezó a reír  
- Esta bien, Ness  
Todos jugaban con ella y le hacían mimos, Alice se la pasaba probándole conjuntitos de diferentes colores, mas que todos rosas y blancos, también le hacia peinados, muy bonitos, parecía que tuviera un bebe en vez de un perro, por un momento empecé a imaginar como habría sido conmigo y creo que fue peor.  
Pero a no todos les había gustado Jake. Rose siempre andaba alejada de ella, ni la determinaba, cuando ella se le acercaba se tapaba la nariz y se iba, le daba asco su olor, y eso no me gustaba nada porque ni siquiera yo sabia por que se comportaba así. Y era una falta de respeto para este nuevo integrante de la familia  
- Te felicito – me dijeron Rosa y Nahuel en coro interrumpiendo el hilo de mis pensamientos.  
- Hay chicos muchas gracias, no saben lo feliz que estoy por mi perrita.  
- Ya me lo imagino.-dijo Nahuel  
- Ustedes también felicitaciones, se van a casar, no lo puedo creer, me alegro tanto por ustedes dos, jaja, una boda, nunca he asistido a ninguna va a ser genial, y ¿que día lo van a celebrar?.  
- Mmm, no lo se, todavía seguimos discutiendo sobre el tema.-dijo Rosalinda cogiendole la mano a Nau.  
- Bueno, que les parece si llevamos a Jakelina a dar un paseo, y de paso vamos al bosque a dar una vuelta. – ofreció Nahuel  
- Me parece perfecto, y pasamos por la fuente, me encanta. - respondió rosa  
- Jaja, dale, espérenme voy por la correita de ella, ya bajo. – dije  
Cuando iba hacia mi habitación junto con la perrita, esta me recordó algo o… alguien , no estaba nada segura, pero sabia que era algo de mi pasado, no sabia si era buena o mala, pero sabia que tenia que ver con las todas cosas que también en su momento me habían hecho sentir esa misma sensación, como cuando vi el cartel de los lobos cuando llegamos a Ottawa, o como cuando conocí a Jake, no sabia nada, y sabia que seria inútil si le tocaba el tema a alguno de la familia, pues siempre se ponían tensos y bastante extraños.  
Llegue a mi habitación, cogi la correa, que era rosa, y una chaqueta para mi, por si acaso, baje a toda prisa por las escaleras, todos estaban haciendo actividades diferentes, pero la que mas me llamo la atención fue Rose, no por lo que estuviera haciendo, pues estaba mirando una revista de peinados, si no por que sabia que ella era la indicada para empezar a averiguar que me ocultaba TODA la familia.  
- Rose, te puedo preguntar algo.  
- Claro chiquita  
- ¿Por qué odias a princesa?  
- No la odio, nena, simplemente no me gustan los perros.  
- Pero, por q… - me interrumpió a mitad de frase.  
- Renesmee, es como cuando a ti no te gusta que te despierten temprano para ir al colegio… un… capricho….  
- Pero… - en ese momento se fue, me dejo prácticamente hablando sola, estaba re rara, y aunque yo no quería cometer ningún error, como ya lo había hecho antes, iba a averiguar lo que tramaban o... lo que me ocultaban.  
- Vamos Ness.- me dijeron la intrusa, que por cierto ya me caía re bien, y Nahuel.  
- Chau. - grite despidiéndome de todos.  
- Adiós Chicos y Jakelina - dijeron todos al mismo tiempo, menos Rosalie.  
- Salimos corriendo a gran velocidad hacia el bosque, yo llevaba a la perrita en mis brazos, mientras Nau y Rosa iban cogidos de la mano.  
- Llegamos.-advirtió Nahuel.  
- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- pregunto Rosa  
- Juguemos con princesa.  
- Buena idea Ness.  
- Jaja, lo se Nau.  
Toda la tarde nos la pasamos jugando con ella. Corriendo por todos lados, persiguiéndola, la pasamos súper bien, y al final terminamos con la ropa sucia, nos fuimos caminando a casa y nos quedamos en la fuente, hasta que anocheció.  
Al llegar a casa Alice cogio a la perrita y la bañó mientras yo iba a mi baño y me quite la ropa sucia, la deje en el canasto y me metí a bañar, dure como 1 hora bajo el agua, cuando salí me seque y me puse la pijama, me desenrede el pelo, y después le dije a Rose que me hiciera una trenza, le quedaban muy bonitas.  
- Gracias tía, buenas noches.  
- De nada, duerme bien, te quiero.  
Cuando me acosté, me puse a pensar en todo lo que había pasado hoy, en la perrita y en eso que pertenecía a mi pasado y que obvio me quería acordar pero que no podía, al final me quede dormida, pues estaba súper cansada, el baño me había sentado re bien al igual que la cena que Esme había preparado.  
Al día siguiente todos nos fuimos de caza, menos Carlisle, pues tenía que atender unos asuntos en el Hospital, Rosa también fue, en todo el camino me fui hablando con ella, era súper como amiga y muy pronto lo iba a ser como mi "cuñada".  
- Rosa, ¿cual es tu presa favorita?  
- Mmm. Bueno en África me encantaban los leones, pero creo que aquí…los osos.  
- Jaja, buena elección, y ¿Qué te pareció Jakelina?  
- Es divina y a todas estas ¿por qué escogiste un perrito?  
- Bueno quería una mascota que jugara conmigo, a la cual pudiera consentir.  
- Vale, si que era la mejor opción.  
- Sí, pero sabes que me recuerda a alguien o algo, no lo se. Creo... que de cuando viví en Forks.- a ella también le cambio la cara como por un segundo, es que acaso ¿ella también lo sabía?... no creo.  
- ¿Por qué?  
- No lo se pero lo quiero averiguar.- para eso ya habíamos llegado al bosque.  
- Yo querría lo mismo… bueno, mas bien, vamos a divertirnos.  
- Esta bien.  
Cazamos y jugamos todo el día. Cuando volvimos a casa era ya la noche. Me bañé, cené y me fui a dormir. Jakelina dormía, por supuesto, en mi cuarto, con su cama rosa y plateada que le compramos con Alice.  
Al día siguiente en el cole, les conté a las twins todo sobre la perrita, y sobre el gran misterio que tenia que descubrir, ellas prometieron ayudarme, y obvio yo acepte, pero por ahora estaban súper interesadas en Princesa.  
- Y ¿como se llama?-pregunto Clara.  
- Jakelina, es re linda.  
- La podemos ir a conocer hoy...  
- Dale, déjame yo llamo a mi p… hermano y le pregunto.  
- Ok.  
Cuando llame a Edward le pregunte y el me dijo que si, por supuesto yo estaba contenta, también le dije que le dijera a Bella que no se le olvidara poner el escudo, yo quería que la intimidad de mis amigas fuera respetada, ellos aceptaron con gusto.  
Cuando terminó el colegio. Mi padre y mi madre nos vinieron a buscar. Edward condujo a una velocidad normal pues no quería levantar sospechas, nunca les gustaba exponerse.  
Cuando llegamos Esme estaba haciendo una carne asada, a Celeste y a Clara le había encantado, igual que a mi, nos la pasamos jugando con la perrita, estábamos re bien hasta que fueron a recoger a las twins como a las 6pm,luego todos se fueron a acompañar a Carlisle a cazar pues el no había ido el día anterior, yo me quede en casa con Jakelina, pues estaba muy cansada de haber jugado con las twins y la perrita.  
En cuestión de segundos, sonó la puerta. ¿Quién podría ser? Fui a atender y era una sorpresa, nada esperada.  
-¡¡Zafrina!! – la saludé y le di un enorme abrazo.  
- Nessie  
Pasamos al living.  
- Como has crecido, estas muy bonita, mas bonita que la ultima vez que te vi, ¿como han estado todos?  
- Muy bien, no sabes todo lo que nos ha pasado últimamente, mira que Nahuel se va a casar, y tengo una perrita, de lo mas linda.  
- Me alegro, y ¿como han estado los metamorfos, en especial la manada y Jacob?  
- ¿Quiénes?  
- Jacob, la manada.

**Aca los nombres del STAFF de cielo nocturno ^_^ **

**STAFF:**

Marta Cinck de Cullen

Creadora, Escritora & STAFF

Luli Cullen

Escritora & STAFF

Astrid Caraballo

Escritora & STAFF

holaaa... no tengo manera para explicarles lo mal que mi siento por no haber podido seguir subiendo en este tiempo... y para recompensar por la cantidad e dia les traje un monton de capitulos... espero que me vayan diciendo con Rewies si les va gustando el rumbo que tiene la historia...

y les cuento para las que la sigen que a partir del lunes que viene voy a subir dos capitulo por dia... asi me pongo al dia con ustedes... =)

espero me dejen un lindo r/r que no tarda mas de dos minutos y me digan aunque sea que les gusta la historia ^^ bueno nos leemos =)

besos...

Sà*


	47. capitulo 46 en busca de la verdad

**Nada de esto me pertenece, ni los personajes que son de S.M., ni la historia que le corresponde a dicha creadora**

46 – en busca de la verdad

-¿Ja…coo…b?,¿ ma..n..ad..a? .- le pregunté atónita a Zafrina.  
- Si, Ness...  
- ¿No te acuerdas de ellos?  
- No...  
En ese momento mas recuerdos vinieron a la mente, en especial lobos. Quede en shock. No sabia exactamente de quien me hablaba pero sabia que a el alguna vez lo había conocido  
- Y ¿donde andan todos?  
- Se fueron a cazar a un bosque... si quieres... los puedes llamar y alcanzarlos.  
- Vale, buena idea. Aparte tengo que decirles una cosa muy importante, Ness. Muchas gracias.  
- ¿Te quedarás por un tiempo?  
- Lamentablemente, no, Ness. Debo volver... pero te prometo que vendré otro día a visitarte especificamente a vos.  
- Dale, un beso.  
- Chau, Ness.  
Cuando se fue me dirijí al living y me tiré en un sofá.  
Estaba asombrada... ese nombre, Jacob, me hacía acordar tantas cosas... ese nombre, Jacob, era el nombre que estaba buscando en mi cabeza por tiempo... y finalmente lo había encontrado.  
Lo único que me quedaba hacer era encontrar otro indicio sobre ese nombre.  
Tenía que encontrar pistas.  
Me puse a buscarlas por toda la casa. Sabia que por algún lado tenia que haber algo. Haber repasemos en la casa el que siempre tenia los documentos era Carlisle así que mejor empezar por ahi. Después de todo tendrían para rato en el bosque.  
Fui primero a la oficina de Carlisle. Me puse a revisar los cajones un poco apresuradamente por la impaciencia pero luego trate de tranquilizarme y saque todo cuidadosamente, en una de esas se cayo algo de una Agenda que por lo visto era medio vieja, porque tenia fotos de mi mama embarazada, de unos chicos, y una chica que desconocí, y había otra de alguien que me tenia en brazos y yo le mordía la mano, note que había dos fotos casi iguales con la diferencia de que en una estaba lastimado y en la otra no. Que raro, ¿Acaso se curaba tan rápido?. Me acuerdo que una vez había leído una historia mitológica de unos seres que se curaban igual de rápido, ¿seria acaso el otro tipo de criatura?. Empecé a repasar las opciones con nosotros no tenia parecido, acaso se trataba de un metamorfo?.  
Trate de dejar de crearme mas dudas y seguí mirando la agenda, eran todas anotaciones, avances, en respecto a cuanto había crecido por dia, cuanto pesaba, cuanto tiempo se QUEDARIAN, y en una parte decía con una letra extremadamente linda aunque se notaba que en el momento que había sido escrita Bella, no estaba muy contenta :

_No queria que esto pasase verdaderamente el chico esta totalmente imprimado, y eso no se ira, el la cuida muchísimo.__  
__Espero que esto tenga un final feliz__  
_  
Di vuelta una hoja y cayeron mas fotos, en esas yo aparecía mas grande, con el chico de la foto anterior, algo me decía que ese era el tal JACOB aquel que Zafrina había pronunciado con tanto cariño. Hay queria saber que había pasado, necesitaba saber como era nuestra relación, en las fotos me miraba como mira Romeo a Julieta, no podía llegar a ninguna conclusión era todo muy confuso.  
Me levante del piso, guarde todo menos la agenda la cual me lleve a mi habitación para leer mientras estaba acostada, total si me pensaba dormir la escondía y listo, una cosa tan vieja, a quien le iba a importar.  
Me puse a leer vagamente, pero no quise hacerlo mas porque las lagrimas ya me caían, mas cuando vi una pagina que decía :

_Hoy nos mudaremos y todo cambiara, nose si esto es lo correcto, pero no nos podemos quedar mas aca, y no nos lo podemos llevar, porque el pertenece__  
__aca.__  
_  
Tire la agenda al piso con rabia, sin saber que hacer, yo queria romperla en pedazos, porque ahi estaba mucho de lo que yo no sabia, y al parecer no me escondían algo insignificante, sino algo muy importante. Algo que tenia que ver con mi vida, algo que formaba parte de ella. Me levante, escondí la agenda en un baúl y me acosté en mi cama.

_Estaba en una casa blanca muy linda, con el, que me miraba profundamente, yo le sonreirá y le miraba con ternura, pero luego todo desapareció. Aparecí en otro lugar sin el, con mi familia incompleta.__  
_  
_The beat of my heart, the beat of my heart_, O no mi celular, estire la mano hacia mi mesita de luz y atendí.

-Si  
-_Hola Ness estabas durmiendo?_ - Era la voz de Nahuel  
- Si, estaba.  
- _Lo siento es que queríamos avisarte que nos retrasaremos un poco._  
- ¿ Por que?  
- _No lo se solo me dijeron que te avise. _  
- Bueno chau besos.

Ahi recordé todo mi sueño, y sin pensar me toque la cara, definitivamente me había largado a llorar, y como no hacerlo es el sueño mas triste que tuve en mi vida. Sentí que perdía todo y que me iba a un lugar desconocido sin una de las cosas que mas amaba en mi vida.  
De repente me acorde que la agenda había quedado en el baúl, y que no la había terminado de ver. Fui hacia el baúl y la saque, luego empeze a revolverla toda en busca de algún dato que me sirviera. Estaba llena de cosas, nombres de pacientes, enfermedades, anotaciones sobre mi, sobre la familia, y al final números telefónicos, demasiados, no quedaba ninguna pagina libre cosa que a mi me pasaba siempre. Abundaban los nombres como Andrea, Carolina, Valeria, y de pronto me pareció ver un nombre interesante, volvi para adelante y ahi estaba

Jacob :  
Teléfono casa de Billy : 4235-5456-6544  
Jacob Celular : 1553762394

Quise llamar al instante, aunque algo me decía que no me arriesgaba, anda a saber que estaba haciendo el y yo llamándolo. Al principio marque el numero del celular, no me atendía nadie. Luego a la casa. Tampoco. Esas voces del contestador por lo general son odiosas pero esta era dulce y rebelde decía :

_Se ha comunicado con la casa de Billy y Jacob si necesita algo no sea idiota y dígalo.__  
_  
De solo escuchar voz me habían dado mas ganas de conocerlo mas, de saber mas sobre el.  
Un dia Carlisle había comentado que tenia un archivo de la información de cada persona que conocía, dijo que le encantaba hacer eso, ya que era muy curioso. Decidí ponerme a buscar esa carpeta que una vez me acuerdo de haber visto en la mesa de la cocina.  
Iría al escritorio ya que en la oficina no había mucho mas que ver.  
El escritorio estaba increíblemente desordenado, se nota que últimamente Carlisle usaba el del trabajo, no debe de haber tenido tiempo de ordenar este, empeze a fijarme que había arriba de la mesa pero solo habían miles de papeles en blanco o algunos con escrituras que al parecer no habían sido tiradas al tacho. Investigue en las puertitas del escritorio y encontré tres carpetas :  
Una azul que tenia tantas cosas que pronto explotaría  
Una amarilla que decía Forks  
Y por ultimo la roja  
No sabia cual agarrar, mi objetivo era la roja, pero en verdad que la de Forks me llamo mucho la atención. Opte por la amarilla que al abrirla digamos que se cayo media carpeta, la cual estaba llena de citas de pacientes, y observaciones. Nada interesante  
Mire la roja con esperanza de que las fichas estén ahi y no las halla cambiado de lugar, la agarre con fuerza para que no se caiga ninguna hoja al abrirla. Y si estaba llena de fichas de personas, digamos que pronto tendría que comprar otra porque Carlisle no era de esos médicos que no estaban requeridos, y los pacientes ocupaban la mayoría de la carpeta, pero pronto me encontré estaba al lado de Emmet, me hubiese gustado leerlo pero ahora había otros privilegios, empeze a buscar el nombre Jacob casi desesperada hasta que lo encontré.

JACOB  
Metamorfo  
Beta de la manada  
Hijo de Billy  
Pelo largo

Historia:  
Esta imprimado de Ness.  
Chico bueno pero rebelde  
Anda con la manada

Datos importantes  
Teléfono : 4235 5323  
Celular : 15532663743  
Celular de Billy : 1554323655

Entre paréntesis decía (actualizado)

Al haber leído todo eso no me quedaban mas dudas tenia que llamarlo al celular, a todos los que tenga, dejaría todo en su lugar, como si nada hubiese pasado, me anotaría los números y llamaría ya mismo si era posible. Hice todo rápido y me lleve una hoja con los teléfonos anotados a mi habitación, marque rápido, no podía aguantar mas todo se me venia a la cabeza recuerdos en Forks, que no lograba completar, conversaciones que había escuchado de chica de mis padres, nada me dejaba tranquila, se empezó a escuchar el sonido de espera y cada segundo que pasaba los nervios se me hacían gigantescos  
- _¿Hola?-_ era la voz de un hombre, era melodiosa y bastante juvenil.  
No lo podía creer, lo había conseguido.  
Me atendió, no sabia que responder, pero ya estaba, ya nadie me podía negar que el existía y que me podía comunicar con el. Y pero ahora ¿Que le digo?

**Aca los nombres del STAFF de cielo nocturno ^_^ **

**STAFF:**

Marta Cinck de Cullen

Creadora, Escritora & STAFF

Luli Cullen

Escritora & STAFF

Astrid Caraballo

Escritora & STAFF


	48. capitulo 47 la voz que tanto deseaba

**Nada de esto me pertenece, ni los personajes que son de S.M., ni la historia que le corresponde a dicha creadora**

**47 - la voz que tanto deseaba escuchar**

**Jacob Black****  
**

Leah me estaba esperando en su casa para llevarla a Port Angels. Se quería comprar un vestido para una fiesta, a mi no me habían invitado, pero bueno, la tenía que acompañar, no le podía decir que no.  
Me busqué unos zapatos antes de salir y un buzo, hacía mucho frío, aunque siempre entraba en calor, quería parecer abrigado, por lo menos, parecer normal.  
Cuando estaba por salir, empezó a sonar el teléfono de casa.  
- Hola – atendí. Era Leah.  
_- ¿Jake?__  
_- Si, Leah, ¿que pasa?  
- _No, nada quería recordarte lo de hoy, de Port Angels…__  
_Empezó a sonar mi celular, estaba en mi habitación, mierda.  
- Si, Leah, lo recuerdo.  
- _Bueno, es que…_  
- ¿Qué pasa? Rápido que está sonando mi celular.  
- _Queria preguntarte si pueden venir dos amigas más…__  
_- Si, obvio. Bueno voy a atender el cel, antes de que corten.  
- ¡_Gracias! Bueno, apúrate, porque nos van a cerrar las tiendas.__  
_- Bueno, chau – y corté.  
Subí rápidamente a mi alcoba y lo busqué entre mis calcetines. ¿Qué hacía ahí? Antes de que cortaran, atendí, odiaba que me cortasen el teléfono al momento que estaba por atender.  
- ¿Hola? – salude  
Nadie me respondió.  
- ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien allí?  
Silencio. Nadie hablaba, me estaba impacientando. Se escuchaba la respiración de la persona del otro lado, pero no pronunciaba palabra alguna.  
- ¿Podes hablar? Porque corto.  
Nadie  
- Me estas cansado, idiota. Crees que es una…  
- _¿Hola?_ – dijo una voz dulce y amorosa… yo recordaba esa voz… ¿de dónde? ¿quién podría ser?.  
- ¿Quién sos? – pregunté  
- _¿Sos… Ja-c-ob?_  
- Sí. ¿Vos quién sos?  
- _No se si me conoces…_  
- Dime, ¿Quién eres?  
Tardó en responder.  
- _Me llamo Renesmee Carlie Cullen._  
En ese momento sentí como que el pasado me pasaba por al lado y yo no era capaz de agarrarlo. ¿Seria Ness? ¿Era ella de verdad?  
- ¿Ness sos verdaderamente vos?  
- _¿Como sabes que me dicen así? _  
- Porque yo te lo puse  
- _¿Enserio? Pero…_ -  
- Hay, no te puedo creer… ¡Nessie! ¡Mi Nessie! - la interrumpí. Estaba tan feliz que no podía parar de hablar. - Como te extraño… no puedo creer que me estés hablando… hay Nessie, como te necesito, no sabes lo que te he extrañado… lo que he sufrido con tu ausencia…  
Frené porque supuse que no sabía qué era lo que le estaba diciendo.  
- _Perdóname_ – me dijo con cautela – _pero…en verdad, sé tu nombre… pero no se verdaderamente quién eres…__  
_- Oh, ¿no te han hablado nunca de mi?  
_- Nunca._  
- Lo suponía...  
- _Pero, yo siempre tuve sospechas de que había algo en mi vida que me faltaba… había cosas, acontecimientos que me hacían acordar de algo… como por ejemplo, un cartel que decía "cuidado con los lobos" me dio una sensación dentro de mi ser que no lo pude controlar, también mi amigo que se llama Jake, me hizo acordar… y ahora sé porque de ello… también que el hermano, el aroma del hermano me daba escalofríos… y bueno… cuando escuche el nombre "Jacob" todo se cayó, y no lo pude soportar, busqué por todos lados tu nombre y al final conseguí tu número de celular… y aquí estoy… hablándote…_  
- Hay, Nessie, no te puedo creer, todo este tiempo, recibiendo señales para que me encuentres…  
- _Y aquí estás…_ - me dijo con dulzura. – pero, me podrías explicar, QUIEN eres… porque no se nada sobre ti… solo tu nombre… y vi unas fotos tuyas…  
- ¿No te acuerdas de nada con relación a mi?  
- _Desafortunadamente, no._  
- Que, pena. Porque yo sí me acuerdo de ti…  
- _Bueno, ¿y tu conoces a mi familia?__  
_- Sí, demasiado.  
- _¿Demasiado… en… que… sentido?_  
- Sí, Ness, se a lo que te refieres, los conozco DEMASIADO.  
- _Osea, conoces nuestro… _  
- ¿Secreto? Sí.  
- _¿Pero como? _  
- Bueno, Ness. La historia es muy larga…  
- _Tengo tiempo…_  
- Bueno tu madre, una hermosa humana a quien la aprecié desde el primer momento que la vi, a los 17 años se fue a vivir a Forks. Yo la conozco desde chica porque soy el hijo del mejor amigo de Charlie, nosotros jugábamos siempre, y cuando se vino a vivir aquí… me enamoré profundamente de ella… luego conoció a tu padre y a esos chupasangres… oh, perdona no debí ser tan rudo…  
- _No te preocupes, por favor continúa.. _  
- Bueno, cuando los conoció ella se enamoró profundamente de él y él de ella, y bueno tuve unas oportunidades, como por ejemplo cuando tu padre se fue de Forks, tu madre se quedó sola y yo aparecí… y nos hicimos muy amigos… yo estaba enamoradísimo de ella, y Bella, bueno, no lo quería admitir que sentía algo más que una amistad… aunque al final lo admitió… y bueno, después Edward volvió luego de haberle roto en pedazos el corazón de tu madre, y ella no se decidía, claro que amaba a tu papa mas que a nadie en el mundo, pero bueno nuestra relación era algo mas que una amistad… y cuando me entere de que se cazaban, no lo pude soportar, y menos cuando supe que ella estaba embarazada de vos, me quería morir… odie lo que llevaba en la panza porque le estaba haciendo daño y queria que lo matasen… era lo único que deseaba, pero bueno por suerte eso no fue así porque naciste y todo cambio...  
- _Guau… sabes, yo sabía parte de esa historia, pero siempre me ocultaron la mitad de las cosas… nunca te mencionaron… no se que problema tuvieron contigo… ¿hubo algún conflicto? ¿por qué me separaron de ti y de Forks? _  
- Bueno, Ness. Honestamente se menos que vos.  
- _Pero algo mas tienes que saber_. - Su voz era muy implorante así que le diría lo poco que sabia.  
- Mira, lo único que se es que me dijeron un dia que había problemas y que se tenían que mudar, les pregunte si podía ir con ellos, no me dejaron y todo siguió así, estaba destrozado, y bueno hasta ahora no supe mas de vos.  
- _Que crueles… ¿qué razón tenían para separarnos?_  
- No lo sé Ness... pero dime ¿Como estas ahora? ¿Has cambiado mucho? Pasaron ya tres años desde la última vez que te vi…  
- _Bueno, con respecto a estos tres años de mi vida… y, sí, cambie mucho, crecí muchísimo, fui adquiriendo otros rasgos y el pelo se me aclaró bastante… pero no hay tantos cambios mi carita de inocencia sigue en algún lugar, jaja. Ahora parezco de 10 años - debía estar igual pero mas grande, su belleza seguro estaba intacta _  
- Ahí, Nessie… cuántas ganas tengo de verte…  
- _Yo también, te quiero conocer… y ¿hay algo más que no sepa? _  
- ¿Sabes de qué especie soy, Ness?  
- _¿Especie? ¿Sos vampiro como nosotros?_  
- No, afortunadamente no soy un chupasangre… ups, perdona. Es la costumbre.  
- _No hay drama… ¿pero qué sos? _  
- Soy una especie de… hombre lobo.  
- ¿_HOMBRE LOBO?_  
- Sí. ¿Nunca te hablaron de otras especies?  
- _No. me dijeron que habían otras especies peligrosas… pero no específicamente… hombre lobos… _  
- ¿Asombroso verdad?  
- _Mucho… no lo puedo creer… _  
- Y dime Nessie. ¿Dónde vives ahora? - Era la pregunta mas importante. NECESITABA saber la respuesta…  
- _¿Ahora? _  
- Si, ahora.  
- _Bueno estoy viviendo en…._  
En ese momento se escucharon muchos ruidos del otro lado y voces…  
- _Espérame un momento, Jake. Me parece que llegaron._  
- _¡Nessie!_ – escuché del otro lado.  
- _¡No entren!_ – gritó Ness.  
- _¿Qué pasa?_ – dijo una voz, era de una mujer  
- _¡Nada! No pasen, les dije_  
- _Ness, nos estas asustando, ¡Abridnos!__  
__- ¡No!__  
__- La tiro a las tres… una… dos… tres… _  
Escuché un golpazo y un ruido.  
_- ¡¿CON QUIEN ESTAS HABLANDO RENESMEE?!__  
__- ¡Con nadie!__  
__- ¿Qué es eso?__  
__- Nada, nada… no me la saques… ¡no!__  
__- Estas hablando con…__  
_La persona agarró el teléfono y me habló.  
- _¿Jacob?_ – pude reconocer la voz, era de Bella - _¿Jacob eres tu?__  
_- _¡No es Jacob mamá. ¿Quién es ese?__  
_- _Jacob_ – me decía – _háblame_.  
Tenía muchas ganas de hablarle… pero no podía. Tenía que proteger a Nessie. Por lo tanto… corté… sin saber ni la dirección de donde vivían, ni su teléfono, ni nada… pero por lo menos había hablado con ella. Lo único que quería en estos años era hablarle y lo había conseguido.  
Al instante volvió a sonar mi teléfono.  
Atendí apresuradamente con la ilusión que sea Nessie.  
Lamentablemente era Leah.  
- ¿Hola? – dije con una voz depresiva.  
- _Hola, Jake. ¿Dónde estas?_  
- En casa.  
- _¿Nos pasas a buscar? porque llegaremos tarde__  
_- ¿Ya? – no tenía ganar de hacer nada en ese momento.  
- _Si ¿Que te ha pasado?, te llame un montón de veces y me daba ocupado…__  
_- ¿Si?  
- _Sí… y tu voz… ¿te sentís bien?__  
_- Sí, Leah. Estoy bien.  
- _Bueno entonces vení YA para aca, te espero. Besos.__  
_- Chau

**Aca los nombres del STAFF de cielo nocturno ^_^ **

**STAFF:**

Marta Cinck de Cullen

Creadora, Escritora & STAFF

Luli Cullen

Escritora & STAFF

Astrid Caraballo

Escritora & STAFF


	49. capitulo 48 interrupcion

**Nada de esto me pertenece, ni los personajes que son de S.M., ni la historia que le corresponde a dicha creadora**

**48 interrupcion**

**Un año después…**

- ¡Nessie! – le grité al momento que la vi aparecer por los árboles.  
- ¡Jake! – me dijo al verme con un tono de alegría.  
Vino corriendo hacia mí. No podía esperar. Hice lo mismo.  
Atravesamos el tramo que nos separaba lentamente, corriendo con un paso alegórico que ambientaba el clima.  
Era asombroso.  
Llegué a ella.  
La abrasé.  
- Nessie…  
- Jacob…  
No nos soltábamos. Estábamos abrazados uno al otro con una fuerza inexplicable. Nuestros corazones latían a tiempos sincronizados.  
Era una sensación nunca antes experimentada.  
Estaba feliz.  
La solté suavemente.  
Tenía que decirle tantas cosas…  
- Nessie, te he extrañado tanto.  
- Yo también, Jacob. No sabes lo mucho que te he esperado, y al final nos has encontrado…  
- Sí. Gracias a Pedro. Le tengo que agradecer toda la vida… ¿Quién hubiese pensado que él me ayudaría?  
- Hay Jacob…  
- Hay Nessie… te… amo  
- Yo más, mi perrito faldero…  
En ese instante nos miramos con más firmeza. La agarré del cuello, preparándome para besarla como nunca antes…  
Nos acercamos lentamente uno al otro…  
Nuestros labios se empezaban a juntar… hasta que…  
- ¡RENESMEE! – gritó una voz que provenía del bosque  
En ese instante vimos unas criaturas salir desde los árboles, preparados para atacar.  
Eran los Cullen.  
Edward, Bella, Emmet, Alice, Carlisle, Esme y Rosalie estaban parados en el fondo del bosque. Apenas los podía distinguir.  
- ¡RENESMEE! ¡VEN YA PARA AQUÍ! – gritó uno de ellos con voz masculina.  
- ¡No! – gritó valientemente mi princesa - ¡Yo lo quiero a él!  
- ¡Déjenmela! – grité - ¿por qué tienen que arrebatármela…. arrebatármela… arrebatármela! – mi voz hacía un eco en el horizonte.  
- ¡Vengan! ¡Obedezcan! – gritó la misma voz masculina.  
En ese instante una idea cruzó mi cabeza.  
- ¡NO! Vamos Nessie. Corre.  
- Vamos.  
Salimos corriendo para el bosque. Corríamos lentamente de la mano. Los Cullen fueron incapaces de atraparnos.  
Los dejamos atrás. Ya no estaban.  
Llegamos hasta una playa desértica, alumbrada por la luz de la luna. Era magnífico.  
- Hay Jacob…  
- Nessie… los dejamos atrás…  
- Sí, ahora tenemos que ver que no nos encuentren.  
- Ven, escondámonos en aquella pared.  
Nos dirigimos a una pared plana.  
Éramos felices.  
- Nessie…  
- Jake…  
- ¿Crees que aquí no nos encontrarán?  
- Espero que no.  
- Hay, Ness… hace tanto tiempo deseaba esto…  
- Yo también…  
- Te amo Renesmee Carlie Cullen  
- Yo más Jacob Black  
En ese instante nos miramos con más firmeza. La agarré del cuello, preparándome para besarla como nunca antes…  
Nos acercamos lentamente uno al otro…  
Nuestros labios se empezaban a juntar… hasta que…  
- ¡RENESMEE! – gritó una voz que provenía de atrás nuestro.  
Esta vez la pude distinguir.  
Era Edward.  
- ¡TE HEMOS DICHO QUE VENGAS RENESMEE! ¡OBEDECE!  
- ¡NOO! ¡NOO QUIERO IR CON USTEDES!  
- ¡TENDRÁS RENESMEE!  
- ¡NO LO PERMITIRÉ!- grité  
- ¡NO TE HAGAS EL MACHITO PERRITO! – me respondió  
Estaba parado de manera defensiva. Era aterrador.  
En ese momento llegaron los demás.  
Se pararon firmemente y nos miraron.  
- ¡Renesmee vuelve! – gritó Bella  
- ¡Perro pulgoso, deja en paz a nuestra niña! – gritó Rosalie  
- ¡NO! – le respondí.  
En ese instante miré a Nessie y le dije apasionadamente:  
- Tenemos que huir. Lejos. Muy lejos de aquí.  
- Lo sé  
Cerramos los ojos, y al abrirlos nos encontrábamos en la sima de una montaña. Estábamos solos, nosotros dos, sin ningún ruido, sin ninguna interrupción. Solo la nieve nos acompañaba en ese fantabuloso momento.  
Era muy especial.  
- Espero que no vuelvan – dijo la pequeña asustada.  
- No te preocupes. No volverán.  
- Lo se. Confío en ti, perrito.  
- Yo también, Ness.  
En ese instante nos miramos con más firmeza. La agarré del cuello, preparándome para besarla como nunca antes…  
Nos acercamos lentamente uno al otro…  
Nuestros labios se empezaban a juntar… hasta que…

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnngggg. ¡¡¡¡¡¡TE ESTAN LLAMANDO!!!!!! HEY, ATIENDE. HEY, ATIENDE. LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALAL. NO LO HAGAS ESPERAR. ¡ATIENTE! Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnngggg ¡¡¡¡¡¡TE ESTAN LLAMANDO!!!!!!......."  
Me levanté sobresaltado.  
Me encontraba en mi habitación. La experiencia con Renesmee había finalizado al momento de abrir los ojos, lamentablemente.  
No quería que desapareciera ese momento mágico con la única criatura que yo había REALMENTE amado. Quería volver a esa alusión… pero en ese momento tenía que atender el teléfono.  
"…..LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALAL. NO LO HAGAS ESPERAR. ¡ATIENTE! – "  
- ¿Hola? – dije con tono de dormido.  
- _Hola, Jake.__  
_- ¿Quién es el que osa levantarme a esta hora de la mañana?  
- _Jake, soy yo, Leah. ¡Y son las 12 del mediodía!__  
_- Oh, hola, Leah. ¿Qué sucede?  
-_ ¡¿Te has olvidado, nene?!__  
_- ¿De qué?  
-_ ¡Entonces te olvidaste!__  
_- No entiendo de lo que me estás hablando, Leah. ¿De qué me olvido?  
-_ ¡HOY ES EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE SETH!__  
_- Oh…. Cierto…. Me acuerdo, si me acuerdo  
- _Bueno, entonces te ACUERDAS que teníamos planeado hacer un asado sorpresa HOY en tu casa, ¿verdad?_  
- ¡CIERTO!  
- _Jake… lo has prometido…__  
_- Sí, lo se, lo se.  
- _Bueno, ¿entonces…?__  
_- Perdona, pero, mira: yo armo la casa y el asado, y tú llamas a la gente.  
- ¡_YA LO HICE!__  
_- Oh…  
- _¡Y llegarán a las 12.30! _  
- OHH. Me voy a cambiar, entonces…  
- _¡SI Y RÁPIDO!_  
- Bien, adiós.  
Corté. No quería despertarme. Me quería dormir devuelta y encontrarme con Nessie otra vez en el sueño… pero tenía que levantarme. Todo por mi amigo, Seth.

**Aca los nombres del STAFF de cielo nocturno ^_^ **

**STAFF:**

Marta Cinck de Cullen

Creadora, Escritora & STAFF

Luli Cullen

Escritora & STAFF

Astrid Caraballo

Escritora & STAFF


	50. capitulo 49 cumpleaños de seth

**Nada de esto me pertenece, ni los personajes que son de S.M., ni la historia que le corresponde a dicha creadora**

49 cumpleaños de seth

Me levante y me puse la primera cosa decente que encontré porque Leah me mataría si iba como un mendigo. Fui a la heladera a corroborar que este todo listo para el asado y si, ahora que me acuerdo que hace horas lo había preparado, nada mas que el sueño me hizo olvidar todo, por un momento me sentí amnésico, era el peor y el mejor sueño que había tenido en mi vida y eso lo hacia todo mas difícil. Puse todo en la parrilla lo mas rápido que pude, hice la ensalada rusa que según Seth a mi me salía tan bien. Y con todo eso rompí mi record de rapidez en media hora, luego llame a Leah para tranquilizarla, cosa que iba a costar.  
- _¿Hola Jake?_  
- Leah…  
- _¿Terminaste con los preparativos?__  
_- Si. Batí un record, honestamente.  
- _Bueno ahora empieza a practicar para ser amable, porque hay muchos invitados_.  
Odiaba cuando me trataba así, como si fuese un idiota, aunque verdaderamente yo sabia que ella abominaba que las cosas no estén listas a tiempo, en eso había estado mal, pero ese sueño no lo cambio por nada.  
- _¿Jake sigues ahi?__  
_- Si ¿algo más?  
- _No, nos vemos._  
Algo me decía que sabia que había estado dura, pero no creo que halla tenido tiempo ni ganas para decirlo. No pude ni contar el tiempo que el timbre empezó a sonar.  
Primero Llegaron Jared y Kim, y antes de que suene de vuelta cosa que no soportaba. Me adelante haber quien era.  
- Paul mi gran amigo dime ¿qué trajiste para compartir? - Amaba cargarlo pero el hacia lo mismo, simplemente éramos los que mas comíamos y el nunca se olvidaba de traer algo mas.  
- No, estoy a dieta. - Empeze a reír de tal manera que no tuve tiempo a imaginarme que me iba a pegar, lo hizo al instante.  
- ¿Te crees gracioso acaso?  
- No Paul, simplemente que no sabía que la palabra dieta y vos se conocían.  
No podía parar de reír, esas cosas eran como una llave a mi caja de risas.  
- Bueno y dime, yo no sabia que la palabra preparación y vos no se habían conocido. - Nose como seria mi mirada pero nada buena seguro, ¿Acaso se había enterado de que me había despertado hace media hora?¿Como?  
- ¿Como sabes eso? A diferencia de el yo admitía las cosas y no sacaba otro tema  
- Y digamos que Leah lo grito a los cuatro vientos y yo, como no pude echar un ojo, fui a saludar a Seth justo cuando grito. - Empezó a reír como un maniático.  
- No es que la palabra organizar y yo no vallamos de la mano juntos Paul es que hay gente que es demasiado organizada - dije mirando a Leah que acababa de llegar.- ¿Acaso crees que la comida no estaba toda preparada?  
- No me lo preguntes a mi sino a ella. - Dijo mirando a Leah. Ella me fulmino con la mirada y me agarro de la mano.  
Ni siquiera pude saludar a Seth, el que no debió estar muy contento.  
- ¿QUIEN TE CREES QUE SOS JACOB BLACK?  
- ¿Yo?  
- Acaso crees que no es importante el cumpleaños de Seth, pensé que era tu amigo  
- Leah no digas tonterías, lo es, y estuve horas preparando todo antes de dormirme, que me halla levantado media hora antes de que llegaran las visitas no significa nada.  
- Claro entonces crees que un amigo no vale nada no?  
- No es así, si Seth esta enojado que me lo diga pero no entiendo tu enojo.  
- ¿Así es siempre no?, el de otros lo podes entender pero el mío no. - Tenia que parar esto  
- Leah cariño no es necesaria esta pela, Seth nos esta esperando.  
- Está bien. - Dijo muy seria y con la cara dura, no se le iba a pasar de un dia para el otro. Der repente se me vino una duda ¿Como seria Ness enojada?, no me acordaba de muchas veces, no creo que me valla a seguir mordiendo como antes.  
Vi pasar a Seth, y fui hacia él.  
- ¡Seth feliz cumpleaños!  
- A, Jake gracias por todo  
- Denada – dije mirando a Leah.  
- Déjala, sabes que es así, no hay problema. - El siempre sabia todo y entendía, esa era una gran capacidad.  
- Bueno pásatela bien muchacho te lo mereces. - ¿Que había dicho muchacho?, ya me estaba pareciendo a Billy.  
- Lo haré.  
Me senté al lado de Embry tenia ganas de hablar con el  
- ¿Jake como andas?  
- Bien ¿y vos?  
- Aca, no pude pegar un ojo en la noche pero tratando de parecer despierto.  
- Uhhh ya son dos, que pasa con vos y Paul, ¿acaso salieron por ahi y no me invitaron?  
- Si, no te avisamos porque estabas con los preparativos.  
- Okay y yo soy Superman… dime tío ¿que hicieron?  
- Nada fuimos a bosques muy lejanos, queríamos probar la caza ahi. - Me imaginaba nunca tocaban ese tema conmigo, cuando se había ido Nessie yo buscaba siempre por los bosques sin resultado alguno.  
- Y no me llevaron que malos amigos, ¿sabes que hoy batí un record de hacer muchas cosas en media hora?, la próxima vez me llevan y si no lo hacen verán. ¿  
- Bueno Jake entiéndenos… si encontrásemos algo, te diríamos, pero no te conviene ir, te hace mal, ¿o te olvidas lo que pasaste en esos bosques?. - No claro que no me olvidaba  
- No para nada, si la verdad tienes razon, pero busquen bien ¿si?  
- Aja, y dinos como andan tu y Leah, ella estaba medio enojada cuando la vi. Cierto si Paul había ido a saludar a Seth porque no había dormido, Embry también habría estado.  
- No lo se, luego veré ¿y vos alguna chica ayer?  
- ¿Como en el bosque?  
- Eh no, hay lo siento estoy muy perdido, hoy soñé algo y desde ahi tengo apenas unos minutos de recuerdos.  
- ¿Que soñaste? - No tenia ganas de contarle todo, así que le diría solo algunas cosas.  
- Con Nessie y los Cullen. - Me miro muy asombrado.  
- ¿Y? ¿Qué pasó?  
- Nada, fue un sueño  
- Jake, a mi no engañas, por algo estás tan raro.  
- Es que… lo que pasó fue que veía Ness… y ella estaba conmigo, felices, cuando aparecen los Cullen y se la e intentan llevársela… no se era todo tan feo.  
- ¿Ojala uno pudiese elegir que soñar, no?  
- ¿Por?  
- A veces hay cosas que mejor no soñarlas  
- Hace 1 año que no escuchaba su voz, y por los menos la vi en un sueño, y hace mas de 4 años no la veo… la extraño tanto… los sueños me hicieron recordarla, y tenerla presente. Para mi es alguna señal.  
- Puede ser, pero no lo ves, por casi un año ni hablaste de ella, y no pensaste mucho en Ness, el sueño hizo volver todo, son solo cosas que te vuelven loco Jake, cuando la veas nos podremos tomar la cosa en serio.  
Era muy duro pero algo de razon tenia, ese sueño me había hecho volver a sentir mal y bien.  
- Tienes razon, pero será difícil olvidarlo, es mas espero no volver a soñar lo mismo viste como en las películas que pasa.  
Honestamente, quería volver a soñar con ella, ya que hacía una semana más o menos, había soñado con Renesmee otra vez. TENÍA que ser alguna señal…  
- Mira una vez me dijeron que si antes de dormir piensas en algo profundamente, puedes llegar a soñar con eso, inténtalo.  
- Lo haré, pero no tengo muchas cosas profundas en las que pensar a ecepcion de… ella…  
- ¿Y Leah?  
- Leah… puede ser… pro no se sueña con lo que se tiene, ¿verdad?  
- Que vamos hacer con vos Jacob Black, se puede soñar con todo ¿si?  
- Uhi, basta de sueños. Me voy a dormir si seguimos hablando de este tema  
- Bien, bien. Cambiemos de tema…  
Cuando el tema Ness salía, yo me ponía muy hincha, y Embry y Quil eran los más afectados. Le contaría a Seth pero aunque el dijese que quería saber y que no había problema por su hermana prefería no hacerlo aunque me hubiese gustado. Era un chico inteligente.  
- Jake  
Alguien había pronunciado mi nombre.  
Volteé y era Leah.  
- Leah…  
Me agarró. Y de repente la tenia besándome y que bien lo hacia, amaba sus besos. Se lo devolví y fuimos a la habitación para no molestar a los demás con nuestra presencia.  
- Jake fui una molesta, cuanto lo siento, ¿sabes que te amo, no?  
- Si ¿y vos sabes que yo mas, no?  
- Claro, gracias por quererme Jake, a veces no entiendo como me soportas pero yo también tengo a alguien que aguantar, jeje - Y me dio otro beso  
- Si. – Dije, apenas pude tirar palabra  
Nos seguimos besando un largo rato hasta que abrió la boca.  
- Jake ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?  
- La curiosa te llamaban ¿no?  
- Jejejeejejejejejejeje, no enserio  
- ¿Que?  
- ¿Puedo?  
- Si dale decime

**Aca los nombres del STAFF de cielo nocturno ^_^ **

**STAFF:**

Marta Cinck de Cullen

Creadora, Escritora & STAFF

Luli Cullen

Escritora & STAFF

Astrid Caraballo

Escritora & STAFF


	51. capitulo 50 sueños consecutivos

**Nada de esto me pertenece, ni los personajes que son de S.M., ni la historia que le corresponde a dicha creadora**

50 sueños consecutivos

- Bueno, en verdad, estoy preocupada.- me dijo Leah  
- ¿Por qué?  
- Bueno, por lo de hoy…. cuando te llame estabas como sobresaltado.  
- Tuve un sueño.  
- ¿Que tipo de sueño?  
- Uno  
- Si pero ¿que pasaba?  
- Soñé con…  
- ¿Con qué, Jake? Sabes que puedes confiar en mí…  
- Con los Cullen. Especialmente con… Nessie.  
Me miro sorprendida.  
- ¿Que ocurría?  
- Fue muy largo y tan real, no se como explicarlo.  
- Bueno pero eso no significa nada Jake ¿sabes?  
Lo sabía muy bien, pero era demasiado real, a veces trataba de creer en la teoría de sueños visionistas o esas cosas.  
- Lo se… - admití, era lo único que le podía decir. - pero volvamos a la fiesta, seguro se deben estar yendo todos.  
Notó que la esquive pero no quería hablar del tema.  
Me siguió y fuimos a ver qué pasaba.  
- Tío, se están yendo todos, ¿que andaban haciendo? - preguntó Paul  
- Déjalo, tenían que hablar de algo importante, supongo. – me apoyó Embry  
- ¿Nos vamos? - preguntó Seth  
- Dale. - Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo, vinieron hacia mi y Billy a saludarnos y se marcharon.  
De inmediato me tire en mi cama y empecé a pensar, como era que Leah se habría dado cuenta de mi estado a la mañana, puede ser que era notable ¿pero tanto?, le tendría que haber contado todo, pero no es que no se lo dije de malo en verdad no tenia ganas.  
- Jacob, teléfono. - Dijo Billy. ¿Quien podría ser?  
- Voy.  
- Rápido chico.  
- ¿Quien es? – le pregunté a Billy  
- No se, dice que quiere hablar con vos, no le reconocí la voz. - Me paso el teléfono y me senté en un sillón del living.  
- ¿Hola?  
Nadie respondía, me estaba inquietando.  
- Bueno si es equivocado, corta, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer. Siguieron sin responder y no cortaron. En un momento pensé que era Ness que me llamaba tan solo para escuchar mi voz, pero al minuto trate de inclinarme más a la realidad.  
- ¿Va a hablar? - no le quería cortar, pero Billy me estaba mirando serio, seria mejor que corte después de todo nadie hablaba.  
- Corto, lo siento.  
¿Lo siento?, hay estoy loco no se como puedo pensar que es ella, estoy loco si ella me llamo al celular, hay no se que voy hacer con mi locura...  
- Dime quien sos. - Siguieron sin responder.  
Corte y me deslicé con rapidez hacia mi habitación, la cual necesitaba ser ordenada con urgencia.  
No llegue a volver a acostarme cuando Billy golpeo la puerta.  
- ¿Que pasa ahora? - Ya me estaba poniendo agresivo, no era un buen día.  
- Lo siento no es mi culpa que te requieran tanto, ve y atiende. - Prácticamente volé hacia el teléfono.  
- Si mira nose si eres vos de vuelta o que pero no estoy de ganas para hablar llama otro día si quieres.  
No corte, quería escuchar la respuesta.  
-_ Jake ¿que pasa? soy yo Leah._  
¿Como? ¿Y quien había sido antes?  
- ¿Llamaste antes?  
- _No acabo de llegar, me fui a pasear con Seth, ¿Que te pasa?__  
_- NADA. A la gente le pasa algo con migo que me llama y no responde cuando le hablo.  
-_ Bueno quería ver si tenias algo que hacer hoy, pero lo dejo para mañana, cualquier cosa me llamas._  
- Dale gracias.  
Me tenía que tranquilizar no era su culpa, era yo que me imaginaba cosas que no eran, la llamada de Nessie, de alguna manera me estaba haciendo un fóbico al teléfono ya que solo quería escuchar su voz. Estaba muy negado y tenia que recuperarme no podía agarrármela con todos por mis problemas.  
Me tiré a la cama y me profundicé en mis sueños.

_**Cielo oscuro, laguna calma.**__**  
**__**Me encontraba parado, iluminado con la luz de la luna.**__**  
**__**En ese instante aparece Nessie, del otro lado de las aguas.**__**  
**__**Me mira.**__**  
**__**No pronuncia palabra alguna.**__**  
**__**Yo tampoco.**__**  
**__**Intento ir hacia ella, pero algo me lo impide.**__**  
**__**Camino, camino, camino, pero no logro llegar.**__**  
**__**Entonces, me encuentro en una habitación oscura…**__**  
**__**Alguien aparecía detrás del insomnio.**__**  
**__**No logro descifrar quien es.**_

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – grité saltando de la cama.  
- ¿Qué ocurre Jake? – me grita Billy desde afuera de la habitación.  
- Nada, nada.  
Me fijé la hora y eran las 10 a.m. del otro día. Había dormido un montón.  
Me vestí urgentemente y bajé. Tenía que visitar a alguien.  
- Billy, ¿podemos ir a la casa de Quil hoy?  
- Si ¿quieres que invitemos a los demás?  
- No, solo lo quiero ver a él…  
Quil siempre me hacia sentir bien, y desde que Claire había crecido, casi ni lo veía. A veces verlo con ella me hacia sentir que eso era lo que me había perdido con Ness, su crecimiento.  
- Bien, vamos  
- Dale  
Me agarre una campera por si volvíamos muy tarde y abrí la puerta de salida. Luego espere a que suba Billy y empecé a manejar.  
- Guaau fuiste rápido Jacob, ¿estabas apurado?  
- Si  
Quil salio y vino a abrazarme, en nosotros era común, un abrazo era un golpe.  
- ¿Como andas tanto tiempo?  
- Mas o menos  
- ¿Por que?  
- Tuve un sueño con los Cullen y NESS  
- Cuéntame todo.  
- No se mira, ayer tuve uno y hoy otro. En el primero, nos encontrábamos y estábamos a punto de… besarnos, pero los Cullen me lo prohibían y nos escapábamos y era todo así, bien confuso, pero muy real, no sabes cuanto.  
- ¿Y el segundo?  
- Me encontraba en una laguna, y Nessie estaba del otro lado. Empezaba a caminar hacia ella, pero algo me lo impedía, luego aparezco en una habitación oscura… y me levanto.  
- De pelos ¿y que piensas hacer?  
Quil siempre me había ayudado a ir a buscarla y todo, sabia que yo hubiese echo lo mismo por el. - Nada, aun no puedo controlar mis emociones, no estoy preparado para mucho, ya pase por esto.  
- Hay tienes que intentarlo, si solo tuvieses alguien que sea experto en buscar y eso.  
- Si pero no lo tengo, tratare de estar atento por si veo a alguien.  
- Y dime ¿como estuvo la fiesta de Seth?  
No entendí el había estado  
- Estabas  
- Me fui cuando terminaron de comer, había quedado con Claire, no notaste mi ausencia, que buen amigo.  
- Seguro no lo note porque tuve una charla con Leah y me perdí algunas cosas. Me miro curioso  
- ¿Que paso?  
- Nada importante, ella se da cuenta de todo, es solo eso.  
Y era verdad pasaba con ella la mayoría del tiempo, si no supiese cuando estoy mal seria una caída del catre. Me molestaba mucho que se preocupe por mí, yo era el culpable de eso.  
- Quil me voy, ya tendremos unas horas para hablar.  
- ¿Por?  
- Necesito ir a un lugar.  
En este momento me sentía el mas estupido del mundo y creo que lo era, yendo a la Casa blanca, donde había pasado de ser la persona mas feliz del mundo a ser la mas depresiva, era un golpe bajo.  
Muchas veces me había sentido tan solo, ni siquiera podía pensar que Ness estaría triste por mi, si ni sabia de que yo existía, como se iba a poner mal, pero ahora lo sabia, nose que pasaría, pero una diferencia tenia que haber.  
Tire la puerta y me recorrí un tour entero de la casa, fue una de las cosas mas tristes que hice voluntariamente, nunca la había visto completa desde que Ness se había ido , solo con compañía, se sentía todo tan frió, mas de lo que era, no sabia como explicar esa sensación. Pero que la depresión había vuelto a mi era seguro.

_**Vampiros y mas vampiros, no paraban de cesar, todos me miraban amenazantes, hasta que apareció Ness y me miro con esa carita tan tierna, la quería abrazar pero estaba lejos, no podía llegar a su alcance, era como si algo nos separase, y por mas que quisiese no podía ir con ella.**_

**Aca los nombres del STAFF de cielo nocturno ^_^ **

**STAFF:**

Marta Cinck de Cullen

Creadora, Escritora & STAFF

Luli Cullen

Escritora & STAFF

Astrid Caraballo

Escritora & STAFF


	52. capitulo 51 psicologo

**Nada de esto me pertenece, ni los personajes que son de S.M., ni la historia que le corresponde a dicha creadora**

51 psicologo

- ¡Jake despierta!  
- ¿QUE PASA? - grité sobresaltado - era Quil  
- Tío sabia que estabas aquí, por favor ven todos andan preocupados por ti  
- ¿Que hora es?  
- Paso un día, te dejamos solo porque pensamos que lo necesitabas pero nos sorprendió que no volvieras.  
Que sueño mas feliz y triste, porque esos sueños no me dejaban en paz, me hacían tan mal y bien, ya no sabia que pensar. Debo estar mas paranoico que nadie pero a veces pienso que los sueños son señales.  
- Lo siento nose que me paso, pero tenia que venir.  
- Me hubieses avisado y venia con vos  
- Era algo que necesitaba hacer yo solo  
- Sabes cada vez estoy mas seguro de que necesitas ayuda Jake.  
- No es tan así vamos. - Dije tratando de poner una sonrisa y hacerle creer que estaba bien  
- Jacob Black tienes que ir a un Psicólogo.  
- No hace falta que hagas tanto por mi amigo, has como que no existo y no te preocupes  
- Te pediré turno yo mismo, y no podrás NO IR te llevaremos entre todos si es necesario.  
- Pero…  
- SIN PEROS  
- Okay ¿cuando voy?  
- Hoy te llamo y te aviso. Ahora ve a tu casa y da señales de vida.  
Levante viaje antes de que me matasen y pensando en que se sentiría ir al Psicólogo, espero que me pueda ayudar.  
Llegue a mi casa y estaba Billy sentado en el sillón con Leah al lado. Los dos me miraron furiosos  
- Que linda hora de llegar. – me dijo Leah  
- Lo siento  
- Esta bien Jake, mañana tienes turno con el psicólogo – me retó  
- Bueno  
No tenia muchas ganas de hablar así que me fui a dormir de vuelta, a diferencia de que ahora estaría en micama.

_Nubes y muchas nubes.__  
__Esta vez estaba yo volando con Nessie agarrada de la mano.__  
__Juntos nadábamos en el cielo nocturno, era maravilloso.__  
__Cuando una tormenta nos acecha y nos separa.__  
__Inevitablemente caemos en un océano.__  
__La veo subir a un barco.__  
__Yo sigo nadando y me hundo.__  
__Agua, agua, agua y más agua.__  
__Ahogamiento. _  
_Terror.__  
_  
_¡LEVANTATE LEVANTE ES HORA ES HORA TIENES QUE HACER ALGO HAZLO LEVANTATE!__  
_Estire la mano y apague el maldito despertador,  
Noooo, Psicólogo.  
Me levante me puse lo primero que vi y fui a la cocina a hacerme algo de comer.  
- Hijo apúrate faltan 20 minutos para el turno  
No le hice caso y seguí haciéndome las tostadas, comí rápido.  
- Vamos Jake. Se te hace tarde  
- Si ya voy  
Me levante de la silla y agarre las llaves  
- Suerte. - Dijo Billy  
- Gracias, la necesitaré  
El auto estaba helado, cuando llegué a la casa del Psicólogo me di cuenta de que prefería ir a cualquier otro lugar que ahí, pero Quil me lo había advertido sino te llevamos a la fuerza, no quería problemas así que baje y toque el timbre  
Al parecer hablaba por un teléfono o algo así.  
- Pase, lo estaba esperando.  
Al ingresar a la sala, lo vi dado vuelta en su asiento.  
- Hola, soy Jacob Black. Tengo cita para hoy...  
Se paró y se dio vuelta.  
Lo pude ver.  
Era un señor joven, aproximadamente unos 27 años, alto, morocho, piel blanca como la pared, ojos color dorados-miel. Era muy especial… pero particularmente su aroma… si, ese aroma… era ciertamente algún aroma fuera de lo normal… aunque se camuflaba por la cantidad de perfume ambiental que había... ese olor repugnante... me habí acordar a algo... al momento se cruzó una sola palabra a mi mente… _"vampiro"._ Al instante sacudí mi cabeza y pensé: _"Basta, Jacob. Deja de pensar en chupasangres"__  
_Me miró asombrado. Sus ojos se abrieron y no paraba de mirarme.  
- Mi nombre es Pedro Stelavintec.  
- Buen, día, señor Stelavintec…  
- Tome asiento. Me puede llamar Pedro.  
Hizo una mueca para que me siente y me recosté en un sillón.  
Él pasó por atrás de él y se sentó en una silla que se encontraba al lado del sillón.  
- Explícame un poco, señor Black.  
- Llámeme Jacob o Jake.  
- Bien, Jacob. ¿Cuál es el propósito de esta cita?  
- Bueno, honestamente es que yo tengo… bueno… es que…  
Me miró, seguía con la mirada de antes, intimidante.  
- Yo tengo una Impr.… digo, perdón, enamoramiento hacia una persona.  
- ¿Y cuál es el problema con esta persona?  
- Bueno, esta chica, va, los padres de esta chica, por alguna razón no me dejan verla y se fueron del pueblo hace cuatro años. En ese tiempo, me enamoré de una joven llamada Leah, la cual estoy por cumplir mi cuarto año de novio con ella. Es muy hermosa, pero el problema es que el año pasado, recibí una llamada telefónica de la chica que yo estaba enamorado hace un montón y sigo ahora enamorado, llamada… Renesmee. Bueno, me llamó a escondidas de sus padres y hablamos, pero luego los padres la vieron y le sacaron el teléfono. Nunca más le hablé. Y ahora, hace unos días estoy teniendo sueños consecutivos con Renesmee... y no me dejan respirar…  
- ¿En qué consisten estos sueños?  
- Muchos de ellos en que me encuentro con ella pero algo me impide siempre llegar hasta ella.  
- OH, veremos…  
- Creo que debería haber una explicación sobre eso…  
- Y la hay.  
- ¿Cuál es?  
- Bueno, honestamente, no le podría decir con certeza ahora, me tendría que explicarlos bien, y luego los analizaré cuidadosamente.  
- Vale, quiere que se los diga.  
- Mejor, déjamelos escrito luego, y yo los analizaré y otro día lo citaré y le explicaré el significado de estos sueños. Ahora háblame más de ti.  
Me quedé perplejo, ¿Qué quería que le cuente?  
- Dime exactamente que necesitas que te cuente - Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió, y me miro sorprendido  
- Nunca has ido a un Psicólogo ¿verdad?  
No le iba a decir que esta era la primera vez y que venia obligado.  
- No.  
- Mira vos me tenes que decir cómo sos, di lo que te salga.  
En este momento no sabia que decir  
- Desordenado, algo distraído, buen amigo, buen novio, me meto demasiado con las cosas, por ejemplo con esto de Ness no puedo vivir, y no soy el de antes, porque lo había superado, pero no y ahora nose si esto es bueno o malo, aunque algún dia pasaría, pero si después no pasa nada mas? ¿Que hago?.  
- Increíble, ¿vio como se pudo expresar? Mire, yo creo que todo se relaciona con ella, está de verdad muy enamorado, en cuanto eso de buen novio, ¿enserio lo esta?.  
- ¿De novio?  
- Ajá  
- Si claro porque cuando Renesmee se fue, al pasar un largo tiempo, me empezó a gustar Leah y nos pusimos de novios, yo la amo, pero la aparición de Ness fue tan repentina, y no se que hacer si ponerme a buscarla por todos lados o si pensar que no la veré mas, que no me tengo que hacer ilusiones, que es lo que me dicen todos, y que la realidad es Leah.  
Me miro asombrado, debo de ser uno de sus casos mas complicados  
- Sabe, no se si estará de acuerdo, pero hay una decisión muy importante que tiene que considerar.  
Ya me la venia venir  
- ¿Cual?  
- Tiene que decidir que camino tomar, el de buscar a Ness o quedarse con Leah, sea sincero, si ella vuelve, ¿usted que hace?  
No me podía preguntar eso, lo peor de los Psicólogos era que te decían lo que aunque todo el mundo te lo preguntase no les responderías.  
- ¿Tengo que responder?.  
- Si, es lo mejor, eso le va a ayudar y mucho  
- Bueno siendo sinceros si Ness volviera seria el hombre mas feliz del mundo como lo era antes de que se fuese, y Leah nose que pasaría, entiéndame a ella ya la han dejado y sufrió mucho, y el ex que esta de novio me había dicho que tenia miedo de que yo la lastime y yo no quiero hacer eso, pero ese es el problema, que si Ness vuelve para mi nada va a ser mas importante, claro lo de Leah si pero hay me tiene que ayudar. Nunca me había dado tanto con alguien.  
- Hagamos una cosa para lo próxima cesión tiene que haber decidido si o si que hará, y si lo hace lo ayudare a cumplir su decisión.  
Con haber escuchado eso me bastaba para decir Ness, pero no todo era tan fácil, ¿él como me ayudaría… y Leah?  
-Bien. ¿Terminó?  
- No, ahora me hablaras de Los Cullen.  
En ningún momento pensé que me fuera a decir algo de ellos pero por lo visto si.  
- ¿Es necesario hablar de ellos?  
- Si lo es y lo sabes.  
- Los Cullen al principio iban a un instituto yo era mejor amigo de Bella la mujer de Edward, y ella estaba enamorada de el, aunque en un momento de mi también, yo lo estaba de ella, hasta que Ness nació, y bueno luego están los otros integrantes, Rosalie, Alice, Emmet, Jasper, Carlisle y Esme.  
- ¿Seguro que no hay mas integrantes?  
Qué pregunta, le estaba diciendo que eran esos, por que tendría que haber mas ¿acaso el sabia algo que yo no?  
- Claro, salvo que se hallan integrado mas en estos años pero lo dudo.  
- No, te lo preguntaba porque es un punto muy importante, no te olvides que ellos son su familia. Siguió hablando pero no pude evitar pensar en Leah, ahora tenía que ver que haría con ella, que le diría, y sin provocarle el menor daño.  
- ¿Me has escuchado?  
- ¿Que?  
- Jacob, se que tienes mucho en que pensar, pero tendrás tiempo, faltan dos días para la próxima cesión.  
- ¿Cuantas cesiones tengo por semana?  
- Dos, lo que te estaba diciendo, es que tendrás que venir con Leah la próxima.  
- ¿Enserio?, hay no sabe lo que me alegra, ¿usted me ayudara a decirle?  
- No solo quiero hablar con los dos de su vida, a ver que piensa ella, tenemos que pensar en todos, aunque yo te este ayudando a vos, porque ellos pidieron ayuda, y necesitan una mejora compleja ¿entiendes?  
- Si, lo entiendo, pero que pasa si ella se pone mal y no le puedo decir ¿quedara todo en la nada?  
Movió la cabeza  
- De ninguna manera, es que necesito saber su opinión, para ver como se lo tomara, así se como tienes que actuar.  
- Gracias por todo, nunca fui a un Psicólogo pero sin duda eres el mejor  
- No se olvide de decirle a su novia que venga, sino la llamare.  
Estaba por preguntarle y como iba a saber el teléfono, pero era algo raro por lo visto, su físico, su forma de ser, mientras me ayude, mejor ni juzgarlo.

**Aca los nombres del STAFF de cielo nocturno ^_^ **

**STAFF:**

Marta Cinck de Cullen

Creadora, Escritora & STAFF

Luli Cullen

Escritora & STAFF

Astrid Caraballo

Escritora & STAFF

nota xD

pido mil perdones por toda la tardanza pero estube a mil con mi trabajo nuevo (viva yo que por fin consegui trabajo) con la maldita facultad queme consume el tiempo sin pedirme permiso =P ensima los inesperados problemillas familiares, sumado a que en menos de dos semanas me chocaron el auto 3 veces TRES VECESSSSSSS es increible... ya no lo pienso arreglar mas ¬¬ esta maldito ese auto... ensima la 3ra ves fue muy loko yo salgo de la facu a buscar el auto y me aparece chocadisimo son unos malditos si no saben manejar para que salen con sus autos a la calle que broncaaaaaaaaa... en fin, se que no hay escusa que valga pero queria que sepan que no dejare de subir capitulo y que tratare de ponerme al dia... y como regalito les deje estos tres capitulos =)

espero los difruten y si pueden me lo hagan saber con un R/R...

me despido besos...

alguna sabe de casualidad como conseguir un nº de serie para el photo shop¿? xD jajaja ya probe mas de 100 y ninguno engancha ¬¬ me re cag*r*n con el programa que compre... =( pobre de mi...

no molesto mas besos...


	53. capitulo 52 la destin sapproche

**Nada de esto me pertenece, ni los personajes que son de S.M., ni la historia que le corresponde a dicha creadora**

52 la destin s`approche

Llegue a casa, y no había nadie, cosa que me sorprendió. Pensé que iban a estar en la puerta antes de que entrase, a veces soy demasiado egocéntrico, tengo que admitir.  
Me recorrí la casa entera y nada, era como si se hubiesen ido sin avisar. De repente algo empezó a vibrar, cierto había puesto el celular en vibrador por el Psicólogo.  
- ¿Si?  
- _Jacob, hay perdón que nos fuimos es que teníamos…_ - era Leah  
- ¿Que?  
Verdaderamente estaba enfadado, mi primera cesión a la que ellos me habían mandado ¡y se iban!  
- _Teníamos que ir a hacer algo._  
- Bien  
-_ ¿Estás enfadado?__  
_- No.  
- _Parece que sí._  
- Bueno ya se me irá.  
- _Bien…_  
Me quedé callado.  
- _Dime, ¿como te ha ido?__  
_- Bien por suerte, pero hay algo que tengo que decirte.  
_- ¿Qué?_  
- Tienes que venir en la próxima sesión.  
-_ ¿Por?_  
- No lo se, eso me dijo el doctor – mentira. Sí sabía, pero no le quería decir que era por la decisión que tenía que tomar.  
- _Bien, pero decime qué día, esta semana estoy con muchas cosas.__  
_- El jueves, ¿qué cosas tienes que hacer, no me has contado nada?  
- _¡Sorpresa!, si el jueves creo que puedo, veo.- Pero avísame que tengo que confirmar, sino buscare a quien llevar_  
- _Bueno Jacob mira si quieres después nos vemos, estoy gastando mucho teléfono.__  
_¿Desde cuando? ella siempre decía que cuando hablaba conmigo ganaba no gastaba.  
- ¿Y tu frase?  
- _Hay Jake lo siento, pero mi mama me dijo que deje de gastar tanto, en verdad todo esta aumentando, y además si quisiéramos vernos podríamos, no tenemos mucha necesidad de llamar uno al otro, cuando quieras verme avísame y listo. _  
- ¡Ya!  
- _No puedo ahora, ¿que te parece en dos horas?__  
_- OK. En dos horas nos vemos.  
-_ ¿Adonde?_  
- No lo se búscame.  
Corte y decidí que tenia que llamar al Psicólogo, el no me había dicho que podía, pero sí lo oí decir estoy para lo que necesites.  
No dude más y marque el Número.  
- _Habla con Pedro Stelavintec ¿en que lo puedo ayudar?_  
- Hola, soy Jacob  
- ¡_Jacob! Que sorpresa…__  
_- Sí, es que han pasado varias cosas  
- _Estoy para escucharte_  
- Resulta que Leah me dice que no tiene mucho tiempo por una SORPRESA, y ella dice todo, ordena, nose si mal, pero eso nunca pasaba, creo que me estoy dando cuenta de que nosotros no funcionábamos bien o por ahí si pero tengo tantas dudas.  
- El jueves nos vemos, solo estas confundido, cuando estés seguro vas a ver todo mas claro.  
- ¡Hay me acabo de acordar!  
-_ ¿Qué cosa?_  
- ¡El viernes es nuestro aniversario de 4 años de novios?  
- _¿De veras?__  
_- ¡Sí! Ya entiendo, ESA debe ser la sorpresa. Muchas gracias doc, nos vemos el jueves.  
Corté.  
Me había acordado que el viernes nuestro aniversario con Leah, ¡debía prepararle algo! ¿Cómo se me podían olvidar así de repente las cosas? Era un desconsiderado.  
Con las dos horas que me faltaba, decidí ir a Port Angels a comprarle mi regalo. Nuestra tradición era regalarnos mutuamente pequeños lobos.  
Ella me regalaba unos lobitos hermosos (uno por aniversario) de diamantes para que ponga en mi habitación y yo unos dijes con forma de osos de oro blanco para que se ponga como collar.  
Debía ir urgente a la tienda, ya que esta vez me había retrasado, siempre lo pedía con dos semanas de anticipación. Estaba muy distraído, y todo por culpa de los sueños.  
Corrí hacia el auto y me dirigí a Port Angels.  
Nunca había manejado a la velocidad que fue, que en cuestión de minutos estaba allí.  
Bajé y fui a la tienda donde siempre le compraba los regalos a Leah, pero esta vez habían cambiado el nombre: _"La destin s'approche"._  
Ignoré que significaba, pero me hizo recordar a Nessie. Eso me dolió.  
Ingresé y siempre me atendía el mismo señor.  
- ¡Jacob Black! – me saludó alegremente - ¡qué gusto verte!  
- ¡Señor Marbella! ¿Cómo le va?  
- Bien por suerte, con unos pocos dolores de espalda, pero bien, contando mis días.  
- Hay, por favor, no diga eso.  
- Sé que no suena lindo, Jake, pero es la verdad. ¡Ya tengo 83 años! No aguanto más, de veras.  
- Unos años más puede esperar, señor Marbella.  
- Por favor, dime Alcrelio. Siempre te lo he dicho, chico, y tú nunca me haces caso.  
- Perdón, Alcrelio.- y le puse cara de pobrecito. - ¿oye han cambiado el nombre de la tienda?  
- Sí, nos lo cambiaron, tiene nuevo dueño  
- Jeje, igual me… gusta.  
- Que suerte, chico, ¿Qué buscas esta vez?  
- Bueno, pues quiero…  
- ¡No me lo digas! ¡Ya sé! ¡El dije para tu novia!  
- ¡Sí!  
- ¿Cuántos cumplen?  
- Cuatro años.  
- Pfff, que barbaridad. Como la edad que tiene este local, jeje. ¡En verdad están enamorados!  
- Bueno… pues… sí…  
- ¿Qué mi amigo, dudas?  
- No es que dudo… pero nose… pienso que nuestra relación podría quebrar en cualquier momento…  
- ¡Hay no digas eso Jake! Yo creo que van a seguir estando juntos, por lo menos hasta que yo siga vivo.  
- ¿Dice usted?  
- Se lo podría apostar.  
- Eso… espero Alcrelio… bueno, cambiemos de tema… ¿tiene dije?  
- Déjeme fijarme bien…  
Se fue y volvió al instante con las manos vacías.  
- Hijo…  
- ¿Sí?  
- No me quedan más  
- ¿Qué?  
- Pensé que tenía, pero ayer se llevaron el último.  
- ¿Quién?  
- No lo sé.  
- ¿Leah?  
- No, ella no.  
- Uhi, que mal. ¿Ahora que hago?  
- Nose… puedes llevarle otra cosa…  
- No, no… ¿Cuándo tendrás más?  
- Bueno… emmm, déjame pensar… si quieres te puedo fabricar uno… para la próxima semana.  
- ¿Próxima semana?  
- Sí, es lo más rápido que puedo hacer  
- Ni por casualidad para el viernes, ¿no?  
- Si quieres puedo intentar. Pero no te prometo nada.  
- Hay, muchas gracias Alcrelio  
- Eso va a causar que incremente el costo.  
- No importa ¿Cuánto sería más o menos?  
- Unos… U$S 150  
- ¡Uhi! ¡Un montón!  
- Sí, es que el original sale ese monto, los que tú comprabas antes, eran los viejos que quedaban de la temporada que los sacábamos.  
- Bueno, no importa, Leah lo vale. Si quiere te la doy ahora.  
Tenía la plata que había cobrado de trabajar en el taller.  
- Dale.  
Le dejé la plata al contado.  
- ¿Hoy es martes, verdad? – me preguntó  
- Sí.  
- Bueno, si hoy me pongo a hacerlo… mañana continuo todo el día… para última hora del jueves lo tendré.  
- Hay mil gracias Alcrelio, eres lo más  
- De nada, Jake.  
- Hasta luego.  
- Adiós.  
Me fui de la tienda sin un solo centavo, pero bueno, le pediría un préstamo a Billy luego.  
Leah lo valía… por lo menos hasta ahora…  
En ese momento sonó el teléfono.  
- ¿Hola?  
- _Jake _– era Leah  
- Leah  
- _Mira, hoy no nos podemos ver, si quieres arreglamos mañana, vamos a pasear al bosque o algo_. - Dale.  
- _Un beso__  
_- Beso.  
Corté y me dirigí a mi casa. Suerte que Leah canceló la salida porque estaba agotado.  
Pasé por Mc Donalds y me compré un doble cuarto de libra, estaba hambriento.  
Lo comí durante el viaje, y cuando llegué, Subp. Rápido a mi habitación y me recosté a mi cama. En cuestión de segundos estaba dormido.

**Aca los nombres del STAFF de cielo nocturno ^_^ **

**STAFF:**

Marta Cinck de Cullen

Creadora, Escritora & STAFF

Luli Cullen

Escritora & STAFF

Astrid Caraballo

Escritora & STAFF


	54. capitulo 53 los nuevos

**Nada de esto me pertenece, ni los personajes que son de S.M., ni la historia que le corresponde a dicha creadora**

_53 los nuevos_

_- Jacob por fin nos encontramos, no sabes lo que te espere,__  
__- Yo también, mi Nessie.__  
__- Pero, ¿por qué tardaste tanto?__  
__- Cuanto lo siento bebé, es que no sabia donde estabas__  
__- Pero pe encontraste, y ahora nada ni nadie nos separará__  
__- Ness no sabes no sabes todos los sentimientos que están deambulando dentro de mi ser.__  
__- Si, yo tengo los mismos__  
__- Hay, Nessie. Te amo__  
__- Yo también.__  
__Le agarré y la puse entre mis brazos. La acunaba como a un bebé recién nacido.__  
__La amaba.__  
__- Jake ¿sabes si siempre será así?__  
__- ¿Qué cosa?__  
__- Esto, de estar juntos.__  
__La mire y mi cara expresaba tristeza y abatimiento__  
__- No lo se__  
__- Hay, Jake, no se que haría sin vos.__  
__Me agarró por el cuello con una fuerza inexplicable y rompió a llorar__  
__- NESS, para por favor, nadie nos va a alejar__  
__- No digas eso, sabes que hay posibilidades.__  
__- Pero aprovechemos nuestro momento, ahora.__  
__- Yo no quiero que me alejen de ti__  
__- Eso no pasara, pelearemos por nuestro amor__  
__- Es inevitable__  
__- Lo se__  
__- Te amo, Jake. No sabes lo mucho que te he esperado.__  
__- No tienes la idea de lo que te he esperado yo.__  
__De pronto, se empezaron a escuchar gritos y más gritos, Ness se asusto y empezó a correr, tan rápido que no la podía alcanzar.__  
__- Ness vuelve.__  
__Ella había desaparecido, los gritos estaban cada vez mas cerca y me abatían. No podía resistir, cuando…__  
_  
- ¡Jacob despierta!  
- ¿Que pasa? ¿Como? ¿Cuándo? ¿Donde?  
Me levanté sobresaltado, no entendía lo que sucedía.  
- Jake siento interrumpir tu sueño o lo que sea pero cosas han pasado y tendrías que estar al tanto creo.  
Estaba tan mareado por los gritos y el sueño que ni siquiera lograba distinguir quien me hablaba. Su voz era fría y sonaba enojada.  
- Por favor es tu deber, no puedes vivir durmiendo, lo sabes, ya soñaras mañana.  
- ¿Quien sos?  
- ¡LEAH! ¡DESPERTATE TE TENGO QUE CONTAR ALGO!  
¡Hay no!, ¿habría dormido tanto que ya era nuestro aniversario y me pretendía matar por no darle un regalo?  
- Lo siento, estoy un poco dormido  
- Me di cuenta, mira ¿quieres ir a dar una vuelta?  
- Lo cierto es que con el estomago vació, no.  
- ES UNA VUELTA NADA MAS, TU ESTOMAGO PUEDE ESPERAR.  
Ni que se hubiese muerto alguien, nunca me había gritado tanto en 4 años de noviazgo, antes si.  
- Espera a que me cambie aunque sea.  
- Black no me hagas reír, con ese Jean te alcanza, esto es mas urgente que vestirte.  
¿Que le pasaba?  
- Bueno tranquila, ya voy  
- Lo siento pero tienes que venir rápido.  
Me puse una remera mientras la miraba por si decidía golpearme.  
- Llévate algo para cuando nos convirtamos.  
¿Nos íbamos a convertir? ¿Qué había pasado?  
- OK. – le dije y me agarré un pantalón. – Listo, vamos  
Ni bien salimos, se convirtió y me indico que la siga. A esta altura ya no entendía nada de nada. Me convertí y trate de alcanzarla. En el camino empecé a sentir ese aroma que había sentido tantas veces cuando estaban los Cullen, acaso.  
_"¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NOOOO!!!!!!, Leah dime que no ha muerto ningún humano, te lo ruego."__  
_Se dio vuelta y me miro seria.  
_"Humano, no, Jake. Animal."__  
__"¿Animal? ¿Cómo? ¿Enserio?"__  
__"Sí."__  
_Aun no llegábamos pero el aroma seguía, y francamente no quería olfatearlo mas, se me venían tantos recuerdos, en un momento estuve a punto de desmayarme y ella corrió a sostenerme.  
"_Mantén el equilibro, estamos para proteger no para desmayarnos."__  
__"Es que no aguanto mas, no puedo seguir."__  
_Decía la verdad, un paso más y quedaba inconciente. Se dio vuelta y me miro asombrada.  
_"¿Desde cuando te pasa esto?"__  
__"No se, jamás me había pasado una cosa semejante."__  
_Me quede quieto antes de perder el poco equilibrio que me quedaba.  
_"Mira si quieres lo traigo al animal, pero no lo podemos dejar hay, hay turistas, ¿Te imaginas lo que pasaría?"_  
No podía pensar mas, no quería imaginarme nada.  
En aquel instante, todo se empezó a poner borroso y sentí que caía.  
_"Leah noo pueddoo mas."__  
__"Jake despierta, llamé a los chicos para que te lleven, yo podré sola."_  
_"Desperté, no, diles que no vengan, vos no vas sola a ningún lado y menos después de esto."__  
__"No te hagas el protector, yo puedo sola y lo sabes. "__  
__Que testaruda era cuando se lo proponía__  
__"Llama a los chicos para que lo busquen ellos, y se acabo."__  
__"Bueno pero dime ¿te sientes bien?"__  
__"Algo"_  
_"Lo siento, no tendría que haberte traído, no pensé en que te iba a ser tanto daño"__  
__Yo tampoco"__  
__"Es que venias siempre, antes y después"__  
__"Lo se simplemente es el aroma ¿entiendes?, no es la presa, es quien la cazo, ¿Te das cuenta?"__  
__"Tu dices que fue un vampiro"__  
__"Si"__  
__"Yo también se eso pero no logro comprender quien podría ser. "__  
__"Tenemos que buscar pistas, no puede morir ningún animal mas"__  
__"Mira el lado bueno es vegetariano."__  
__"Aja."__  
__"Jake, estás ahí, soy Quil"_ – me llegó un pensamiento. _"Vuelvan que ya tenemos el animal"__  
__"Bueno, Quil, gracias."__  
_Me convertí en humano y me puse mi ropa, Leah hizo lo mismo. Me tranquilice. Esto me estaba arruinando, ¿quien podía ser acaso?  
- Tranquilo ya descubriremos quien es, espero que me quieras hacer un favor. – me dijo Leah  
- ¿Que favor señorita?  
- NO TE ESPERANZES  
- Lo se, ni siquiera tuve en cuenta esa opción.  
- Se que si, pero intuyo que hay algo mas, vos anda a descansar, yo voy con los chicos.  
- Bueno suerte. Avísame cualquier cosa.  
- Okay, te llamo  
- Adiós.  
Se convirtió y se fue corriendo, yo volví corriendo en forma humana a casa, no quería escuchar ningún pensamiento de nadie, y menos que escuchen los míos, lo único que deseaba era que Leah no haya escuchado nada relacionado a Ness ni a Los Cullen.  
Cuando llegué, estaba Billy en casa. Seguro que empezaría con el cuestionario.  
- Jake, ¿que paso hoy a la mañana no parabas de gritar? – me preguntó Billy.  
- Un sueño  
- ¿Era con Ness, no?.  
- Si  
- En un momento me asuste mucho, cada vez te ahogabas mas en las palabras.  
- ¿Te enteraste de lo que ocurrió hoy?  
- Sí, Leah me dijo antes de que te despertara  
- ¿Sabes algo de quien pudo ser el que cazo ese animal del bosque?  
- Absolutamente nada, la manada iba a investigar, pero francamente para mi es alguien al que conocemos.  
- ¿Por que piensas eso? – Le pregunté  
- Mira, por empezar, si fuesen los Cullen, no habrían dejado tantas pistas, Si fuesen nómadas ya se hubiesen mostrado, ¿entiendes?, es alguien que sabe de nosotros, que nos conoce, aunque debo decir que no creo que viva hace mucho tiempo acá.  
Billy, en lo que es investigación, sí que tenía un don, admiraba la manera de hacer que todo encaje.  
- Guau tienes razón, no lo había pensado eres increíble  
- Gracias hijo, pero trata de seguir atando cabos, mejor dicho ahora que tienes la pista mas importante, presta atención a todos los que vivan hace poco acá.  
- Así lo haré, estaré 100% atento.  
- Bien  
Subí a mi habitación y lo primero que me puse a hacer era una lista de la gente nueva que se encontraba en Forks.  
Agarré lapicera y papel y me puse a escribir:

Lista de Nuevos  
* SOSPECHOSO #1: La del almacén, Noelia  
* SOSPECHOSO #2: El del lavadero, Germán  
*SOSPECHOSO #3: La peluquera, Leticia  
*SOSPECHOSO #4: El psicólogo: Pedro.

Listo, finalicé mi lista, me quedaba analizarlos profundamente.  
Noelia, se mudó hace dos semanas, no creo que ella sea vampiro, realmente nunca la vería así, era amable y un poco vieja. Sospechoso #1, descartado.  
Germán, más de dos veces creí que era un vampiro, pero en verdad fue solo mi imaginación, en realidad no es tan nuevo en el pueblo. Sospechoso #2, descartado  
Leticia, era una nueva en La Push, re chusma, nadie se la aguantaba. Pero nunca tuvo características de vampiro, descartada.  
Pedro, mi psicólogo… no creo, era bastante bueno, pero… las características relacionadas a vampiros encajaban: primero era de tez sumamente pálida, segundo los ojos color dorado-miel, la mirada era intimidante, y su aroma… yo sentí un olor repugnante en su oficina, pero estaba camuflada con todo los perfumes ambientales… él podía ser… y ahora que recuerdo, cuando tuvimos la conversación, noté algo muy peculiar, yo NUNCA le había mencionado a Los Cullen, sin embargo él sí, ahora que me pongo a pensar, quizá él esté relacionado a ellos… ¡no lo podía creer! Pero no me tenía que ilusionar, debía hablar con Leah.

**Aca los nombres del STAFF de cielo nocturno ^_^ **

**STAFF:**

Marta Cinck de Cullen

Creadora, Escritora & STAFF

Luli Cullen

Escritora & STAFF

Astrid Caraballo

Escritora & STAFF


	55. capitulo 54 paranoico

**Nada de esto me pertenece, ni los personajes que son de S.M., ni la historia que le corresponde a dicha creadora**

54 paranoico

Espere unas cuantas horas a que Leah volviera a casa o por lo menos que alguno de los muchachos me llamara, pero el tiempo pasaba y no había noticias de ellos.  
Ya me estaba comenzando a impacientar bastante, así que decidí ir a vigilar a "los nuevos", solo por si acaso se me había pasado algo extraño en ellos que no hubiera visto antes. A pesar de que había 3 que estaban descartados eso no quería decir que talvez me hubiera equivocado con alguno.  
Me puse una chaqueta y antes de salir agarre un paquete de galletas para comer por el camino.  
-Me voy papa, tengo que hacer unas compras. Si hay alguna noticia por favor llámame al celular.  
-Seguro hijo - me respondió Billy con una sonrisa picara en la cara. El si que no se iba a tragar eso de las compras, me conocía demasiado bien como para saber que odiaba hacerlas.  
Me subí en el auto y comencé a manejar rumbo a la peluquería de Leticia. Nunca me había caído muy bien pero eso era porque en el poco tiempo que tenia aquí ya se había metido en los asuntos de la mitad de La Push.  
Estacione el auto a 2 cuadras del negocio y camine hasta llegar a un pequeño café en frente al salón de belleza. Me senté en una mesa que quedaba cara a cara al gran ventanal de la peluquería, en donde Leticia le estaba cortando el pelo a una mujer.  
-¿Que le puedo servir señor? – El mesero me había tomado por sorpresa.  
-Emmm…quiero….quiero…un café por favor.  
-En seguida señor.  
Cuando volví a mirar hacia la peluquería, la mujer que se estaba cortando el pelo ya se estaba yendo. Leticia había quedado sola, pero la verdad es que no hacia nada muy interesante. Leía una revista muy rápido la verdad, pasaba las páginas una tras otra, casi sin mirar. Tal vez solo estaba mirando las fotos. ¡Por dios mi imaginación estaba haciendo de las suyas otra vez!  
-Aquí tiene su café señor – Otra vez me había sorprendido. Hoy me encontraba muy distraído.  
-Si gracias – Le respondí al mesero, mientras miraba hacia la otra cuadra.  
Leticia se paro de la silla en la que se encontraba, camino hacia el espejo y comenzó a arreglarse algo en el ojo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?, en ese instante saco de adentro de un cajón una cajita pequeña, la abrió y saco algo que se puso en el ojo.  
Esa pequeña caja me recordaba a algo, pero no sabia que… ¡ya se!, ¡son lentillas!  
Esas lentillas me habían echo recordar a Bella cuando se las ponía para ver a Charlie, ¿podía ser eso posible?, ¿seria Leticia un vampiro? No, eso no es posible, ya nos hubiéramos dado cuenta de ello, alguno de la manada hubiera sentido el olor pestilente que largan.  
En ese momento algo comenzó a vibrar en mi bolsillo. Era el celular, lo saque y atendí, ni siquiera me fije el numero de quien estaba llamándome.  
-¿Si?  
-_Jake ¿donde te metiste?-_ Era Leah, últimamente estaba bastante mas histérica que de costumbre.  
-_Estoy haciendo unas compras. ¿Hay alguna novedad del animal?__  
_-Si, por eso te estoy llamando, vinimos a contártelo con los chicos pero no estabas, así que los demás se fueron a buscarte. Ahora vas a tener que esperar a que vuelvan para poder saber que encontramos.  
-_Pero ¿Por qué?, ¿no me lo podes decir vos? Anda a saber cuando vuelven los otros, Quil nunca lleva el celular con el, y el de Embry lo aplasto Paul en uno de sus ataques.__  
_-Si, lo se. Pero esto es algo que nos concierne a todos. Ahora aceme el favor de regresar a tu casa. Yo me transformaría para llamarlos, pero no tengo más ropa. Si quieres los llamas tú cuando vuelvas.- Y me corto el teléfono.  
-_De acuerdo nena…-_ El hombre de la mesa de al lado me lanzo una mirada de susto cuando vio que le estaba hablando al celular ya cerrado.  
Llame al mesero para pagarle y me fui. Tenia que saber que era lo que había sucedido en el bosque, y también tenia que contarle a Leah sobre la lista y lo que vi. en Leticia.  
Cuando llegue a casa no me sorprendió para nada ver a Leah sentada en la puerta esperándome.  
Baje del auto y me encamine hacia ella.  
-Jacob Black ¿a quien crees que engañas con eso de que estabas haciendo algunas compras? Todo el mundo sabe que odias hacerlas.- Me miro con cara de una mujer a la cual su esposo la engaña diciéndole que va a una reunión de trabajo cuando en realidad se va con sus amigos de fiesta.  
-Si, ya me imagine que no me iba a durar mucho esa coartada jajaja – Le dije mirándola con cara de pobrecito.  
-¿En donde estabas Jacob?, te conozco, decime la verdad.  
-Está bien, de todas formas te lo iba a contar. Fui a espiar a la dueña de la nueva peluquería, Leticia.  
-¿Que fuiste a espiar a Leticia? ¿Por que razón?  
-Bueno, lo que paso fue esto…Cuando ustedes de fueron al bosque Billy me hizo darme cuenta de algunas cosas, como por ejemplo de que el vampiro que estamos buscando nos conoce, sabe que somos y ya no le importa cubrir sus rastros por algún motivo. Pero no debe de ser alguien que vive aquí hace mucho tiempo, al contrario, debe de ser un recién llegado.  
-No entiendo jake – Me dijo Leah con cara de desconcertada total.  
-Mira, luego de hablar con Billy, subí a mi habitación y me puse a hacer una lista de los posibles sospechosos y entre ellos esta Leticia. En realidad la había descartado junto a Germen y a Noelia, ósea que solo me quedaba Pedro, pero luego pensé que tal vez se me podía haber escapado algo de alguno de ellos así que decidí ponerme a investigar. Entonces fui a el café que queda en frente a la peluquería de Leticia para espiarla y ver su comportamiento…  
-¡BASTA! – La cara de Leah era totalmente incomprensible. Era una mezcla de dolor y rabia, hacia mucho tiempo que no la veía de esa forma.  
-Leah ¿Qué ocurre?  
-¿No te das cuenta de lo que esta pasando Jacob? Empezaste otra vez con lo mismo de antes. Apenas te dijimos que habían pasado cosas raras en el bosque y que era un vampiro ya te empezaste a hacer la cabeza con los Cullen. Y no me digas que no, porque yo se que todo esto de vigilar a las personas es porque tienes la esperanza de que ese vampiro sepa algo de Renesmee.  
-Pero leah…yo…eso no es así, yo solo quiero descubrir quien es el vampiro que esta merodeando por La Push, porque puede atacar a alguna persona, se supone que no debemos permitir eso.- De acuerdo, eso no sonó ni la mitad de convincente que lo que pensé que iba a sonar…¡demonios!, estaba arruinando todo por una tonta esperanza.  
-Jacob...No me mientas, yo te conozco mejor que mucha gente y se lo que realmente piensas. Lamento decirte esto Jake….Pero estas quedando realmente paranoico….  
-¿PARANOICO? -No podía creer que justo ella me hubiera dicho eso. Siempre había podido confiar en ella para muchas cosas en las que pensaba que nadie me iba a creer, ¿ahora me decía que me estaba volviendo medio loco?  
-Si Jake, realmente lo amento, pero yo tampoco puedo mas con esta situación. Esta tarde cuando nos convertimos no pude evitar escuchar tus pensamientos sobre los sueños que tienes con Renesmee, y realmente ya no puedo más. Te amo Jacob, realmente que si y mucho, pero no puedo seguir paliando con una persona que tiene tanto poder sobre ti y ni siquiera esta cerca.  
-Por favor no digas eso, no es así...yo...  
-No, basta, de verdad que no quiero hablar mas de eso. Solo…piensa bien lo que quieres hacer con tu vida…ya sabes que yo estaré aquí cuando decidas. – Y así, sin nada mas que decir, se dio media vuelta y se marcho hacia en bosque corriendo.  
Me quede parado en el umbral de la puerta sin moverme, podía escuchar los llantos de Leah al adentrarse en el bosque cada vez mas.  
Lo estaba haciendo, estaba haciendo lo mismo que jure no hacer nunca, lastimar a Leah.  
Eso me recordaba lo mal que me sentía cuando Bella no se podía decidir por Edward o por mi, recuerdo que yo corrí de la misma manera tantas veces a refugiarme en el bosque. Pero eso ya paso y no quiero que ella sufra de la misma forma en que lo hice yo, no quiero que sienta la misma rabia que yo sentí.  
Y a lo lejos, en el bosque, se escucho el triste aullar de un lobo.  
Tenía que hacer algo.

**Aca los nombres del STAFF de cielo nocturno ^_^ **

**STAFF:**

Marta Cinck de Cullen

Creadora, Escritora & STAFF

Luli Cullen

Escritora & STAFF

Astrid Caraballo

Escritora & STAFF


	56. capitulo 55 despedidas y sucesos inesper

**Nada de esto me pertenece, ni los personajes que son de S.M., ni la historia que le corresponde a dicha creadora**

_55 Despedida y Sucesos inesperados_

_Primero pense en ir a verla, pero sabia que no me escucharia, se iria, mejor irme a casa, acostarme y ver que hago._

_Llegue al cabo de dos minutos, ultimamente cada vez que tenía nervios llegaba antes a todos lados, la cuestion es que entre y estaban Billy y Seth observandome_

_- Hola Jake. Dijieron con un tono medio seco, como si tuviesen un problema en la voz o estuviesen enojados_

_- Hola como andan?. Ambos me seguian mirando fijamente_

_- Bien, sabes Jake mañana tienes Psicologo, tal vez te ayude nose por Leah y todo, ve. Esta vez hablo Seth solo y muy firme._

_En ese momento me acorde de la lista y que el que mas concordaba con las cualidades de un vampiro era Pedro y..._

_No debia pensar en eso eh_

_- No lo puedo pasar para otro dia sabes tengo necesidad de pensar, y el psicologo por ahi pueda esperar. Ambos tornaron la cabeza a ambas partes._

_- Porfavor, lo paso un día, de encerio hoy no estoy para ir a lo de Pedro, ¿Porque estarlo mañana?, lo paso._

_- No te preocupa la actitud de Leah?._

_- Si sabes que mucho, pero nose que hacer y un tipo no me va a ayudar en una situación con mi.. Seth y Billy se me acercaron._

_- Jacob entendemos que esto no te gusta nada, pero hay que pensar en Leah no puede sufrir vuelta lo mismo. Yo los mire exaltado, los recuerdos se me venian a la cabeza, cuando le contamos a Sam que estabamos de novios y el se puso tan mal, no queria que ella vuelva a pasar por lo mismo, pero porque fui tan terco, acepte que ella me dijiese que ella entenderia, que no pasaria nada, pero no fue asi, la historia se repite y ella es la que mas va a sufrir de vuelta._

_- Si me permiten irme uno o dos días de excursión solo después voy a ver a quien quieran. Los dos se mirararon y volvieron haci mi._

_- Esta bien. Esas palabras sonaban medias debiles algo me decia que iban a cambiar mis planes o me iban a seguir, nose lo que harian pero habian dicho SI, y yo ya podia comenzar a juntar algunas cosas e irme._

_- Gracias voy a buscar algunas cosas._

_Mi habitación estaba exactamente como la deje, agarre lo necesario y me despedi de ese lugar por unos días_

_- Chicos pasenla bien sin mi, y recuerden SOLO._

_- No te prometemos nada._

_En un momento dude en convertirme pero no queria invadirla, si es que estaba convertida se merecia su propio espacio, por los menos no tenía porque obligarla a compartirlo conmigo. Tardaria mas si corria en forma humana aunque al fin y al cabo, el tiempo estaba de mi parte por ahora, por los menos eso preferia pensar._

_- Jacob, nos veremos pronto. Era Ness_

_- Nessie no, ahora quedate conmigo._

_- Me tengo que ir, ya habra tiempo_

_- NOOO!_

_- Hasta pronto_

_- QUEEE!, Ness estaba ahi, yo la vi. Mire para todos lados, estaba en un bosque y al parecer vacio, había sido un sueño tan vivido, y sobre todo con sentido YA HABRA TIEMPO, ella me estaba diciendo que nos veriamos, no sabia sin creer en lo que decian los sueños porque dicen que por lo general son ilogicos pero este parecio tan real, si queria alegrarme un poco deberia comenzar a creer en los sueños con Ness._

_Las 8 de la mañana, ¿Que podria hacer?, luego de unos minutos de pensamientos absurdos decidi dar una vuelta._

_Era un lugar muy lindo, lleno de sauces, libustrinas, robles y Rosas de todos colores, DEFINITIVAMENTE ESTE LUGAR ERA IDEAL PARA HACER UNA GUIA ESPIRITUAL fue lo primero que me imagine, pero eso no era para mi y menos solo sin compañia, ahora si deseaba algún acompañante, alrededor no se sentia ni un alma, hubiese deseado que por los menos un pajaro, esto era practiamente como estar en el desierto hasta que..._

_- BLACK. Me di vuelta para enfrentarme con la voz y derrepente no podia creer lo que veia ¿SAM?_

_- Sss-aa-mmm. Pocas veces me volvi tartamudo y esta es una de ellas._

_- Tenemos que hablar. Trate de serle indiferente, en verdad yo estaba alegre de verlo pero el solo me miraba como si fuese a reprenderme, algo que siempre deteste de el es su actitud de tratar a los demas como inferiores, era el Alfa, ero hay siempre y mis estupideses._

_- De que?_

_-Sabes bien no te hagas , veras que todo mejora, yo me lo venia venir. ¿Acaso ya sabia lo de Leah?, que tan rapido se enteraba de las cosas, sobre todo si tenian que ver con ella._

_-No se si todo ira bien, y no entiendo como es que sabes esto_

_-Lose, porque aunque me fui de alguna manera no de otra, pensabas que iba a desaparecer asi de la nada?_

_-No exactamente. Claro que me hubiese gustado un poquito, aveces se me hacia insoportable, pero al fin al cabo el era maduro y sabia lo que decia_

_Mira ahora lo que importa es Leah entiendes, hablare con ella. Estaba por negar pero tendria que confiar en el, a esta altura, aunque Leah había dicho claramente que le tenia que demostrar que era verdad lo que decia..._

_-Que me dices, creeme yo tratare de convencerla pero prometeme quee no la dañaras, si le tienes que decir algo dicelo creeme que eso sera lo mejor. Me incline a aceptar la unica opción que me quedaba._

_-Acepto. Dije lo mas firme posible, tal vez para que suene creible, por un lado era lo unico que podia hacer ahora pero por el otro lado hubiese preferido solucionar yo las cosas._

_-Dime que andas haciendo por aca?_

_-Necesitaba pensar._

_-Vuelve a casa, te avisare cuando halla hablado con ella._

_-De ninguna manera, ademas como crees que me contactaras?_

_-Jake confia en mi, volve vas a tener noticias mias apenas llegues. Dude unos minutos, pero estaba cansado de estar solo en este bosque y esperar en un lugar familiar seria mejor._

_-Bueno dejo todo en tus manos. Me sonrio y se fue dejandome con mis indefinidas respuestas._

_Decidi apurarme si es que queria volver a tiempo para las novedades, ademas pensandolo bien mañana tendria Psicologo, algo me decia que necesitaba su ayuda._

_Llegue a casa mas tarde de lo que tenía pensado y preocupado por como estaria Billy, todas estas cosas que pasaban como que Sam me ayudaba para volver con Leah y hacer las cosas bien me hacian dar cuenta de que era un inmaduro y rebelde, pero tuve suerte, por los menos si se le puede llamar asi a que la casa este sola._

_Entre y senti un gran vacio, minutos después yacia tendido en el suelo muy triste, como esas personas que sienten que todo lo hicieron mal y en parte era asi, agarre una cartulina que había por ahi y anote :_

_Cosas que hice bien_

_Salvar a Bella Cuidar todo lo posible a Ness hasta no tenerla mas_

_Estar con ella Hacer lo mayor posible por La manada y por Leah_

_Ayudar a los Cullen_

_Cosas que hice mal_

_Decepcionar tanto a Leah_

_No hacerle caso a Sam y pensar que seria mejor vivir la relación con Leah pase lo que pasase (sabiendo que Nessie podría volver aparecer en mi vida)_

_Dejar escapar a Ness_

_Tratar mal a Billy, Seth, etc_

_Huir cuando estaban ellos que me podian ayudar_

_Y muchas cosas mas_

_Derrepente no pude escribir mas, solo me preguntaba ¿Porque fui tan egoista?, solo pensaba en Ness y en nadie mas, todo se cerraba, se que algunos me entendian, pero lo mio no tenía escusa, yo mismo era un problema y si Leah no me perdonaba nose que haria de mi vida._

_Jake despierta. ¿Era Leah?_

_Leah sos vos?_

_No soy Sam_

_¿Donde estoy?_

_En el bosque. Empece a reir_

_¿Me estas jugando una broma?. Mire alrededor para comprobar si lo que decia cierto pero si._

_Estas en el bosque. Volvio a repetir._

_Pero yo volvi a mi casa y estaba vacia. No entendia nada, yo no soñaba cosas tan reales y eso era algo que podria haber pasado tranquilamente. DEMASIADO REAL PARA SER MENTIRA._

_Nunca volviste, cuando vine a verte estabas dormido._

_No importa, dime que hablaste con Leah porfavor._

_Si._

_Y que te dijo?_

_Hablamos de muchas cosas._

_Que hora es?_

_Me ausente unas 5 horas, no sabria decir si te desmayaste o fue producto del sueño. Dijo extrañado._

_¿De que cosas hablaron?_

_De nosotros, de ustedes, de ella, y de su futuro._

_No me va a perdonar ¿Cierto?._

_Tal vez._

_Cuentame todo y sin dudas, sabes que no las soporto._

_Aquí va, se su paradero cuando se escapa, la conozco mas que nadie y claro no me costo encontrarla o digamos que ella queria que yo la encuentre, al verme acudio a abrazarme mientras le caian las lagrimas, y me dijo :_

_Sam se que debes venir a decirme que no vea nunca mas a Jake, que me avisaste, y que no le permitiras acercarse a mi, pero te digo algo yo lo amo y no podria vivir sin el, se que el no me quiere por igual, que por eso me enojo por el, pero el no hace cosas tan malas para tener que verme asi, creo que le lastimo, mas de lo que ya esta, por eso me fui, tal vez necesitaria verlo sin hablarle..._

_Jake a mi me sorprendio tanto como a vos, ella se hecho toda la culpa, te ama, y quiere verte desesperadamente, se donde esta y se podran arreglar pero todo depende de vos. Él tenía razon dependia de mi, optar por lastimarla otra vez o dejarla ir, esperar a que se le pase el sufrimiento._

_La quiero ver Sam, nose que va a pasar luego, pero no resisto mas, se que esto se parece un poco a una despedida, y que no va a durar por siempre. Me miro sorprendido_

_¿Sabes algo que yo no sepa?._

_No, pero si tengo teorías, si es que se cumplen te las explicare en algún momento._

_Me di vuelta y empece a correr, sin siquiera preguntarle donde estaba Leah, quería encontrarla yo._

_Recorri todos los lugares que sabia que amaba, pero al final como no la encontraba me dirigi hacia la casa de los Cullen y ella estaba allí. Me quede estupefacto_

_- Leah... -_

**Aca los nombres del STAFF de cielo nocturno ^_^ **

**STAFF:**

Marta Cinck de Cullen

Creadora, Escritora & STAFF

Luli Cullen

Escritora & STAFF

Astrid Caraballo

Escritora & STAFF


	57. capitulo 56 decisiones

**Nada de esto me pertenece, ni los personajes que son de S.M., ni la historia que le corresponde a dicha creadora**

56 Decisiciones

Ella entro en la casa, y empezó a apurar el paso, hasta llegar al parque y tirarse en el pasto.  
¿Sabes que te amo?. Me dijo dulcemente  
¿Y tienes claro que yo mas?. Le dije al oido  
No seas mentiroso, se que no nos queremos por igual, pero solo querias que sepas que te amo. La mire, no podía evitar hacerlo, era muy tierna  
¿Que haces en la casa de los Cullen?.  
Aquí suelo venir cuando estoy mal, es una casa muy linda pero termino abandonada. Me miro como suplicando que la entienda.  
¿Estas inquiriendome algo?  
Si, lo nuestro es muy bello, me acostumbre tanto que ahora no podria vivir sin ello  
No quieres que termine ¿Verdad?.  
Sabes que te quiero muchisimo, pero no somos uno Jake, yo soy una y vos sos otro. Jamas la había oido hablar asi, tan decidida a dejarme o a resignarse.  
Uno no, pero acaso no podemos ser dos, no todas las parejas son iguales.  
Me encantaria y sufriria.  
Aunque sea podemos seguir juntos por un tiempo, ultimos momentos, acompañarnos en cosas que hacemos los dos, porfavor Leah dime que si. Ella puso esa mirada arrogante, se me acerco y me beso.  
-¿Sabes que sufrire mucho cuando esto termine?.  
-Algo me dice que no, creeme que sino no te haria hacer esto, tengo un presentimiento, no me hagas caso. Si Sam no me entendia, menos ella, ademas ya ocurriria y le podría explicar a todos como me di cuenta.  
-Espero que asi sea, si se cumple te lo voy agradecer.  
-Ahora marchando que me tienes que acompañar al Psicologo.  
Lo dices encerio?.  
-Crees que les mentiria a mi padre y tu hermano después de haberme escapado un día entero. Me miro dudando pero al final me tomo de la mano, nos paramos y empezamos a caminar, cosa que me gusto teniamos poco tiempo como para apurar las cosas.  
Primero a tu casa, ¿Si?.  
-Claro, me tengo que bañar. Se rio  
-¿Conmigo?. Como amaria estos tiempos con ella, donde la queria mas que nunca, lo lindo que se siente aprovechar lo que se tiene sabiendo que no lo tendras por siempre, es una sensación al maximo.  
- No con vos me quiero mudar, cuando lo haremos?  
- Pronto si es posible, y ahora a preparar tu ropa formal.  
Luego de sus hermosas palabras, me fui al baño, tire toda mi ropa sucia al cesto, que era poca, ya que no me había ni cambiado, y me bañe con agua bien caliente.  
Vestido formalmente, con perfume, ya estaba listo.  
-Leah lograste lo que querias, vamos?  
-Si  
El auto se veia medio abandonado, hace días que no lo manejaba, pero en fin arrando y llegamos puntuales. Eso creo...  
Toca el timbre Jake.  
En vez de eso tuve que tocar una vieja campana, que al verdad no recordaba haber visto la otra vez, aunque con mi animo es entendible.  
Toque la campana y acto seguido sale una señora mayor.  
-¿Que necesita?  
-Vengo a atenderme, es usted la mama de el Psicologo?  
-No, me mude aquí hace unas horas, el se ha mudado.  
-La nueva dirección no la tiene?  
La señora movio la cabeza.  
-Vamos Jake, ya lo contactaremos.  
Que tonto como no me di cuenta, LO VOY A LLAMAR AL CELULAR!.  
Lo llame rapidamente, y valio la pena  
Hola.  
Soy Jake, nose si se acuerda de mi, pase mi visita para hoy.  
Lo siento me mude recientemente, y pense que no vendria mas.  
Hay no, es que necesite pensar, digame que lo podre seguir viendo lo necesito, y hoy justo vine con mi novia Leah. Ella me miro al ser mencionada  
Mire si quieren pueden venir a mi nueva casa.  
Bueno, digame donde es. Se escuchaba su respiración pero era como si no supiese que responder.  
A dos cuadras de la de antes, los espero. Corto la señal y me quede plasmado  
Vamos, ya me aviso donde es.  
Al llegar a la casa lo vimos en la puerta, mire a Leah para preguntarle que le parecia Pedro y...

...De pronto estaba en al anterior casa de mi Psicologo nada mas que este estaba abrazando a mi novia con ambas manos, besandola y no quize ver mas, trate de taparme los ojos, todas mis dudas acabadas, Leah se imprimaria, ella no seria mia nunca mas.

- Jacob despierta. Estaba sentado en un sofa que no recordaba haber visto jamas y dos personas me miraban. ¿Leah y Pedro?  
- ¿Que me paso?. Note como ella lo miraba ciegamente mientras el me traia un vaso se agua.  
- Te has desmayado.  
- ¿Mucho tiempo?  
- Una hora exacta.  
- Me perdi de mucho?  
- Jake te puede ayudar. Era la primera vez que escuchaba la voz de Leah desde que estabamos en mi casa.  
- En que?  
- Es un vampiro. ¿QUEEEEEEE? ESTO NO ESTABA PASANDO, MI NOVIA, QUE SE HABIA IMPRIMADO DE MI PSICOLOGO EL CUAL ESTABA ENTRE LOS POSIBLES NUEVOS RAROS, SERIA LA NOVIA DE UN VAMPIRO, nose si la imagine o que pero una voz en mi cabeza dijo LA HISTORIA SE REPITE, y no Leah se imprimio de un vampiro, Bella se enamoro de uno, es diferente en terminos de licantropos.  
- En parte lo sospeche desde un príncipio. Fue lo unico que pude decir  
- Mira se que todo esto es raro, triste, loco, pero el te puede ayudar a encontrar a Ness, mira cuando me di cuenta de lo que me pasaba rompi a llorar, estarias solo sin la persona de la que estabas imprimado, y le hable sobre ello a mi Pedro. Oir esas palabras costo, pero en el fondo la alegria estaba llegando a mi, poco a poco, tomaba lo de Leah y Pedro como algo que tenía que pasar y pensaba que ahora podria encontrar a Ness, lo que no habia dejado de querer desde que se fue.  
- ¿cOMO?.  
- El conoce a unos vampiros que vierona los Cullen, le abraron de el y de su hija. De no ser porque tenia dos personas decentes al lado hubiese empezado a saltar.  
- ¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿CUANDOOOO LOOSS VAMOSSS A VER?????????????. Ambos asintieron al habian predecido mi reacción  
- A uno lo veremos la semana que viene.  
- Que bueno, y diganme como piensan hacer?. Ambos me miraron extrañados  
- Con que?  
- Ustedes, contarles a todo el mundo su relación y eso.  
- Me pienso mudar.  
- Te acordas que eso ibamos a hacer?. Le dije acordandome de lo dicho hace solo un par de horas, como habian cambiado las cosas.  
- Si, me mudo con Pedro le guste a quien le guste. Lo decia por todos, eso me hizo pensar como lo tomaria Sam.  
- Bueno, me voy yo solo?. Ya no me tendria que preocupar por nada porque Leah seria feliz y yo pronto también,  
- Si quieres, yo mas tarde comunicare la noticia.  
Luego de una aparente visita al doctor de la cabeza nuestros destinos fueron cambiados, como te puede ayudar un Psicologo recien llegado no?.

Hola a todos. Dije mientras entraba a casa.  
Como nos fue en el doctor mente?. Me dijo Paul a carcajadas  
Mejor imposible. Todos los que estaban ocupados, ya que al parecer teniamos visitas se dieron vuelta.  
¿Que paso?. Note que entre sus caras se hallaban las de Sam y Emily  
Nada, me ayudo mucho, veran por mi animo.  
Y mi hermana?.  
Se fue a caminar  
Jake nos crees idiotas verdad?. Al parecer me habia olvidado de un gran detalle que excusa pondria a la ausencia de mi supuesta novia.  
No, les digo que la hermana de Seth se fue a caminar. Sam se levanto vino hacía mi y me tomo por la mano.

Después de haberme llevado a mi habitación, se sento en la cama y todo quedo silencioso.  
¿Que ocultas?  
Absolutamente nada.  
Sabes que no soy tarado, yo en tu lugar hablaria.  
Sam que te pasa, Leah fue a dar una vuelta, acaso eso te recuerda a las excusas que le ponias a ella cuando te ibas con Emily?. No quize decir eso, pero asi como asi me salio, en verdad el tenía que entender que ella debia ser feliz alguna vez. Me miro furioso.  
Aca hay algo mas, no lo dijare asi, ya mismo ire a buscarla.  
Vendra en minutos.  
Tras esas palabras cerro la puerta, la verdad entiendo porque se preocupa por Leah, estamos en el mismo lugar, nada mas que el tiene a Emily, si yo tuviese a Ness creo que ya ni estaria aquí.

**Aca los nombres del STAFF de cielo nocturno ^_^ **

**STAFF:**

Marta Cinck de Cullen

Creadora, Escritora & STAFF

Luli Cullen

Escritora & STAFF

Astrid Caraballo

Escritora & STAFF


	58. capitulo 57 impaciencia

**Nada de esto me pertenece, ni los personajes que son de S.M., ni la historia que le corresponde a dicha creadora**

57 impaciencia

Y de hecho de no ser por ella no estaria cubriendo a Leah, son cosas que se hacen bajo el efecto de la imprimación.  
- Puedo pasar?. Observe la puerta detenidamente, ¿Que me querria decir Seth?  
- Si.  
- Mira Jake se que mi hermana y vos no estan en el mejor momento pero esta vez es en serio no la hagas sufrir.  
- Ya no salgo con ella. tenía que saberlo, su hermana era feliz, y quizas pronto los dos lo seriamos, pero nosotros ya nunca volveriamos a ser uno si es que alguna vez lo fuimos.  
- ¿QUE?. Me dieron ganas de decirle LEAH SE IMPRIMIO  
- Me dejo. Porque asi había sido de una u otra manera, yo todavia no estaba preparado para hacerlo, pero si la posibilidad que creia verdaderia se hacía realidad, no tendría que prepararme y eso paso.  
- Ya hablare con ella, no te preocupes. IMPOSIBLE  
- No hace falta, quedamos como amigos. Su cara se torno de normal a estupefacta.  
- ¿Has visto algo que yo no?. Le dije bromeando  
- Simplemente no estoy enterado de muchas cosas que al parecer vos si. Se avivo.  
- Mira Seth por mi parte te digo que esperes tranquilo a que llegue Leah, todo esta mas que bien.  
- Lo dices asi?, quedarme tranquilo?  
- Se paciente, cuando venga te dira TODO. Acentue esa palabra que le ayudaria a entender.  
- NO PUEDO, mi hermana sufrio mucho, ahora vienes tu a decirme que te dejo , que vendra en un rato, creo que lo unico que te importa son los Cullen. AAAHH NOO ESTO NO ME LO ESPERABA.  
- MEJOR TE VAS. El tono de mi voz iba subiendo con cada letra que exclamaba.  
- Es que es eso cierto?, ella nunca te importo, eres un falso. Sentia ganas de pegarle un buen puñetaso, pero solo estaba sacado, tenia que tranquilizarme.  
- Lo siento no me gusta hablar de ese tema pense que lo sabias.  
- Jacob porfavor piensa en los demas, desde que ellos se fueron eres un completo tarado.  
- Vete.

Tras el chirrido de la puerta al cerrarse, me acoste en el piso que se encontraba muy frío. Espero que Leah llegue pronto, se me esta haciendo un gran quilombo por su ausencia.  
Mientras mi mente seguia en la deriva, dislumbre un album de fotos y lo agarre, al comtemplar las fotos me quede mudo, y eso que no estaba hablando, era una fotografia muy vieja de Leah y Sam, si que se veian bien, pero a la segunda ya se encontraba el con Emily, en la tercera estabamos todos en el cumpleaños de Seth, me di cuenta de que esas fotos eran raras, una de cada época, pero el al escuchar cerrarse la puerta de la entrada me levante de un salto y abri apenas la puerta. Al abrirla observe a Leah que estaba saludando a todos, quienes la miraban extrañados en busca de una respuesta.  
Me escondi bien para que no me viesen y me detuve a escuchar.

- Leah ¿Que paso?, cuentanos todo.  
- Me imprimi. Pude observar completamente la cara de todos, algunas eran de sorpresa, otras de asombro pero nadie había terminado de creer lo que escucharba.  
- No te habra parecido. Le dijo Sue extrañada.  
- Quieren que se los presente?. Todos miraron hacía la puerta y entro Pedro, las miradas atonitas se intercambiaban de una en una.  
- ES EL PSICOLOGO DE JACOB. Exclamaron todos al mismo tiempo  
- Si, lo vi y me imprimi, no lo pude evitar, ademas mirenlo. Todos entendieron, por fin, era imposible no notar como lo amaba, como deseaba ver a Ness.  
- ¿Como lo tomo el?. Dijo Sue  
- Bien, nos entendimos todos, y estamos juntos en todas. Al parecer esa parte estaba dirigida a mi.  
- ¿Y que piensas hacer?  
- Simplemente mudarme con el y porsupuesto ayudar a Jake a encontrar a Ness.  
- No lo dices encerio?  
- Creen que mentiria en una cosa asi?  
- No, es que de la nada nos dices que te imprimas que lo ayudaras a el, ademas ¿Como piensas hacer eso?  
Pedro es un vampiro, conoce otros vampiros nomadas que vieron a los Cullen.  
Me parece totalmente fuera de quicio todo esto Leah. Afirmo Sue.  
A mi no y si no les gusta me ire con el y ayudaremos a Jake.

**Aca los nombres del STAFF de cielo nocturno ^_^ **

**STAFF:**

Marta Cinck de Cullen

Creadora, Escritora & STAFF

Luli Cullen

Escritora & STAFF

Astrid Caraballo

Escritora & STAFF


	59. capitulo 58 negacion

**Nada de esto me pertenece, ni los personajes que son de S.M., ni la historia que le corresponde a dicha creadora**

58 negacion

- NO te iras a ningun lado sin hablar un buen rato con tu madre. Dijo Sue firmemente  
- Hagamos una cosa, porque no votan haber quien quiere que sea feliz y quien no?  
- Te la haremos mas dificil hablaras con todo el que desee una explicación, y yo encabezo la fila. Al decir esto Sue tomo la mano de Leah y se la llevo a mi habitación.  
Mientras tanto, todos estaban inmoviles cada uno diferente al otro, pero Sam me llamo la atención estaba furioso, Emily solo trataba de calmarlo y claro estaba le era imposible.  
Fui hacía Quil a ver que piensa el.  
- Tio como andas?.  
- Sorpendido, y vos?  
- Muy bien, esperando que esto se calme y que llegue la semana que viene.  
- ¿Mas sorpresas?  
- No lo se, por lo pronto mejor no contar mucho. Me miro decepcionado  
- Desconfiado.  
- ES SOBRE NESS, prefiero eliminar esperanzas, pero no puedo, podemos hablar de otra cosa?. Siempre hablabamos de mi, sera porque el no hacía mucho, pero en fin tenía vida.  
- Si supiese de que, aunque ahora que lo pienso viste lo que paso?  
- Dime  
- Murio la Peluquera. No lo podía creer la que yo tomaba por sospechosa, la chusma etc.  
- ¿Como?  
- Fue atacada por un animal, pero ya conocemos estos casos. ANIMAL = VAMPIRO, era raro pensar en los vampiros sin tomar en cuenta a Los Cullen.  
Personalmente yo sabia quienes eran esos vampiros, uno era el tal Stefan y el otro seria su compañero, el problema es tenerlos aqui, en ese momento me di cuenta de a quien debia mirar YA Billy.  
- ¿Donde esta mi padre?  
- En la cocina lo vi por ultima vez.  
Me adelante hacía allí donde vi a mi papa.  
- Billy.  
- Jacob. Dijo con voz seca  
- Mira quiero saber que piensas.  
- ¿Encerio?, nunca me pides opiñión en nada y cuando te lo doy no haces caso, que quieres saber acaso ¿Lo enojado que estoy?  
- ME AYUDARAN, ellos saben donde estan, les dire que no hagan mas daño pero no interfieras.  
- Eres capaz de sacrificar cualquier cosa por ellos y no es que este mal pero este es el lugar donde vives, y sabes que eres responsable de el tanto como los demas miembros de la manada.  
Eso era cierto, yo hace mucho que ni me molestaba en hacer patrullas.  
- lo se. Intente pero no lo podía contradecir, esta conversación no ayudaria en nada, yo se lo que Billy piensa LOS CULLEN SON UNA COSA PERO AHORA VIVIS ACA, Y TENES QUE CUIDAR TU LUGAR. Algo asi.  
- Sabes que se me pasara, mientras tanto no trates de que cambie de opiñión.  
Resignado me sente en una silla que encontre en el camino.  
- Perdona Jake tenías razon solo la cubriste, hiciste bien. Seth  
- Sin rencor?  
- Hablas por mi?  
- El unico papel que se interpretar es el mio. Me tendio la mano  
- Lo lamento.  
- voy a dar una vuelta vienes?  
- Creo que por unas horas deberias quedarte aca.  
- Necesito ir a ver el perimetro, hace mucho que no lo hago, ademas estoy cansado de estas discusiones, yo mas no puedo hacer, se que al final se arreglara todo. El me miro extrañado  
- ¿Te diste cuenta que desde que cortaste con mi hermana eres mas seguro?  
- No tuve el tiempo para pensar en eso, pero ahora que lo dices es cierto.  
- De modo que cuando vuelvas todo sera normal?  
- No veo el futuro, me voy Seth, voy a estar transformado.  
Me transforme a unos pocos metros ya que un diá como este : Griz, lleno de nubes, tormenta, no le gusta a muchas personas.  
Patrulle durante dos horas y nada, habria acumulado esperanzas de encontrar a Stefan o su compañero pero solo vi un par de perros. Al cabo de un rato me decidi por volver.  
La puerta se abrio antes de que intente siquiera apoyar mi mano en el picaporte.  
- JACOB ME MUDO CON PEDRO, cuando quieras pasate por casa, si quieres hoy mismo.  
- Lo hare.  
Al entrar Embry me miraba fijamente desde el extremo de la habitación  
- Todo salio genial, hable con Sue, me entendio, Con Sam admito que costo mas y no lo logre, pero no necesito su aceptación, y los demas todos felices.  
- Me alegro mucho, donde esta Sam ahora?  
- En el medio del bosque, en mi interior hay algo que me dice que se volvera a ir y esta vez solo. Su cara cambio.  
- No te pongas mal, hare lo posible para que eso no pase, pero hoy solo tengo planes para ir a visitarte.  
- Jajajajaj, nos vemos. No entedi su risa en verdad estaba alegre, eso era muy bueno, pero algo era evidente no era seguro que yo pudiese hacer volver a Sam. Si es que se iba.  
Decidido busque a Emily entre los pocos que quedaban, ya que al irse Leah, Sue y Seth la quisieron acompañar, uno se había ido a gritar por el bosque, Quil con Claire, quedaban Emily, Paul, Embry, Billy entre otros.  
Al dislumbrar su cara, vi como le caian las lagrimas, era de imaginarse.  
- Emily Sam te ama, esta imprimado de vos, pero sabes que por un lado le cuesta entender estas cosas, sobre todo porque los efectos de la licantropia comenzaron TODOS con el, ya volvera. Quize poder haberla calmado, pero en vez de eso empeoro.  
- Ess quee noo voollveeraa.  
- Si lo hara.  
- Creeme, me dijo que se iria para siempre.  
- ¿Conoces a tu novio?  
- Que te parece.  
- Te ama mas que a nadie en el mundo, estaban destinados, dale tiempo, es triste para el esto, nose explicarte bien porque, pero cuando vuelva seguro el mismo lo hace.  
- ES QUE NO VA A VOLVER. Rompio en sollozos, uno mas penoso que el otro y la abraze.  
- Quieres que lo valla a buscar verdad?. Asintio  
- Bien, pero deja de decir esas cosas, sabes perfectamente que tengo razon.  
- Lo sientto, Suerte voy a mejorar mi cara.

**Aca los nombres del STAFF de cielo nocturno ^_^ **

**STAFF:**

Marta Cinck de Cullen

Creadora, Escritora & STAFF

Luli Cullen

Escritora & STAFF

Astrid Caraballo

Escritora & STAFF


	60. capitulo 59 ida y vuelta

**Nada de esto me pertenece, ni los personajes que son de S.M., ni la historia que le corresponde a dicha creadora**

59 Ida y Vuelta

En el camino hacía el bosque desvie mi mente varias veces en Emily, su seguridad de no volverlo a ver era extrema, pero yo lo encontraria, siempre lo había hecho.  
Todos los bosques recorridos tenían algo en común, mismas plantas, vacio, animales, pajaros, jamas me olvidaria de aquel bosque en el que soñe con Ness, ese si contenia algo especial.  
Sin embargo con las horas me empece a preguntas cosas como ¿Donde estara?¿Se habra ido de verdad?¿Emily tendra razón?. Lo peor es que no me sentiria apto de mirarle a la cara si no lo hallaba, yo le había casi asegurado que lo encontraria, ¿Porque cometia estos errores?. Cada minuto recordaba su imagen sollozando, ella nunca me inspiro tristeza a ecepción de cuando Sam se va, si el se detuviese un momento a pensar cuanto la esta lastimando, pero lo entiendo perfectamente Leah permanece ahi en algun lugar de su mente, el siente culpa, y es solo que no se da cuenta que todo esta bien, la sensación que algunos nunca pueden aceptar después de haber hecho tanto daño.  
Recuerdos de el y yo, cuando lo odiaba, luego estaba todo el tiempo con el, y termino llendose, ahora vuelve, se va, ¿Y VOLVERA?  
Empece a repasar lugares a los que el iria, pero no conocia de verdad aquellos escapes, solo Emily sabria de ellos y por su tristeza es mejor no preguntarle. Había posibilidades el siempre hablaba de un bosque, Colina del Sol?, es cierto que hablaba de el pero estaba muy lejos, yo no iria ahi si me quisiese escapar, porque no seria capaz de alejarme tanto de ellos, aunque Sam es diferente a mi, no se cuanto siquiera, el tiene que estar allí.  
La colina que para Sam era hermosa y relajante a mi me sonaba a una gran molestia para la espalda, era imposible no caerte unas cuantas veces, y eso es porque no me quize convertir, mejor no escuchar sus pensamientos, lo invado, siempre pienso lo mismo de todos y al final los encuentro de una manera u otra, pero seria mas facil si me convirtiese o eso parece.  
En una de esas caidas normales descendi hasta un roble, ese me hizo acordar al bosque raro en el que volvi a verlo, a diferencia de que este roble era ¿IGUAL?, sin entender ningunas de mis suposiciones, teorías, pensamientos, preferi salir de ese lugar, solo mareos me venian al pensar en ello, donde los sueños son irreales, imposibles, donde hay otras cosas antes. Por ejemplo primero tengo que ayudar a Emily y a mi mismo, me debo una charla con Sam, con todo lo de Leah, Ness no supe prestarle atención y el es muy importante, luego tengo que seguir con mi tema, el que se viene postergando.  
Decidi ir a otra colina, LA SUDESTADA SE ASOMA, ese nombre me ha parecido aun de chico hasta grande un lugar muy calido, jamas entendi el nombre, porque nunca vino una sudestada estando yo, ni nadie que conociese, aunque en verdad ¿PORQUE SIEMPRE YO JACOB BLACK QUERIA ENCONTRARLE SIGNIFICADO A TODO?, a los sueños, los nombres, las colinas, las ocurrencias, las cosas que pasan, no podía aceptar que pasaban sino que tenía que saber porque, y mi respuesta es clara Desde que Ness no esta, necestio saber todo de todo, pienso que por ahi en esos significados halla una pista para encontrarla, en el fondo de todas mis situaciones esta ella, aunque quiera ayudar a Emily, buscar a Sam , el fin es Ness, esto me demuestra que cuando la encuentre podre pensar en todos, ayudarlos, estae seguro, pero ahora no tengo solución, si no es asi no tengo ninguna idea mejor.  
Esa acertada o erronea idea me empujo hacía la casa de Pedro y Leah, todavia no me acostumbraba a que ambos vivan bajo el mismo techo, fue todo muy rapido.  
Al llegar a la casa, sin darme cuenta no baje, me quede en el auto, con la mente en blanco, como si no estuviese seguro de mis actos, antes de poder poner un pie en la calle, cambie de parecer, tenía que decirle a Emily que no buscaria a Sam, yo le había dicho que lo encontraria y ella no merecia mentiras, o falsas esperanzas.  
- Soy yo Jacob.  
- ¿Lo encontraste?  
- No, porfavor sin preocupaciones, por algo creo que el volvera, y si no lo hace primero tengo que hacer algo, entiendeme, te recomiendo algo no te quedes en tu casa, anda con Leah si quieres yo ire para ya. Me miro dudosa  
- Tratare, en cuanto lo de acompañarte, lo lamento, pero quiero estar sola de verdad  
Me di la vuelta y abri la puerta que apenas había estado cerrada unos minutos, cuando ella me abrazo muy fuerte.  
- ¿Te podrias quedar conmigo?, necesito a alguien con quien hablar, y ese eres tu, tienes que saber muchas cosas, que pocos saben si es que se han enterado. Estuve por seguir derecho, e incluso alejarme, pero de que serviria.  
- Si, dime todo, en verdad no tengo otras cosas que hacer, o si estoy algo perdido.  
- Estamos iguales en algun sentido, yo no estoy perdida, se lo que pasa, y incluso me gustaria no saberlo, pero de alguna manera me siento en un laberinto.  
En mi memoria no recordaba haber hablado tanto con Emily en un día.  
- ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?  
- Hoy soy una informadora.  
- Cuando se fueron, me refiero a ustedes ya sabes, ¿adonde huyeron?, si es que se puede llamar a eso una huida.  
- A la colina del sol.  
- Hoy estuve ahi, pero hui.  
- ¿Porque?  
- Fue donde me encontro Sam, cuando soñe con Ness, cuando hablo con Leah, es un recuerdo raro y adormecido a la vez.  
- Podrias haberte quedado, a investigar, quizas descubrias algo.  
- ¿Que me estas queriendo decir?  
- Mira, tengo dos cosas para decirte, y una te la dire hoy, mañana la otra si te quedas esta noche.  
- ¿Aqui?  
- Si quieres afuera convertido, nose porque te necesito, o si se cuando te explique la primera cosa entenderas.  
- Bien, dime.  
- Sam te quiere muchisimo, eres una de las personas que mas quiere, estamos Leah, vos y yo, al enterarse de que dos de esas personas que quiere tanto estaban juntas, y sobre todo Leah, quizo irse, me dijo que no podria soportarlo, yo pense que eran celos, o esas cosas que piensan las mujeres aveces, el me dijo que no, presiento que no les ira bien, por eso prefiero no ver como sufren ambos, los ayudare desde lejos, aunque no lo sepan. La pare no podía escuchar tanto de una, era demasiado simplemente mucho.  
- Para.  
- Te tengo que contar todo, escuchame. Su voz fue tan implorante, que le indique que siguiese  
- Cuando nos fuimos a Colina del sol, vivimos muy bien, fue como una renovación de nosotros mismos, pero en el fondo sabiamos que teniamos que ver que les pasaba a ustedes, entonces comenzamos a ir sin que lo sepan. Eso me sorprendio, pensando en que momento me senti perseguido...?  
- Fuimos claro, cuando entendimos que algunas cosas cambiaban decidimos aparecer, Sam te encontro y eso nos dio una idea de lo que HABIA que hacer.  
- Y bien, ¿Que es lo que yo no se?.  
- Espera, entonces eso es lo que sabes pero hay cosas que no...

**Aca los nombres del STAFF de cielo nocturno ^_^ **

**STAFF:**

Marta Cinck de Cullen

Creadora, Escritora & STAFF

Luli Cullen

Escritora & STAFF

Astrid Caraballo

Escritora & STAFF


	61. capitulo 60 espera

**Nada de esto me pertenece, ni los personajes que son de S.M., ni la historia que le corresponde a dicha creadora**

60 Espera

Me estaba impacientando, no era facil lograrlo, pero ultimamente ya sentia que perdia tiempo si no conseguia algo que me sirviese estaba hecho un tarado.  
Bueno encontramos una pista para llegar a Ness.  
Pedro conoce a Stefan el me ayudara.  
Jake no confiamos en el amigo de Pedro, esta ocasionando disturbios, prefeririamos encontrarla por nosotros mismos.  
¿Como es la pista?  
Parecera cualquier cosa pero es mucho mejor de lo que parece.  
LA PISTA!.  
Baja el tono, no soy tu amiga ni tu novia podrias omitir los gritos. Era cierto, ahora sabia que ambos solo pensabamos en el otro como amigo de mi novio, novia de mi amigo.  
Lo siento  
Los Cullen tienen una perra, no lo creeras, lose, pero con la hija que tienen, carece de sentido que tengan mascota ¿o no?, tiene un medallón con dirección, tel, cel, etc, todavía no entiendo como fueron tan distraidos.  
Primero no viven pensando en mi, nisiquiera deben pensar que los busco, Segundo en que me puede ayudar un perro con telefono falso, celular, dirección etc.  
¿Falso?  
Los conozco, no son precisamente IDIOTAS.  
Uhh, igual es un problema menor, al perra esta entrenada, nada mas que la capturamos.  
¿Que tipo de perra es?  
Una chiquita.  
Todo esto se estaba pasando de LOCO, ¿Porque todos me ayudaban a buscarlos?, Leah sentiria culpa pero en fin Stefan era un problemático, Sam para que lo hacía, no le agradaban los Cullen, y COMO SEA todo raro, la pregunta era ¿Un perro me ayudaria?  
Bueno vamos a dormir  
Tienes mas camas ademas de la de tuya?  
No  
Piensas que yo dormire contigo?  
Te ayudara, no te puedo decir nada mas.  
Las cosas se me estaban poniendo de claras a oscuras por un lado mi vida es una locura, pero asi nunca.  
Al acostarme la cama era increiblemente comoda, jamas había dormido en una asi  
Hasta mañana  
Que tengas dulces sueños. Si claro, con todas las noticias que me había dado y durmiendo con ella, tendria el mejor sueño de mi vida, como no.

Ness ya encontraras a tu perra. ¿Rosalie?  
No es asi, hace días que se fue, ¿Porque sigue sin aparecer?  
Jasper y Emmett estan en su busqueda, es que no pueden ir muy lejos.  
¿Donde estan?  
No lo se, solo te puedo decir que esperes, se paciente  
LA NECESITO, ella siempre esta. Y dicho esto las lagrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos.

Acababa de soñar con ella, pero no estaba yo ahi, veia su vida, y estuve tan atraido por la imagen que no logre prestar atención a lo demas, solo recuerdo que todo era rosa.

¿Estas bien?. Emily  
Si  
Estabas gritando, sonaste aterrador, dudo que no se halla despertado medio vecindario.  
Vi a Ness en un sueño, pero era algo tan rato, la veia en su vida, ella lloraba porque no encontraba a su perra.  
Por eso te dije que durmieses conmigo, es una cama especial, Sam soño hace poco que una perra estaba perdida en el bosque, la busco y era esta.  
Extraordinario, cuando usaremos a la perra para encontrarlos?  
La semana proxima  
¿QUE?.  
Todo a su tiempo, te diria que hablaras con Sam  
Pero?  
Nose cuando vuelve  
Y la semana proxima, ¿Porque?  
Me dijo que volvia en una semana SI O SI.  
Que linda forma de dejarte abandonada. La confianza con Emily era algo inevitable, era tan dulce, pero bastaba para hacerla rabiar como para darte cuenta que tenía carácter  
A mi nadie me abandona, y ahora porque no me haces el favor de irte a otro lado, ya soñaste.  
Nunca se sabe si hay una segunda vez.  
Esta es una ecepción, nos vemos, ahorrate el gracias.  
Había conseguido verla enojada, buenisimo, hace rato queria verlo, ahora adonde se puede ir a las mire el reloj y me quede pausado ¿5? de la mañana, bien si Pedro es un vampiro y Leah no, ya tengo destino.  
Hasta la casa de Pedro fui transformado fue una ridiculez de mi parte, pero el auto estaba en mi casa, y mis piernas humanas no tenian ganas de caminar, al llegar me transforme y listo.  
¿Tocaba el timbre?, la despertaria, mmm donde va un vampiro cuando se aburre, pense en Edward pero el solo se limitaba a mirar a Bella, decidi ir al parque de la casa, quien sabe por ahi le gustaba el aire libre, ovbio que le gustaba, estaba en la pileta.  
Linda manera de nadar.  
Bella manera de meterte en una casa. Dijo mientras salia de la pileta  
Viste, me invitaron a cenar pero no pude darme el gusto de llegar puntual. Me dirigió una mirada un tanto obstinada pero la deje pasar.  
¿Necesitas algo?  
Se que conoces a alguien que vió a Ness, dime todo lo que sepas.  
Llego hasta un bosque cercano, pero la casa según el estaria a un km de distancia.  
Gracias por intentar ayudarme. Recorde que seria mejor no avisarles de mi otra pista, por si se escapaba o algo asi, los problemas siempre estan.  
¿INTENTAR?, te ayudare no lo dudes.  
Me voy  
A tu casa a esta hora, juraria que mi padre no me hubiese dejado, tenemos una cama mas. Dude si aceptar pero no tenía mas opción, de paso conoceria el interior de la casa.  
Al mostrarme la habitación había mencionado que allí dormiria su hijo, Leah no le conto, ah y el sabe de que se puede tener hijos entre vampiro y humana, aunque nose si se dio cuenta que con licantropa, mejor no abro mi bocota.  
Adoptado, se que no podemos tener hijos.  
Me ire a dormir, suerte.

**Aca los nombres del STAFF de cielo nocturno ^_^ **

**STAFF:**

Marta Cinck de Cullen

Creadora, Escritora & STAFF

Luli Cullen

Escritora & STAFF

Astrid Caraballo

Escritora & STAFF

esta es mi manera de perdirle perdon por haber tardado tantisimo...

nos leemos en los proximo y espero que hayan disfrutado los capitulos =)


	62. capitulo 61 un dia con cielo despejado

**Nada de esto me pertenece, ni los personajes que son de S.M., ni la historia que le corresponde a dicha creadora**

61 un dia con cielo despejado

Ya acostado me sentía bien, como si no necesitara ni una hora de sueño, pero las necesitaba, mañana tendría que hacer muchas cosas.  
Desperté por las voces de Leah y Pedro ambos hablaban bajo pero no lograban que no me llegase la voz.  
Hubiese querido levantarme y hablar con ellos, pero antes debía prever algunas cosas como por ejemplo, hablar con Emily de nuevo, volver a casa, hablar con Quil, Embry, esas cosas que necesitaba hace rato, las que estaban a mi alcance porque Ness estaba cerca pero no del todo.  
-Jake perdona que te despierte así, pero tenemos que hablar con vos-dijo leah que se encontraba sentada en el borde de la cama a mi lado.  
- Díganme.-Esperaba que dijeran algo sobre Stefan.  
-Sabemos la pista que encontró Sam, trata de encontrarla con ellos, y nosotros haremos lo mismo por nuestra parte.- ¿Cómo sabían de la pista? -Buena idea no se me había ocurrido-.  
-Sera lo mas rápido, Pedro dice que sus amigos fueron cerca de Ottawa pero no podría asegurar nada.-  
-Me gustaría ir ya- dije - Hable con Emily, conviene ir en una semana tal vez, sabemos porque te lo decimos-  
-Bueno, me iré con Billy.- dije mientras me paraba de la cama  
-¿Estas bien?-  
-Avísenme sobre cualquier cosa, iré de fiesta con los chicos- Ambos me miraron sorprendidos  
-¿DE FIESTA?-  
-Estoy cerca de encontrarla, se que lejos aun, pero nada mejor que saber que hay esperanza- ya habían dos pistas estaba seguro que la encontraría.  
- Me encanta que hables así, te acompañaremos hacía ya, iré a ver a mi madre-  
-GRACIAS- Era lo menos que podía decirles.

Llegamos y Billy y Sue nos esperaban con el almuerzo, estaban todos reunidos.  
-¿Chicos como andan?- pregunte al entrar  
-¿Bien, y tú?-Respondieron todos  
- Aquí queriendo festejar- dije mientras hacía que bailaba.  
-¿Y qué festejamos?-pregunto seth impaciente tanto a él como a mí nos gustan las fiestas.  
- Estoy seguro de encontrarla, y aun si así no fuese se que la encontrare no parare-.  
- Mejor así, veras que en poco tiempo estarás a su lado- Dijo Sue  
Eso era lo que quería, verla después de años en los que habían pasado tantas cosas, desde que no pare de pensar en ella, a estar con Leah, dudar, buscarla, soñarla y ¿encontrarla?  
- Si, me gustaría encontrarme con ella, y lo he soñado tanto ya no sé como será en realidad, no lo podre creer-dije imaginando aquel momento mágico, mi corazón empezó a palpitar a millón no aguantaba la alegría de solo pensarlo.  
-Veras que si, ahí dejaras de pensar en todo, seguirás tu vida con ella, contándose las cosas que quieran e iniciando otras- dijo Quil antes de meterse un gran bocado de comida en la boca.  
- Ahora díganme ¿qué creen que hare hoy?- Muchos me miraron con esa cara de ES CLARO, y otros simplemente se detuvieron a pensar.  
-Una fiesta, dejaras todo de lado y mañana empezara la búsqueda- Me di vuelta al no reconocer la voz. Era Sam  
-¿Que haces por aquí?- me sorprendió demasiado verlo hay sentado.  
-No quería perderme un día en el que el cielo este despejado- Ambos nos entendíamos perfectamente, y claro era inevitable no reír.  
- Hiciste bien, hablaremos mañana, por ahora solo inviten a todo aquel que este aburrido, por la vereda, el que sea-

Al cabo de unas horas había más de 100 personas en la casa de Billy, ya no importaba siquiera el espacio, muchos fueron hacía fuera otros cerca, y aun así estábamos todos unidos. Ver a todos bailando con música, mirándome, yo solo tenía un objetivo distraerlos, que tengan un descanso, ese que tanto se merecían por haberme ayudado en todas mis locuras.  
- Jacob ven acá- dijo Embry mientras bailaba con una chica cuyo nombre desconozco me miraba intensamente, pero aun así no preste atención a la voz.  
- Estoy esperando.- Mire para todos lados, hay Leah.  
-¿Que pasa?- dijo  
-Te conozco demasiado creí que lo sabías, acaso piensas que me creo esto de que será un día despejado, para todos pero no lo es para vos, si quieres vamos a algún lugar y hablamos, esto de festejar no me gusta, cuando estés con ella si será apropiado- Opinaba igual pero no podía negarles a todos diversión.  
-Sera mejor quedarnos, ¿Me cede una canción señorita?- dije estirando mi mano.  
-Eso no se pregunta- dijo tomando mi mano estirada.  
Comenzamos a bailar justo una lenta, tendría que haberlo predicho. Mientras bailábamos empecé a sentir que éramos el centro de la fiesta, todos nos miraban  
Se escuchaban comentarios como, ¿NO SE HABIAN SEPARADO?, o SON SOLO AMIGOS. No podía afirmar haberme olvidado de Leah creo que estaría mintiendo, eso permanecía de alguna manera en mí, pero que mas podía hacer, de todos modos es solo un baile.  
- ¿Le permite al novio un baile con su prometida?-Era Pedro quien me miraba y lucia una sonrisa un tanto irónica.  
-¿Prometida?- dije  
- Nos casaremos en dos meses, pronto les llegara la invitación a todos. -¿CASARSE?, tan rápido, apenas se conocían, bueno si era cierto se amaban pero me lo decía así, calma.  
-Los felicito, ahorrare para un buen regalo, se lo merecen-Estoy seguro de que no podría haber mentido peor, pero en fin no les iba a decir ¿QUE LES PARECE ESPERAR UN AÑO?  
-No te preocupes, con que asistas bastara.-Dijo Leah en un tono serio, como si fuese a faltar no me lo perdería era una muy buena amiga  
-Preferiría que tengan un recuerdo mío, ambos-dije mientras le unía las manos  
- Así será.-Exclamo Pedro tratando de finalizar la conversación para poder bailar. Luego de esas alteraciones en mi estado de ánimo, Sam vino hacía mi.  
-¿No crees que sería mejor que el día sea normal?-  
-Quiero que los demás tengan uno mejor, el mío es como todos.-  
- Sígueme- Cruzo entre la muchedumbre hasta llegar al bosque fuimos rápido para dejar de escucharlos o eso pensaba yo.  
-Pensabas que te haría esperar una semana para buscarla, mañana mismo probaremos con la perra a ver adonde nos lleva.- Al escuchar sus palabras sentí que una chispa de emoción corría por mi cuerpo.  
-Si lo creía, no quiero parecer un tarado, pero te quiero- baje la cabeza por la pena.  
-Ya lo pareces, y ahorrémonos las cursilerías-  
-No podre dormir- dije imaginándome que pasaría toda la noche pensando en ese desconocido perro que me traería de vuelta a el amor de mi vida.  
-Podemos acampar en colina del Sol si quieres, así no tendrás que esperar solo- - SERA UN PLACER, LLEVARE COMIDA-  
-Llevaremos-Dijo y comenzó a reír.

**Aca los nombres del STAFF de cielo nocturno ^_^ **

**STAFF:**

Marta Cinck de Cullen

Creadora, Escritora & STAFF

Luli Cullen

Escritora & STAFF

Astrid Caraballo

Escritora & STAFF


	63. capitulo 62 desesperacion

**Nada de esto me pertenece, ni los personajes que son de S.M., ni la historia que le corresponde a dicha creadora**

62 Desesperación

Luego de comprar comida para un batallon, y preparar ropa para unos días, fuimos hacía Colina del Sol, donde preparamos la carpa y nos sentamos abajo de un arbol, eran apenas las 5 de la tarde, y nosotros dos sentados sin hacer nada importante.  
_ Podriamos ir a algun lado no?  
_ Claro, ¿Adonde?  
Estuve apunto de sugerir un boliche o algo asi, pero por una cosa o la otra preferi no hacerlo, aunque si no haciamos eso podriamos, mmm  
_ Llamar a Seth. El me miro sorpresivo  
_ Para?.  
El pequeño a Sam no le caia tan bien como a mi, aveces me parecia raro que pueda ser tan serio y eso, ya que en fin es su problema.  
_ Me estoy aburriendo.  
_ Te hara bien aburrirte de vez en cuando, te la pasas pensando o paseando. Trate de mirarlo enojado, me molestaba que me lo diga  
_ Bien, ¿Invitamos a Seth o que?  
_ Eres terco, invitalo, me ire por ahi. Lo unico que faltaba, eso quedaria muy mal, ¿acaso le costaba tanto un poco de educación?, no es que yo pudiese hablar mucho pero era el hermano de su ex novia.  
_ ¿Porque lo haces?.  
_ ¿Hacer que?  
_ Y esto, de verdad Seth es muy bueno, no veo porque alejarse de el.  
_ No entiendes, soy yo no el chico, estoy algo malhumorado.  
_ Sam, deja de ser asi aprende a sobre llevar las situaciones.  
_ ¿Crees que es facil?, pense que te había sido suficiente con tus situaciones  
_ Si aprendi, pero no entiendo cuales son tus problemas.  
_ Muchos, no quieres saber. Odiaba cuando la gente me decia esas cosas, no quieres saber, no les seria mas facil decir prefiero guardarmelo, pero no encima te ponen mal.  
_ Dime. Me miro inseguro pero al parecer se preparaba para hablar.  
_ Amo a Emily mas que a nadie en el mundo, y ese es mi problema.  
_ Mi fuerte no es la adivinanza crei que lo sabias  
_ La noto distante.  
_ Imposible  
_ Lo se, por eso estoy asi, no puedo creer como estoy tan mal para creer eso de ella  
_ ¿Creer que?  
_ La vi con alguien.  
_ Su amigo, pariente etc.  
_ Le pregunte y comento que un ex novio.  
_ Me voy a dar una vuelta, ve a verla quizas comprendas que eres un paranoico y no digo que yo no lo sea. Al irme me di cuenta que la ultima parte sobro.  
¿Que podria hacer?, a claro Seth, agarre el movil y lo llame :  
_Jake  
_ ¿Quieres venir?  
_ Si, ¿donde andas?  
_ Nos encontramos en Colina del Sol, al Sur. Temia que Sam no fuese a hablar con Emily.  
_ Bueno.  
Por lo terco de querer ver si era rapido fui caminando hasta el norte cosa que hizo que Seth me esperaba durante unos 10 minutos.  
_ ¿Como andamos?. Buena pregunta, eso quisiera saber yo, ansioso por mañana, aunque sabia que si Sam no mejorara no podía alentarlo a que me acompañe o si pero eso no seria de buen amigo.  
_ Raros, ¿vos?  
_ Bien, vengo a divertirte y a informarte.  
_ Cuentame  
_ Leah se casara en dos meses, enviara las invitaciones pronto, y Pedro quiere que sea su testigo, no te parece algo raro, yo pense que preferiria a sus amigos, esos vampiros, ni hablamos. Casamiento, ese tema que tanto me había sorprendido, si me lo hubiese dicho ella, pero empezó el.  
_ Alegrate, tu hermana estara contenta. Me miro extrañado  
_ No es por nada, pero aveces preferiria que no se hubiese imprimado de ese, se la veia bien con vos, osea ya sabes cuando podian.  
_ Seth ahora los dos seremos felices, es preferible una pareja feliz y los de su alrededor en desacuerdo que una pareja triste y todos contentos.  
_ Ella no estaba triste y si no la hubieses llevado al Psicologo no estaria ahora con él.  
_ Era mas su tristeza que la felicidad, debes comprender, ademas de una u otra manera hubiesemos terminado y creo que esta es la mejor.  
_ Puede ser, en fin, cuando empiezas la busqueda?. Dudosa pregunta.  
_ Todo depende del animo de nuestro Alfa.  
_ Tengo mas información aunque decidi omitirla. No quize decirle nada pero fue imposible evitarlo  
_ A que viste a Emily con otro?. Y rei para que me indique que no, a lo que en vez de eso asintio.  
_ ¿Como sabias?  
_ Tire cualquier cosa.  
_ Vamos  
_ Sam los vio, le dije que no sea tarado y reflexione. Seth se sonrio.  
_ Yo que el voy y me quedo con ella, se que lo ama pero ultimamente el se distancio mucho de ella, quizas eso hizo que ande con otros.  
_ Si , el solo dice que ella esta distante, pero desaparecio por mucho tiempo, un día ella estaba llorando, y aunque me dijo que no era nada hay algo que no me cierra.  
_ Pero claro con lo reservados que son los dos no tenemos que esperar que abran la boca.  
_ Tal vez, postergue la busqueda, tengo que ayudarlos.  
_ No deberias, son sus problemas.  
_ Yo tuve que ver con ellos, me gustaria volver todo como antes desde que ellos se fueron...  
Hace mucho que no recordaba ese momento, pero sin embargo seguia grabado claramente en alguna parte de mi, la cual trataba de no despertar.  
_ Te acompañare si es necesario, pero deja que se las arreglen solos, mira hiciste una fiesta para que disfruten, vas con Sam cuando esta la mar de deprimido y ahora quieres ayudarlos, solo vete, a mi después de todo no me vendria nada mal una aventura. ¿Tendría razón?  
_ Dejame pensarlo.  
_ Siempre lo postergas, anda y buscala, las oportunidades no se quedan quietas, se van, si Sam se queda yo voy, fijate podemos llevar a Embry.  
_ Buena idea, lamento decirlo pero es muy acertada.  
_ Ven, vamos a buscarlos  
_ ¿Y Sam?  
_ Lo dejaremos abandonado.  
Nose si es que estaba planeado o que pero en el camino nos encontramos a Embry con tres bolsos.  
_ Destino : Ottawa. Dijo Embry al verme  
_ No crees, que primero tendriamos que ir por la perra. Dijo Seth  
_ ¿Quien sabe donde la guardaron?. Solte exasperado  
_ En mi casa, no preguntes porque Sam afirmo que era un lugar seguro.  
La casa de Seth era grande, Harry había trabajado durante mucho tiempo para ampliarla, ya que queria que la hereden sus hijos o nietos, y lo logro la casa se encontraba en perfectas condiciones pintada de un ladrillo intermedio y con techo de tejas azuladas, sillones por doquier, cuadros, y lo mejor un gran televisor, nada mejor que ver un partido.  
_ Linda choza  
_ Dices eso siempre que vienes. Dijo Seth  
_ Es que, me recuerda a una. No sabia a cual, pero se me hacía mas que familiar  
_ Esperen busco a la perra y vengo. Mientras esperabamos ya que al parecer traeria comida, y un abrigo, correa, nos sentamos a ver el noticiero donde gracias a Embry no desmaye.  
En la tele se encontraba Ness junto a unas dos chicas buscando a su perra al parecer habian salido de coladas pero yo las veia como las estrellas.  
_ ¡DEJALO!. Embry me miro horrorizado mientras que yo me acercaba a la tele al punto de parecer uno de esos chicos adictos a la TV o chicas que ven famosos en la tele, nada me importaba.  
_ Chicos, la tengo, apurense. Senti una voz pero mis oidos no oian claro  
_ Espera, hasta que no la dejen de apuntar nos tendremos que quedar si no queremos salir lastimados. Al cabo de unos minutos pasaron a edición deportiva y empece a llorar de felicidad y de angustia : Que podía decir la había visto por la tele, por donde uno ve a la gente lejana, y ahora la iria a buscar.

**Aca los nombres del STAFF de cielo nocturno ^_^ **

**STAFF:**

Marta Cinck de Cullen

Creadora, Escritora & STAFF

Luli Cullen

Escritora & STAFF

Astrid Caraballo

Escritora & STAFF


	64. capitulo 63 inconvenientes

**Nada de esto me pertenece, ni los personajes que son de S.M., ni la historia que le corresponde a dicha creadora**

63 Inconvenientes

_ Listo, podemos ir llendo. Ambos me miraron y rieron.  
_ ¿Crees que iremos sin hablar del tema?.  
Eso esperaba, no eramos chicas, no necesitaban que les cuente todo, ademas ellos estaban ahi, la unica diferencia es que yo senti que traspasaba la tele.  
_ Si creo eso.  
_ Pues te equivocas, vamos Embry sientate tendremos para largo rato. Dijo Seth  
_ ¿No lo dices encerio?  
_ Vamos, no mentiria en algo asi amigo. Me dijo Seth mientras apollaba sus pies en un cojin.  
_ Saben que solo me- Embry interrumpió  
_ Ademas de casi desmayarte, y de tener que agarrarte, luego fuiste hacía la tele y te hipnotizo, si no quieres que dibulguemos esto di algo.  
_ ¿El amor te vuelve idiota?  
_ Eso ya te paso.  
_ Jajaja, que gracioso, si no se apuran ire SOLO. Me hubiese gustado no gritarles pero me sacaban de quicio no había nada que contar, me hacían acordar a mi hermana Rebecca cuando venia con sus amigas a casa y ellas le decian cuentanos todo, y HABÍAN IDO A LA MISMA FIESTA. Es impresionante pero ella lo hizo se los conto todo, con lujo de detalles, y claro que mejor cosa que te pidan que cuentes tu mejor momento, aunque yo diria ¿No te das cuenta que perdes tiempo, ahora podrias estar pasando todo?.  
_ Moririas de aburrimiento. Seguro, sin ellos seria un Depre pero que mas da, si no me querian ayudar. Me levante de la silla y fui lentamente hacía la entrada.  
_ Que lastima, hubiesemos preferido que dieses señales de que somos buenos comicos.  
_ Si fuese graciosa la situación los entenderia, pero LA VI en la tele, es como ver a mi Idola/o por ahi, es de Fabula.  
_ Y bueno, piensa nosotros animales no somos asi que tranquilo. Dijo Embry mientras agarraba a Seth y lo traia conmigo.  
_ Miren, que tal si vamos mañana, ya he tenido bastante por hoy. No pude preeveerlo los dos vinieron y me agarraron de atrás y adelante.  
_ No te arruinaras la vida tu mismo en todo caso dejanos eso a nosotros.  
Eran repugnantes, sin embargo no les podía negar la razón,  
_ Bueno. Me soltaron bruscamente, y nos transformamos al llegar al bosque, en ese momento se me dió por pensar ¿Cuando volveriamos?¿Como avisariamos que nos fuimos?, Todas mis respuestas se respondieron de una, Sam.  
Mientras corriamos ambos cantaban una canción la cual después de horas se me hizo insoportable sonaba asi :  
Tres mosqueteros van en busca de una doncella en peligro.  
No esta en peligro!  
Bueno, tres mosqueteros van con su amigo a buscar su doncella. Seth colmaria toda mi paciencia.  
En un momento empece a calcular cuanto faltaba para llegar a Ottawa hasta que algo llego a mi mente, NOS OLVIDAMOS DE LA PERRA!.  
Oh, no. Dijo Seth al mismo tiempo que exclamaba un gruñido  
Volvamos. Dijo Embry  
Perderiamos mucho tiempo, valla alguno de los dos.  
¿Porque no podemos ir todos?. Dijo Seth, siempre voy yo.  
Piensa con la cabeza.  
No tiene. Dijo Embry  
Ire pero si no vuelvo.  
Te esperaremos sentados y en forma humana, solo procura que no te vean.  
Lo hare  
Al convertirnos me acerque al bolso y me cambie, seria terrible encontrarnos a alguien en este estado : Media camiseta rota y si es que quedaba algo del pantalon.  
_ ¿Podriamos ir a dar una vuelta?  
_ Conocemos a Seth, si no nos ve se ira.  
_ Entonces hagamos algo, me aburro. Embry se aburrida facil un día mientras Quil y yo hablabamos de Claire y Ness, el no paraba de decir : Saben que hay tantas chicas en el mundo.  
_ Quieres hacer algo te tengo dos hermosas opciones : Vas por ahi, o te quedas conmigo haciendo lo que se te ocurra. Aseguro que estuvo por optar por la primera.  
_ Eeemm me quedo, definitivamente.  
Con Embry eramos muy amigos pero simplemente aveces no teniamos tema de conversación, con el solo podía hablar de : Todo, ecepto la imprimación, le frustaba ser uno de los normales, yo en su lugar estaria contento, ¿Que tiene de bueno estar imprimado y sufrir asi?, tenía suerte, aunque yo en su lugar buscaria a alguien.  
_ Llegue ¿Me extrañaron?. Ambos admitimos que no.  
_ Gracias.  
_ Deberiamos ponerle un nombre,¿No creen?. Que raro que Ness no le halla puesto, ella es de esas que le ponen nombre a todo.  
_ Fijate bien en el collar, dudo que no tenga un apodo siquiera.  
_ Jakelina, asi se llama. J-A-K-E-LINA, la primera parte era Jake, como solian llamarme algunos de ellos, Bells, Ness, no lo puedo creer, SE ACUERDA DE MI, AUN.  
_ Jake tiene tu apodo en su nombre. Dijo Embry  
_ Y seguro que cuando la llaman le dicen Jake Jake veni para aca. Dijo Seth  
_ Estan sugiriendo, que tengo nombre de perra?  
_ No, te parece.  
Luego de esos minutos de risa me detuve a mirar a la perra, llevaba puesta ¿ROPA?, donde se vió un perro vestido, ALICE, era linda, no precisamente mi estilo pero al parecer si el de Nessie. La agarre de la correa y la lleve a dar un paseo  
_ Hay que tierno.  
_ Dime, ¿Como haremos para llevarla mientras nos transformamos?. Dijo Seth, el cual para nuestra suerte siempre pensaba en el grano.  
_ Mejor que no nos transformemos, me da la impresión de que se morira de un infarto. Comento Embry.  
_ Exagerado, aunque de todos modos, por las dudas. No valla a ser que pase.  
Fuimos caminando, mientras seguiamos a Jaki, me gusto ese apodo, y la seguimos un largo rato, y si al parecer iba hacía su casa.

**Aca los nombres del STAFF de cielo nocturno ^_^ **

**STAFF:**

Marta Cinck de Cullen

Creadora, Escritora & STAFF

Luli Cullen

Escritora & STAFF

Astrid Caraballo

Escritora & STAFF

como recibi muchos lindos r/r... aunque que este en el trabajo y a punto de irme les subo otro capi mas...

gracias por seguirme apoyando con la historia ^^


	65. capitulo 64 promesas

**Nada de esto me pertenece, ni los personajes que son de S.M., ni la historia que le corresponde a dicha creadora**

64 Promesas

Mientras seguiamos a Jaki, me puse a pensar en algunas ideas que me fueron surgiendo, cosas que seguro podrian o no pasar como : Las que mas temor me daban eran algunas como la de que Rosalie siga igual que antes, nunca le había tenido miedo, es mas en un momento me acostumbre a su forma de ser pero al verla por ultima vez cuando me dijo Estara mejor sin vos, comprendi que su odio seguia ahi donde siempre y eso me pareció muy triste, otras de mis ideas se basaban en Bella, todavía me quedaban esperanzas de que ella convenza a Edward, aunque estaba seguro de que eso no seria posible, y que las cosas tendrian que ser a mano armado, no creo que me dejen verla pero no me ire sin hacerlo. Aun en mis pensamientos, me detuve a ver a mi alrededor y comprendi que Embry y Seth me miraban absortos, al parecer estaba muy serio, ido mejor dicho.  
_ ¿Que pasa?.  
_ Estabas lejos. Comento Seth, que aveces a pesar de ser gracioso era muy inteligente  
_ No, en el centro de mi cabeza. Afirme  
_ ¿En que pensabas?. Dijo Embry  
_ Solo en lo que viene. Los dos se dispusieron a seguir a Jaki sin decir palabra  
Hubiera querido seguir hablando, lo necesitaba, pero todavía tenía tiempo, y ademas en lo que a mi respecta lo mejor sera no pensar en nada si al fin de cuentas, yo me imagino algo de lo que pasara.  
Luego de un par de horas me vi perdido, buscando a Seth me choque con Embry.  
_ Lo siento, ¿Y Seth?  
_ Siguió de largo. Con Jaki claro, el le había tomado un buen cariño a esa perra, yo esperaba ya tener tiempo.  
Me calle porque por ahi el preferia silencio pero al minuto demostro lo contrario.  
_ Jake todo estara bien, y si no es asi estaras con Ness.  
_ Con respecto a eso quiero saber tu opiñion de algunas cosas.  
_ Dime  
_ Bueno sobre Leah y yo, nuestra separación, su futuro casamiento, Sam y Emily.  
_ Mira trato de no comentar mis pensamientos porque no se si son agradables y acertados pero si insistes te dire : primero tu separación con Leah me pareció bien, pero no acertada, por mi parte pienso que le tendrias que haber explicado la situación, que tenias que optar por una o la otra, y querias a Ness, pero la llevaste a un Psicologo, en cuanto a su futuro casamiento, no es este encontra, pero tendrian que esperar, estaran enamorados y todo bien, pero hay algo que no me cierra, en cuanto a Sam y Emily se mucho de esta situación y es un tanto agobiante. Sus comentarios me parecieron nuevos y aceptables.  
_ ¿Puedes comentarme algo de Sam?  
_ No es que no quiera, simplemente habria que cerrar la boca en estas ocasiones.  
_ Yo lo quiero ayudar a el y a Emily. Me miro dudando.  
_ Te dire, mira como sabes el vió a Emily con otro, y desconfió totalmente, todo esto es por su alejamiento, ella me ha dicho que el cada vez estaba mas distante y que ella misma dudaba de que el era el de siempre, en cuanto a Sam se metió mucho en otros asuntos, resta decir que Em solo se ve con un viejo amigo, pero si el no hace nada nose lo que podría pasar.  
_ Es que no entiendo si el la ama, esta imprimado.  
_ Si pero aveces la imprimación falla, uno puede estar en un estado asi y salir con otra persona, tenemos ejemplos claros-Dijo mirandome- Y eso es lo mas preocupante para ella, piensa que el no la quiere como antes, ese es un gran problema en la imprimación, si tu actitud cambia, tu pareja duda muchisimo de vos, no sabe que hacer, y Sam solo esta en una etapa de cambió, la verdad es un caso dificil, pondre todo mi empeño para ayudarlos aunque ya se me estan acabando las ideas, espero que me puedas ayudar, si se te ocurre algo comunicamelo. En estos pocos minutos me había dicho cosas que me asombraron y alegraron, que me confien cosas me alegraba.  
_ Hare lo que este en mis manos, me asombra muchisimo lo que me contas y desearia arreglarlo ya mismo pero sabes que mi caso lleva años.  
_ Lo se y tienes todo mi apoyo hasta que esto termine.  
Al decir estas palabras escuchamos ruidos y era nuestro amigo Seth.  
_ ¿Donde andabas?. Le preguntamos los dos.  
_ La lleve de paseo, y creo que necesita una larga siesta. Embry sonrio como si se le hubiese prendido una lamparita.  
_ Podriamos ir a la casa de una amiga mia. Su sonrisa era tan alegre que contagiaba.  
_ Con gusto entraremos a un lugar con comida rica. Dijo Seth relamiendose, odiaba cuando lo hacía. Y con estas cosas dichas cada uno agarró su bolso y ¡PUF!, se me cayo el bolso que contenía toda la comida. Esta vez Seth se tiro al piso y empezo a rodar, tuve que tirarme encima para pararlo.  
_ ¿Lo hiciste aproposito?. Dijo Embry muy calmado  
_ Para nada, puro accidente. Y era cierto.  
_ Sea lo que sea, tenemos una excusa mas formada. Dijo Seth  
_ De todas maneras, mi amiga siempre me espera con manos abiertas.  
_ Y con la heladera llena. Dije tratando de aportar algún chiste mio.  
_ Paren chicos y siganme, estamos cerca.  
Y asi era en veinte minutos nos encontrabamos en una casa bonita, con pinta de la de Hansel y Gretel. Seth y yo nos miramos y abrimos la boca.  
Embry toco la puerta y nos recibió una hermosa chica, su amiga.  
_ Me presento soy Sophie y ustedes?  
_ El Seth y el otro Jacob. Dijo Embry  
_ Un gusto conocerlos, ¿Que quieren hacer primero?  
_ Yo hablar con vos y ellos si quisieses comer un aperitivo. Dijo tratando se hacerse el formal.  
_ Como no, pasen les elegi una habitación que les gustara.  
Estaba en lo cierto, era una de lo mas masculina a ecepción de que el orden se distinguía con lujo.  
Comimos unas Pizzas con Gaseosa y apoyamos los bolsos en las camas.  
_ Voy a hacer unas llamadas, cualquier cosa me avisas.  
_ ¿Se puede saber a quien?  
_ No, después te cuento.  
_ Porfavor.  
_ Se paciente, me dejaras hablar si no te digo el nombre. Se encerro en el baño a hablar, mientras yo me acercaba a la puerta a ver si escuchaba pero NADA.  
Media hora mas tarde, salió del baño, se sento en una silla con una mirada pensativa. La impaciencia me estaba dominando.  
_ ¿Con quien hablaste?¿Que te dijo?¿Y que me escondes?. No respondió solo me miro serio.  
_ Esta bien, pero diga lo que diga, hasta que no termine nada de locuras.  
_ De acuerdo  
_ Hable con Charlie, porque Billy me dijo que le había contado que nosotros nos fuimos sin avisar, y como los viejos no son tontos, como sabes se cuentan todo aunque no nos lo digan, y ¿Que crees que paso?, Charlie hablo con Bella, discutiendo que vos tenías que ver a Ness, ella se lo nego, y dicho esto el pidió hablar con Edward, con el que nose a que terminos llegaron, lo unico que me afirmo es que No se irian a ningún lado fuesemos o no.  
_ Estoy calmo, pero dime ¿Porque no me dijiste todo esto antes y yo hablaba con Charlie?  
_ Lo pense, pero Billy me mataria, se que vos sos el hijo, pero no queria que te pusieses nervioso y me rogo que no te contase nada.  
_ Entiendo perfectamente, no haremos nada mas que salir ya para su casa a darles una linda visita.  
_ ¿Seguro?  
_ Muy, busquemos a Embry. Se nego  
_ ¿Por?  
_ Nose si estaras de acuerdo, pero vamos a hablar, y el esta muy bien con su casi novia, veras que nos seguira.  
_ ¿Tenian algo de esto planeado?  
_ Algo asi, jaja  
Asi fue cuando agarramos los bolsos y sin que Sophie o Embry se dieran cuenta, salimos de la casa y nos adentramos en el bosque para enfrentarnos a lo desconocido.

**Aca los nombres del STAFF de cielo nocturno ^_^ **

**STAFF:**

Marta Cinck de Cullen

Creadora, Escritora & STAFF

Luli Cullen

Escritora & STAFF

Astrid Caraballo

Escritora & STAFF


	66. capitulo 65 merienda

**Nada de esto me pertenece, ni los personajes que son de S.M., ni la historia que le corresponde a dicha creadora**

65 merienda

Ibamos muy lento a pesar de nuestra emoción los nervios nos dominaban, y a veces me hubiese atrevido a volver, nose porque pensaba asi si yo había deseado todo el tiempo con este momento, fui una tortura y ahora simplemente no sabia que hacer, esa sensacioón tan horrible de que las cosas irian mal, al final de que me preocupada si eso ya me lo habría anticipado, solo tratare de seguirle el paso pense mirando a mi amigo que iba mirando a todos lados, ¿Estariamos solos?.  
_ ¿Que pasa Seth?. No es que yo no sea buen rastreador pero cuando se esta distraido, el instinto baja.  
_ Siento mas personas cerca, y por el aroma diria que son Vampiros. Los nervios me empezaron a torturar.  
_ ¿Son ellos?¿Cuantos son?  
_ 2, estoy seguro que Emmett y Jasper, y los deben de haber mandado para buscar la perra e irse, tenemos que tomar otro camino.  
_ Es imposible, nos encontraran de todas maneras.  
_ Jake no creo que te guste esto, pero que tal si te vas un tanto lejos, y yo hablo con los dos. No entendia como podía hablarme asi, aunque sonaba razonable.  
_ Lo hare, no tengo muchas opciones, y siempre fuiste bueno convenciendo. Me empece alejar cuando me alcanzo y me mostro a Jaki.  
_ Llevatela, nose lo que son capaces de hacer. Lo mire asombrado, en otros tiempos el nunca hubiese dudado de los Cullen, agarre a la perra que me miraba con tanta ternura y me adentre bien en el bosque. Por momentos quize volver, pero entre tanto decidi quedarme donde escuchace las voces.  
Encontre un arbol que al parecer me iba ayudar a esconderme y me quede atento, sin escuchar nada, mas que pasos de Seth, derrepente senti alguien atrás y me di vuelta. Al verlo me quede algo tensionado, no me lo esperaba.  
_ Jasper. El no respondió solo me miro detenidamente y luego a Jakelina  
_ Vine a hablar, nada mas, si no me la quieres dar esta todo bien. Me di cuenta que estaba usando sus poderes, algo que siempre me había molestado de el es que haga eso con todos, me gusta sentir lo que siento aunque sea odioso.  
_ Nose que decirte. Se asombro.  
_ Tienes mucho que decir, sino no habrias venido. La verdad hubiera preferido hablar con otros antes que con este, lo respetaba pero sin duda seria dificil una conversación, en ese momento pense en Seth, ¿Estaria con Emmett?.  
_ Solo quiero ver a Ness, luego hare lo que tenga que hacer.  
_ Mira, eso no sera posible por ahora, me gustaria que asi sea, pero no es algo que yo pueda decidir.  
_ ¿Y crees que le hare caso a tu hermano?. Dije enojado  
_ No, pero te conviene, el se ha puesto algo raro ultimamente.  
_ ¿Tiene algún problema psicologico o que?  
_ Preferiria hablar bien de todos, y no tiene ningún problema mental, simplemente para mi ha tomado un mal camino.  
_ ¿Que quieres decir con eso?  
_ Opto por no dejarte ver a Ness, y no quiere saber nada de cambiar de opiñión  
_ Eso no me importa, si sigue con esa actitud, iremos igual y sin arreglar nada. Trate de hacer que no había nadie conmigo y preste atención a ver si escuchaba a Seth, escuche algo asi como unas ¿Risas?, si lo eran, espero que el convenza a Emmett y no se ria nada mas.  
_ Mira se que es horrible lo que paso pero no puedo hacer mucho.  
_ ¿Para que viniste entonces?.  
_ Nada en especial, con Emmett pensamos distinto a nuestro hermano, y queriamos verlos, pero no creo que podamos hacer mucho, si es que a mi hermano se le ocurre una idea.  
_ Esperemos. Mientras yo me limitaba a parar la oreja, el miraba para todos lados  
_ ¿Sabe que estan aca?  
_ No por nosotros, pero por su mente calculo que si.  
_ ¿Que crees que hara?  
_ Venir a buscarnos, de algún modo te quiere ver, le estamos dando la excusa.  
_ Algo me dice que vamos a terminar durmiendo aquí mismo durante la espera. Dije con un aire de sarcasmo.  
_ De ser asi, sera divertido. No conocia esa parte de Jasper, enrealidad seria porque aparentaba ser serio y callado, aunque se veia que había algo mas escondido.  
_ ¿Lo crees posible?  
_ Desde luego, Emmett a pensado en quedarnos con ustedes hasta que venga alguien.  
_ Me parece una locura, ¿Porque lo hacen?.  
_ No nos gusta en absoluto, sobre todo a Emmett que su sobrina este tan engañada, y preferimos aislarnos, aunque Rosalie no estuvo de acuerdo y discutió con el, en cuanto a Alice me dijo que si Edward no venia antes, vendria para la cena. Eso de algún modo me alegro, ella me informaria de tood, le gustaba hacer esas cosas.  
_ Gracias, sufri mucho por esto y no me detuve a pensar que pasaba en su casa, aunque soñe una vez... Tratando de hacer desaparecer esas palabras cerre la boca.  
_ Cuentame.  
_ Una vez soñe con ustedes, pero tan solo vi a Ness y a Rosalie, la que le decía que ya encontrarian a su perra, ella lloraba, se la oia triste y se lamentaba.  
_ Sabes que eso paso. Dijo poniendo una cara de pensativo.  
_ Ultimamente tuve algo asi como sueños premonitores, pero no muchos se han cumplido cosa que me decepciono ampliamente.  
_ ¿Cual de ellos no cubrio tus expectativas?.  
_ En uno me decia que la veria pronto, y eso no ocurrió. Sonrio cosa que era rara en el.  
_ Pronto : Puede ser en minutos, horas, semanas, meses, tal vez años, es una palabra muy triste. Dijo soslayado.  
_ Lo es, dime ¿Porque alejaron a Ness de mi?. Nose porque hice esa pregunta, tan solo senti confianza, una que no tendria que haber tenido, tal vez.  
_ No hay mucho que decir, y tampoco soy el indicado, lamento decirte que eso unicamente te lo podran decir los padres.  
_ ¿Acaso no sabes nada sobre el asunto?. Me miro un tanto disgustado.  
_ Como dije, Edward ultimamente esta un poco extraño, Alice predijo que su mejora estaba pronta,  
y menciono el día 25, para el que faltan dos días, por eso vinimos contigo.  
_ Sabes, trato de entender el cambio en el pero no puedo explicarlo. Y era cierto, porque alguien podría cambiar tanto, Edward siempre había sido correcto, y me sorprendia totalmente que no se hubiese rectificado, yo entendia que el tanto aprecio no me guardaba, pero aunque sea por su hija.  
_ Rosalie tiene que ver en esto.  
_ ¿En que?  
_ Convenció a Edward de separarlos. En ese momento senti ganas de matarla, no tendría culpa, podría perfectamente decirle a Ness que era una mala persona, y desangrarla, esos pensamientos eran cercanos a mi pero nunca los había sentido tan mios, hasta ahora.  
_ ¿COMO?¿EL LE HIZO CASO?  
_ Y sino no estariamos aquí, fue facil convencerlo, le mintió de alguna manera, inquirio que Ness era especial y que no podría estar con vos que sos un hombre lobo que estuviste enamorado se su madre, y esas cosas, el no estaba seguro al príncipio, pero ella amenazo entre ella o vos, aveces no la comprendo, pero tiene su sentido. Si el sentido de que queria a Ness como una hija, y la queria manipular.  
_ ¿Que sentido?, yo no le encuentro ninguno.  
_ Ella se siente sola, aun teniendo a Emmett, tu sabes que desea un hijo mas que a nada en el mundo, han tenido peleas con Bella, pero esta al final termino por acceder.  
_ Bells es asi, fuerte pero no puede luchar contra los de su propia familia aunque ella no la considere de tal modo.  
_ ¿Vamos con los chicos?.  
_ Buena idea.  
Fuimos hacía las voces y enseguida los dislumbramos riendose a carcajadas.  
_ ¿Que alegres no?. Inquiri.  
_ Si, son de esa clase. Ahora me daba cuenta de que eramos parecidos.  
_ ¡CHICOS!. Los llamamos a ambos.  
_ Jajajajaajajjajajaajajajaj. Fue lo unico que dijieron.  
_ Paren los dos. Dijo Jasper, tranquilizandolos al instantes, en el que ellos se levantaron.  
_ ¿Comemos?. Dijo Emmett.  
_ Dale. Dije sin pensar en que querria comer.  
_ Se me antojan osos pardos. Me irrito pensar en eso.  
_ Bueno ve y comelos. Este me miro sonriente.  
_ Claro que lo hare, buenas tardes hace mucho que no te veia. Dijo sin ningún comentario adicional.  
_ Creo que me saltare la parte de la comida, ademas ¿No venia Alice a la cena?  
_ Si, pero esto es la merienda, ademas no como desde ayer, quedense aca no hay problema.  
Al irse este me quede mirando a Seth que al parecer se hallabaen otro plano.

**Aca los nombres del STAFF de cielo nocturno ^_^ **

**STAFF:**

Marta Cinck de Cullen

Creadora, Escritora & STAFF

Luli Cullen

Escritora & STAFF

Astrid Caraballo

Escritora & STAFF


	67. capitulo 66 no comprendo ni entiendo

**Nada de esto me pertenece, ni los personajes que son de S.M., ni la historia que le corresponde a dicha creadora**

66 No comprendo ni entiendo

_ Seth. Le dije tratando de asustarlo, pero en vez de eso no respondió  
_ Estoy pensando. Dijo al cabo de un rato  
_ ¿En que?.  
_ Nada interesante. Estuve a punto de interrogarlo pero no díria palabra alguna, yo ya le conocia.  
Me detuve a mirar a Jasper el cual reposaba contra un tronco. Todos pareciamos esperar algo, Seth al parecer a Edward, yo a Alice y desde luego Jasper también, ella me informaria.  
_ Llegue, ¿Me tarde mucho?. Dijo una voz sobresaltada que surgió derrepente, era Alice.  
_ No. Respondió Jasper con ternura. Ella solo me miro a mi y empezo a titubear. Pero sin dirigirme palabra se adelanto hacía Seth el cual no la había visto llegar.  
_ Hola Seth tanto tiempo, ¿Como andas?  
_ Bien. Se limito a decir, ¿Donde estaria?. Por ahi pensaba en su hermana, y en cuanto tiempo estariamos por aca, y su casamiento.  
_ ¡JACOB!, te extrañe tanto. Dijo mientras me abrazaba energicamente, trate de mantener la calma y esperar a que me soltara pero no lo hizo.  
_ Hola Alice, yo también. Era algo asi, ella alegraba las cosas y era la tía de Ness que mejor me caia.  
_ ¿Por donde empezamos?, tengo tanto que contarte. Enseguida saco una bolsa plateada de atrás.  
_ Cuando venia de camino pense, ¿Tendran ropa?¿Les alcanzara?. La mire definitivamente, era la misma de siempre.  
_ Gracias. Dije esperando que Seth diga algo pero nada, me empezaba a preocupar.  
_ ¿Que le pasa?. Dije mirandola, nose porque pense que Alice adivinaria  
_ Me encantaria saberlo, pero primero tengo que tener una charlita con alguien. Empece a retirarme para dejarla con Jasper pero me agarro de la mano.  
_ ¡CON VOS!, sabes me doy cuenta de que has perdido gran parte de la cabeza, espero poder ayudarte, ahora ven. Me llevo hacía el otro extremo del bosque  
_ Mira, no estoy para nada de acuerdo con Edward, Rosalie lo ha vuelto un completo idiota, no puedo hacer nada por eso nos pusimos en contra, Ness hara preguntas y tendra que venir y hablar, pero nose si lograre que la veas, aunque cuanto me gustaria.  
_ Gracias, antes que nada informame de TODO. Dije.  
_ Sera largo, presta atención : Luego de hablar con vos, castigaron a Ness dos semanas, y durante ese período las cosas empeoraron ella cuestiono a todos, hizo preguntas que nadie respondia, e incluso amenazo con irse de la casa, pero ella no haria tal cosa, de modo que le sacaron el castigo, se porto bien, y se podría decir que olvido el tema, pero no del todo, a mi siempre me habla de vos a la noche, con Rosalie se pelio unas reiteradas veces por la insistencia de esta en que no te tenía que conocer, y por parte de Ness todavía le tiene resentimiento, por todo esto y mas es necesario que te vea, solo para saber si te quiere seguir viendo o no, y si no, seras tema olvidado. Esas palabras me frustaron pero según ella era la propuesta de Edward.  
_ Me quieres decir que si no me quiere ver, tengo que sufrir yo, ¿De vuelta?  
_ No podes obligarla, te apreció, pero es asi, igual no veo la preocupación le caeras bien, es una chica muy amistosa.  
_ ¿Creció mucho?  
_ Desde luego, esta irreconocible.  
_ Yo siempre la conocere como mi propia palma. Asegure.  
_ Bueno, ahora hay algo que tengo que contarte.  
_ ¿Que paso?. Su cara había cambiado de feliz a triste.  
_ Me he enterado de que Leah sale con Pedro, se van a casar, y pues eso no debe ocurrir. Dijo lamentandose.  
_ ¿Porque?, ella es tan feliz.  
_ No confio en el, es solo eso, hay que decirle que pase la boda a otro mes.  
_ ¿Que te lleva a la desconfianza?.  
_ Conoce a Stefan el que trato de matar a Ness, ¿Y si solo usa a Leah?. En verdad no lo creia posible, no lo defendia pero el no seria capaz.  
_ Es imposible. Dije convenciendome que era un mal pensamiento.  
_ No lo es, y hasta no estar segura, dare de ordenes de que ese casamiento sea cambiado de fecha.  
Esto era feo, espero que no sea real.  
_ ¿Como haremos tal cosa?  
_ Yo lo arreglo, no lo tomes a mal solo quiero hacer las cosas bien, tenemos que investigarlo. Dijo agarrandome el hombro.  
_ Ayudare lo posible, pero puedes decirme ¿CUANDO VENDRA?.  
_ Pueden pasar días o tal vez horas, la que vendra seguro es Bella. ¿QUE?, ¿Ella estaba de nuestra parte?¿En contra de Edward?, acaso Jasper no habías dicho que accedio a la idea de Rosalie.  
_ No comprendo.  
_ Quiere verte.  
_ ¿Para?, después de todo no me ayudara.  
_ Es tu amiga Jake, no entiendo como puedes pensar asi, sabes que no le queda otra.  
_ Le quedan muchas opciones, si ella me quisiese de verdad le hubiese dicho a Edward que estaba haciendo las cosas mal, pero se nota que prefiere mi sufrimiento que el propio. Me dolio decir esto pero era lo unico que sentia, y no me callaria.  
_ ¡No te dejare decir esas cosas!, retira lo dicho YA.  
_ Prefiero irme que hacerlo, salvo que se disculpe seguire pensando igual, nada me hara cambiar de opiñión. Me sorprendió que Jasper no estuviese controlando nuestro humor.  
_ Vete, si ella quiere que la critiques te ira a buscar.  
_ Alice, lo siento, tienes que entender, tu no entiendes lo que es estar mas de 3 años, sin contar lo demas, SIN VERLA, soñando con ella, recibiendo llamadas, buscandola, pero claro no se puede entender lo que no te paso, ¿Cierto?. Le dije mientras se afligia.  
_ Tienes razón, nada mas que Bella ha hecho lo que estuvo en sus manos.  
_ Se lo agradezco a todos. Derrepente apareció Seth  
_ Me voy. Lo mire sin entender.  
_ ¿Adonde?  
_ Vuelvo, Embry vendra contigo, tengo varias cosas que hacer, espero haberte sido de ayuda. Lo segui pero Alice me tomo por atrás.  
_ Dejalo, no se puede hacer todo a la vez, el ya te entendera, ademas vendra Embry. Repitidas las dos palabras mire hacía al bosque donde vi la figura de mi amigo.  
_ Buenas noches a todos. Dijo con un tono sarcastico.

**Aca los nombres del STAFF de cielo nocturno ^_^ **

**STAFF:**

Marta Cinck de Cullen

Creadora, Escritora & STAFF

Luli Cullen

Escritora & STAFF

Astrid Caraballo

Escritora & STAFF


	68. capitulo 67 alteracion total

**Nada de esto me pertenece, ni los personajes que son de S.M., ni la historia que le corresponde a dicha creadora**

Capitulo 67: Alteración total.

_ ¿Me diras que le pasa?. El sabia que pasaba.  
_ ¿Lo olvidas?, se cumplen 5 años de la muerte de Harry. Lo olvido porque ese día estaba muy preocupado salvando a Bells de una caida.  
_ Si, ¿Seguro no ocurre nada mas?, estuvo pensando todo el tiempo.  
_ Vió a Emily con uno de sus mejores amigos, le molesta que el no le halla contado nada y que Sam sufrira mucho, por eso pensaba. Todo comprendido.  
_ ¿Lo podemos ayudar?.  
_ Desde luego que no, ahora te ayuderemos a vos, aunque sin el. Osea que sus ultimas palabras de Espero haberte ayudado no lo decia en burla, de verdad. Que mal pensado que soy.  
_ Nose si requiero mucha ayuda, pero necesito compañía. En eso llego Alice.  
_ aquí estoy.  
_ Que atenta eres, y no te hablaba a ti. Puso cara de perro, lo hacía con todos, ¿Porque siempre funcionaba?  
_ ¿Necesitas algo?.  
_ Hablar. Mire a Embry el cual miraba la comida.  
_ Bueno. Nos sentamos en el suelo y empezó a parlotear  
_ Mira, sé que hay mucho que decir, y no nos alcanzara la vida para hacerlo. Y comenzó la risa.  
_ Si nos alcanzara Alice. Ella me miro.  
_ Nunca sabemos que puede pasar. Algo me escondia.  
_ Aja, pero justamente tu eres la que ve cosas ¿Recuerdas?. Me saco la lengua.  
_ A ustedes no los veo y a Ness tampoco.  
_ No importa, la verdad esta conversación se va de rumbo, dime ¿Noticias de Bells?  
_ Llamo para decir que vendría mañana  
- Genial. Mas espera- comenzaba a sentir que me estaba volviendo loco, había esperado demasiado para este momento, ya quería verla.  
- Calma lobito, ten paciencia, tu más que nadie debería ser muy paciente, además que son unas cuantas horas.  
- Alice paciencia es lo menos que puedo sentir ahorita, ya he esperado mucho para esto, y la espera me está consumiendo vivo - por más que tratara dejar de pensar en Ness no lo conseguía, así que en lugar de tratar de evadir el tema de Ness pensé en abordarlo, y así me distraería tanto en el tema que las horas pasarían volando – Alice Cuéntame algo de Ness, lo que sea.  
- Me miro confusa – Mmm como gustes, pero no se que contarte, ya te he dicho lo más relevante, así que tu pregunta y yo respondo.  
- bueno ¿como de que cosas te habla Ness de mi en las noches?- me llamaba mucho la atención saber que decía mi querida Ness de mi, saber qué opinaba sobre mi era casi un asunto de vida o muerte para mí en estos momentos.  
- Jajaja que curioso resultaste ser, eso fue lo último que pensé que preguntarías.  
- su risa no me fue de mucho agrado por lo que solo me dedique a responderle- Alice por favor, no he sabido nada de Ness en todo este tiempo, y ya que no puedo dejar de pensar en ella, fue lo único que se me ocurrió preguntarte.  
- Bueno Bueno pero no te me desesperes, y casi siempre es lo mismo, me pregunta cosas sobre ti, sobre de porque no la queremos junto a ti, de como tú y ella se conocieron, puras cosas así.  
- ¿Y que tu le respondes?  
-Eso es lo peor del caso... La mayoría de las preguntas no se las puedo responder, por Edward y Rosalie, Que no me permiten darle más información sobre ti, pero Ness sigue insistiendo- Ese comentario me resulto muy frustrante, el hecho de pensar que ella esté pasando por todo esto, y todo por un capricho de Rosalie.  
-¡Rosalie es imposible! No puedo creer que sea tan egoísta y con su propia sobrina- Dicho esto Alice me miro con una cara de no muy bueno amigos.  
- ¡Jake tampoco tomes las cosas así! entiendo que estés así, pero Rosalie solo lo hace porque le importa mucho Ness y piensa que tú serias una mala influencia para ella.  
- Lo siento, otra vez, es solo que no soporto la idea de que piensen así de mi- en ese momento me empecé a sentir mucho más relajado de lo que estaba, me imagino que era por Jasper, que ya me había extrañado que no usara su poder para controlar nuestras emociones.  
- Tranquilo pronto todo habrá terminado- A veces Alice hacia ver las cosas tan fáciles, que hasta ya sentía que podría estar con mi Ness muy pronto pero se me vino algo a la mente.  
- ¿Acaso has visto algo?- me estaba comenzando a impacientar, no aguantaba la desesperación de saber por fin que pasaría con este capítulo de mi vida.  
- No. Simplemente no creo que todo este embrollo vaya a durar mucho tiempo.  
Sus palabras me desanimaron, tenía la esperanza de que la vería pronto. Pero aun así trate de olvidarme de eso.

**Aca los nombres del STAFF de cielo nocturno ^_^ **

**STAFF:**

Marta Cinck de Cullen

Creadora, Escritora & STAFF

Luli Cullen

Escritora & STAFF

Astrid Caraballo

Escritora & STAFF


	69. capitulo 68 hechos

**Nada de esto me pertenece, ni los personajes que son de S.M., ni la historia que le corresponde a dicha creadora**

Cap 68 Hechos

Cada tanto Alice me hacía recordar a alguien, era imposible saber a quien, pero esa persona debía ser muy especial, aveces sentía que me encantaria tenerla como hermana.  
_ Alice, ¿Eso es bueno?  
_ No lo se. Le mire su cara, tenía una expresión muy vacia, claramente estaba viendo algo.  
No quize interrupirla, por lo tanto, me detuve a obsevar a Embry el que hace rato nos miraba. Esto me hizo pensar en que lo habiamos ignorado un poco.  
_ ¿Estuvo rico?. Este se quedo inexpresivo y se dió vuelta.  
_ ¿Que pasa?. Senti ruidos.  
_ ¿Seth no volvera?. Esto me estaba preocupando  
_ Tranquilo, mañana o pasado vendra, seguimos en el mismo día por muy largo que te parezca. Me había olvidado de eso, tantas cosas sabía ahora, y antes no que pensaba que el tiempo había transcurrido en minutos.  
_ Lo siento, en verdad me tiene mal, lo deje muy solo.  
_ No pienses asi, el necesita estar asi, ademas estara con su hermana. Me agradaba eso.  
_ Que bueno. Dije.  
_ ¿Que esperamos?. Me dijo mientras yo desviaba la mirada hacía el bosque sintiendo que alguien se movia entre las ramas.  
- Nose, yo afirmo que una persona se esconde cerca. Me miro sonriente.  
_ Amo los misterios. OH No, iria a ver.  
_ Quedate quieto, porfavor. Movio la cabeza y fue a entre los arbustos, derrepente vimos una mano que lo tiraba.  
_ Jajajajajaja, eso le pasa por curioso. Alice me miro y recorde que tan solo hace un rato estaba teniendo visiones.  
_ ¿Que viste?. No me responderia.  
_ Tu amigo desapareció, creo que eso es lo importante ahora.  
_ El se las arreglara, dime que viste. Me miro y empezó a dar vuelta con los ojos.  
_ Nada, ¿Que te hace pensar que vi algo?.  
_ Y yo soy el hombre lobo mas tarado del mundo. Asintió.  
_ Sea como sea, es muy evidente cuando ves algo, entonces ¡DIME QUE VISTE!.  
_ ¿Porque te interesa tanto?. Las cosas obvias podriamos dejarlas para otro día, odio que me cuestionen de cosas que tienen respuesta.  
_ Tomarme el pelo no te sera de ayuda.  
_ Lo se, pero ¿Para que quieres saber?.  
_ Me incumbe y si no me lo dices, me forzaras a hacer algo imprudente. Me miro y fingió cara de asustada.  
_ ¡Oh no, la imprudencia de Jacob nos matara a todos, corran!.  
_ ¡ALICE!. En ese momento su cara se torno totalmente preocupada.  
_ Ness escapo. ¡QUE!, NO PUEDE SER, que chiquilla, no habían nada mas en el mundo que quisiese hacer yo que verla, sin embargo tenía que esperar.  
_ Si tu no la ves a ella, ¿Como sabes?  
_ Emmett volvió a casa, y no estaba, vi la visión de sus pensamientos, el viene para aca.  
_ ¿No la ira a buscar?.  
_ Prefiere esperar a que vuelva.  
_ Y eso sera de facil. Mal momento, pero mi risa salió sola.  
_ Para de reir, ¿No te das cuenta?.  
_ ¿De que?  
_ Ness no puede estar sola, hay un par de vampiros que amenazan con capturarla.  
_ ¡Y ENTONCES BUSQUEMOSLA!. El solo hecho de pensar que ella estaba en peligro me hizo sentir terrible.  
_ Tranquilizate, tenemos una casa cerca de aqui, ella la visita seguido, quiza solo fue allí y no se escapo, nada mas que Emmett dice que escucho una discusión entre Rosalie y Bella, y ella viene para aca.  
_ ¡QUE BIEN!. Alice frunció el seño como diciendo no entiendes nada.  
_ Si re bien, Bella llegara re contenta te abrazara, y le tendremos que decir que Ness desapareció, hermoso. La seriedad me domino.  
_ No seas asi, deja la negatividad.  
_ Esta bien. De pronto reapareció Embry.  
_ ¿Donde estabas?. Y vimos a Bells la cual vino corriendo hacía mi, mejor dicho volando ya que ahora era super rapida. Me abrazo e hice lo mismo. No podía creer que la tenía justo a mi lado. La felicidad me asalto por completo, aunque fuese solo hasta que nos separamos, y contemple que el momento se hecharia a perder.  
_ Tanto tiempo, ¿Como has estado?. Me dijo poniendo mala cara, ella se acordaba de nuestra conversación telefonica mas que nadie, va habria que ver si Edward la recordaba.  
_ Bien tratando de sobrellevar la situación, ¿Y vos?.  
_ Masomenos, la pasamos bien pero todos los días faltabas, no tengo palabras para lo ocurrido, ni para lo que puede llegar a pasar, solo te puedo decir que te quiero muchisimo, y espero que algún día nos entiendas a todos. Si cuando me digan TODO.  
_ Yo deseo exactamente lo mismo. Ella me miro y le empezaron a caer lagrimas.  
_ Bella no llores.  
_ Es que te extrañe tanto, y me senti tan mal ocultandole tantas cosas a Reneesme, fue terrible, pero muy necesario. Sus palabras aunque me conmovian, me ponian muy mal, ella no se arrepentía.  
_ ¿Me perdonaras alguna vez?. Dijo mientras se pasaba la mano por su maravillosa cara.  
_ Sabes que es lo que mas quiero. Me hubiese gustado decirle que si, pero quien sabia lo que iba a pasar, en verdad yo no soportaria mentirle ni engañarme a mi mismo.  
_ Pero no depende de ti, depende de mi, y asi no podras perdonarme nunca. Dijo mientras reitero el llanto, Alice la abrazo.  
_ Bella, no llores mas, no tienes que hacerlo. Ella me pego un puñetaso que dolió, pensando que tenía muchisima fuerza y yo estaba en forma humana, jamas olvidare la pelea de Emmett, esa fue mortal.  
_ ¡TENGO QUE HACERLO, Y SABES QUE DARÍA CUALQUIER COSA POR ARREGLAR LO HECHO, PERO NO TENGO NADA QUE DAR!.  
_ No comprendo.  
_ ¿Que quieres que te de?, mis disculpas, no puedo, no me arrepiento, sonara mal, pero es asi, cuando te enteres de todo por ahi nos comprendas, se que Rosalie se paso de un extremo al otro, pero un asi que te iba a dar, ¿A Ness?, te dejaria verla, no se si puedo. Y mientras ella seguía con una larga lista, yo pensaba en valla a saber donde estaria mi amada.  
_ No me des nada, tienes razón no hay nada que puedas darme.  
_ ¿Eso que significa?,¿Que quieres decir?,¿Me perdonaras?, hay que pregunto se que no.  
_ Limitate a pensar que estoy con vos aun asi me hallas herido en lo mas profundo de mi corazón, eso significa que soy capaz de perdonarte una y mil veces.  
_ Fue la mejor y peor respuesta que me podrías haber dado, sin embargo la acepto hasta obtener tu seguridad.  
En ese momento me di cuenta de que era hora de decirle los hechos.  
_ Hay algo que te tenemos que decir. Dije mirando a Alice.  
_ Si. Logro soltar ella.  
_ ¿Que?. Inquirió Bella al parecer pensando que era malo.  
_ Algo. No puede evitar decir otra cosa.  
_ Diganme, ¿Es malo?¿Paso algo malo?.  
Alice y yo solo nos limitamos a miradas que parecian sostenidas por años.  
_ Malo. Dije, ¿Acaso yo no tendria que estar mas preocupado por Ness, que por como lo tomaria Bella?, toda clase de preguntas se me cruzaron por la cabeza y me quede con una respuesta.  
Yo amaba a Ness, y queria mucho a Bella, queria encontrar a Ness, pero sin Bella no podriamos. No podriamos escapar sin decirle nada.  
Mire a Embry que se comia las uñas como si viese una pelicula de suspenso.

**Aca los nombres del STAFF de cielo nocturno ^_^ **

**STAFF:**

Marta Cinck de Cullen

Creadora, Escritora & STAFF

Luli Cullen

Escritora & STAFF

Astrid Caraballo

Escritora & STAFF


End file.
